Amor al caer el crepúsculo D&H
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Porque después de todo ella tenia miedo de confiar nuevamente. Porque después de todo a ella le dolía la soledad. Porque ella tenía miedo de un nuevo abandono y porque el la necesitaba a ella tanto como respirar. Porque él simplemente la amaba. Aunque jamás imagino que ella lo sabría. Dramione.
1. Prefacio

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**P R E F A C I O**

Han pasado ya cuatro años desde la batalla final de Harry contra Lord Voldemort. El daño dejado en el mundo mágico ha sido compensado en gran medida por una mezcla del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle.

La pureza de la sangre se ha convertido en un mito y absolutamente nadie, después de ver los desastres de la guerra le ha tomado importancia a "la pureza de la sangre".

A alguien especialmente ha venido a beneficiar este pequeño gran cambio, aunque no se ha atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos, quizás por miedo, quizás por temor, quizás por la sospecha de que al profesar su verdad será rechazado, o simple y llanamente, por el orgullo de aun ser un Malfoy. Un sangre pura.

Por otro lado, la "pareja" de mejores amigos, devenida a, de alguna manera novios y amantes no ha evolucionado como ella desease.

No es que su relación fuera mala, por el contrario, podría decirse de ella que solamente se ha vuelto consuetudinaria. Ella aun conserva la esperanza de que todo mejore mágicamente, sin embargo es realista, y sabe que no todo son rosas. Su mayor temor se viene a confirmar, de cierta forma, con un inesperado embarazo.

Ese es el inesperado momento, el que el aprovechara, para acercarse a su "amada enemiga".

* * *

**Hola. Soy nueva en Harry Potter. Originalmente esta historia la había escrito para crepúsculo; sin embargo a medida que avanzaba comencé a pensar en los personajes de Harry Potter, por lo cual escribiré la historia para ambos libros.**

**Espero que les agrade la idea. Como dije antes, La historia en cierta forma la base en el último libro, aunque me salte el final y modifique algunas cosillas. **

**Como pueden leer lo cierto es que la pureza de la sangre perdió gran importancia después de la guerra.**

**Y sip. Lo siento pero a mi siempre me gusto la pareja D/H. Lo único bueno del epilogo fue saber de Rose Weasley, para mi debió ser Rose Malfoy. **

**Dejen su review**

**Hasta el próximo. **

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. La noticia

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**LA NOTICIA**

-¡Estoy embarazada! –Declaro la castaña algo titubeante. Ron tendremos un hijo.

-¿Por qué no te cuidaste? –Espeto el pelirrojo de ojos claros.

Ron, te estoy diciendo que estoy embarazada y que tendremos un hijo y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es ¿Por qué no te cuidaste? No crees que la pregunta correcta es: ¿Por qué no te cuidaste tú?

Te recuerdo Ronald, que fuiste tú quien no quiso usar el preservativo y que, al contrario de ti yo estaba tomando la píldora pero el método fallo.

No me vengas con esa excusa –le grito Ron. Sabes muy bien que no estaba dentro de mis planes tener un hijo y menos ahora que me han ofrecido un puesto directivo en la oficina de España. Además de que fuiste tú quien insistió en cuidarse con métodos muggles.

¿Pero…? –Declaro la titubeante castaña.

¿Pero qué? –Dijo Ron. Nada Hermione. Este es el trato: tú te deshaces del engendro y seguimos nuestra relación como siempre.

¿Cómo te atreves? –Amenazo la castaña. El bebe no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores.

Por favor Hermione. No me vengas ahora con un sermón moralista que en nada te queda y te lo digo muy en serio: Si quieres continuar con nuestra relación tendrá que ser sin "esa cosa" –dijo señalando el vientre de Herms- de por medio. Es mas Hermione hare una cita con el Doctor Jefferson de la clínica abortiva de Londres muggle.

Hermione vio como Ronald Weasley, su hasta entonces novio marcaba sin más el numero de la clínica en Londres.

Repentinamente una fuerza sobre humana y un coraje acompañado de frustración y enojo la invadieron y arremetió contra Ron.

Veo que conoces perfectamente esa clínica Ron –dijo con resentimiento y sarcasmo en la voz Hermione. Ron, quien no había captado la ira y el resentimiento en su voz le respondió:

Así es amor, tranquila, no pasa nada. El doctor Jefferson te atenderá personalmente, es un viejo conocido será solo cuestión de minutos y nos habremos deshecho del problema. Solo dime ¿Cuántas semanas tienes de embarazo?

Vete al diablo Ronald –Grito furiosa la castaña y salió de la oficina de Ronald Weasley diciendo aun mas fuerte ¡Quiero a mi bebe y el no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada! Ni siquiera de que un idiota como tu sea su padre.

Ron se sacudió el sopor y alcanzo a Hermione en los elevadores y subió con ella al mismo. Una vez dentro del ascensor y con un tono que pretendía ser persuasivo le dijo:

Vamos, cariño, no te enfades, esto es lo mejor para los dos, para nuestra relación. Podrás venir conmigo a España y quizás allí…

Ron dio un fuerte suspiro al ver que Hermionie no contestaba nada y creyó que en realidad si la estaba convenciendo y complemento diciendo:

Antes hay que deshacernos del estorbo….

Hermione no aguanto más y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Ron, por suerte para Hermione el elevador llego a su destino y ella salió disparada rumbo a la salida y no sin antes gritarle un par de cosas a Weasley y asegurarle no querer volver a verlo en su vida.

Una vez en la calle, mientras se dirigía al callejón Diagón Hermione poso su mano sobre su aun inexistente vientre y con un tono tan maternal que ni ella supo de donde había salido le susurro al feto:

"Tranquilo bebe, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré y no dejare que nada malo te suceda. Te quiero mucho". –Una vez dicho esto comenzó a derramar vastas lágrimas.

**H&D**

A lo lejos desde lo alto del edificio que recién acababa de abandonar sin embargo, un hombre de cabello rubio platinado y profundas gemas grises observaba a la castaña y se peguntaba ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Cuál era el motivo de su llanto?

Sin pensárselo dos veces el hombre de cabello rubio plateado cuyo nombre era Draco Malfoy llamo a su gran amigo Blaise Zabbini; novio de su mejor amiga, su casi hermana Pansy Parkinson y a su gran amigo Theodore Nott, quien era realmente el mejor escuchando y dando consejos; así como a su esposa Daphne Greengrass; su ex cuñada. Además de ser uno de los mejores investigadores privados de la ciudad de Londres mágico.

Así, mientras el teléfono daba línea, interiormente Draco daba gracias por estos pequeños detalles (salidos de mezclar el mundo mágico y el muggle), pues realmente los teléfonos móviles daban cierto grado de privacidad en cuanto a su manera de comunicación. Además de ser más rápidos que los memorándums de avión y más cómodos que el fuego en la chimenea.

¿Qué sucede Draco?

-Hola para ti también Blaise. Necesito un favor.

-¿Puedo adivinar Draco?

-En realidad no lo creo Blaise.

Al escuchar la formalidad en su voz Blaise comenzó a plantearse la seriedad de lo que Draco le iba a pedir.

Necesito que investigues a alguien Blaise. Bueno –dijo titubeante. En realidad, necesito saber algo en específico.

-Dime, ¿De qué se trata Draco?

-Hermione Granger. –Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Otra vez ella Draco?

-Sí, así es Blaise. Otra vez ella.

Hace apenas unos instantes la vi salir de la torre y llevaba los ojos bordeados de lágrimas –dijo Draco. Quiero saber que le sucede, por favor.

-Está bien Draco, aunque antes dime ¿Por lo menos ya te atreviste a hablarle?

-No. –Fue su seca respuesta

Blaise recupero su tono profesional. Sabía que a Draco, el ex príncipe de Slitheryn no le gustaba hablar de ella, por lo cual corto en seco la conversación y le dijo: está bien; esta misma noche tendrás los resultados de la investigación.

Dicho esto, Draco colgó el teléfono; sin embargo no pudo borrar de su mente la imagen del rostro de Hermione. No pudo borrar de su mente la imagen de su triste mirada ni menos aun la imagen de sus ojos bordeados de lágrimas.

Sacándolo de su propio ensimismamiento sonó un interfono y su secretaria temporal Millicent Bulstrode anuncio la llegada de su amiga Pansy.

* * *

**Espero que les agrade la idea. Como dije antes, La historia en cierta forma la base en el último libro, aunque me salte el final. **

**A quienes se pasen por la historia en crepúsculo se darán cuenta de que, aunque en cierta forma la base es la misma, tienen una trama un poquito diferente. Incluso el inicio; pues en el otro ni siquiera tiene prefacio.**

**Por cierto gracias por sus alertas. Aunque me alegraría mucho leer sus reviews y saber que opinan.**

**Dejen su review**

**Hasta el próximo. **

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	3. Recuerdos

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**RECUERDOS**

Después de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba Hermione Granger decidió acudir a Hogsmade para analizar su situación. No tenía muy claro que es lo que haría; sin embargo, estaba convencida de una cosa: No abortaría a su bebé.

Hermione sabía lo decepcionados que se sentirían sus padres al darles la noticia que iba a ser madre soltera; analizo la situación y no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba dilucidando sus demás opciones: otra implicaba a los Sres. Weasley, sin embargo la descarto al no saber cómo reaccionarían ante la noticia. Aunado a esa situación, (creyendo que en el mejor de los casos la apoyarían) no quería que Ron tuviera la oportunidad de verla mal por su culpa, y en el peor de los escenarios, cabria la posibilidad de que ellos apoyaran a Ron y lo ayudan a que ella perdiera a su bebe. Motivo por el cual los descarto. Por último, su única opción se reducía a su gran amigo: Harry Potter. Pero, al igual que los señores. Weasley por su relación con Ginny. Así que, una vez enviada una lechuza al ministerio aceptando las vacaciones que aun no había tomado desde hace algunos meses, se despidió de su apartamento y se dirigió al Londres muggle, al lado de sus padres.

Después de su maratónico día llego a Londres muggle y se dirigió a la dirección de sus padres en donde, apenas llego y se entero que ellos no se encontraban en casa, tanto su padre como su madre había tenido que acudir a Escocia a un congreso de salud. Según su vecina, se habían marchado hace apenas unas horas, por lo que, si los llamaba lo más probable es que aun los alcanzara y quizás ellos no asistirían a tal congreso por pasar tiempo con ella.

Así que, sin más remedio sus padres estarían en Escocia como mínimo tres semanas.

Para sus vecinos, el que Hermione visitara a sus padres era una verdadera sorpresa, ya que, a Hermione la veían en Navidad ya que su trabajo la absorbía por completo. La señora Hawks, le decía que era una pena que no hubiera llegado unas pocas horas antes, le decía que a sus padres les hubiera encantado pasar tiempo con ella, pues la extrañaban.

Ante la inesperada confesión de la Señora Hawks, Hermione sintió un poco de remordimiento, pues era consciente de que hacía ya bastante tiempo que no visitaba a sus padres. Lucho valientemente, como buena Gryffindor que era por contener sus lágrimas, además de que, ella bien sabía que de no haber tenido ese pequeño inconveniente, no hubiese acudido a sus padres.

Sin más remedio se despidió y salió del lugar del que hasta hace pocos años había sido su hogar. Antes de irse decidió, sin embargo, volver a su hogar a dejarles una nota a sus padres. Les diría que se iría con Harry. Solo esperaba que este no se pusiera de lado de Ron, por obvias razones. Saco el juego de llaves que aún conservaba y entro.

Una vez dentro, Bella volvió su mirada atrás y con cierta nostalgia recordó su niñez y sus días felices en aquel lugar.

Que fácil era todo –pensó. En aquella época (cuando niña) había considerado que su vida era difícil por ser marginada socialmente por ser una come libros. Ese era su mayor problema, sin embargo, después de descubrir lo especial que era, después de descubrir la magia que había en su interior, se dio cuenta de que no todo era malo. Lo único que le había dolido realmente era haber dejado a sus padres.

Una vez que termino de escribir la nota y se dirigió a la chimenea. Fue en ese instante, en el que se percato que no llevaba polvos flú consigo así que, sin más remedio se había decidido quedarse allí y asistir al día siguiente al callejón Diagón para comprar unos pocos. Existía, claro, la posibilidad de aparecerse, sin embargo lo considero peligroso debido a su estado, por lo que, decidió permanecer allí, con sus recuerdos; los cuales, a su vez, la llevaron a tomar la decisión de quedarse allí por unos pocos días más.

Retomo una vez más el camino a su antigua habitación y nuevamente la nostalgia la invadió y solo atino a pensar; a la vez que acariciaba su vientre "Me gustaría que crecieras en un lugar así bebé…" Sin embargo, ella sabía, que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la verdad, pues su hijo/a tenía grandes posibilidades de tener magia corriendo en sus venas. Por un instante, se sintió egoísta y deseo que su hijo fuese un simple squib, así, ella podría quedarse en ese lugar y jamás mencionar absolutamente nada mágico en su vida. Sería como recomenzar y olvidarse del trago amargo que le había hecho pasar Ron.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Hermione se dio cuenta de cuánto la extrañaban sus padres, pues al pasar por la sala vio sus fotografías adornando la pequeña estancia; al igual que, al estar tumbada sobre su cama se dio cuenta de lo poco que había cambiado. Su cama seguía en una esquina (era el lugar en donde había estado su cuna de cuando bebe) frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño placard, cerca de allí su viejo ordenador y en el otro extremo, frente a la ventana su silla mecedora. Se tumbo sin más en su cama y se permitió derramar sendas lágrimas de dolor, rabia e impotencia.

Hermione se acerco a la ventana y, debido a la densa nubosidad le resulto imposible descifrar la hora del día, supuso que sería tarde, sin embargo y siguiendo sus impulsos tuvo el repentino deseo de observar el crepúsculo desde el jardín. Una vez allí, recorrió cada árbol, cada vereda, cada minúsculo lugar, intentando memorizarlos. Recorrerlo fue como sentirse segura y protegida. Protegida y mimada por sus padres.

Bajo las escaleras, llevando consigo su viejo y gastado manual de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", su libro muggle favorito y una vez dentro de ese bosque busco sin duda alguna el viejo árbol hueco que le serviría de banco.

Comenzó a leer y al caer el crepúsculo dejo su lectura de lado y observo el alfa del día. El principio y el fin. El infinito…

Al volver a entrar en casa, después de su relajante tarde se dio cuenta sin embargo que no había nada que comer así que, decidió ir a la mañana siguiente al supermercado.

**:::OoOoOoOoOo:::**

Mientras tanto, a la mañana siguiente en el Londres mágico un muy impaciente Draco Malfoy escuchaba las disculpas de Zabbini por la tardanza al tiempo que recibía el informe que el mismo colocaba sobre su escritorio.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y sin prestar atención a lo que Zabbini le decía Draco comenzó a leer con avidez el informe que había sobre su escritorio.

Sin quererlo, Draco sintió como un ruido sordo partía su corazón. Sintió como su cuerpo y su alma se quebraban en mil pedazos cuando descubrió el motivo del llanto de Hermione: **Ella estaba embarazada** y nada más y nada menos que del idiota de la comadreja. El idiota por fin había conseguido lo que tanto había deseado él. Se azoto mentalmente, y se maldijo a sí mismo, después de todo el era su pareja prácticamente desde que ellos estaban en su último año en Hogwarts, mientras que él se había casado con Astoria.

Se encontraba Draco a punto de dar el carpetazo que pondría fin a sus ilusiones y a sus esperanzas de tener una vida al lado de su Hermione e intentando encontrar una justificación para darle a su pequeño Scorpius al decirle que la castaña ya no sería su madre cuando Blaise le aconsejo leer hasta el final y así lo hizo.

Según el informe, el imbécil de Ronald Weasley no quería al bebé y le había pedido abortar (cosa a la que ella se había negado). Fue entonces cuando Draco conoció el verdadero motivo de sus lágrimas. Por un lado Draco sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al tiempo que una furia inmensa se apoderaba de él; pues él daría su vida a cambio de que el pequeño ser que ahora crecía dentro del vientre de Hermione fuese su hijo…

Frustrado y enfadado Draco no comprendía cómo era posible que ese imbécil hubiese podido rechazar así a su pequeño hijo, ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota hiciera sufrir así a ese ángel? A su ángel. Pero, aun más, ¿Cómo era posible que ese remedo de hombre hubiera dañado tanto a la mujer a la que el tanto amaba?

Tan absorto se encontraba en sus propias cavilaciones e intentando controlar su furia que ni siquiera se percato en qué momento había llegado su querida amiga Su pequeña y coqueta veela, así que fue esta quien lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Sabes Draco? Eso es un buen punto de arranque para ti. Ya tienes la forma de acercarte a ella. Ah, y descuida, ella también te querrá, solo hay que darle tiempo para que sane su corazón. Y, si, la respuesta es sí. Ella tendrá al bebe y estoy más que segura de que tus padres la aceptaran. Es más, estoy segura de que ella será capaz de derribar la última barrera de prejuicios que tiene Lucius para con los muggles. Además de que a Scorpius se ganara su corazón. Estoy segura.

-Pequeña veela. Le respondió Draco con cariño. Te quiero.

Y justo en ese momento, en el supermercado de Londres muggle Hermione sufría una cortada con un cristal quebrado que no se notaba al tiempo que Narcissa Malfoy observaba como una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones comenzaba a perder el sentido por la sangre derramada.

De inmediato, Narcissa y Scorpius se acercaron a ella y antes de que la chica perdiera el conocimiento solo pronuncio dos palabras: Mi bebe.

A Narcissa no le asustaba en lo más mínimo la sangre, ya que en su juventud, antes de haberse casado con Lucius, su marido, ella había deseado seguir estudiando para ser medimaga. Era curioso como de todas las personas que había en el súper, solo ella y Scorpius se habían acercado. Al reconocerla, Narcissa y Scorpius curvaron una sonrisa. Era extraño como había sido su encuentro. En ese instante, pensó que la chica estaba mal y como era la oportunidad perfecta para que conociera a Scorpius, no la idónea, pero si perfecta. Esa chiquilla ayudaría a sanar los corazones de su Draco y su pequeño nieto Scorpius. Era justo lo que ellos necesitaban.

Sin dudarlo ni por un instante Narcissa llevo a su casa a la Hermione, después de que le ayudaran cerrando la herida, ella no podía hacerlo con su varita. Un empleado del súper le había ayudado a colocarla en el asiento del copiloto del coche que conducía, mientras que, ella aseguraba a Scorpius en su sillita. Según la explicación que Narcissa había dado, para permitir que los empleados no la enviaran al hospital era, no sin cierta ironía, el que su esposo era doctor. Aunado a eso, el pequeño Scorpius, de cuatro años la había llamado mami…

En cuanto llego a casa llamo a su marido quien de inmediato bajo a ayudarla. Si bien, hizo una mueca de desagrado por la presencia de la chica en su casa, también es cierto que pensó en lo ventajoso que era el que la chica estuviera allí. De inmediato le pidió a uno de los elfos que la subieran a la recamara de Draco y enseguida le aplicaron las pociones necesarias para que se curara.

En cuanto la Hermione se recupero y después de haberle explicado la situación y haberle preguntado el porqué de su desmayo y, por supuesto, preguntar por qué se encontraba en aquella casa, esta se ruborizo en varios tonos de rojo; desde el claro carmín hasta un fuerte escarlata la cual se deshacía ahora en disculpas.

Narcissa la acallo y de hecho, le ofreció quedarse a comer en su casa. Estaba a punto de declinar la oferta, cuando un par de ojitos grises se acercaron a ella y le dieron un cálido abrazo. Era como ver a Malfoy vuelto a nacer.

Por extraño que pareciese a Hermione le infundió una gran confianza el pequeño gesto de Scorpius por lo que, temiendo decepcionar al pequeñito, acepto quedarse sintiéndose por primera vez parte de un lugar. Le extraño bastante que Lucius con su ya conocida aversión a los muggles no pusiera queja alguna a que ella se quedara.

Quizás, solo quizás, fue la dulce y maternal mirada de Narcissa, o el gesto desolado del pequeño Scorpius o, solo quizás esa aura que desprendía aquel lugar que Hermione se sintió tan cómoda como para contarles toda su historia.

* * *

**Fior aquarium: **Espero que te haya aclarado un poquito el porqué Draco espía un poquito a Herms. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, la resolveré más adelante. Solo te adelanto que unas de ellas son las gemelas Patil.

**Marisol Potter de Cullen:** Creo que esto aclara un poquito tus dudas acerca de cómo Draco la ayudara. Igual no directamente pero como leyeron Narcissa sabe que a su hijo le gusta la castaña. Y bueno, lo cierto es que escogí a Ron para este personaje porque no es uno de mis favoritos y si, la verdad que poca pedirle abortar a su hijo.

**Yue Yuna:** Espero que te agrade como continua. Hasta el próximo.

**Creen que merece un review?**

**Nos leemos el próximo sábado.**

**Hasta el próximo. **

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Por cierto si desean recibir la actualización de esta historia denle Story Alert en el recuadrito de abajo o Author Alert, para recibir igual un mail con la actualización de mis historias.**


	4. Parte de una Historia

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**PATE DE UNA HISTORIA**

Después del incidente, Narcissa le ofreció a Hermione quedarse en su casa y, aunque ella lo había rechazado en primer momento termino por aceptar quedarse allí.

En realidad, acepto por unos ojitos grises y un pequeño puchero que simplemente le pareció adorable.

**Flashback**

Hola. Soy Scorpius, perdón por entrar así, pero ya quería que despertaras, ¿estás bien? Mi abuelita y yo nos asustamos mucho en el supermercado cuando te cortaste y te desmayaste y no pudimos utilizar magia para curarte.

¿Sabes?, me agrada que estés aquí, a mis abuelos también. Pero tengo que irme, -respondió la castaña. Debo regresar a mi casa. Entonces, -pregunto el pequeñito, no quieres quedarte aunque sea un ratito a mi lado. Me gusta que estés aquí. ¿Me dejaras como…?

Y, entonces, aparecieron, unas ligeras gotitas cristalinas surcaron los hermosos ojos grises del pequeño que estaba a su lado, aunque instantes después entro Narcissa, no permitiéndole terminar la frase. Esta, al verla recuperada le ofreció quedarse, sin embargo ella rechazo la invitación arguyendo no querer causar molestias. Entonces cometió el error de voltear y al ver las ligeras lagrimillas acuosas que se asomaban en los ojitos grises y como temblaba levemente el labio inferior de la pequeña copia de Malfoy, por lo que, no pudo rechazar la invitación. Y acepto gustosa. Su recompensa: la hermosa sonrisa que le regalo el pequeño Scorpius.

**Fin del flashback**

Aunque Hermione había aceptado quedarse en ese lugar, claro, todo por no ver llorar a ese pequeño, se sintió un poco incomoda al recordar que era la mansión Malfoy y que Lucius Malfoy no le agradaban en lo más mínimo los muggles. Aunado a ese pequeño detalle, debía estar la esposa de Malfoy, la madre del pequeño e incluso el mismo Malfoy. Estaba segura que por lo menos a los dos últimos no les haría mucha gracia el que ella estuviera allí, una cosa era que ese pequeñito fuera muy sociable, y otra muy diferente eran sus padres. Fueron pequeños detalles como ese y el sentirse de repente mimada por Narcissa y los elfos, pues estaba acostumbrada a ser una mujer realmente independiente, los que la hacían arrepentirse de haber aceptado quedarse en la mansión.

Sin embargo, Hermione se sintió feliz (era absurdo) sin embargo esos mismos mimos que le daba Narcissa la hacían sentir especial, por un instante, incluso llego a sentirse como su hija y a sentir envidia de la madre de Scorpius, ya que, si a ella, una extraña, la trataba con tanto cariño, lo más probable es que el trato con la esposa de Draco fuera mucho mejor.

Por la noche, había decidido volver a su hogar, sin embargo esta vez fue Lucius quien no le permitió alejarse, detalle que le sorprendió de sobremanera ya que, según le había dicho, tanto Narcissa como Lucius no debería irse, ya que por la madrugada podría tener algún malestar y no era conveniente que ella estuviera sola. Le dijeron que probablemente era necesario que tuviera al alcance un medimago cerca.

Con esas sencillas palabras la habían convencido nuevamente para quedarse, así que, por la mañana Hermione se había despertado debido a un beso en la mejilla que le había dado el pequeño Scorpius. Fue hasta ese instante en que reparo en lo enorme de la gran casa, ella se encontraba en una enorme habitación verde, con cenefas plata, con enormes ventanas de cristal, al ver el exterior se había percatado que estaba muy cerca del bosque, a su mente acudieron imágenes de su propio hogar, al divisar desde el ventanal un amplio porche, desde el cual podría observar el crepúsculo.

A medio día bajo, ofreciéndose a ayudar a Narcissa en la cocina, aunque le extraño que ella cocinara, pues ella había creído que eran los elfos quienes cocinaban, Narcissa le explico que una de sus grandes pasiones era la cocina, por lo que ella cocinaba siempre.

Sin querer parecer indiscreta o grosera, pues se sentía muy agradecida por el trato que estaba recibiendo en aquella mansión Hermione pregunto el motivo de que ellos vivieran en el Londres muggle, si es que acaso no le molestaba su presencia en aquella casa y la razón. Además de preguntar, claro está por los padres del pequeño Scorpius. De ante mano le agradeció el trato y dijo sentirse feliz –detalle que no omitió Narcissa, más no lo menciono, por temor a arruinar el momento- de estar en aquella mansión.

De inusitada forma, Narcissa solo la vio de reojo y le dijo:

-Cielo, no me molesta, ni a Lucius tampoco y mucho menos creo que a los padres de Scor –le llamo tiernamente a su nieto, les moleste. Además de que, tu curiosidad es muy natural y justificada. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la sala a tomar un té? Y, mientras Scorpius llega y la comida esta lista te contare. ¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia? –Pregunto. Y por favor, llámame Narcissa

-Sí, claro, por supuesto que me gustaría escucharla Narcissa.

-Antes que nada, te contare parte de mi historia con Lucius, te aseguro que es muy relevante para que entiendas el porqué a nadie le molestara tu presencia en esta casa.

Hermione asintió levemente impulsando a Narcissa a continuar con su relato.

Tu sabes –dijo ella que La Mansión Malfoy tiene una gran historia, sin embargo, estoy segura de que desconoces que esta no había sido habitada desde hace mucho tiempo. Puede decirse que Lucius y yo somos los únicos que la han habitado, pues generaciones anteriores de Malfoy vivían en Francia, como debes haber escuchado. En realidad, esa mansión no había sido utilizada más que, para ser una residencia de vacaciones.

Hermione la miro con el seño fruncido, pues no comprendía muy bien, sin embargo no la interrumpió y le permitió continuar.

Todo comenzó hace 29 años. Relato Narcissa. Casi al inicio de curso.

Por aquella época, yo contaba apenas con 15 años, y vivía como bien imaginaras en el Londres mágico, asistía a Hogwarts y estudiaba el 5to. Curso. En aquella época, pese a que Lucius estudiaba en Hogwarts y asistíamos a la misma casa, no teníamos contacto alguno. Yo siempre había observado de lejos a Lucius, había algo, en su mirada y en su porte, que me cortaban la respiración, sin embargo, él jamás había reparado en mi presencia, no le culpo, él era el príncipe de Slytherin y tenía a todas las chicas que quisiera prestándole atención, por aquella época, aunque no lo creas, yo era una chica muy tímida y no me atrevía siquiera a hablarle. Sin embargo, un día mi suerte cambio.

Tenía una amiga, Atenea Zabbini, esa tarde, habíamos estado retándonos mutuamente, y yo había ganado la mayoría de los retos. Los retos habían pasado de los simples hasta los muy complicados. Unos iban acerca de quién era la mejor redactando el ensayo para pociones, o acerca de quién era capaz de acercarse más a un hipogrifo, o quien era capaz de obtener más puntos en el día para Slytherin, hasta que, ella me propuso un reto en la escoba. Lo cierto es que yo odiaba volar, a diferencia de ella, que era realmente buena. Por orgullo acepte la carrera que me propuso, sin embargo, a medida que nos íbamos elevando e íbamos más rápido, comencé a marearme, por lo que inevitablemente caí desde una altura muy considerable.

Atenea se asusto mucho y aplicándome un hechizo de levitacorpius me llevo a la enfermería, en donde me atendió madame Pomfrey, ella me dijo que me había roto un hueso, por lo que tendría que permanecer en la enfermería hasta que la poción restauradora de hueso hiciera efecto en el mío.

Madame Pomfrey me ordeno permanecer en la cama, mientras ella daba aviso al director Dumbledore para que se lo comunicara a mis padres y ellos viniesen a comprobar mi estado de salud.

Lo admito, en un inicio me moleste, sin embargo, ese día término por convertirse en el mejor de mi vida. Aquella tarde, había entrado en la enfermería el mismo príncipe de Slytherin, al parecer, al igual que yo había caído de su escoba, aunque no había sido absolutamente nada de gravedad.

Esa fue la primera vez que se me acerco, la primera vez que hablamos. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Aun puedo sentir el rubor en mis mejillas.

-Hola. –Fue su simple saludo.

-Hola. –Le respondí apenada.

En cuanto lo vi, me asombre aun más si es que eso era posible. La verdad, el que él me dirigiera un saludo, por leve que este fuera, me hacía sentir especial, lo contemple más detalladamente, era como ver la luz por primera vez, cuando estuvo más cerca pude analizar con mayor detenimiento sus ojos, eran de un color gris acero, parecía mercurio liquido, tenía unas hermosas hebras doradas por cabello, que parecían pedazos de sol y una piel extremadamente blanca. Albino, supuse yo.

Continuó su andar hacia mi cama y, muy educadamente y con la más brillante de sus sonrisas me pregunto:

-¿Por qué una chica tan bonita como tú se encuentra en la enfermería? Prácticamente me quede sin palabras, el príncipe de Slytherin me hablaba a mí, a una muchachita tan simple…

Pues, yo, es decir, y prácticamente cada palabra que salió de mi fue una incoherencia, no era capaz de hilar una sola frase coherente, sin embargo, él se acerco a mí y se dio cuenta de que mi pierna estaba escayolada.

Ah, vaya, te has roto un hueso, lo más seguro es que vayas a estar un par de días en la enfermería, pero no te preocupes, pronto sanara.

Y así, tan rápido como vino, se fue, pues en ese instante llegaron mis padres y el solamente atino a despedirse de mí con un leve gesto. Justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta solo volteo y me dijo soy Lucius Malfoy, y, ¿tú eres? Narcissa Black –le respondí.

Hasta luego, señorita Black, fue un placer conocerla. Y fue así, como con un ligero llámame Cissy, el salió, al tiempo que entraban mis padres acompañados por la Señorita Pomfrey.

Mis padres estuvieron en la habitación alrededor de 30 minutos, y una vez que comprobaron que me encontraba bien, volvieron a casa. Jamás olvide aquel día. Pues fue la primera vez que lo conocí realmente, pues estoy segura que esa sonrisa que él me regalo, nunca nadie la había visto.

Una vez que mis padres se fueron, comencé a idear un plan para poder seguir viéndolo todos los días, sin embargo, fue totalmente innecesaria pues a partir de ese día, el me visito diariamente.

Había pasado varios días desde mi accidente, y poco a poco nuestra relación se fue haciendo más estrecha, por extraño que pareciera, ese accidente en escoba no trajo más que felicidad a mi vida. Recuerdo que las primeras veces el siempre me llamaba Señorita Black, y que yo siempre lo corregía. Cissy, llámame Cissy, por favor.

Cuando volvimos a las mazmorras fuimos prácticamente inseparables, el solía pasar tardes enteras conmigo, platicándome acerca de sus trabajos, sobre el equipo de quiddich y tantas otras cosas.

Fue en el baile de Navidad que se realizaba en el castillo que me hizo tan feliz. Esa noche, el vestía un frac en color blanco, mientras yo llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, acompañados con unos aretes y un collar que él había insistido en regalarme como regalo de navidad y sucedió que, mientras bailábamos, quedamos bajo el muérdago, motivo por el cual, siguiendo la tradición, el me beso, recuerdo como mi rostro se torno de carmín a escarlata. Inmediatamente después, el me pidió ser su novia.

Hermione, que hasta ese momento no había interrumpido para nada a Narcissa la observo detenidamente, quizás, solo quizás, los Malfoy no mostraban sus sentimientos, pero al escuchar aquella historia cualquiera era capaz de darse cuenta del amor que sentía ella por su esposo, y a su vez, el por ella…

Narcissa tomo un poco de té, e inmediatamente después continuó con su relato.

Una noche, justo una semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno, justo un día después del baile, Lucius entro en mi habitación –La mirada de Narcissa se entristeció, se podía observar el miedo, el dolor y la angustia que reflejaban sus hermosos orbes azules.

-Tengo que irme, -dijo él. Y no necesito ni una palabra más para que yo lo comprendiera. En ese instante sentí como mi corazón se quebraba, como sabrás querida, los matrimonios pactados entre los sangre limpia son muy comunes y cuando Lucius me explico que había recibido una carta de sus padres en la cual le pedían volver a Francia a la brevedad posible, claro está, que ellos no daban explicación alguna a su pedido, en ese instante supe que el único motivo para una partida tan repentina y apresurada era una inminente unión, lo mismo, supuso el, por supuesto.

En ese instante quise llorar y maldecir, no entendía porque la vida estaba siendo tan injusta conmigo, que había hecho yo de malo para que algo así me sucediera.

Lucius me abrazo y me consoló, espero a que pasaran todas mis lágrimas para decirme que me amaba y que no permitiría que nada nos separara.

En ese instante, me arme de valor y le pedí que no se alejara de mi. Le pedí que me dejara disfrutar de unos últimos instantes de felicidad a su lado. En un principio, el se negó, pero, al final lo convencí. El decía que yo no era como las otras chicas, que yo era especial. Sin embargo cuando le dije que solo quería estar con él, abrazarlo y sentirlo a mi lado no se fue. No tenía idea de que esas eran mis últimas horas de felicidad, por lo menos en algún tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, el me despertó muy temprano, apenas comenzaba a asomarse el alba cuando me moví feliz de sentirme entre sus brazos. Nos dimos un beso de despedida y él se fue, no sin antes prometerme enviar una lechuza diaria para mí, además de darme un pequeño anillo que siempre lo acompañaba. Tiempo después, supe que pertenecía a su padre, Abraxas Malfoy. Y no era otro, que el anillo de una promesa de fidelidad de parte del hombre Malfoy que lo entregaba, a la mujer que amaba. El cual, había pasado de generación en generación, posado en el dedo de cada señora Malfoy. Un anillo mágico, que solo ajustaba a la mano de la verdadera dueña del corazón de cada Malfoy.

Narcissa le mostro el anillo a Hermione y esta se cuestiono, -aunque no pregunto-, el motivo por el cual el anillo no estaba en posesión de la madre de Scorpius –no entendía porque le costaba pronunciar la palabra "esposa" de Draco…

En ese instante, Lucius entro a la pequeña sala de estar con el pequeño Scorpius, el cual vestía un uniforme de algún colegio muggle. Hermione los observo y sintió un poco de envidia al observar a la pareja y ver cómo sin palabras, Lucius era capaz de transmitirle con una sola mirada a Narcissa cuanto la amaba. Inconscientemente, Hermione llevo las manos a su vientre y solo susurro las palabras: _"Te amo bebé"_ al tiempo que Scorpius la abrazaba y le decía te quiero y ella le devolvía el gesto con una gran sonrisa y abrazándolo aun mas fuerte; mientras que con una mirada Narcissa le decía que después continuarían con su conversación.

* * *

**Creen que merece un review?**

**Personalmente ame este capítulo.**

**Lamento no haber puesto absolutamente nada de Draco, sin embargo no quería alargar innecesariamente el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos el próximo sábado.**

**Hasta el próximo.**

**Besos a todos**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Por cierto si desean recibir la actualización de esta historia denle Story Alert en el recuadrito de abajo o Author Alert, para recibir igual un mail con la actualización de mis historias.**

**Ah, y una cosa más, solo los reviews sin cuenta en la pagina los responderé dentro de la historia, a los demás les contestare en su cuenta. O pueden enviarme su e-mail.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por sus alertas me hacen muy feliz.**

**Por cierto, los invito a que se pasen por mi nueva historia de Harry Potter: **_**"La princesa de Slytherin" es un Lilly Luna Potter/Scorpius Malfoy- Ellos son mi pareja favorita de la tercera generación…. **_


	5. Un Plan

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**UN PLAN**

-¿Cómo que esta anulado mi ascenso? –Grito un muy furioso Ronald Weasley.

-Son órdenes de la dirección Ron. –Respondió Lavender Brown, su secretaria. Tranquilízate por favor.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Lavender? ¿Quién se cree que es? Ese puesto era mío. Yo me lo gane, no en vano tuve que soportar un par de años a la insufrible sabelotodo de Hermione para aprender su mundo muggle. ¿O acaso crees que fue fácil soportar todo el tiempo que pase con ella? ¿Crees que fue fácil fingir ser el novio perfecto y hacerle creer a todos que estaba muy enamorado de ella?

-¿Quién se cree que es? Ese puesto era mío. Nadie mejor que yo en esta empresa para poder ocupar ese puesto. Nadie mejor que yo para conocer a esos estúpidos muggles.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ron. Pero la orden la dio el jefe. Dime algo Ron. ¿Hiciste algo para molestarlo?

-No seas estúpida Lavender. Ni siquiera sabemos quién es el jefe. Jamás nos han dado a conocer su nombre. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo para molestarlo?

-Tienes razón Ron y disculpa, pero es solo que no entiendo su cambio y por más vueltas que le he dado, no encuentro otra explicación.

-Tienes razón Lav. Lamento haberte gritado, tú no tienes la culpa de absolutamente nada. Ya veré como arreglo este pequeño inconveniente. Por cierto Lav. Ya bote a la insulsa de Hermione. Dicho esto y con una sonrisa la beso con pasión.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina directiva Draco Malfoy echaba chispas de furia, enojo y coraje por sus vivaces ojos grises, al tiempo que pensaba que esa maldita comadreja no merecía ni la mitad de lo que tenía.

Draco había mandado a colocar cámaras de seguridad (otro invento muggle que en ese instante bendecía) para estar al pendiente de sus movimientos y el muy idiota de Weasley le estaba dando el motivo perfecto para despedirlo, pues estaban prohibidas las relaciones personales en la empresa.

Con la seguridad de que Hermione se encontraba a salvo de esa maldita rata en la mansión de Wiltshire, en el mundo muggle, al lado de sus padres y de su adorado hijo, ya que nadie se imaginaria ni de broma que Hermione se encontraba en ese lugar, quizás acertaran que estaba en el mundo muggle, pero ¿Quién pensaría que Hermione se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy? Draco, quien aun dudaba, comenzó a poner el plan en marcha.

La noche anterior, -como recordaba- les había pedido a sus padres que cuidaran de Hermione, también les había avisado que esperaría a que Hermione se encontrara cómoda y en confianza en la mansión para poder retornar a ella.

Ya más tarde, a la hora de la cena, Draco les había pedido a sus amigos que lo acompañaran a cenar en la vieja mansión del mundo mágico. Aunque les sorprendió la invitación, tanto Theo como su ex cuñada Daphne habían aceptado la invitación. Además también los acompañarían Pansy y Blaise.

Tanto a Theo como a Daphne e inclusive a la propia Pansy les había sorprendido el hecho de que Hermione estuviera embarazada. No esperaban que Hermione fuese una mojigata, pero ya que era una excelente bruja, creyeron que por lo menos debía ser muy buena lanzando un hechizo anti- conceptivo. Sin embargo Draco les aclaro que había preferido el método muggle pero les fallo. Pero lo que más les molesto, poco después de superar la sorpresa, fue el hecho de que Weasley le hubiese pedido abortar. Ni siquiera había terminado de explicarles cuando Daphne estallo.

Daphne Nott Greengrass era una chica escultural, sumamente hermosa, comenzó a intentar maldecir, mientras las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta, intentando suprimir en vano las lagrimas que comenzaban a surcar sus hermosos ojos obscuros, cual obsidiana.

Draco espero que Daphne se tranquilizara un poco, espero a que la poción tranquilizadora surtiera efecto, para terminar con tal historia.

El coraje y la tristeza de Daphne disminuyo cuando Draco les confesó el hecho de que Hermione se había negado a abortar, y que de hecho, por ahora nadie en el mundo mágico sabía que Hermione estaba embarazada, y que ella, en su desesperación había decidido huir al mundo muggle y así con sus misterios, la vida la había llevado a casa de sus padres.

La tristeza y el coraje de Daphne se debía a que tanto ella como Theo habían intentado ya alrededor de un año tener un hijo y ella no había podido quedar embarazada.

Una vez, cuando todos estuvieron calmados Pansy aseguro que Hermione estaría por lo menos dos semanas más con sus padres, ellos comenzaron a idear un plan.

Todo comenzó cuando Zabbini, en uno de los pocos momentos que su cerebro daba brillantes ideas, sugirió colocar las cámaras de seguridad, en la oficina de Weasley. Pansy lo secundo diciendo que también debería poner pequeños micrófonos para escuchar lo que decían.

Daphne, por su parte, aseguro que debían quitarle el puesto que inmerecidamente se había ganado, pues alguien tan poco hombre como el no merecía tal honor. Complemento la idea cuando sugirió que, después de ver su reacción lo mandara llamar a la oficina para comunicarle que su ascenso había sido retrasado pues la empresa daba prioridad a las familias y dado que el señor Stuart tenía una familia muy unida eran él, su familia era quien debería viajar a España.

Theo complemento la idea diciendo que quizás debería preguntarle a él si es que tenía alguna relación formal en esos momentos.

Los ojos de Draco brillaban con furia al ver hacia donde se encaminaba aquella situación. Sin embargo, Theo, que era tan calculador ya había medido el impacto que causarían aquellas palabras le dijo:

-Tranquilízate Draco, Hermione está segura en el mundo muggle, en el confort de la Mansión de Wiltshire y estoy completamente segura de que ella no le contestara el móvil a ese imbécil. Theo solamente le cuestiono si es que acaso creía a Hermione tan idiota como para volver con ese imbécil.

Draco se tranquilizo. Cuando entendió el objetivo del plan así que acepto.

Una vez que ultimaron los detalles y previendo cualquier contratiempo pusieron en marcha el plan "Abortando a Weasley".

Zabbini tenía varios contactos que trabajaban en vigilancia y cámaras de seguridad, así que no le fue difícil conseguir que le entregaran el pedido esa misma noche. En cuanto las entregaron, ellos mismos, después de que les explicara cómo debían estar colocadas, las pusieron.

Pansy por su parte, hizo las funciones de secretaria y logro terminar el escrito justo a tiempo para dejar el pergamino en los pendientes de Lavender.

Por su parte, Daphne y Theo se habían encargado de conseguir la poción multijugos necesaria para disfrazarse de los señores Johnson, quienes venían de otra filial supuestamente para ocupar "el nuevo cargo".

Ese día, a la primera hora de la mañana, Pansy y Blaise se encontraban ya, junto a Draco en su oficina observando los movimientos de Weasley.

En cuanto entro al edificio, le dieron la señal a Theo y a Daph para que "casualmente" se encontraran en los elevadores.

-Amor, ¿Tienes idea de para que nos ha mandado llamar el jefe? –pregunto con fingida curiosidad Daphne.

-No Emily, (nombre que ella se había inventado) no la tengo. Pero supongo que es por el rumor que se expandió de que alguien de esta filial se irá a hacer cargo de la nueva sucursal que se abrirá en el mundo muggle. Y supongo que nos quiere para que hacernos cargo de esta.

-Seria genial trabajar en la oficina principal ¿No lo crees Alexander? (Nombre de él)

-No lo sé amor. No lo sé. –respondió.

Ronald no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, pues era un hecho que, lo ocurrido el día anterior (lo de que su ascenso había sido cancelado) era un error y que, por el contrario, ya estaba completamente aprobado.

Bajo en el piso correspondiente a su oficina, mientras Theo y Daphne daban la seña de que la primera fase estaba completada y que el idiota de la comadreja había caído redondito.

Subieron hasta la oficina de Draco, para no perderse la reacción de Weasley cuando su ascenso no iba a ser posible, además de que ellos eran parte esencial del plan.

Sin embargo, antes de poder darle siquiera la sorpresa a Weasley él fue quien los sorprendió. Weasley se estaba tirando en su oficina a su secretaria sin más.

Yucks –Dijo Pansy.

Maldito –Pensó Draco.

Desgraciado –Dijo Daphne.

Malnacido –Externo Zabbini

Idiota, cavaste tu propia tumba –Pensó Theo.

Y de la pequeña duda que quedaba en Draco, se esfumaba cual pensamiento. Ese maldito merecía pagar por sus crímenes, puede que no fuese Dios, sin embargo, si tenía el poder suficiente como para hacerlo sufrir.

Aquí comenzaba el juego.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, Lamento la tardanza. Pero no estuve en mi casa y llegue a terminar el capi para poder subírselos**

**Lamento también no haber podido aclarar sus dudas del capitulo 2. En cuanto al 3 créanme que es realmente importante. **

CREEN QUE MI ESFUERZO POR TERMINAR EL CAPI HOY MISMO MERECE UN REVIEW???

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: La princesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Lily. Mi pareja favorita después de Draco y Herms. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	6. Comienza el juego

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**CAPITULO V**

* * *

**COMIENZA EL JUEGO**

¿Listos? –pregunto Blaise

Habían ensayado previamente la puesta en escena que harían frente a "la comadreja". Además de que tenían ya varios días siguiendo sus movimientos. Asechándolo y vigilándolo entre las sombras. Tal cual buenas serpientes.

Todos asintieron uno a uno, excepto por Draco que aún intentaba calmar sus instintos asesinos.

-Tranquilízate Draco –dijo Daphne. Podrás vengarte de esa estúpida comadreja y de paso acercarte a tu queridísima Hermione.

Es fácil para ti decirlo Daphne –gruño Draco.

Estaban por comenzar una nueva discusión cuando Pansy tranquilizo a Draco y Theodore a Daphne.

Tranquilos ambos –intervino Blaise. No querrán echar a perder lo que hasta ahora ha salido bien del plan.

Tanto Draco como Daphne, asintieron.

Una vez que Blaise los vio totalmente calmados le pidió a Draco que llamara a Pavarti, su secretaria, para ordenarle que llamara a su oficina al idiota de Weasley.

Draco recupero completamente la compostura al tiempo que realizaba lo que Blaise le había pedido.

-Señorita Patil, por favor llame al señor Weasley a mi oficina. Necesito hablar con él.

De inmediato, Pavarti Patil marco la extensión de Lavender Brown y le informo del pedido del jefe.

En cuanto Lavender le informo a Ron acerca del pedido del jefe el idiota de Weasley se relajo completamente. Pues creyó que la cancelación de su ascenso había sido un error y creyó que el jefe lo llamaba para rectificar su negativa al anterior ascenso. Además de que, esa llamada había venido a confirmarle lo que había escuchado días atrás en los elevadores.

Craso error.

Todos volvieron a ocupar sus puestos. Cada uno con su más grande sonrisa. Aquí empezaba la caída del idiota de Weasley.

**D&H**

Mientras tanto, en el Londres muggle Hermione disfrutaba de su estancia en la mansión Malfoy. Cada día que pasaba allí se sentía aún más cómoda, segura y protegida. Era ilógico, pero cada día se sentía mejor entre aquellas personas que hasta hace poco la habían despreciado.

Aunado a ese pequeño detalle, estaba el que Lucius Malfoy no la trataba mal ni la menospreciaba por su sangre. Al igual que Narcissa, con quien cada día se llevaba mejor. Habían ido de compras y habían cocinado juntas. Además, Draco y su esposa no habían aparecido por el lugar. Sentía pena por el pequeño Scorpius, quien cada día era más cariñoso con ella y la propia Hermione estaba tomándole cada vez mayor cariño, pero por muy egoísta que pareciera, le daba gusto, pues tenía muy claro que en cuanto ellos se aparecieran en el lugar, ella se iría de la mansión. Extrañaría tanto a ese pequeño que poco a poco se fue ganando un lugar en su corazón.

Sabía que en cuanto se fuese de esa casa, jamás volvería a ver a los Malfoy. Dentro de sí, sabía que los extrañaría más de lo que pudiera y quisiera admitir. Extrañaría la rutina en la que se estaba convirtiendo su vida.

Extrañaría las tardes en las que se sentaba a tomar té con Narcissa y platicaban de todo y de nada. Extrañaría ir por las tardes al colegio por Scorpius y ayudarlo a hacer la tarea y jugar con el pequeñito por las tardes, después de haber terminado sus deberes escolares. Echaría tanto de menos incluso las partidas de ajedrez que tenía con el señor Malfoy e incluso extrañaría las largas tardes que pasaba en la biblioteca de la mansión. Echaría de menos los mimos y los caricias, el calor de hogar que comenzaba a sentir en esa mansión. Extrañaría a los elfos incluso. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en que la atendieran.

Por otro lado, Hermione se sentía triste, aún no había reunido el valor suficiente como para confesarle su pequeño secreto a los Malfoy. Ellos aún no sabían que ella estaba embarazada. Aunque sabía que Narcissa lo sospechaba, pues sus nauseas matutinas la habían acompañado más frecuentemente en las tardes. Eso y la intolerancia a algunos aromas.

Esperaba que antes de irse, esperaba que Narcissa pudiera terminar de contarle su historia con Lucius. Jamás hubiese creído que dos personas como ellos tuviesen una gran historia de amor.

**D&H**

Nuevamente en la oficina de Draco, sonó el intercomunicador anunciando la llegada del señor Weasley.

Que pase. –Ordeno Draco.

Lo que Weasley vio al entrar lo sorprendió. Era una inmensa oficina decorada en tonos verdes y platas. Tenía una gran alfombra. Al final del pasillo estaba un ventanal que mostraba ampliamente el callejón Diagón y daba un gran panorama. Ron se sorprendió. Los muebles en caoba obscuro daban un toque de antigüedad. Tenía además unos hermosos cuadros decorándola.

Pero todo aquello, todo aquel esplendor y la sutileza de poder que se desplegaban no ayudo en menos al ver quién era "el jefe"

De espaldas al escritorio, se encontraba un hombre que, por la altura de la silla de cuero no se distinguía bien quién era. Cuando se giro lentamente Ron no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de sorpresa. Ante su presencia se encontraba el mismo Draco Malfoy. El mismo hombre que los había maltratado durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts.

Por un momento no supo que creer. Por un lado le sorprendía que su antiguo enemigo fuera su jefe, sin embargo, por otro lado creyó que la suerte estaba de su lado. Draco Malfoy odiaba a la sangre sucia y eso era una poderosa arma a su favor –o por lo menos eso creía-. Ron estaba seguro de que en cuanto le contara la verdad acerca del porque estaba con ella, el lo premiaría con la gerencia direccional de la nueva filial. Al fin su esfuerzo de años daría frutos.

Pero, nada resulto como él esperaba.

En cuanto Weasley quito su cara de idiota, Draco lo invito a tomar asiento.

-Sabe usted cual es el motivo por el que se encuentra usted aquí señor Weasley?

-Ron asintió levemente al tiempo que decía. Claro señor Malfoy. Tiene algo que ver con mi ascenso.

-Así es señor Weasley. Por favor señor Weasley necesito que…

-Vamos Draco, por favor no intentes tratarme con tanta formalidad, estoy seguro de que te agradara saber lo que le he hecho a la sangre sucia.

-Por favor señor Weasley, no interrumpa. Quiero que me escuche. Ah, y por favor, hace tiempo que supere mis prejuicios lo que haga usted con todas las personas de sangre diferente a la de usted me tienen sin cuidado, así que por favor, supérelo. O es que acaso cree usted que si yo no hubiese superado mis prejuicios lo habría contratado. Por favor, necesito que escuche lo que le voy a decir. –dijo un furioso Draco.

Draco ni siquiera le permitió hablar. Suficiente tenia intentando controlar su temperamento, e intentar no matarlo, como para encima de sus labios escuchar como la había abandonado y como se había burlado de ella. Sabía que si lo escuchaba no se contendría.

Ron, al ver la furia en los ojos de Draco, se abstuvo de contarle. Le sorprendió la extraña frialdad con que hablaba.

Del otro lado, en la sala de juntas, Theo, Blaise, Pansy y Daphne observaban lo acontecido en la oficina principal.

Como le decía Señor Weasley, -prosiguió Draco. Si está aquí para ver si estaba cualificado para ocupar el puesto. Y por favor, sea un adulto e intente mantener la compostura, hace años que supere el colegio. Esta es una empresa seria y como tal, no nos fijamos en que casa han estudiado ni en que colegio. Supere su actitud infantil. –Dijo con odio y furia en su voz Draco.

Espero señor Weasley, que la oportunidad que se le está dando para ascender en esta empresa no la desaproveche y responda correctamente lo que se le pide. Ahora, le pido por favor que me de los motivos por los cuales el puesto de Dirección Gerencial en la oficina muggle que abriremos debe ser suyo.

A Ron le sorprendió la actitud de Malfoy, más no hizo ningún comentario, creía saber los puntos débiles de Draco, motivo por el cual se empecino en dar un discurso en porque los sangre sucias eran inferiores a los magos –creyendo que así se ganaría la simpatía de Draco- poco después comenzó otra perorata aún más larga y aburrida acerca de todas y cada una de _"las virtudes y cualidades que supuestamente poseía"_. Las cuales invariablemente lo sobre cualificaban para ocupar ese puesto.

Draco le permitió dar su perorata, pese a estar completamente aburrido, agotado y, porque no decirlo, total y completamente furioso. Al final solamente le dijo:

Todo lo que usted ha dicho es sumamente interesante señor Weasley, sin embargo creo que aún le falta una cualidad esencial…

Estaba a punto Draco de echar a perder el plan, cuando Daphne y Theo volvieron a irrumpir en su oficina.

Salieron de la oficina contigua, enlazados de las manos, teniendo mucho cuidado de que Weasley no se diera cuenta de que en esa oficina también se encontraban Pansy y Blaise. Si los veía, el plan podía irse perfectamente por tierra.

Señor Malfoy –comenzó Theo. Disculpe la interrupción pero creo que…

-Vuelva a la sala de juntas señor Johnson y limítese a reflexionar acerca de lo que le he pedido.

-Pero señor, lo que le diremos…

-Puede esperar –contesto Draco con frialdad. Ahora estoy atendiendo a parte de mi personal, en cuanto termine, estaré con ustedes.

Al ver la reacción de Draco y por consejo de Pansy y Blaise, regresaron a la oficina.

Una vez que tanto Theo como Daphne se encontraban dentro de la oficina, Draco recomenzó.

-Disculpe por la interrupción señor Weasley, le explicaba que aún le falta darme la cualidad esencial, la clave del éxito, que es lo que busca nuestra empresa, por lo cual, le pido que reflexione. Por favor señor Weasley, pase a la sala de juntas adyacente a la que acaban de entrar los señores Johnson. Es la puerta derecha. Le pido por favor piense en la cualidad esencial que busca la empresa y me diga si usted la tiene. Si es así, el puesto será suyo. Tiene 30 minutos para reflexionarla y encontrarla.

Dicho esto, Ronald entro en la oficina que le había indicado Draco, al tiempo que él le dedicaba una gélida mirada y contenía unas inmensas ganas de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable. Algo como una sectempsuntra. El maldito merecía morir con el mayor dolor posible.

Después de que Ron entrara en la oficina, Draco se dirigió a su vez a donde estaban sus amigos. Les sorprendió ver que el idiota de Weasley sudaba la gota gorda tratando de encontrar esa cualidad. Aunque también estaba seguro de tenerla.

10 minutos después, creyendo que nadie lo observaba, ni escuchaba, Ron marco el número de su secretaria, quien inmediatamente se puso a buscar algo en los manuales o en el reglamento de la empresa acerca de la famosa "cualidad esencial". Quería ese puesto. Iba a ser suyo costase lo que costase.

Aunque probablemente era todo una treta de Malfoy y lo único que quería era verlo sufrir por ser "amigo" del niño que derroto al que no debe ser nombrado.

Lavender le regreso la llamada y le aseguro que en los reglamentos ni en ningún archivo había nada denominado como "cualidad esencial" para poder ascender.

Ron sonrió. Sabía que era una trampa. Sabía que convencería a Malfoy después de intercambiar opiniones acerca de los inferiores muggles.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina contigua, las antiguas serpientes se preparaban para la fase dos del plan.

* * *

CREEN QUE EL CAPI HOY MISMO MERECE UN REVIEW???

Y de plano, Ron no supera el colegio. En cambio Draco a madurado.

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: La princesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Lily. Mi pareja favorita después de Draco y Herms. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	7. Cualidad esencial

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**CUALIDAD ESENCIAL**

Draco entro a la oficina contigua a la que había entrado Ron; en donde, por supuesto ya lo esperaban dentro sus amigos.

En cuanto entro en la oficina, Daphne lo reprendió diciéndole:

-Felicidades Draco. Gracias a tu mal genio, todo está a punto de irse por la borda.

-Perdóneme, doña perfecta –le respondió en igual tono burlón Draco. Pero no puedo contenerme al saber que ese maldito hizo…

-Tranquilízate dragón, -dijo Blaise. Pronto llegara la hora de vengarse de ese estúpido. No arruines todo por un ataque de celos y proteccionismo, cuando ni siquiera has hablado con Hermione para decirle lo que sientes.

-Tienes razón Blaise –le respondió el rubio. Pero es que no puedo concebir la idea de que ese inútil le haya hecho tanto daño a Hermione, y se ufane de ello. Siento rabia y celos de saber que él tiene lo que yo tanto anhelo. Pero tienes razón. Me tranquilizare.

-Eso es una gran noticia Draco. ¿Recuerdas el plan? –pregunto un analítico Nott.

-Por supuesto –respondió Draco, y no se preocupen, mantendré la cabeza fría y será el idiota de Weasley al que llevemos al límite. Y deseara nunca, nunca, habernos conocido.

-Así se habla dragón –Dijo Zabbini. Ahora de vuelta a la oficina. Ya han pasado 25 minutos. En cualquier momento Weasley saldrá a enfrentarte.

Antes de salir, Pansy le dijo Draco, procura que todo salga bien. Recuerda lo que hay en juego. Además, recuerda que si esta parte sale bien, podrás acercarte a Hermione y ofrecerle algo que no rechazara. Puede que sea una Gryffindor, pero él la lastimo muy profundamente e hirió sus sentimientos sin manera de repararlos.

-Gracias Pansy. Gracias a todos por apoyarme. –Dijo conteniendo unas ligeras lágrimas.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Draco. Además, hemos oído a nuestro sobrinito hablar de ella y créeme, si no lo hiciéramos por ti, lo haríamos por él. Scorpius merece tener una madre que lo quiera y que lo mime, y no una que se acerque a él, con la finalidad de estar cerca de ti y de tu dinero. Ella lo quiere, aunque aun hace falta ver cómo reacciona cuando sepa lo que hizo mi hermana con él y contigo. –Respondió por todos los presentes Daphne.

Draco tomo su asiento en la oficina esperando a que tanto Weasley como los señores Johnson hicieran su aparición.

Así, exactamente a los treinta minutos, Emily y Alexander Johnson y Ronald Weasley, hicieron su aparición en la oficina de Draco; cosa que desconcertó mucho al pelirrojo, más no hizo comentario alguno sobre ese detalle.

Señor Weasley, Señores Johnson –comenzó Draco, ambos han tenido la oportunidad de reflexionar acerca de la pregunta que les he hecho. Por favor, tomen asiento, para que puedan comentarme acerca de su respuesta.

Antes que nada, me permito disculparme con ustedes, por haberlos llamado con tan poca anticipación, pero incluso este pequeño detalle tiene una gran relevancia. Como saben, la dirección gerencial muggle requiere de muchas habilidades y el resolver rápidamente los problemas, el saber tomar una decisión sin necesidad alguna de que yo esté presente es una de ellas. A la cabeza de esa oficina, necesito personal que no tema a elegir, necesita una cabeza que no tema a errar, y que, no por tomar una decisión rápida, no la haya analizado. En la cabeza de la oficina muggle necesito una persona que sepa **analizar y reaccionar **como si fuese yo quien hubiese tomado la decisión.

Señores Stuart, me disculpo con ustedes, pues se que han tenido que viajar varias veces y se, que en la otra filial, han tenido que delegar responsabilidades para cuando yo los he requerido y, hasta donde tengo entendido, han sabido tomar acertadamente las decisiones ¡Felicidades por ello!

A usted señor Weasley, le felicito, pues se que el departamento que tiene a su cargo ha aumentado en un 30% su efectividad y rapidez, gracias a su buena dirección.

Como escuchan, quienes están aquí, merecen el puesto por sus logros, y debo decir, que ha sido muy difícil para mí, el poder elegir a una sola cabeza, motivo por el cual, los someteré a una última prueba, de ella dependerá su asenso. Es algo realmente simple, y como les dije, ahora mismo la efectuare.

Señor Weasley, señores Johnson, por favor, tomen estas hojas. En ellas, quiero que me anoten la respuesta a la pregunta que ya les había hecho antes. Quiero que me expliquen, cual es la cualidad esencial para ser la cabeza de mi nueva empresa. En cuanto terminen, quiero que me entreguen sus respuestas. Quiero que por favor, después, conforme me entregaron sus hojas, me expliquen el porqué de sus respuestas.

Cinco minutos después, Ron le entregaba su hoja a Draco y a escasos tres minutos después, lo hacían los señores Johnson.

Muy bien señor Weasley –dijo Draco. ¿Podría explicarme su respuesta?

-Bueno, en realidad, yo creo que no se necesita una, sino dos cualidades esenciales para poder dirigir la empresa muggle. Las cualidades esenciales que se necesitan –dijo Ron con autosuficiencia son **responsabilidad** y **tolerancia**.

Ron, nuevamente inicio un aburrido discurso acerca de por qué se necesitaban esas dos cualidades. Tanto Theo como Daphne pusieron una cara de "Tiene razón". Es imposible que alguno de nosotros obtengamos el puesto….

-Muy interesante Señor Weasley –Dijo Draco. Aunque debo decirle, que, aunque estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, acerca de las cualidades que nos ha mencionado. Sobre todo con su ultima cualidad. "La tolerancia". Ya que, después de la guerra hemos aprendido que la tolerancia hacia los muggles y hacia los hijos de muggles nos hace crecer como magos. Así como también, creemos que absolutamente todos nuestros empleados deben tenerla; aunque claro, debo decirle, que esa no es la cualidad esencial que nuestros empleados deben tener. Hay algo, aun mucho más importante que cada uno de nuestros empleados debe tener,,,,

Debo decirle señor Weasley, que si usted fuese un poco más observador, se daría cuenta de que lo que esta empresa realmente necesita es….

En ese instante, su teléfono móvil sonó y solamente escucho la advertencia que provenía ni más ni menos que de su ex novia, venida a mejor amiga Pansy

-Diga. –Respondió el rubio.

-Tranquilízate y no eches todo a perder. Una vez dicho esto colgó.

Bien, como le decía señor Weasley –recomenzó el rubio, le hace falta ser más observador. Ahora, señores Johnson, por favor explíquenos que es lo que le hace falta al líder de esta empresa.

Pues, vera –comenzó Theo, tanto mi esposa como yo creemos que –aunque suene a cliché o tontería-, que lo que la cabeza de una empresa necesita es…

En ese momento Daphne interrumpió

-Lo que mi esposo quiere decirle señor Malfoy, es que nosotros renunciamos, renunciamos, pues no estamos dispuestos a competir entre nosotros por un puesto que, aunque sin duda alguna traería grandes beneficios a nuestras carreras, también es cierto que traería grandes problemas a nuestro matrimonio, pues creemos que lo que una gran empresa necesita no es solo el liderazgo, sino una familia unida.

Nosotros, hemos logrado escalar hasta los puestos que hasta ahora ocupamos porque nos hemos apoyado mutuamente, y no permitiremos que una simple dirección gerencial ahora nos separe. Para nosotros el elemento más importante, la cualidad esencial en cada jefe que usted tiene en sus empresas no es otra más que una familia. Pues la unión familiar es la que hará que lleguen hasta donde han llegado y, lo lamento señor Malfoy, pues ¡Si usted considera que eso no es lo esencial, entonces no sabemos qué es lo que usted busca! Compermiso.

Dicho esto, Daphne y Theo se preparaban para salir, sin embargo, Draco los detuvo y les dijo.

-¡Felicidades señores Johnson! El puesto gerencial es suyo. Acaban de darme la cualidad esencial que esta empresa busca. Una familia, estabilidad emocional y, sobre todo apoyo de uno al otro.

En ese instante, Ron, quien había permanecido callado y mofándose internamente de lo que la parejita había dicho, sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y grito:

-Eso, ¡eso no es posible!. Si lo que usted busca es una familia, yo tengo una que me apoya. Tengo una prometida que justo ahora está embarazada y que me ha apoyado durante toda mi carrera y no ha sido necesario que este en la oficina para apoyarme, pues lo ha hecho cuando lo he necesitado. Me escucha y me aconseja.

Draco, al escuchar aquello, el punto al que querían llegar, volteo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y le dijo:

-Me temo, señores Johnson, que eso complica su asenso.

Señor Weasley. Tiene tres meses para demostrarme que lo que dice es cierto. Quiero ver su argolla de matrimonio y asistir a su boda.

En cuanto usted se case con su prometida, el asenso será suyo. En ese momento Ron sonrió. Sabia que Hermione no se negaría a ser su esposa, siempre y cuando presionara los botones necesarios, que en ese instante, no era otro más que el mocoso que ya esperaban.

**D&H**

Por otro lado, en el Londres muggle, una chica castaña se armaba de valor, para confesarle su gran secreto a la familia Malfoy. Esperaba que reaccionaran bien y que no la culparan por haberles ocultado el hecho que estaba embarazada.

No quería irse de la mansión y no tenía nada que ver con las comodidades que allí tenía, sabía que sus padres también la apoyarían y la querrían igual, pero no quería que Ron la encontrara, pues aun le dolía el hecho que él le hubiese pedido abortar a su hijo, además, claro está, que extrañaría tanto al pequeñito con el que ya se había encariñado tanto.

Sabía que en cuanto sus padres supieran de su embarazo aunque decepcionados, se iban a sentir felices, pues hace tiempo que le venían pidiendo que sentara cabeza, y lo haría, solamente que ahora lo haría sin el padre del bebe. Aunque también le quedaba pendiente por resolver el hecho de confesárselo a sus amigos, además de que su embarazo no se podría ocultar por siempre, pues dentro de un mes tendría que volver al trabajo.

* * *

CREEN QUE EL CAPI HOY MISMO MERECE UN REVIEW???

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

Perdón por cortar allí el capitulo, aunque creo que ya adivinaron por dónde va el plan de los chicos. Pronto Hermione le dará una sopa de su propio chocolate a Weasley claro, con un poco de ayuda de los Malfoy.

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: La princesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Lily. Mi pareja favorita después de Draco y Herms. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	8. Primer reencuentro

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**PRIMER REENCUENTRO **

Hermione no sabía a que se iba a enfrentar. En realidad, no sabía si temer o no hacerlo. Sabía que no se encontraría en esa encrucijada de haber hablado con la verdad desde un principio.

Se encontraba totalmente aterrada. Sabía que no debía temer; sin embargo, a lo largo de ese mes que había transcurrido, se había adaptado al lugar y deseaba, seguir sintiéndose parte de ese hogar.

No es que con sus padres no se sintiera de esa manera. Por el contrario, sus padres, desde sus once años habían sido sumamente comprensivos con ella y la habían apoyado en todo. Pero, si era honesta, en la mansión Malfoy, se sentía como si fuera ella misma.

Allí, no temía a hablar de tantas cosas, nada les sorprendía, y podía hablar con total naturalidad de hechizos y pociones, como si solo hablara del clima.

En cambio, en el hogar de sus padres, siempre tenía que mentir. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero no por eso le agradaba.

A su mente, llego la imagen de la última navidad, pues, aunque la había pasado en casa de sus padres, no la había pasado realmente bien.

**Flashback **

Para comenzar, Ron no había podido ir con ella, pues según le informo, un encargo especial de la oficina, lo mantendría en el mundo mágico y, aun más, atado hasta fin de año, dentro de ella. A Hermione no le había quedado más remedio que desearle suerte y que pronto terminara su trabajo. Ahora dudaba que realmente hubiese estado en la oficina, pero era mucho mejor no pensar en ello.

Justo cuando creyó, que no podría empeorar, o que quizás, podría pasar la navidad en la madriguera, la señora Weasley les aviso que se irían a pasar las fiestas a Rumania con Charley, por lo cual, este año, los Weasley no estarían en casa.

Harry, por su parte, le había informado que esa noche iba a pedirle matrimonio a Ginny, por lo que, el pasar la navidad a su lado también había quedado descartada.

Creyó que quizás, podría pasar las fiestas trabajando y asistir a casa de sus padres no más allá de lo necesario, pero, incluso el personal del ministerio, tuvo sus días de asueto no permitiéndole siquiera, llevarse un poco de trabajo a casa.

Las cosas en su hogar no fueron mucho mejor. De hecho, esperaba poder convencer a sus padres de pasar la navidad en Francia o en las Islas canarias, sin embargo, en cuanto apareció en su casa, su madre, aunque feliz con su presencia, la reprendió diciéndole que había tenido suerte de que nadie de la familia estuviera presente, pues ese año su abuela y sus primas Kate y Tania pasarían las navidades con ellos. A esa pequeña reunión, acudieron también el resto de sus familiares.

No es que le molestara que sus familiares pasaran juntos la navidad, por el contrario, le parecía bien, pero ese año en especial, algunas de sus primas lucían sus magníficos anillos de compromiso y la invitaban a sus cercanas bodas.

El colmo vino cuando esa noche, todas la cuestionaron acerca de su trabajo y su relación con su "magnifico" novio, eso, le soltaron con su viperina lengua, si realmente existía, pues nadie en su familia lo conocía, ya que Ron siempre había encontrado alguna excusa para evadir las reuniones familiares en su hogar. En cuanto ella había aseverado tener una relación estable, de inmediato le cuestionaron sobre la inminente boda, aunque ella se rehusó a hablar del tema, arguyendo que no tenía planes cercanos para ello.

Al parecer había librado bien el obstáculo y absolutamente nadie le hizo más preguntas, sin embargo, cuando entro nuevamente a la casa –pues la fiesta se celebraba en el jardín- escucho claramente como su abuela y sus primas se expresaban de ella como una "quedada" y "solterona" "adicta al trabajo" "come libros" –aunque este último ni siquiera le molesto-, pues tanto se lo había dicho Draco que termino por acostumbrarse a él. Quizás, solo quizás, el único apodo que podría molestarle era "sangre sucia", pero en el mundo muggle, ni siquiera conocían el término.

El colmo vino, cuando esa noche, otra de sus primas anuncio "su embarazo" y fue, precisamente esta, Mary Ann, quien no tuvo el menor remedo en decirle que lo más probable era que ni siquiera tuviera una relación seria, ya que, de ser así, por lo menos ya conocerían al afortunado.

Incluso, llego a decirle que, el "internado" en el que había estado, no le servía, más que, para obtener un "magnífico empleo", que no le permitía estar cerca de su familia, entre otras burlas.

No supo en qué momento, pero logro aguantar las burlas y, al final, solo se despidió de sus padres y les dijo que volvía "a su mundo". A ella le dolió ver el dolor que había en el rostro de sus padres, e incluso le dolió más el hecho de que sus padres hayan calificado "Hogwarts" como el peor error de su vida….

**Fin del flashback **

Hermione dejo de pensar en cosas tristes. Ahora tenía entre manos un asunto más importante que tratar, el hecho que realmente tendría que enfrentar. Pero, como decirles a Lucius y a Narcissa que estaba encinta de un mago –de sangre pura- pero que le había pedido abortar a su hijo. Por lo que había visto. Ellos eran una familia realmente unida, más allá de los comportamientos que pudieran tener frente a la sociedad….

Sabía que Narcissa ya sospechaba algo, y más de una vez le había preguntado el motivo de su tristeza, pero ella no se había atrevido a confesarlo. De hecho, una tarde, la que pudo haberle dicho todo no lo hizo.

Hacia exactamente tres días que, las nauseas habían hecho de las suyas por la tarde y se tuvo que excusar e ir a devolver. Narcissa insinuó algo sobre su extrema palidez y sobre sus muy recientes nauseas matutinas, mareos y antojos, aunque, claro, apenas cumpliría dos meses y aun tenía el vientre ligero y no tan pronunciado.

Esa misma tarde, después de haber pasado parte de la tarde jugando con Scorpius, Narcissa y Lucius también insinuaron lo buena madre que seria.

Fue también, esa tarde cuando se había atrevido a preguntarles a los señores Malfoy sobre Draco y la madre de Scorpius. Se sorprendió con la respuesta que le dieron. Pues lo único que le dijeron fue_** que la madre de Scorpius lo había dejado**_no dieron más explicación, aunque con esas simples palabras, Hermione se dio cuenta de cuánto quería a ese pequeño, pues sintió la furia creciendo en su interior, y unas ganas enormes de gritar y maldecir a la mujer que se había atrevido a abandonar a ese pequeñito.

Mientras preparaba la mesa, Hermione recordó como esa tarde había deseado sin más, haber podido ser la madre de ese pequeño de ojos grises. No importaba que su padre fuese "un egocéntrico narcisista". Aunque a decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía todo claro, pues no entendía cómo es que Draco permitía que su hijo asistiera a un colegio muggle.

Pensó que quizás, si a Draco y a los señores Malfoy no les importaba, ella podría seguir yendo a la mansión, todas las tardes, a jugar y convivir con el pequeño Scorpius. Claro, en caso de que le pidieran abandonar la mansión, de lo contrario, ella estaría feliz, segura y a salvo en la mansión, cuidando y protegiendo al pequeño y tratándolo como si realmente fuera su hijo….

Había algo en su interior que le decía que los Malfoy estaban mintiendo, o que, cuando menos, no le estaban diciendo toda la verdad.

Como si se hubiese lanzado a sí misma un hechizo oblivate, se dispuso a terminar la mesa y a checar que la comida que había preparado estaba lista. Ya le había pedido a Lucius y a Narcissa la permitieran hacer la comida y por supuesto, hablar con ellos, pues la verdad, sentía que se los debía. Les debía honestidad y verdad.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, llamo a uno de los elfos y le pidió que en cuanto el señor Malfoy llegara con el pequeño Scorpius, se lo llevara a los jardines para que ella pudiera hablar con los señores. No es que se sintiera la dueña y señora de la mansión, pero sabía que si no hacia eso, si los señores Malfoy decidían echarla, ella no tendría el valor suficiente como para despedirse del pequeñito que le había robado el corazón. Tenía la esperanza de que, si no lo veía, la partida seria menos dolorosa. Era como hacer un corte limpio, sin sangre. También, estaba completamente segura de los señores Malfoy, encontrarían alguna razón para explicarle al niño su repentina partida.

En punto de las cuatro de la tarde, Lucius llego con el pequeño. De inmediato, los elfos obedecieron lo que la chica les había ordenado y se dispusieron a llevar al niño Malfoy al jardín mientras los adultos charlaban.

Durante la comida, Narcissa le pidió no hablar sobre el tema. Le dijo que eso podría esperar para la hora del té. Pues mientras lo disfrutaban acompañado de unas deliciosas pastas, ella podría contarles todo lo que quisiera.

Hermione así lo hizo. Y espero pacientemente a que el reloj marcara las 5:00 en punto, para trasladarse a la salita y beber juntos el té y, de una vez por todas, enfrentarse a su realidad.

Pero el destino, en otra de sus múltiples jugarretas, quiso que, en ese momento, también apareciera Draco en la mansión por lo que, Hermione supo que no tenía alternativa y se despidió de todos ellos.

Ni siquiera había dado un paso fuera de la mansión cuando, Draco la detuvo.

-Espera Granger, no tienes porque irte –le dijo. Si mis padres te tienen aquí con ellos, por algo será.

Hermione estaba a punto de replicarle, cuando por la puerta principal entro el pequeño Scorpius y, al entrar, se dio cuenta de que su padre se encontraba allí, entonces, corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a contarle mil cosas.

Hermione no tuvo otra opción que quedarse, pues no se atrevía a dejar a Scorpius. Además, aun le debía una explicación a Narcissa y a Lucius.

Mientras Draco sostenía al pequeño Scorpius en sus brazos, entraron Narcissa y Lucius, quienes, simplemente al observar la escena, capturaron todo en fotografía. Años después, la recordarían como "La primera vez, el primer reencuentro"

Intentando no sonar grosera, Hermione le ofreció a Draco que la acompañara, a ella y a sus padres, a tomar el té. Lo que ella no esperaba, es que Narcissa le pidiera contarle lo que deseaba. Narcissa le aseguro que Draco no diría absolutamente nada. Podía escuchar, pero no opinar, después de todo, ella era la señora de la casa –según dijo- y ella elegía a quien o quienes podían invitar.

Hermione se armo del valor, por el cual había sido mandada a Gryffindor y les conto absolutamente todo. Sus miedos, sus verdades, sus más grandes temores –lo cual le resulto un tanto curioso- ya que, si unos meses antes alguien le hubiese dicho que confiaría ciegamente en los Malfoy, ella se habría reído e incluso hubiese tildado de loco a quien le vendiera esa profecía, pero en ese momento, ellos eran las únicas personas en las que realmente confiaba.

Fue también, esa tarde que les cometo lo que sucedía en su mundo muggle en casa de sus padres. Les confesó su temor, a haberlos decepcionado y a las burlas de las que sería objeto su hijo, por no tener un padre y ser un "bastardo", que era lo que más le dolía, pues a decir de ella, el bebe no tenía la menor culpa de su error. Los señores Malfoy, le dijeron que ningún mago –y mucho menos un sangre pura- independientemente de quien fuera su padre, merecía sufrir tales burlas y humillaciones.

Sus reacciones no fueron ni de cércalo que ella esperaba e incluso, no fue tan malo como esperaba el desahogarse y decir la verdad. Por el contrario, los mismos señores Malfoy e incluso Draco, "al enterarse" de que su novio le había pedido abortar al bebe, le propusieron quedarse allí. Bajo su protección.

Ya que, si lo que ella deseaba es que nadie la encontrara, en la mansión estaría completamente segura, pues, ¿Quién de todas las personas que la conocían creerían que ella podría estar en la Mansión Malfoy?

A cualquiera que le plantearan esa situación la tomaría como una mala broma, por lo que, si quería que tanto el bebé como ella estuvieran seguros, ni siquiera debía contactar con sus padres, y debía, de inmediato cambiar sus hábitos y su apariencia, en resumidas cuentas, ahora seria Ariadne Malfoy Black. La protegida de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

En cuanto al ministerio, podía pedir su baja temporal. Después de todo, era Lucius, quien autorizaba las bajas de los empleados. Y, además, podría quedarse en la mansión, pues a Narcissa le hacía mucha ilusión ver crecer a un pequeño nuevamente, pues hacia ya más de 25 años, que no se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe en aquella mansión….

Draco, por su parte, aseguro que, por lo poco que vio, si ella se iba, a su hijo le causaría un terrible dolor, le ofreció disculpas por sus años en Hogwarts y le ofreció un nuevo inicio y le pidió una oportunidad para que lo conociera como era ahora. Su verdadera personalidad.

Fue así, como al caer el crepúsculo, y después de un reconfortante baño, Hermione bajo con una sonrisa a la terraza, a observar el cielo y cubierto por un hermoso manto estelar. Tuvo su primer reencuentro con el verdadero Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Supongo que nadie esperaba que de esa forma se diera el reencuentro. Espero que les haya gustado. Además, lo justifico diciendo que, no esperaban que simplemente le dijera ¡Hermione se de tu embarazo, me gustas y por cierto, el idiota de Weasley te buscara por un ascenso! Nop. Primero debe ganarse su confianza

Como leyeron, este capítulo habla más sobre Hermione y su familia del mundo muggle. Ahora saben porque prefiere el mundo mágico.

MERECE UN REVIEW???

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

Por otro lado, también pensé en incluir a la profesora McGonagall, ¿Les agrada la idea? En cierta forma, ella será quien realice el hechizo de cambio y será la única que sabrá la verdad y el secreto de Hermione o, también pensé que ella podría realizar un hechizo para hacer que los padres de Hermione la olviden. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusta esa idea? O no debo incluir eso.

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: La princesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Lily. Mi pareja favorita después de Draco y Herms. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	9. Conversaciones

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**CONVERSACIONES**

Poco después de la comida, y de las palabras de amor y cariño que tanto Narcissa como Lucius Malfoy le habían dedicado, Hermione subió aun más sorprendida y aturdida ya que, tampoco esperaba que el rubio la defendiera.

En cuanto Hermione subió, Draco se encargo de hablar con sus padres.

-¿Lo sabías? –cuestiono Narcissa

-Sí, así es madre. De hecho, lo supe desde el primer día que se lo informo al padre del bebe y este le pidió abortarlo.

-Te das cuenta de la gran responsabilidad.

-Sí, aunque dime algo padre ¿No sería muy hipócrita de nuestra parte el hecho de no aceptar a su hijo?

-Yo no he dicho eso Draco. –Respondió Lucius. Lo único que digo, es que ella está muy lastimada y no será fácil que confié nuevamente en alguien. Tu mismo viste su reacción, ni siquiera le informo a toda la parvada de Weasley o a San Potter que está encinta. Tiene mucho miedo de que le hagan daño al bebe. Esa Draco, es una mujer valiente.

-Así es padre, sin embargo, te das cuenta que ha confiado plenamente en nos- ustedes –se corrigió de inmediato-, pues te aseguro que yo no estaba incluido en su ecuación para confesar y que, si realmente "me he enterado de su secreto es porque las palabras que le dedico mi madre-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Draco? –cuestiono nuevamente Cissy.

No es lindo de escuchar –le respondió el rubio a su madre.

-No importa. –dijo ella. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que sucedió, para que ella haya reaccionado así; aun más, de ser necesario, para poder ayudarla. No es fácil lo que le está sucediendo y la gravedad del asunto está más que reflejada en el hecho de ni siquiera habérselo contado a su mejor amigo. O por lo menos, eso supongo que es y seguirá siendo Harry Potter para ella.

Draco, simplemente asintió y les narro a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido. Les conto de sus lágrimas, al salir de su oficina y les revelo absolutamente los planes de Weasley. Además, les aseguro que no se saldría con la suya, pues él y sus amigos, ya habían planeado una venganza.

Les conto absolutamente todo sobre el plan, las cámaras y los micrófonos de seguridad instalados en la oficina de Weasley así como también, de cómo harían que se acercara a ella, pues él quería saber si ella aun lo amaba, más aun, si era capaz de perdonarlo y, de ser así, se alejaría de ella.

Cissy, como única reacción, lo abrazo y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla.

Lucius, por su parte, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y con un brillo en los ojos, parecido al sentimiento de estar orgulloso de su vástago, le sonrió, como dándole a entender que lo apoyaba en todo,

Esa misma tarde, tal y como se había planteado en el comedor, Narcissa comenzó con los preparativos para el make-over de Hermione, ya que habían decidido hacerlo por el método muggle; sin embargo, Narcissa había estado investigando alrededor de un par de horas en la Internet y descubrió varias cosas que no le agradaron. Más tarde, las comentaría con Hermione, claro está cuando ya tuviera una opción más viable.

Después de algún tiempo, Narcissa había terminado por convencerse de que lo mejor era realizar un pequeño hechizo, aunque claro, eso tenía otros inconvenientes.

Llamo a Pansy y a Daphne, quienes inmediatamente acudieron a su lado y fueron ellas, quienes le contaron sobre la última parte del plan. Después de todo, el idiota de Weasley no se merecía menos de lo que tenían planeado. Se atrevían a decir que incluso se estaban volviendo benevolentes con él.

Por otro lado, después de enfrentar su realidad, y salir con una airosa victoria sobre sus hombros, una hermosa sonrisa curvando sus labios y completamente fatigada, Hermione subió a su recamara.

Dixie, la elfina que había escuchado toda la conversación, subió de inmediato a su recamara y le preparo un baño de burbujas y lavanda, y poco después, su cama, para que la señorita descansara, mientras ella se encargaba de colocar nuevamente todas sus pertenencias en el lugar que correspondían.

Por su parte, el pequeño Scorpius, había sido advertido por su padre y abuelos de no molestar a Hermione, sin embargo, fiel a su costumbre, subió a tomar su siesta, más al no conciliar el sueño, entro en la habitación de Hermione y, al verla dormida, simplemente se acurruco en su regazo, mientras que, instintivamente, Hermione lo abrazaba contra su pecho, como queriéndolo proteger.

Hermione despertó alrededor de las 7:45 de la noche y se sintió, -en realidad, no había palabras para describirlo- ¿completa? Si, esa era la palabra que más se acercaba a su sentir, cuando sintió un cálido calor humano alrededor de su cuerpo y unos bracitos sujetando sus manos como pidiéndole que no se alejara de ella, los cuales, inmediatamente y con gran atino, asocio con los de Scorpius, y se sintió feliz.

Quiso en ese momento, darle todo el cariño, el amor y la seguridad de que jamás estaría solo –o por lo menos, hasta que los Malfoy o su madre le permitieran estar cerca-, pues ella estaba más que dispuesta a proteger a ese pequeño ser indefenso.

Minutos después –segundos- que fue lo que le parecieron a la castaña, hizo su entrada Narcissa Malfoy, quien muy educadamente le pidió permiso para entrar.

Hermione solo atino a asentir, mientras veía un brillo travieso, asomarse en la mirada de Narcissa al percatarse, de qué manera, había reaccionado Hermione para con su nieto, pues aun soñolienta, su primera reacción al entrar ella por la puerta, había sido acercar más a Scorpius a su pecho, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo.

Narcissa solo sonrió y le informo a Hermione que deseaba hablar con ella mientras esta asintió, al tiempo que Narcissa observaba con deleite la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Contemplo extasiada, como Hermione con sumo cuidado, depositaba a Scorpius sobre la cama, lo arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente, justo antes de salir,-ya que no quería interrumpir la siesta del pequeño- para hablar con Narcissa.

Después de unos segundos, le pidió que la siguiera y esta así lo hizo, una vez que entraron en el pequeño living, Narcissa fue directo al punto con Hermione.

-Cariño –dijo ella con un tono dulce. He estado investigando un poco acerca de tu cambio, pero me temo que no podremos realizarlo mediante métodos muggles.

A Hermione, si bien le extraño, no la interrumpió y permitió que terminara con su discurso. Ya antes se había equivocado y no quería hacerlo nuevamente, escucharía la explicación hasta el final.

Veras Hermione, cuando una mujer se embaraza, lo normal es que, sus cambios no sean solo a nivel físico, sino también a nivel emocional y que estos se reflejen en pequeños detalles.

Veras, he estado investigando y creo que es muy poco conveniente, el que utilices algún tinte o pintura para el cabello muggle, e incluso sería conveniente que te alejaras por un tiempo…

En cuanto Hermione escucho la palabra alejarse, sintió que su corazón se quebraba, pues creyó que los señores Malfoy habían reflexionado a conciencia su decisión y la echarían de la mansión Malfoy sin contemplaciones

Ni siquiera permitió que Narcissa terminara su explicación, cuando la interrumpió diciéndole, -lo entiendo y me marchare en seguida- Narcissa la miro extrañada y solo le cuestiono:

-Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije?

-No. Respondió Hermione. Pero no te preocupes, hoy mismo me iré de la mansión. Corrijo, nos iremos mi hijo y yo de la mansión y no volverán a saber de nosotros, ya no les causaremos más molestias, perdón.

-Hermione, -dijo Narcissa al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la castaña ente las suyas y le volvía a explicar todo con una paciencia infinita.

-No, mi niña, lo que sucede realmente, es que, te explicaba cómo es que, encontré algunos artículos muggles que hablan sobre los daños que pueden causarle ciertos químicos a los bebes aun no natos y como podría afectar en su crecimiento, por lo cual te decía que no es muy seguro que hagamos el cambio a la manera muggle, además de que, el tinte es uno de los principales productos químicos que tu cuerpo, debido al embarazo rechaza.

Y por cierto, no quiero que salgas de la mansión. Desde ahora y, desde el momento que llegaste, esta es tu casa y en verdad te queremos y estimamos aquí. Eres parte ya de esa mezcla rara a la que nosotros denominamos familia.

Hermione no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas y darle nuevamente las gracias a Narcissa por hacerla sentir querida, amada segura y protegida; pero sobre todo, siendo parte de una familia.

Narcissa solo le respondió que no tenía nada que agradecer, además de secarle las lágrimas que cubrían sus gemas chocolates; así como también le informo que en quince minutos se serviría la cena par que fuera a cambiarse y bajara o, si prefería, algún elfo podría llevarle su bandeja a la habitación a lo cual, la castaña obviamente se negó.

La cena transcurrió en tensa calma. Podía notar aun el brillo de furia que aun asomaba en los ojos grises de Lucius y en los gestos que realizaba Draco. Lo conocía demasiado y sabia que algo le molestaba. Creyó adivinar que era lo que sucedía, sin embargo el rubio se despido y subió a su habitación, dejando el comedor en completo silencio.

Narcissa ya tenía mil planes con Hermione, iría de compras, complacerían sus caprichos y demás. Se sentía como si realmente estuviera ayudando a su hija….

Por otro lado, Hermione aun se cuestionaba si es que no abusaba de su amabilidad.

Pocas horas después, Hermione se retiraba a su habitación, sin embargo, no lograba conciliar el sueño; sabía que debía encontrar punto medio en aquella situación, no podía y no deseaba seguir abusando de esa situación.

Ya bastante le debía a los Malfoy con su estancia y comprensión, como para encima, aceptar todo lo que le daban. Estaba decidida. Conseguiría un empleo a la manera muggle, y mantendría a su bebe. Se olvidaría de la magia y los hechizos; pero por ahora, necesitaba descansar y pensar, por lo que, al contemplar la hermosa luna llena que se alzaba imponente en el horizonte, decidió salir al jardín a reflexionar.

Justo allí, en medio del jardín, se encontraba Draco, el, al igual que ella traía puesto el pijama y contemplaba la hermosa luna llena que se alzaba majestuosamente, sobre la bóveda estelar que parecía querer poseerla y envolverla en total oscuridad.

-¿Malfoy? –cuestiono ella. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –se golpeo mentalmente, pues después de todo era su casa; sin embargo, él le respondió con un gesto completamente diferente al que ella esperaba.

-La luna es hermosa ¿No te parece?

-Aja –fue su brillante respuesta, pues contemplaba embobada viendo hacia donde el dedo del rubio sonreía.

Después de algunos segundos de incomodo silencio, ella le cuestiono:

-¿Realmente no te molesta que yo esté aquí, en tu mansión, con tus padres, con tu hijo?

-No Granger. Ya te lo dije, es bueno saber que hay alguien además de mi madre, que puede aconsejarlo y no se acerque a el por interés. Puede que no lo creas Granger, pero estos años me han servido para pensar, para reflexionar acerca de cómo te trate en el colegio. Además, al parecer, te has convertido en la hija que Lucius y Narcissa siempre desearon tener.

A que no sabías que mis padres siempre desearon una hija. Pero simplemente, esa posibilidad se les negó.

Sé que quizás, ya es tarde, sin embargo, me gustaría pedirte perdón. ¿Sabes?, a decir verdad, yo siempre tuve cierta envida de ti.

No me malentiendas, es solo que jamás me explique cómo era posible que tu, siendo una hija de muggles era capaz de realizar con tal eficiencia tantos hechizos y, en cambio para la mayoría de nosotros, los que habíamos crecido rodeados de magia, era, algunas veces, prácticamente imposible realizar algunos de esos hechizos.

En realidad Granger, yo siempre te admire. Siempre admire tu valentía, tu coraje, tu carácter. Eres la única persona –mujer- con la cual he podido tener un intercambio de palabras de más de cinco minutos sin aburrirme o desesperarme. Eres la única mujer que es capaz de plantarse frente a mi y ponerme un alto y no dejarse intimidar por mi fama o mi fortuna. Aun más Hermione, eres la única mujer que Scorpius –además de sus tías Pansy y Daphne y de mi madre- ha permitido que se le acerquen.

Hermione observaba sorprendida al rubio de ojos grises y la tormenta que se reflejaba en ellos. Jamás pensó, jamás, de no haberlo visto y escuchado por ella misma, habría creído que había cambiado tanto. En esos ojos color acero ya no había esa chispa de explosión que la retaban; por el contrario, solo había miedo.

No supo en qué momento, ni cómo ni cuándo, lo único que hizo, fue seguir un impulso que tuvo. Simplemente, avanzo hacia él y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Y le dijo.

Enséñame al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Quiero conocerlo. No te garantizo aceptarlo. Solo prometo escucharlo e intentar aceptarlo. Muéstrame la parte que nadie conoce de ti y te prometo a cambio dejarte conocer a la verdadera Hermione Granger, aunque me debes dar tiempo, pues la chiquilla a la que tu conociste en Hogwarts hace tiempo que murió. Hace tiempo que le arrebataron sus ilusiones y sus ganas de vivir….

Draco, al ver la verdad reflejada en los ojos de la castaña, simplemente apretó contra su pecho su mano, como diciéndole que esperaría por siempre.

Y fue así, como aquella noche, simplemente hablaron durante largas horas, hasta que ambos se habían quedado dormidos uno junto al otro, mientras observaban la luna y con las manos enlazadas, pues esa noche, no hubo necesidad de más palabras. Esa mágica noche solo existieron Draco y Hermione, dos extraños que entrecruzaban sus caminos sin un pasado previo, en uno de los columpios de Narcissa, frente a un hermoso jardín de Rosas, Tulipanes y Narcisos blancos.

* * *

Díganme ¿Les gusto?

Quería hacer un momento totalmente único para ellos. Un verdadero Dramione.

Espero haberlo logrado.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas que con sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, Gracias de veras. También, para todas aquellas que ya querían momentos Draco/Herms Y sobre todo, gracias por tomarse cinco minutos de su tiempo para leer mis locuras.

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer, por sus alertas y por sus favoritos**

**Reviews????**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: La princesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Lily. Mi pareja favorita después de Draco y Herms. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Y, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose, también subí uno sobre ellos. se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	10. ¿Sueño o realidad?

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?**

Draco despertó alrededor de las 5:00 a.m. del siguiente día. En un principio creyó estar soñando, al tiempo que rememoraba la noche anterior.

Y es que, era casi imposible creer que la hermosa castaña que el tanto añoraba le hubiese pedido una oportunidad para conocerlo, y que le hubiese dado una oportunidad para mostrarle lo que realmente era. En lo que realmente se había convertido por ella….

En efecto, eso era para él. Su más dulce sueño y su más anhelante deseo hecho realidad.

Sin embargo, un ligero dolor de cuello y un dolor en su costado izquierdo –debido a la mala postura al dormir-. Así como el calor de un cuerpo cerca de él, esa extraña sensación de calidez que lo inundaba; así como también la ligera sensación de frio que lo recorrió, le confirmaban que no era mentira.

Se levanto rápidamente y observo el cielo encapotado. Por la densidad de las nubes sabia que pronto amanecería y el no deseaba estar cerca de ella. –No es que no lo deseara- era simplemente que no quería que ella creyera que había intentado aprovecharse de ella.

Por otro lado, como bien dicen que, cuando la noche es más obscura es porque va a amanecer, Draco supo que si quería evitar preguntas un tanto incomodas, debería separarse de ella a la brevedad posible, pues su madre, pese a ser una mujer muy ocupada, tenía como filosofía de vida madrugar para aprovechar el día.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que, ni siquiera se había percatado de lo realmente importante: La mujer que yacía a su lado.

Un ligero castañeo de dientes del ángel que se encontraba a su lado lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Se detuvo brevemente y contemplo su rostro.

Pese a que tenía los ojos cerrados, observo su bonito rostro en forma de corazón. Lo enmarcaban unos ojos de bonita forma almendrada y unas espesas pestañas lo hacían lucir hermoso. Tenía una nariz recta y unos bonitos pómulos, ahora sonrosados –él creyó que se debían al frio-. La observo más detenidamente y se dio cuenta que tenía algunas pecas traviesas que le conferían un brillo especial.

Rememoro sus años de colegio y se cuestiono si es que acaso siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pues recordaba con detalle cada minúsculo detalle de su rostro.

Eso le permitió comprobar que aun y cuando ya era una hermosa mujer de 25 años, aun conservaba un deje de inocencia y de niñez. Y era eso, precisamente lo que más le atraía de ella, pues estaba seguro de que, pese a que el imbécil de Weasley le había robado su pureza, nunca la conoció y era él, quien se encargaría de descubrir sus más íntimos secretos después de haber curado todas sus heridas.

Se acerco nuevamente a ella y recorrió con sus dedos sus finos rasgos. Por un momento se sonrió así mismo, ella se convertiría en la cenicienta. Ella se convertiría en la muchachita que se casaría con el príncipe azul y vivirían felices por siempre. Porque el haría hasta lo imposible para ganarse su amor, su confianza y su cariño.

Sabía que sería un camino difícil, sin embargo, él tenía la firme convicción de realizar la titánica tarea y salir con la victoria hasta el final.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos e incluso en sus recuerdos que, no se dio cuenta que su madre se había acercado a ellos.

Narcissa Malfoy llevaba alrededor de 45 minutos contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Mientras recordaba

**Flashback **

Era extraño, pues si bien ella siempre despertaba temprano, por lo general solía dormir muy bien, lo cierto era que esa noche había tenido insomnio.

Eran aproximadamente las 2 a.m. cuando decidió contemplar los rayos de luna llena que se colaban por su ventana.

Mientras contemplaba el pálido resplandor que se colaba por las cortinas que ella había corrido, se dio cuenta de que en su jardín se encontraban Draco y Hermione tomados de las manos.

Observo la escena con deleite. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su hijo sonreír y se preguntaba si es que esa niña sería capaz de devolverle la alegría perdida a su hijo.

Se quedo observándolos durante unos quince minutos más, pero se sintió una intrusa, por lo que regreso a su cama con una sonrisa.

Lucius se removió a su lado, al sentir el contacto frio de su piel, contra el calor que emanaba el suyo.

-¿Qué sucede? –le cuestiono.

-Nada. Solo tengo insomnio.

-¿Quieres que te de una poción para dormir?

-No. Es algo pasajero. Es solo que la luna y su pálido resplandor me llamaban.

-Ah. –Descansa amor. Mañana será otro día.

Y con esas palabras, se recostó nuevamente sobre el pecho de Lucius.

**Fin del flashback**

Sin embargo, no durmió bien, -o mejor dicho- no durmió completamente pensando en la sonrisa de su hijo, por lo que, a la mañana siguiente, cuando aún estaba obscuro, decidió bajar al jardín. Se sorprendió de sobremanera, pues en el mismo columpio en el que ella y Lucius solían contemplar el crepúsculo, se encontraban Draco y Hermione dormidos uno contra otro. Una inmensa calidez inundo su corazón.

Conjuro una manta y los cobijo. Se alejo de su lado y decidió que esa mañana, ella misma prepararía al desayuno. Comenzaría con un poco de café.

Veinte minutos después, volvió al jardín con una cámara en mano. Quería documentar cada pequeño detalle –por insignificante que pareciera- sobre los acercamientos de Draco y Hermione.

Pero cuando volvió, se encontró con la figura de su hijo, el cual ni siquiera se percato de su presencia. Narcissa se deleito al ver el amor con el que su hijo contemplaba a la castaña y decidió no interrumpir.

Sin embargo, el tiempo estaba en su contra, por lo que no tuvo más opción que interrumpir los pensamientos de su hijo.

-Buenos días, Draco.

-Buenos días, madre. Yo ehh… pues….

-Tranquilo. No digas nada. –le dijo suavemente y le deposito un suave beso en su mejilla y en su frente.

-Pero madre –dijo él.

-Tranquilo, Draco. Creo que no querrás dar explicaciones sobre lo que sucedió aquí, por lo que no las pediré, sin embargo hijo mío, te aconsejo que la subas a su cuarto, pues si no lo haces, temo que tu padre y tu hijo pedirán algunas explicaciones.

-Gracias, madre.

Lanzo un hechizo levitacorpus y un hechizo para confundir lo que llevaba con él, pues al parecer su suerte no mejoraría y probablemente su padre se encontraría con él, o quizás el pequeño Scorpius.

Llego hasta la recamara de la castaña y le quito el hechizo protector. Una vez hecho esto, muy lenta y cuidadosamente deshizo las sabanas y acomodo a la castaña. Si había de despertar, prefería que lo hiciera en su recamara.

Así, podría justificarse y decir que él se había quedado despierto y que la había subido a su habitación (claro está, con la ayuda de algún elfo) para que se sintiera cómoda, pues no quería perder el terreno que ya había ganado.

**D&H**

Lentamente, unas pocas horas después Hermione despertó con una sensación de vacío, pues no sabía que pensar ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? ¿O había sido verdad?

¿Acaso Draco la había abrazado la noche anterior y le había pedido disculpas? ¿Acaso ella había sido capaz de pedirle conocer al verdadero Draco?

Con tantas reflexiones y, porque no decirlo, a causa de su embarazo, Hermione se sintió mareada y con unas inmensas nauseas.

No tenía idea de cómo actuar. El reloj marcaba las 7:05 de la mañana. Sabía que a esa hora, ya todos debían estar en el comedor.

No sabía si bajar o quedarse en su habitación arguyendo sus nauseas matutinas.

Se desemperezo y se vistió. Haciéndole honor a la valiente leona Gryffindor que era, decidió bajar al comedor. Allí se las ingeniaría cómo hacer para no rehuir la mirada de Draco.

Además, si todo había sido un sueño, ¿acaso no sería razonable, fingir no recordar nada?

Sea como fuere, bajaría.

Cinco minutos después, Hermione termino de vestirse, sabía que el colegio de Scorpius comenzaba a las 8:00 a.m. así que, tendría tiempo para despedirlo. Que Draco se encontrara en la mansión, no era un impedimento para seguir cuidando de Scorpius como a ella le gustaba hacerlo y sabia, si no mal recordaba, que el pequeño se negaría a comer si ella no estaba presente. ¿O quizás no?

En fin, diez minutos después, se encontraba ya en el comedor.

El desayuno transcurrió en una tensa calma. Nadie dijo nada, en realidad, lo más sobresaliente de hecho, fue que el pequeño Scorpius se negó a comer un par de hot cakes hasta que la propia Hermione no se los dio.

Para Lucius y Narcissa no fue realmente distinto, pues sucedía algo similar cada día, al niño le gustaba que Hermione le diera de comer en la boca, mientras le hacía carantoñas, con las cuales el pequeñito sonreía feliz.

Draco ni siquiera pregunto, o hizo el menor amago de decir algo; solo contemplo absorto la escena que frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba.

Era increíble como la castaña había llegado a ser una luz en sus vidas. Era increíble como con una sonrisa iluminaba su mundo.

Por su parte, la castaña se sintió incomoda, pues si bien nadie dijo nada, también es cierto que ella no sabía cómo abordar lo acontecido la noche anterior claro, si es que realmente había ocurrido.

Lo único que logro distraerla, fue el hecho de que Scorpius se aferro, como todos los días, le diera su desayuno en la boca. En un principio, espero que el rubio pusiera alguna objeción, pero al no hacerlo, se sintió en completa libertad para seguir con su habitual rutina.

Draco, Lucius y Scorpius salieron de la casa unos 25 minutos después, pues aunque el colegio solo quedaba a 15 minutos de la casa, en la mansión Malfoy había aprendido a que ellos siempre llegaban con anterioridad.

-¿Qué te sucede Hermione? –pregunto Narcissa una vez que salieron los hombres de la casa.

-Nada –dijo ella.

-¿Nada? –Tu mirada no me dice eso.

-Es que, bueno, veras –dijo ella.

-Te escucho cariño.

-Es algo tonto. Algo que no se si soñé o si realmente ocurrió.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas y quizás te pueda ayudar?

-Tiene que ver con tu hijo –dijo dando un suspiro.

Veras Narcissa. Solo estoy completamente segura de que ayer por la noche tuve insomnio y baje al jardín.

Sé que sonara extraño, pero estoy segura de que Draco estaba allí y conversamos. Lo que no encuadra, o más bien, lo que no encaja en lo que conversamos es que, bueno, veras, -tomo una innecesaria bocanada de aire y dijo:

AnocheelmepidiodisculpasylepediunaoportunidadparaconoceralverdaderoDracoMalfoy.

-¿Qué dijiste cariño?

Anoche el me pidió disculpas y le pedí una oportunidad para conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

¿Lo escuchas?

Es ilógico. Es decir, no es como si el de un día a otro me pidiera disculpas y todo fueran rosas entre nosotros. Estoy segura que el aun no me quiere cerca –aunque se haya ofrecido a ayudarme con el asunto de ocultar al bebe- Él, él me odia y no hay ninguna razón para que quiera pasar tiempo a mi lado.

-Cariño, no te menosprecies. Eres una persona que vale mucho. Además, nosotros te queremos y no permitiríamos que nada malo te sucediera.

Dime algo ¿Acaso no crees que Draco pudo haber superado sus prejuicios?

-Sí, pero. Por favor Narcissa, solo hace falta verme.

-Y si yo te dijera que es verdad.

Si yo te dijera que es verdad que anoche estuviste platicando hasta altas horas de la noche con Draco –aunque no se dé que hablaron- ¿me creerías?

-Yo…. –Dijo ella titubeante.

Es solo que, no es así como lo recuerdo, es solo que.

-Está bien cariño. Te comprendo. Pero te propongo algo.

¿Por qué no le preguntas a Draco acerca de lo que anoche conversaron y así sales de dudas?

-Gracias por el consejo Narcissa.

-De nada cariño. Por cierto, prepárate porque saldremos de compras. Aun hay que arreglar lo de tu cambio de imagen.

-Está bien. Aunque, ¿Ya encontraste un método seguro para no lastimar al bebe?

-Si cariño. Descuida.

Ahora sube, porque aun tenemos mucho que planear.

* * *

Además, tendremos unas visitas que ayudaran en tu cambio de imagen. Descuida, ellas son de confianza y estoy segura que estarán encantadas de ayudar.

Antes que nada, no tengo palabras para agradecerles todos y cada uno de sus reviews. El capitulo anterior es en el que más reviews he recibido y realmente me siento muy alagada de que les agrade mi historia

Por otro lado, si, ya sé, no me maten. Solo quería que vieran un poquito más de Draco. En el próximo leerán una conversación entre Draco y Herms y un poquito sobre el cambio de imagen.

Ah, si, olvidaba, ya se que el personaje de Narcissa no es tal y como lo describe Rowling, sin embargo, siempre me imagine a una Narcissa comprensiva y cariñosa con su hijo –aunque claro, ya sabemos que los Malfoy no muestran su afecto en publico-

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer, por sus alertas y por sus favoritos**

**Reviews????**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: La princesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Lily. Mi pareja favorita después de Draco y Herms. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Y, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose, también subí uno sobre ellos. se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	11. Un día en emergencias

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**Un día en emergencias**

Quince minutos después de que Narcissa le informara a Hermione sobre la idea de su cambio de imagen y de la inesperada visita que recibirían se escucho un estruendo en la chimenea.

Cinco minutos después se escucho un segundo estruendo.

A Hermione no le asustaron en lo más mínimo tales estruendos. Supuso que vendrían de la chimenea y que serian visitas de Narcissa; por lo que decidió que no bajaría. No quería que Narcissa o alguno de sus visitantes se sintiera incomodo por su presencia.

Sin embargo, tres minutos después del segundo estruendo, la elfina Dixie subió a avisarle que la señora Narcissa y las visitas la esperaban en la sala de té.

Ella supuso que quizás eran las personas encargadas del cambio de imagen, por lo que solo le dio las gracias a Dixie y le informo que bajaría a la brevedad posible.

Había escogido una bonita falda de color blanco con unas ballerinas de color rosa claro que hacían juego con la blusa que se había puesto. Anexo una diadema de piedras pequeñas de colores, unos aretes, un collar y una pulsera a juego. Era un poco extraño vestirse así. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus túnicas, cuando trabajaba en el ministerio; sin embargo, estaba en el mundo muggle y aprovecharía cualquier instante que pasaba en él para vestir como tal.

En cuanto entro al salón de té se congelo.

Allí se encontraban Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass acompañando a Narcissa. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando escucho como Narcissa la llamaba.

-Hermione, cariño. Pasa por favor.

Hermione se congelo nuevamente. No era posible que Narcissa la invitara como si nada a tomar el té acompañando a dos ex Slytherin y pretendiera que nada fuese a ocurrir.

Pansy fue la primera en reaccionar y dijo:

-Vamos Granger, pasa. ¿O es que le temes a estar entre serpientes? –seguidamente soltó una risotada.

-No, no es eso –dijo Hermione. Es solo que…

Pero la réplica de Hermione fue detenida por una de las empleadas.

-Señora, es del Colegio del niño Scorpius.

-Inmediatamente después de que el ama de llaves mencionara a Scorpius Hermione dejo de prestar atención a la conversación (o discusión) que tenia con Pansy.

-¿Qué le sucedió al niño? –pregunto algo desesperada y sin percatarse siquiera de la atónita mirada que le dedicaban Pansy, Daphne y la propia Narcissa.

-Al parecer, respondió el ama de llaves, cayó de uno de los toboganes y tiene una herida en la frente, lo han llevado a urgencias, sin embargo, han llamado, pues ha sido imposible localizar al señor Malfoy.

Narcissa retomo el control de la situación y cuestiono al ama de llaves sobre cual hospital habían llevado a Scorpius y demás datos relevantes.

Una vez que tuvo todos los datos, le pidió al chofer que alistara el coche para poder llevarlas al lugar.

Sobra decir que la merienda y el día de compras quedaron cancelados.

Por otro lado, las propias Parkinson y Greengrass no perdían detalle alguno de cómo es que la castaña se preocupaba en demasía por el pequeño Scorpius. Pansy fue la más sorprendida, pues estaba preparada para un duelo verbal cuando la castaña de un segundo a otro había pasado a ignorarla, convirtiéndose el pequeño en su prioridad.

A ambas mujeres les dio mucho gusto, el hecho de que la castaña quisiera tanto al pequeño Scorpius; pero vamos, exceptuando a su madre, era imposible que alguna mujer no cayera bajo los encantos de esos orbes grises tan hechiceros.

Ambas, recibieron una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa de disculpa por parte de Narcissa, la cual siguió a Hermione hasta la cochera, para enfilarse rumbo al hospital en el que estaba el pequeñito.

En cuanto entraron en el hospital, Hermione ni siquiera necesito que le informaran donde estaba el pequeño –llámenle instinto maternal, o amor- pero en cuanto llegaron a recepción, ella ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar a alguna de las maestras que allí se encontraban o al personal de recepción por el pequeño.

Supo en donde se encontraba el pequeño Scorpius cuando escucho algunas de sus quejas y cuando entre sollozos decía que la medicina muggle era muy dolorosa.

En cuanto Hermione escucho esos gritos corrió a esa habitación y entro sin ni siquiera pedir autorización.

En cuanto Scorpius la vio, sus hermosos ojos grises –ahora velados por las lágrimas- cambiaron para obtener una pequeña chispa de alegría.

El doctor, que estaba más preocupado por intentar callarlo, no se dio cuenta siquiera en el momento en el que había irrumpido Hermione a la habitación; sino hasta que la enfermera le dijo:

-Perdone señora no puede estar aquí.

El médico, al darse cuenta de que las lágrimas del pequeño habían disminuido y se habían vuelto nulas le dirigió una severa mirada a la enfermera volteando hacia donde se encontraba Hermione y le dijo:

-Perdone señora, su hijo en seguida estará bien.

Hermione estaba a punto de replicar, y decirle al médico que no era la madre del pequeño, cuando un segundo después apareció en la puerta con su clásico porte y elegancia; vestido con un perfecto traje gris y unos ojos que detonaban preocupación el mismo Draco Malfoy.

-Papi –grito Scorpius sin darles tiempo de reaccionar a los presentes.

Acto seguido, Draco se acerco a su pequeño y le susurro al oído:

-¿Cómo estas campeón? ¿Qué te sucedió?

El médico, al ver la reacción del pequeño y la tranquilidad con la que se estaba comportando, no dijo nada más y se separo de él, pues prácticamente estaba terminando de colocarle unas vendas.

Se acerco hasta Hermione y le dijo:

-Me temo señora, que su hijo a sufrido un pequeño esguince en su brazo izquierdo, por lo cual deberá permanecer con la férula por lo menos dos semanas. Le voy a dar algunos analgésicos para aminorar el dolor que pudiera presentársele; así como también les daré algunas recomendaciones para la hora del baño. Los medicamentos deberán ser dados cada cuatro horas y deberá venir la próxima semana para poder diagnosticar con mayor precisión si el esguince esta sanando conforme lo planeado, o si es que necesitara más tiempo.

Hermione se encontraba literalmente en estado de shock. No había tenido oportunidad de corregir del error al médico y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Draco (quien no había perdido detalle de la conversación; o mejor dicho el monologo que sostenía el Doctor) le respondió:

-No se preocupe Doctor, estoy más que seguro que mi esposa no permitirá que al niño se le pasen las horas del medicamento. Con ello, dejo aun más extrañada a la castaña, la cual, al mencionarle las palabras esposa e hijo en la misma oración había sentido un ligero calor que emanaba de su corazón y subía por sus mejillas, tornándolas a un ligero tono rosado por lo cual solo se limito a seguir su juego cuando él se acerco hasta ella y le paso los brazos por la cintura.

-Mi esposo tiene razón doctor, nuestro hijo tendrá las mejores atenciones y cuidados. No se preocupe, estoy segura de que para su próxima consulta no será necesario que continúe con la férula de su brazo.

Scorpius sonrió al ver como Hermione le dirigía una mirada llena de amor.

Por otro lado en cuanto salió el Doctor, el rubio se apresuro a disculparse por su anterior comportamiento; sin embargo, ella lo callo y le dijo:

-Si no te hubiera seguido el juego, lo más probable es que el médico me hubiera pedido salir, pero yo adoro a este pequeño angelito –dijo abrazando a Scorpius; mismo que le dedico una enorme sonrisa- y quería asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Draco no dijo nada más, pues en seguida entro el médico informándoles que podían llevarse al pequeño; extendiéndole la receta a Hermione e indicándole que le pidieran a la recepcionista programara su cita para dentro de una semana.

Ninguno dijo absolutamente nada. Se limitaron a asentir y Draco a cargar al pequeño Scorpius.

Salieron de la consulta y Scorpius como buen Malfoy se limito a maldecir la medicina muggle diciendo que prefería las pociones; las cuales –aunque supieran mal- restaurarían sus huesos y no quedarían marcas ni cicatrices.

Narcissa solo observaba a su pequeño nieto y se sorprendía del parecido que tenía con Draco; mientras lo observaba, no perdía detalle de la conversación que mantenían Draco y Hermione.

-¿Dónde estabas? –cuestionaba ella. El niño te necesitaba y tú estabas prácticamente ilocalizable. ¿Es que acaso no te llego el patronus urgente que te envié?

Draco observaba complacido los histéricos reclamos que le hacía en voz la castaña. -Sí, para cualquiera que no supiera que ella no era la madre de Scorpius daría por sentado que lo era como había ocurrido con el médico. –Pensaba para sí-. El solo sonreía para sí, mientras Narcissa también le devolvía una sonrisa de complicidad.

Y fue precisamente Narcissa quien devolvió a la realidad a Hermione.

-Cariño –le dijo con una dulce voz. El niño está perfectamente; aunque me temo que nuestro plan de transformación quedo cancelado.

Fue en ese instante, que Hermione palideció, lo cierto era que hasta no darse cuenta de que el niño se encontraba en perfectas condiciones ella se había tranquilizado y recordó como prácticamente había dejado a Pansy con la palabra en la boca.

-Ay, no. –dijo. He sido una completa grosera. Prácticamente ignore a Pansy y a Daphne en cuanto nos informaron que Scorpius estaba en el hospital.

Draco frunció el ceño y le pregunto a su madre a que se refería. Ambos eran expertos legeremantes y oclumantes y perfectamente capaces de sostener una conversación verbal y mental. Por lo cual, Narcissa solo rememoro lo ocurrido hace apenas pocas horas y curvo sus labios en unas sonrisa imperceptible.

-No te preocupes querida. A Pansy y a Daphne no les importara que las hayas ignorado; sobre todo cuando ha sido por atender a Scorpius.

Y, hablando precisamente de él. El pequeño soltó un pequeño quejido por la falta de atención y una ligera mueca.

-¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Te sientes mal? –pregunto Hermione.

No. Es solo que…

-¿Qué sucede Scorpius? –cuestiono Draco con su gruesa y ronca voz.

Es que, yo no quiero volver con el médico muggle. Prefiero una poción. La medicina muggle es dolorosa. No quiero que me vuelvan a inyectar.

Hermione lo miro y con infinita ternura le dijo:

-Cariño, me temo que tendremos que volver con él y no te podremos dar ninguna poción restauradora de huesos, pues tu accidente ocurrió en el colegio y me temo que no puedes llegar de un día a otro completamente sano. ¿Lo entiendes? –verdad.

Por respuesta, Scorpius solo resoplo y dijo:

-Bueno, está bien. Pero quiero algo a cambio.

-Scorpius –dijo Hermione. Me temo que no puedo darte nada a cambio.

-Pero, -dijo el pequeño Scorpius haciendo un tierno puchero y volviendo su tierna mirada hacia Draco.

-Scorpius –respondió con gesto severo Draco.

-Papi. Aun no sabes lo que quiero.

-Deberías escuchar al niño Draco. Quizás no te pida algo imposible.

-Está bien, madre. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Scorpius?

-No te lo diré hasta que no me prometas que me lo cumplirás.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Scorpius.

-Es que, y se soltó a llorar.

Hermione entonces volteo hacia Draco con una mirada severa y le dijo.

-Vamos Draco. No te cuesta nada cumplirle un capricho al niño. Después de lo bien que se ha comportado.

Draco se rio de sí mismo y de su hijo. Era imposible luchar contra él. Ya se había ganado a su madre y a Hermione, la cual literalmente se había volteado hacia él y lo estaba abrazando y consolando mientras el pequeño embustero derramaba sendas lagrimas.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que querías pedirle a tu padre cariño? –pregunto Narcissa.

-Es que…

-Vamos cariño, dime, quizás yo pueda dártelo. Después de todo, tu padre debe volver a trabajar y lo más probable es que no vuelva hasta tarde. ¿Quieres un nuevo juguete? ¿Una escoba nueva?

-No, negaba Scorpius cada vez.

Draco por fin se rindió y le dijo.

-Está bien Scorpius. Me rindo. Tu ganas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿En serio me lo darás papi?

-Sí, te lo prometo.

-Pues es que, yo quiero pasar un día en el parque de diversiones muggle. Quiero subirme a los caballitos, comer algodones de azúcar y entrar a la casa del terror y comer hot dogs. Además, quiero que tu nos acompañes Hermione.

Draco solo curvo una sonrisa y pensó en lo listo que era su hijo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Hermione. ¿Por qué quieres que yo los acompañe Scorpius. Yo no puedo…

Y estaba a punto Hermione de dar un discurso acerca de por qué no debería ir ella al parque con ellos cuando Draco la interrumpió.

-Ah, no. Tú no te salvas de esta Hermione. Tú me hiciste hacer esta promesa así antes de saber que también te incluía y me obligaste a literalmente cumplirla; así que ahora también vas.

-Pero….

-¿De verdad papi? –interrumpió Scorpius. Iremos al parque de diversiones. Viva.

-Sí, iremos Scorpius. Pero no pienses que siempre te saldrás con la tuya –le dijo en un tono que pretendía ser severo.

En ese momento, Narcissa solo sonrió. Discutían como una verdadera familia y ella no quería romper el ambiente familiar por lo cual solo dijo:

-Creo que deberías cumplir hoy mismo tu promesa Draco ¿O tienes algo urgente que hacer en la oficina?

-No, madre. Nada que no se pueda aplazar.

Entonces, creo que apareceré cerca de la mansión y ustedes pueden ir con el niño al parque de diversiones.

-No hace falta Narcissa. Podemos llevarte y prometo que no escapare ni me escabullirle.

-Está bien.

Dicho esto, Draco se enfilo rumbo a la mansión. Una vez allí, se despidió de su madre y se dirigieron al parque de diversiones.

Mientras tanto; en la mansión, Narcissa les contaba todo lo sucedido en emergencias a Pansy y a Daphne; las cuales no se habían ido de allí hasta que no vieron regresar a Narcissa.

-Vaya –dijo Pansy. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que Granger me dejaría en medio de un duelo de palabras. Es bueno saber que ella quiere tanto a Scorpius y que no se ha acercado a ellos solo por la fortuna de los Malfoy.

Hablando de ese tema –dijo Daphne ¿Cómo es que ella llego a la mansión?

Narcissa les conto del accidente que había tenido la castaña en el supermercado y todo o que había sucedido ninguna de las dos pudo creer la casualidad. Era ilógico que sucediera algo como aquello. Pareciera que el destino jugara con ellos y sin querer enviara a la castaña justo en el momento en el que más la necesitaban.

Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos más en silencio hasta que nuevamente Pansy rompió el silencio.

-¿Ya hablaste con McGonagall?

-Sí, -respondió Narcissa. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho justo a tiempo. Me encontraba en su despacho cuando llego Ronald Weasley. Obviamente le conté la verdad a McGonagall y le pedí su ayuda; pero cuando llego el pelirrojo y pidió hablar con ella no se negó, por lo que no tuve otra opción que ponerme una capa de invisibilidad para escuchar lo que le iba a decir. McGonagall decidió que era bueno saber que es lo que planeaba el pelirrojo por lo que no se opuso a que yo lo escuchara.

¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo? –pregunto Daphne intrigada.

-No lo creerían.

Y así, Narcissa les conto todo lo que había escuchado.

Las caras de ambas iban desde el desconcierto, pasando por la incredulidad y dieron paso a una enorme furia. No era posible que ese maldito le pensara hacer aun más daño a Hermione.

En cuanto se lo contaran a Draco se pondría furioso. Menos mal que estaba teniendo un día relajado. Pero ese era otro detalle más que agregar para cobrarle al imbécil del pelirrojo. Pronto sabría quienes eran ellos y los siete años de insultos que le habían dado en el colegio no serian nada en comparación con lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Hola chicas. Lamento no haber subido ayer, pero la verdad tuve una semana algo complicada y no pude tomar el ordenador mucho tiempo.

Y, ¿Qué creen que le haya dicho el pelirrojo a McGonagall?

¿Qué puso tan furiosas e indignadas a Pansy y a Daphne?

Tendrán que esperar un par de capítulos, pues en el próximo les relatare un poco sobre el día en el parque de diversiones.

Lo de Ronald es para que vean que no me he olvidado de él, solo les estoy dando un espacio a mis personajes favoritos para conocerse.

Por cierto, ¿Se imaginaron la escena de histeria que le estaba montando Herms a Draco por no acudir pronto con su hijo?

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer, por sus alertas y por sus favoritos**

**Reviews?**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Pd. Abri una encuesta en mi profile, para saber cual historia les gustaria que continuara. Son algunas que hace tiempo no actualizo. Si pasan por la encuesta y me dan su opinion se los agradecere.**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: La princesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Lily. Mi pareja favorita después de Draco y Herms. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Y, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose, también subí uno sobre ellos. se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	12. ¿Día familiar?

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**¿Día familiar?**

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, tanto Draco como Hermione decidieron vestirse adecuadamente para ir al parque de diversiones, pues una falda (sobre todo en una no muy embarazada Hermione) y un traje sastre en él no eran la mejor opción para disfrutar en un parque de diversiones muggle. Y bueno, tampoco es que quisieran que creyeran que eran unos padres irresponsables que habían sacado al niño del colegio, por lo cual, también decidieron que debían cambiarle el uniforme del colegio por algo más cómodo.

Una vez en el parque de diversiones, Draco estaciono el auto y salieron.

Hermione y Scorpius esperaron sentados en una de las sillas cerca de la entrada mientras el compraba las entradas.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya pequeño.

Como respuesta solo recibió un gesto de suficiencia por parte de Scorpius.

Hermione sonrió ante tan infantil y lindo gesto.

Estaban riéndose ambos, cuando Scorpius le dijo:

-¿Falta mucho?

-No lo sé cariño. ¿Te parece ir con tu padre a comprar las entradas?

-Sí, vamos.

Dicho esto, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Draco.

Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos cuando Scorpius volvió a preguntar:

-¿Cuánto queda?- fijando toda su atención en las atracciones mientras esperábamos en la cola de entrada. ¿Cuánto más? Quiero subirme a los caballitos y comer algodones de azúcar –añadió mientras miraba a las otras personas que estaban esperando por delante de ellos. Y le hacía muecas a Hermione.

Scorpius comenzó a hacer uno de sus monumentales pucheros por lo cual una niña pequeña de aproximadamente cinco años de pelo negro recogido en dos coletas, con ojos profundamente azules dio unas sonoras carcajadas.

Al ver tal acto, Scorpius se molesto de sobremanera y volteo hacia Hermione .

Hermione pudo evitar una mueca, al igual que su padre, el cual observaba con curiosidad la escena, ya que últimamente Scorpius se había vuelto muy caprichoso.

Los padres de la pequeña solo se disculparon por el gesto y tanto Hermione como Draco simplemente le restaron importancia.

-No se preocupe. –Le dijo Hermione madre de la pequeña, quien al escuchar a su madre inmediatamente se congelo y callo su burla.

-Jimena discúlpate –dijo en tono serio su padre.

-Lo siento. –Dijo la pequeña. No era mi intención molestarte.

-No, no se preocupe. Reitero Hermione esta vez a su padre. Scorpius solo volteo y resoplo.

-Los padres de la pequeña rieron, mientras Draco comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Vamos Draco, ya habíamos hablado de esto –dije intentando calmar la tensión que comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente. Recuerda lo que le dijimos al niño sobre que no siempre se podía salir con la suya realizando algún puchero.

Fue entonces que el padre de la pequeñita tomo la iniciativa. Vaya amigo –le dijo a Draco. Mejor será que le hagas caso. Jimena ya paso por esa etapa de berridos y pucheros. Solo sus madres son capaces de controlarlos lo mejor es no meterse en ello.

Draco solo rodo los ojos y respondió:

-Es solo que Scorpius es tan pequeño y siempre ha obtenido lo que desea que es imposible que alguien le niegue algo, por lo que sus pucheros son monumentales.

-Tranquilo –le respondió el hombre. Por cierto, soy Andrew Watson y ella es mi esposa Marian Bennett. La pequeñita es nuestra hija Jimena.

-Encantado de conocerles. Me alegra saber que los pucheros son solo una etapa. Yo soy Draco Malfoy y ellos son Hermione Granger y Scorpius Malfoy –Mi familia.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi! rió Jimena, miren lo que trae Scorpius. Dijo mientras llamaba la atención de sus padres. Yo también quiero uno. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa señalando la férula de Scorpius.

-Vaya, -dijo Marian mientras señalaba nuevamente su férula, si que debe ser un niño hiperactivo, mientras él se sujetaba de la mano de Hermione como si la vida se le fuese a ir en ello.

-Hermione solo sonrió mientras se agachaba a la altura de Scorpius para poder cargarlo.

¿De qué iba todo aquello? –Se preguntaba Hermione.

-¡Oh! Tu pequeño es tan adorable. Se aferra a tu calor, como si fueras su héroe favorito –aunque a decir verdad a su edad lo eres. ¿Cuántos años tiene? –Pregunto Marian.

-¡Oh! El...

Repentinamente, Hermione se quedo sin palabras. No sabía cómo responder a aquello. Estaba total y completamente consciente de que no era su pequeño aunque a veces se olvidara de eso.

**Ok niñas no supe bien como manejar este asunto, pues flashback no es, en realidad es lo que cruza por la mente de Hermione y la de Draco**

Draco, al percatarse de aquello, comenzó a utilizar legeremancia sobre ella. A él también le intrigaba la respuesta de la castaña. Hermione se encontraba en una encrucijada –o por lo menos de eso fue de lo que él se percato cuando leía la confusión que reinaba en su mente. Vamos; ni siquiera sintió la intromisión de Draco quien poco a poco develaba su sentir.

Por un lado -pensaba y creía ciegamente Hermione que era como si siempre los hubiera conocido y hubieran formado siempre parte de su vida. Lo cual, no era mentira en parte, pues el rubio había compartido con ella tantos y tantos momentos y no solo durante el colegio y, por otro lado, se sentía una autentica intrusa. Sabía que ella no tenía derecho a tomar algo que ya le pertenecía a alguien más –aunque ese alguien los hubiese abandonado –le recordó su consciencia.

Draco no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Se dio cuenta, como poco a poco, Hermione comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia, por lo que opto por dejar de leer su mente. No quería sentirse descubierto.

La castaña simplemente volteo y los miro con dulzura y se dio cuenta, por unos segundos, de que ella no estaba hurtando absolutamente nada. Aun más tanto Draco como Scorpius le estaban devolviendo la mirada como pidiéndome algo.

Como si entendieran todo lo que estaba pasando y si respuesta significara mucho para ellos tanto para él como para Draco reflexiono la castaña:

¿Era o no su pequeño?

Hasta donde ella había dado cuenta, el niño jamás había tenido una figura materna y de repente que llegara ella y me preocupara por él, era como darle lo que tanto pedía a gritos.

Giro su rostro nuevamente hacia Draco y hacia Scorpius. Ellos esperaban una respuesta y ella no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento fue cuando la castaña salió de su especie de trance y se dio cuenta de que, de su respuesta dependían tantas cosas.

Por lo poco que había conocido al nuevo Draco se había dado cuenta de que el ya no tenía prejuicios sobre la sangre ni mucho menos, en un rápido flashback pasaron nuevamente por su mente todos sus años en Hogwarts y su llegada a su casa y como le habían recibido.

Se cuestione a si misma si era capaz de romperle el corazón a ese pequeño que no tenía culpa alguna.

Draco y Scorpius observaban atentos. Esperaban a ver si negaba o aceptaba que era su hijo, -Hermione se dio cuenta, por su mirada, como me suplicaban **AMBOS** con la misma que por lo menos, por hoy, no me negara a ser lo que el tanto necesitaban.

Como si la respuesta fuera a crear una gran diferencia se di cuenta en aquel mismo momento, de que no podía vivir sin ellos.

El pequeño Scorpius se había convertido en su hijo pues, de pronto me sentí vacía al tener esa sensación de deja-vú y soledad. El, ellos, le importaban más de lo que pudiera expresar con palabras.

**Bueno, hasta aquí lo que sucede en la mente de Herms y Draco.**

-Sí, bueno, en realidad Scorpius es tan parecido a su padre y no solo físicamente. Abrace con mayor fuerza a Scorpius al tiempo que el solo decía ¡Gracias! Mientras yo le sonreía.

En ese momento, Draco propuso que volviéramos a tomar asiento, argumentando que en mi estado no debería estar parada mucho tiempo ni cargando a Scorpius. Andrew le sugirió lo mismo a su esposa.

A lo lejos, mientras íbamos a las sillas de plástico, alcance a escuchar como Andrew felicitaba a Draco por tener una linda esposa y un maravilloso hijo.

Sonreí interiormente, que no daría yo porque eso fuera verdad. Marian interrumpió mis cavilaciones y me dijo.

-Vaya. Ese marido tuyo es de esos que ya no hay. Felicidades.

Yo, simplemente ya no negué ni acepte nada. Me deje llevar por el momento y por la idílica falsa realidad que vivía en el momento. Estuvimos conversando alrededor de quince minutos cuando Draco y Andrew volvieron.

-Aquí tienen -dijo Draco dándome una pulsera verde y colocándole una amarilla a Scorpius, después de que él se colocara la suya. También me entrego un mapa del sitio.

Andrew, Marian y Jimena se despidieron y entraron al parque.

Draco se disculpo unos segundos más tarde y se dirigió nuevamente a la tienda de entrada, Hermione lo miro atónita, más no dijo nada

Hermione ya regrese. Mira lo que compre.

Hermione no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa.

¿Qué has hecho Draco Lucius Malfoy? -Pregunto

Nada. Es solo que, mira compre unas cuponeras para alimentos y juegos y comida.

Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos y solo sonrió mientras tomaba cada cuponera.

-Gracias.- Le dijo, ¿Ya podemos entrar? O, ¿te hace falta comprar algo más?

Con un gesto de suficiencia Draco negó y se enfilaron hacia la entrada nuevamente.

Hermione observo el mapa y se maravillo de lo enorme del parque de diversiones.

Había algunos shows que deseaba ver. Entre ellos los delfines y un pequeño zoo que se había instalado hace poco dentro del parque.

Examinamos detenidamente el mapa y decidimos que empezaríamos por ver el pequeño zoológico muggle que estaba montado.

No era como ver a los unicornios o lo centauros, pero un zoo era un zoo. Así de paso Scorpius aprendería un poquito más sobre los animales muggles.

Entramos a la exhibición de la sabana africana, sin embargo Draco se disculpo y dijo que iría a comprar algunos souvenirs para llevarles a Lucius y a Narcissa; por lo cual Scorpius y yo nos adelantamos.

-Quiero ver a los elefantes y a las serpientes, y a los leones.

-Está bien pequeño. Vamos para allá.

Mientras observábamos a los animales, le pregunte a Scorpius a que casa le gustaría pertenecer y el, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia solo dijo:

-Iré a Slytherin, como todos los Malfoy y seré el príncipe de las serpientes.

-Yo solo reí por su comentario y le dije:

-Vaya con mi arrogante y aristocrático pequeño. El solo sonrió y se alejo para ver de cerca a las serpientes.

Estuvimos alrededor de 30 minutos en el andén que correspondía a la selva africana ya habíamos pasado por todos los animales, había un par de elefantes, unos impalas y unas cuantas cebras más. Sin embargo, lo que más le había llamado la atención a Scorpius habían sido las serpientes; por lo que, me había pedido permiso para volver al serpentario. Yo no me negué y le dije que vería un poco más de cerca a los leones; que estaban a unos pasos. Coloque sobre su cintura una correa y la hice invisible con un hechizo desilusionador.

Jamás me hubiera separado de Scorpius. Justo cuando observaba a una pequeña cría de león, llego hasta mi alguien a quien no quería volver a ver:

-Granger. –Pregunto.

-Sí, voltee en el acto. Era Leonel, mi ex novio, o bueno, en realidad no sé si entraba en esa categoría.

Habíamos sido compañeros hasta poco antes de que yo recibiera mi carta de aceptación a Hogwarts y los dos siguientes veranos que pase en casa con mamá y papá habíamos sido muy unidos; pero él jamás se me había declarado ni nada por el estilo.

Supe que yo le gustaba, pues una tarde, de la nada, aprendí algo de legeremancia. Fue poco después de lo sucedido con Ginny. Había consultado un par de tomos de la sección prohibida en los que se explicaba cómo ser un legeremante. La profesora McGonagall me descubrió y fue ella misma quien le pidió de favor al profesor Snape que me enseñara.

Fue por eso que me di cuenta. Sabía que yo le gustaba; sin embargo el jamás me lo confesó. Solo me robo un beso y me dijo que era bonita. Esto claro en alguna ocasión y después salió huyendo.

Ah, hola Leonel –dije yo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Francia? ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Wow. Vaya. –dijo él. Esas preguntas las debería hacer yo Hermione. Desde que te fuiste a ese internado y solo volvías para vacaciones no volvimos a tener una amistad como la de antes, después de que te fuiste y yo tuve que mudarme también a un internado a Francia no te volví a ver.

-Sí, así es. Bueno, y, ¿Con quién vienes, Leonel?

No me lo creerías.

-Sorpréndeme –respondió ella.

Si te dijera que con mi hermanita ¿Me lo creerías?

-¿Qué? –soltó sorprendida Hermione.

Si, así es. Mi madre tuvo como decirlo… un bebé sorpresa.

-Wow. Vaya –Dijo ella después de reponerse de la sorpresa. Pues, felicidades. En ese momento una pequeña niña de cabellera rojiza se acerco a ella y él se la presento como su hermanita Eleonor.

Segundos después de que Hermione le estuviera haciendo mimos a la pequeña Eleonor, Scorpius, quien había estado observando a las víboras por el cristal se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se sintió desplazado. Esos mimos y esos cariños eran solo para él y para su hermanita. -¿Cómo sabia del embarazo de Hermione? Simple. Obligo a Dixie a que le contara lo que sucedía cuando los adultos estaban conversando y lo habían excluido. Se acerco a ella y en un gesto muy posesivo y celoso se acerco a Hermione y sin palabras, mientras le daba los bracitos (o bueno, en realidad el bracito que no tenia roto) para que lo alzara en sus brazos.

No es que el pequeñito fuera de temer. No. No era eso. Fue la gélida mirada y el gesto tan posesivo característico de los Malfoy que aplico en Hermione que Leonel simplemente se excuso y se alejo rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a la castaña de decirle algo. Scorpius solo sonrió feliz.

-¿Quién era él? –pregunto Scorpius con un tono al que le resto importancia.

-Él era solo un ex compañero de colegio.

Ah. –Fue todo lo que respondió Scor y se abrazo más a Hermione y, fue así como los encontró Draco.

-Hola. ¿Qué me perdí?

Scorpius y Hermione se miraron cómplices y solo respondieron al unisonó: Nada.

Draco solo los miro y Hermione bloqueo su mente, mientras que Scorpius solo podía pensar en lo feliz que se sentía de que Hermione lo tuviera cargado.

Draco solo rodo los ojos y sugirió ir a los caballitos.

Así pasaron prácticamente toda la tarde de un juego a otro, comiendo algodones de azúcar y demás chunches que se encontraban por allí.

El más feliz sin duda había sido Scorpius, se sentía contento y protegido. Ahora en el colegio nadie le podría decir nada. Ahora si podía decir que tenía una mamá que lo cuidaba y lo protegía, ya que muchos niños se reían de él, por no saber lo que era una mamá.

A media tarde, el cansancio hizo mella en Hermione, pues aunque hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz lo cierto era que tanto ajetreo y el embarazo no combinaba.

Habían salido de la casa de los espejos y volvían por quinta vez a los caballitos, cuando Hermione de pronto anuncio no sentirse muy bien. Argumento que quizás, esa última vuelta en la pequeña rueda de la fortuna, junto a las distorsionadas imágenes de la casa de los espejos la habían mareado, por lo cual, Draco le pidió que se sentara y así lo hizo.

Tanto se habían divertido en el parque, entre la casa del terror (la cual, después de los horrores que vieron en la guerra de hace años, ya no los asustaba en lo más mínimo) y los carritos chocones o la montaña rusa –a la cual solo habían subido Draco y Scorpius- o las demás atracciones no se dieron cuenta de la hora y solo, hasta que estuvieron sentados y muy conscientes de que el hambre había hecho mella en ellos, pues el estomago de Hermione así lo reclamaba, al igual que el de Draco y el de Scorpius.

-Creo que tu mareo no solo se debe a tu estado Hermione. También necesitamos alimentarnos. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Mira la hora que es y aun no probamos bocado! ¡Son las 4:35 de la tarde!

Hermione solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acerco nuevamente a Scorpius y le acaricio el cabello, al tiempo que Draco lo alzaba en hombros (lo siento niñas, no pude evitar ponerlo, parte de mis recuerdos felices de mi infancia). Caminaron rápidamente hacia el área de comidas.

Una vez que se sentaron en una de las mesas, Hermione se sintió algo aturdida. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de lo que había estado siendo su día y se sintió feliz. A su lado, Scorpius tomaba el mismo rumbo en sus pensamientos. Por su parte, Draco solo sugirió que ellos descansaran un poco mientras que el iba por algo de comida para los tres.

Y así, mientras que ellos descansaban tranquilamente y Draco compraba los alimentos que ingerirían a Hermione llego se acerco alguien que desde hace tiempo no veía y creyó que ese no era realmente el mejor momento.

-¿Es que acaso era el día de los reencuentros? –Se pregunto Hermione.

-Hola castañita –dijo en un tono dulce Abraham, uno de los ex novios de Hermione.

-Hola Abraham –respondió en tono aburrido la castaña.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía preciosa. ¿Qué hace una mujercita tan linda como tú en un lugar como este?

-Bien, yo estoy. Bien. Gracias por preguntar –dijo Hermione. ¿Qué hago aquí? Simplemente me divierto como todos.

Scorpius, al notar que el extraño estaba acercándose peligrosamente hasta Hermione por impulso, más que por ganas, pues estaba totalmente cansado y celoso, se planto frente a Hermione ignorando olímpicamente al castaño y le dijo:

-Mami, ¿crees que papi tarde mucho? –dicho esto la abrazo y le hizo un pucherito. –tengo hambre.

Hermione no pudo más que agradecerle su oportuna intervención al niño.

-No debe tardar cariño. -Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al ver al niño Abraham se sintió celoso. ¿No se supone que nadie miraba a Hermione por ser una ratona de biblioteca?

Lo miro extrañado.

De nada sirvió la gélida mirada que Scorpius le dedico al tipo. Este ni se inmuto por su mirada.

-¿Así que eres madre castañita? –pregunto Abraham.

-Sí, así es –dijo ella. El es mi pequeñito.

Scorpius miro enojado al hombre que prácticamente desnudaba con la mirada a Hermione.

¿Así que te casaste? –dijo el hombre, al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a la burbuja protectora de Hermione. –Debiste esperarme. –Sentencio de forma cruel el hombre. Ahora soy el Gerente Directivo de una compañía automotriz. Ahora vivirías como reina conmigo y el pequeño que ahora sostienes en tus brazos tendría una nana para cuidarlo y no tendrías que hacerlo tú. Y, dime ¿Con que tipo simplón te casaste? Un rubio sin cerebro y del montón.

Hermione comenzaba a ponerse furiosa; al igual que Scorpius, el cual, solo miraba con recelo al hombre que continuaba con su patético discurso.

Ahora vestirías con ropa de la mejor calidad y estarías llena de joyas, viajarías por el mundo. Aunque, creo que aun puedo hacer una excepción por ti, pues vaya que el tiempo ha obrado milagros en ti…

De repente, Hermione lo paró en seco.

-Sabes que jamás me importo el dinero, ni las joyas, ni la ropa de diseñador, mucho menos los viajes alrededor del mundo. Siempre fui y sigo siendo una mujer muy independiente. Recuerda que yo no soy Pamela. –Respondió con altivez Hermione. Mi hijo no necesita nanas, no mientras lo pueda cuidar yo o su padre.

En ese momento "el rubio simplón" al que se refería Abraham hizo acto de presencia.

Conocía cada mueca de Hermione y de su hijo, y, a lo lejos, mientras volvía con la comida, pudo observar que a Hermione la estaba molestando ese tipo por lo cual, se molesto y comenzó a ocupar la legeremancia, obviamente se enfado y se propuso así mismo lograr que ese tipo se tragara sus palabras.

El un rubio simplón. ¡Qué va! Y ella ¿una interesada? Se notaba que el tipo presumía lo poco que tenia y se sentía el rey del mundo por un simple puesto. Él le demostraría que no valía nada.

En ese momento, tomo su celular y le marco a Blaise y rápidamente le pidió que le siguiera el juego.

Se acerco hasta el tipo pasando a su lado e ignorándolo olímpicamente acercándose hasta la castaña a la cual, tomo por la cintura y a su hijo, el cual al verlo le dijo:

-Papi, ¿Por qué te tardaste?

-Hola cariño. Lamento la tardanza. –dijo depositando un suave beso en los labios de la castaña.

Sucede que acaban de hablarme de la oficina. Tengo que volver, pero no te preocupes, puedo cancelar la conferencia. ¿Por algo soy el dueño, no? –pregunto con fingida inocencia. Además, les prometí que pasaríamos un día en familia sin nanas y sin guarda espaldas aunque me temo que tendré que viajar a Italia, pues esos contratos son prácticamente imposibles de realizarse sin mi firma.

Hermione solo le sonrió.

Abraham, al escuchar las palabras dueño y conferencia, Italia, en la misma oración comenzó a ponerse rojo.

Fue entonces, que Draco volteo a donde se encontraba el hombre y le dijo a Hermione:

-Perdona amor, creo que estabas teniendo una conversación con alguien.

Hermione solo volteo y le dijo

-Ah, sí, disculpa que no los haya presentado antes, el es Abraham Campbell, un ex compañero del colegio.

Draco solo tendió su mano al asqueroso muggle y le dirigió una gélida mirada con sus ojos mercurio y le dijo.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy. Disculpe que no haya reparado en usted, pero ya sabe, los negocios. Se dirigió nuevamente a Hermione y a Scorpius y les dijo:

Me temo que tendremos que terminar con el paseo por hoy, pero para compensarlos, ¿les parece que los invite a pasar el fin de semana en las Seychelles? Pueden elegir en que quieren llegar: en el Jet o en el yate.

En ese momento, Abraham, se despidió de Hermione, aunque claro, no sin antes de que ella le dijera:

-Como ves Abraham, no me hace falta dinero, joyas, viajes o nanas para mis hijos. Mi esposo es el Presidente de una de las grandes compañías trasnacionales. Sin embargo, amamos cuidar de nuestros hijos y nos agrada vestir con ropa simple y dejar de lado a los "Grandes señores de sociedad" para disfrutar de los pequeños detalles.

En ese momento, llegaron Blaise, el cual había ingerido una poción multijugos transformándolo en un simple chofer a informales que el auto estaba listo.

Abraham, mas rojo que la grana y totalmente humillado por la castaña se fue del lugar maldiciendo por lo bajo.

En cuanto el se fue, tanto Hermione como Scorpius y Draco soltaron una risotada por la cara que llevaba el tipo. Eso le enseñaría a no volver a meterse conmigo/ella. –Pensaron ambos.

Después del día tan agitado, decidieron volver a la mansión y en el coche simplemente platicaron durante lo ocurrido ese día.

Scorpius se quedo dormido la mayor parte del viaje de vuelta a casa, por lo que todo el transcurso lo recorrieron como una verdadera pareja solo Draco y Hermione.

Por la noche, Draco solo le agradeció lo que había hecho por Scorpius y por él durante ese día. A su vez, Hermione le agradeció por lo acontecido en el parque.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, el con la certeza de que fue el mejor día de su vida y haría lo que fuera por repetirlo; mientras que ella se preguntaba que era esa calidez que le recorría el pecho cada que estaba cerca del rubio. Aunque también se sentía un poco culpable, pues sentía que no merecía nada de lo bueno que le estaba sucediendo por haber sido tan ingenua y haber caído en el juego del pelirrojo.

* * *

Les gusto?

Espero que sí.

Siento que me quedo demasiado muggle, pero esa era la idea.

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer, por sus alertas y por sus favoritos**

**Reviews?**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Chicas, subí un one shot más sobre esta pareja. Me gustaría que lo visitaran y me dejaran su opinión. Se titula Jueves. Sip. Supongo que han acertado, está basado en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh del mismo título y bueno, supongo que no necesito contarles en que se basaron ellos para la trama www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5987180 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: La princesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Lily. Mi pareja favorita después de Draco y Herms. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Y, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose, también subí uno sobre ellos. se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	13. Miedo

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**Miedo**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquella tarde. Narcissa no había vuelto a tocar el tema de la transformación. Eso inquietaba y a su vez tranquilizaba a Hermione. La razón era simple. Si es que no había tocado el tema, era probable que Ronald ni siquiera la buscara y, si era lo contrario, quería decir que Narcissa estaba buscando una manera de decírselo. Era difícil saber que era. Sin embargo, dentro de ella sabía que la segunda opción era la más viable.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no Ron! ¡No me lo quites! ¡Es mi hijo! –Gritaba desesperada y entre sueños Hermione.

-¡Tranquila, cariño! Tranquila. Despierta. Es solo un sueño. Nadie te quitara a tu bebe. –Le hablaba una Narcissa un tanto alterada a la cual la habían levantado los alterados gritos de la castaña.

Hermione despertó muy sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos, pues desde la tarde anterior en la que Narcissa le había hablado de lo que había hecho Ron. Ella estaba muerta de miedo, sentía el pánico recorrer en cada una de sus venas pues sabía que si Ron se lo proponía, lo más probable es que le quitara a su hijo.

-Tengo mucho miedo Narcissa. Mucho miedo, tengo miedo de que Ronald pueda quitarme a mi hijo.

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. Pero quiero que te tranquilices, te aseguro que absolutamente nadie podrá quitarte al bebé y quiero que estés segura de ello.

Estas con los Malfoy cariño. Y te puedo asegurar que así tengamos que mover todas nuestras influencias, absolutamente nadie podrá separarte de ese pequeño bebe.

-Pero es que Ron es….

-Lo sabemos cariño. Sabemos que Ronald Weasley es el padre del bebé. Pero también sabemos que el estaba en contra de que ese hermoso pequeñito naciera. Además, si sigues así de alterada, le harás daño al bebe y, por consiguiente, le darás gusto a ese gusano y el bebé no nacerá.

-Tienes razón, Narcissa. Sin embargo tengo mucho miedo, pues él es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y, lo más probable es que él este de su parte.

-Cariño, se que él tiene de lado al héroe nacional, sin embargo, eso no puedes asegurarlo, pues aun no has hablado con Harry Potter y lo más probable es que cuando te escuche estará de tu lado y, si no fuese así; nos tienes a nosotros. Recuérdalo ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.

-¡Gracias, Narcissa! Y, perdona por haberte levantado a estas horas de la madrugada.

-No tienes nada que agradecer cariño. Ahora, te daré una poción para dormir sin sueños y mañana hablaremos sobre lo sucedido.

Pero, antes de dormir, quiero que recuerdes que ya hemos diseñado un plan infalible para que no pueda quitarte a tu hijo. Quiero que estés tranquila, cariño. Absolutamente nada te alejara de ese pequeñito.

-¡Gracias de nuevo Narcissa! Sin embargo, aun no comprendo porque quiere quitarme a mi bebe. No entiendo porque quiere a mi hijo, si fue él quien me pidió abortarlo. Me pregunto ¿Qué interés puede tener en que mi bebé nazca y sea suyo?

Una vez que Narcissa le entrego la poción y Hermione la bebió, comenzó a dormir mas tranquilamente; aunque, aun entre sueños –o más bien-, en el inconsciente, aun se preguntaba que era exactamente lo que pretendía Ron al quitarle a su bebe.

Sabía que Narcissa tenía razón y que, probablemente, estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y que Ron lo único que pretendía era asustarla ¿Pero? Y, ¿Si no era solo un susto? ¿Si realmente quería arrebatarle a su bebé?

**D&H**

La noche había comenzado a transcurrir entre tranquila y aletargada. Aun entre la comodidad de su almohada y su cama Narcissa aun se cuestionaba si había sido lo correcto decirle parte de la verdad a Hermione. Supo su respuesta, en cuanto oyó los débiles gritos, que pronto se convirtieron en fuertes gritos y suplicas por parte de Hermione, la cual, sin lugar a dudas, estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla.

La tarde anterior, Narcissa había intentado explicarle a Hermione el porqué de la necesidad del cambio, ya lo había hablado con Draco y con Lucius y, entre los tres habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era decirle la verdad a Hermione. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a explicársela, ella perdió el control de sus emociones y fue prácticamente imposible explicarle la verdad.

Draco se sentía culpable, pues sabía que si no hubiera seguido aquel absurdo plan, lo más probable es que el pelirrojo…. Pero bueno, mejor no pensar en ello y atender a Hermione.

Si era honesto con el mismo, sabia y sentía que la culpa de que el maldito pelirrojo quisiera quitarle al niño a Hermione era él y su maldito plan para humillarlo.

En lo que menos había pensado era en que el pelirrojo quisiera quitarle al bebe a Hermione. De hecho y, de acuerdo al plan el pelirrojo le propondría matrimonio y ella lo rechazaría; sin embargo, jamás previo que el deseara quitarle a su hijo.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquella tarde/noche en la que habían regresado del parque de diversiones. Allí, Draco se había dado cuenta de cuan buena madre seria la castaña. Se había dado cuenta de lo afortunado que era el pequeñito de que ella fuera su madre.

Pero bueno, por lo menos esa noche de insomnio en la mansión le había servido para darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado en el. Esa noche, cuando escucho los débiles sollozos de Hermione; seguidos por los agudos gritos, tuvo la certeza de que no le importaría mover sus influencias, si es que el plan fallaba, para convertir a ese niño en un Malfoy. Supo que no le importaría que todos supieran que la amaba; aunque ella no se diera cuenta; pues con ese pequeño acto le demostraría cuanto le importaba. No permitiría que nadie la dañara y haría lo que fuese necesario para volver a ver esa linda sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Por un breve instante, incluso se sintió culpable, pues sabía que solo la tenía la culpa de la tristeza que aquejaba a la castaña. Él era el culpable. Solamente él y su "brillante plan". Pero sabía cómo remediar su error. Solo esperaba que no fuese pelirrojo como su padre.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Se encontraba lo que ahora podía denominarse la "familia Malfoy" en el comedor tomando el desayuno. Era sábado por la mañana cuando Narcissa volvió a abordar el tema.

-Hermione, cariño. Por favor, quiero que estés tranquila y me escuches. Lo primero que voy a asegurarte es que nada ni nadie va a quitarte al bebe. Pero, como sabrás ha habido algunos inconvenientes.

Quiero que recuerdes el plan. Es algo que había venido planeando desde hace algún tiempo, solo por si acaso llegara a ocurrir alguna eventualidad, la cual abruptamente ha surgido al enterarnos de lo que planea el padre del bebé.

Quiero que escuches el plan que tenemos. Te aseguro que yo no soy la autora completa de la idea. Tanto Pansy como Daphne me han ayudado con algunos detalles. Pero bueno, en realidad el comedor no es un lugar para hablarte sobre ello. Lo mejor será que vayamos a la sala y tomemos el te mientras te lo explico.

-Dixie –Llamo Narcissa.

-Diga ama.

-Quiero que nos lleves café y té para la señorita a la sala de estar. Después, quiero que lleves a Scorpius al jardín y juegues con él. Pero por ningún motivo quiero que toque mis narcisos ni los pavorreales albinos. De ser necesario, activa la barrera mágica.

-Sí, ama. –Respondió la elfina.

Lucius y Draco se despidieron. Creyeron que la única capaz de explicarle el trasfondo de la situación sin que Hermione se alterara era precisamente Narcissa. Ella, que con su infinita paciencia y ternura, había logrado derribar los muros del dolor que aquejaban a la castaña.

Una vez, en la sala de estar, tanto Narcissa como Hermione tomaron asiento.

-Querida, antes que nada quiero que sepas que nadie te obligara a hacer nada que tu no desees. Quiero que sepas que en el momento en el que tú digas que ya no soportas un cambio más nos detendremos y se hará todo como tú desees. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si, Narcissa. Gracias nuevamente por todo. Pero, dime ¿En qué consiste el plan?

-¿Te parece que esperemos a Pansy y a Daphne para poder explicarte en qué consiste todo?

-Por supuesto.

Cinco minutos después llegaron Pansy y Daphne.

En cuanto Hermione las vio, en lo único que pudo pensar, fue en las vueltas que daba la vida. Sabía. No. Mejor dicho, tenía la certeza de que si un par de años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que Pansy o Daphne podrían convertirse en sus mejores amigas –sobre todo la primera- lo hubiera tildado de loco y de haber sido la profesora de adivinación la hubiese tildado de charlatana, pues era increíble como en dos semanas había adquirido tanta confianza con esas dos antiguas serpientes.

Y, ahora, ¿Me pueden explicar en qué consiste el plan? –pregunto un tanto titubeante la castaña.

-Sí, claro Hermione. –Dijo Pansy.

Veras Hermione –comenzó Daphne. Nosotros creemos como ya te había explicado Narcissa que lo mejor que podríamos hacer para protegerlos a ti y al bebe es un cambio de imagen.

En un inicio, Narcissa había creído que podíamos hacerlo por métodos muggles. Sin embargo, buscando en internet descubrimos que lo más probable, si utilizábamos esos métodos era que dañaríamos al bebe y ninguna de nosotras quiere eso.

Así que, Pansy se dedico a investigar y encontramos un hechizo para poder hacer un cambio sin necesidad de hacerlo realmente ¿Me explico?

-No. En realidad no entiendo –respondió Hermione.

-Veras –dijo Pansy. En un libro de hechizos antiguos encontré un hechizo que había realizado Afrodita la diosa del amor a Atenea la diosa de la inteligencia. Este hechizo servía para saber si Zeus realmente la amaba.

El hechizo en realidad es simple. Para todo aquel que no sepa que te hemos hechizado te vera como una persona totalmente diferente. Nadie que no sepa del hechizo podrá reconocerte. Sin embargo, y pese a que no es riesgoso, también es la razón por la cual lo hemos elegido. Pues **Solo aquel que te ame te reconocerá** inclusive, puede que Lucius y Draco ni siquiera de reconozcan hasta que les expliquemos que eres tú, pues el hechizo funciona con todo aquel que no esté pendiente de tu cambio.

-Pero… -Dijo de repente Hermione. ¿Cómo es que funciona? Y, ¿Creen que funcionara en mi estado? ¿Podre ocultar mi embarazo?

-Me temo que eso será imposible cariño –respondió Narcissa.

El hechizo solo te cambia los rasgos faciales, el color de cabello, el color de tus ojos e incluso la complexión pero en tu estado, no podemos arriesgarte a que por realizar un hechizo completo podamos dañar al bebe. Es decir, hace poco más de mil años que este hechizo no se practica y puede ser que probablemente haya alguna clase de reacciones pero como no está documentado no podemos saberlo, por lo que, solo lo aplicaremos en lo más esencial, incluso el tono de tu voz.

-Entonces, -dijo Hermione, el hechizo funciona como una especie de hechizo desilusionador y cualquiera puede deshacerlo.

-No cariño. No es tan fácil. Como te dije, aunque si funciona de forma similar a una especie de hechizo desilusionador, también es cierto que este tiene otra peculiaridad.

El hechizo solo puede aplicarlo alguien que te conozca y te ame lo suficiente como para que no pierdas la esencia de quien eres, ese motivo es por el cual nosotros no podemos aplicarlo. Ese es el motivo por el cual nadie que no conozca tu secreto te puede descubrir. El hechizo debe aplicarlo alguien que no tema arriesgarlo todo por ti.

-Pero… eso significa que estamos como al principio, pues las únicas personas que me conocen lo suficiente como para no perder mi esencia son mis padres y dado que ellos no son magos ni hechiceros estamos perdidos.

-No necesariamente Hermione –le dijo Daphne.

Hay alguien en el mundo mágico que te conoce lo suficiente como para querer arriesgar todo por ti. Hay alguien a quien puedes pedírselo –bueno, en realidad, debo decir que Narcissa ya la ha puesto al tanto de tu situación y decidió ayudarnos. En realidad, me temo que nos debemos disculpar, pues en realidad tuvimos que contarle todo.

-La verdad es que no se me ocurre absolutamente nadie.

-Me sorprendes –Dijo un tanto sarcástica Daphne. ¿Cómo es que la bruja más inteligente que se ha visto en el último siglo en el mundo mágico no sepa quién sería capaz de conocerla y arriesgar todo por ella?

Pues perdóname Daphne. Pero en este preciso instante no se me ocurre absolutamente nadie que quiera hacer eso por mí –replico un tanto indignada Hermione. Y, además, aunque me apreciara tanto como dicen ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Por qué habría de arriesgarse?

-Podrían tratar de conservar la calma –dijo Pansy.

Entonces, al ver la inminente pelea que se avecinaba Narcissa intervino.

-Ella intervendrá porque. Será mejor que te sientes Hermione. Lo que te voy a decir no es algo agradable de escuchar y sé que te lastimara. Lo único que puedo decir es que afortunadamente yo pude hablar con ella antes de que él se lo dijera.

Entonces, algo hizo clic en la mente de Hermione. La única bruja que estaría dispuesta a ayudarla era su antigua profesora de transformaciones. Minerva McGonagall.

-¿La profesora McGonagall haría eso por mi?

-Sí, así es cariño. Hable con Minerva McGonagall y acepto ayudarnos. Sin embargo, te voy a explicar porque acepto hacerlo.

**Flashback**

Había comenzado a planear tu cambio de imagen y cuando encontré ese antiguo hechizo supe que solo había una persona capaz de hacerlo y esa era precisamente Minerva. Entonces, sin aun comentarte nada, -Pues no quería ilusionarte vanamente- fui a hablar con la directora de tu antiguo colegio. Le conté como es que ahora vivías en la mansión Malfoy. Debo decir que cada cosa que le contaba la estaba poniendo de a poco cada vez más pálida y endurecía cada vez más su semblante.

Le acababa de contar lo que tú nos habías contado –nuevamente te pido una disculpa por haberle revelado algo que no me correspondía, sin embargo era necesario para que entendiera la gravedad del daño que te había causado. Cuando llego a su oficina el padre del bebé.

Minerva, quien no salía de su asombro, me pidió que me ocultara en una capa de invisibilidad que tenia para poder escuchar lo que él le dijese, pues había que estar al tanto de sus planes, claro está, si es que tenía alguno. Por lo cual yo accedí.

Ronald llego con una inmensidad de lágrimas con la directora McGonagall y le conto que no te encontraba y que hace días que no te veía. Según dijo, él creía que tú te habías ido a refugiar con ella, ya que no estabas en el mundo muggle, pues según la vecina de tus padres ellos hacia semanas que no habían vuelto de un congreso. Pero eso no fue lo único que le dijo. Con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que tú habías rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio y que, aun más, después de confesarle que estabas embarazada le habías dicho que no querías al bebé. Que planeabas abortarlo.

En cuanto yo escuche esas palabras me indigne muchísimo. Por un instante, casi perdí el control sobre mí y estuve a punto de lanzarle una maldición, sin embargo, me contuve.

Por supuesto, Minerva no le creyó y le pidió salir de su oficina. Fue entonces que decidió ayudarnos,

**Fin del flashback**

-Eso…. Eso no puede ser Cissy. Tú sabes que yo no mentiría. Tu sabes cuánto amo a mi bebé y que si hui al mundo muggle fue precisamente porque no quería que Ronald le hiciera daño al bebe. Si él ni siquiera lo quería. Fue él quien me pidió abortarlo. Fue él quien lo rechazo –Dijo Hermione hecha un mar de llanto.

-Lo sé cariño. Lo sé. Y por supuesto que Minerva confía en ti. Es por eso que decidió ayudarnos.

Ahora, dime ¿Crees que serás capaz de hacerte ese cambio? ¿Serás capaz de comportarte como alguien totalmente distinta?

-Sí. –Respondió Hermione con determinación.

Entonces quiero que escuches como será todo.

Pero, antes de que eso suceda ¿Puedo ver por última vez a mis padres? Supongo que en cuanto realicen el hechizo en mi no podre verlos por algún tiempo y quiero que ellos tengan un buen recuerdo de mi. Quiero que me vean con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto cariño. Claro que puedes. Y, no tienes que pedir permiso para ello.

-Gracias Cissy.

-Bien, entonces, en cuanto al cambio, yo había pensado en un principio hacerte pasar por una sobrina perdida de Lucius y mía, sin embargo Pansy sugirió que era una mejor idea hacerte pasar por una prima suya, por lo que, creemos que es mejor que tu elijas.

Creemos que la idea de Pansy es la mejor, pues sería más viable que te hicieras pasar por su prima, pues si te hacemos pasar por nuestra sobrina, lo más probable es que Ron pueda investigar en el árbol genealógico de los Black que se encuentra en la ahora mansión Potter.

Sin embargo, es tu decisión. Tú debes elegir.

De ante mano, lo que elijas lo respetaremos. Si decides hacerte pasar por un miembro de la familia Malfoy Black serás rubia. Si decides hacerte pasar por un Parkinson serás morocha.

-Creo que, -dijo Hermione. Si ustedes ya han analizado los pros y los contras y están seguros de que lo mejor es hacerme pasar por una Parkinson si realmente no te molesta Pansy, creo que a partir de hoy somos primas.

-Bien dicho cariño. Ahora, iremos de compras, pues lo primero será renovar un poco tu vestuario y comenzar a repasar la historia que les contaremos para después, cuando ya sepas como actuar y, por supuesto, después de haber visto a tus padres, iremos al colegio a realizar el hechizo de transformación.

Hermione no pudo reprimir unas ligeras lágrimas de felicidad, pues era casi imposible creer como tres prácticamente desconocidas estaban dispuestas a ayudarla.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por hacer esto por mi y por mi hijo! Les aseguro que de alguna manera y en algún momento yo les devolveré el favor que me están haciendo.

* * *

Les gusto?

Espero que sí.

Supongo que no esperaban algo así.

Por cierto solicito su ayuda y su consejo para ponerle algún nombre original al hechizo y también para una poción que cambiara a Hermione.

También les pido una disculpa por no contestar sus reviews, pero la verdad es que me estoy poniendo al día con mi nuevo trabajo y no toque prácticamente la computadora, así que si este capi tiene muchos errores también les pido una disculpa. Esta recién terminado.

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y por sus favoritos**

**Reviews?**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Chicas, subí un une shot más sobre esta pareja. Me gustaría que lo visitaran y me dejaran su opinión. Se titula Jueves. Sip. Supongo que han acertado, está basado en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh del mismo título y bueno, supongo que no necesito contarles en que se basaron ellos para la trama www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5987180 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: La princesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Lily. Mi pareja favorita después de Draco y Herms. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Y, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose, también subí uno sobre ellos. Se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Las invito también a leer un une shot o bueno, en realidad planeo hacer un mini fic sobre una loca ida que tuve sobre Pansy y Harry. La verdad es mi primer Panrry y créanme que jamás había pensado en escribir algo sobre ellos dos, sin embargo, algunos fics que los ponen como pareja me dieron la idea. Se titula "Todo comenzó por una venganza". www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5993038 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	14. Imprevistos y soluciones

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Imprevistos y soluciones**

Días después de que Hermione comentara con Narcissa su idea de ir a ver a sus padres y de que, por supuesto ella estuviera más que de acuerdo –no es que le ordenaran ni mucho menos- era solo que para Hermione la opinión de Narcissa de un tiempo acá se había convertido en algo así como prioridad, decidió ir a visitar a sus padres.

Ya había decidido preparar una tarta de calabaza, la cual le llevaría a sus padres. Sentía un poco de temor; ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres al ver su pequeño vientre. Si corría con un poco de suerte, quizás sus padres solo creyeran que había subido un poco de peso, pero no era tan ingenua y sabía que sus padres pronto llegarían a la conclusión correcta y exacta. Paso unos pocos días dudosa, hasta que por fin encontró la solución a su pequeño inconveniente.

No se avergonzaba de su estado, sin embargo, prefería ocultarlo de sus padres, dado el hecho de que quizás Ron podría lanzarles algún hechizo o darles veritaserum para lograr que le contaran si la habían visto embarazada o algo similar. Además, parte del plan seguía siendo ocultarse en el mundo muggle, por lo cual era algo riesgoso que sus padres supieran de su embarazo. Ella prefería que Ron no la encontrara. Así, su bebe estaría a salvo y feliz, pero sobre todo, lo más importante, permanecería a su lado.

Siendo un poco más egoísta, Hermione también pensó que su bebe, aunque no fuese del todo cierto, ya tenía unos abuelos y una familia que por decir lo menos, lo adoraban. Solo hacía falta echar un vistazo a la mansión Malfoy. Pues, pese a que Hermione estaba en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos, el miércoles anterior, Lucius llego con un regalo para el pequeño bebe aun no nato de Hermione. Su propio elfo domestico. El cual, aunque ella protesto, Lucius argumento que era el mejor regalo que podría hacerle, ya que si alguna vez el pequeño estaba en peligro, el elfo no dudaría en sacrificar todo por su amo. Además de que sería la criatura más fiel, que jamás lo traicionaría y lo protegería a cualquier costo. Aun más, de a poco e incluso seria lo que el bebe necesitara. Su mejor amigo, su cómplice, lo que el bebe necesitara.

Narcissa, por su parte, había comprado, en un arranque demasiado muggle un libro con nombres para el bebe, aunque claro, decía que el bebe debería llevar el nombre de alguna constelación, tal y como lo dictaba la tradición en la familia.

De no ser, incluso porque ella lo había prácticamente prohibido, Pansy, Daphne, Theo e incluso Blaise, ya hubieran llenado la casa con miles de juguetes, pues a diario la visitaban y llevaban algún detalle para el bebe. Cosa que Hermione realmente agradecía. Sabía que su hijo estaría seguro, rodeado de amor y a salvo y todo gracias a las personas que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Aunque, esos pequeños detalles a su vez, la llenaban un poco de remordimiento, pues aunque se había imaginado algo así, siempre creyó que sería Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, quien invariablemente consentiría y porque no decirlo malcriaría a su hijo. Se sentía culpable de no confesarle la verdad, sin embargo, sabía que Harry salía con Ginny y que, lo más probable era que estuviera del lado de Ron y era demasiado arriesgar. Quizás, solo quizás, le contaría de la existencia de su bebe, solo cuando el ya hubiera nacido y tuviera la plena seguridad de que nadie en el mundo podría arrebatárselo.

Hermione, para ocultar su estado de ingravidez (es otra forma de llamarlo embarazo, por lo menos aquí en México) había decidido utilizar una de sus túnicas de bruja. Le serviría de pretexto y les diría a sus padres que había logrado salir unas pocas horas antes del trabajo y había decidido pasarlas con ellos.

Dado el hecho de que casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos, supuso que sus padres estarían felices de que su hija le robara horas a su trabajo para pasarlo con ellos. Además, claro está, que ellos venían regresando de un nuevo congreso de ortodoncistas, está claro que esta vez los Malfoy habían investigado su regreso y harían que todo pareciera una fantástica casualidad.

Era viernes por la tarde –también seria un día creíble para visitar a sus padres, con la excusa de dejar su trabajo, cuando Hermione había decidido visitar a sus padres. Sin embargo, todo dio un drástico giro.

Eran aproximadamente las 12:00 del medio día, justo después de que Hermione sacara la tarta de calabaza del horno de microondas, cuando intempestivamente Lucius Malfoy hizo su aparición en la mansión llegando por medio de los polvos flú.

-Hermione. ¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntaba entre alterado y con un cierto pánico en la voz Lucius.

Hermione, al escuchar las palabras de Lucius de inmediato se temió lo peor.

Ella se encontraba, junto a Narcissa terminando de decorar la tarta que llevaría a sus padres. De inmediato, y al escuchar los gritos y la alterada voz de Lucius Malfoy, ambas mujeres se miraron y se temieron lo peor.

Dixie, la elfina apareció de inmediato frente a su amo y le explico que la señorita se encontraba en la cocina horneando una tarta y se había negado a recibir ayuda de alguien, exceptuando por supuesto a la señora Malfoy.

En cuanto Lucius escucho que Hermione aun se encontraba en la mansión de inmediato respiro con normalidad, pues había llegado a tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede amor? –Se adelanto a preguntar Narcissa, en cuanto ella y Hermione arribaron al salón en donde se encontraba la chimenea por la cual había llegado Lucius y evitando de paso un ataque de nervios en la castaña, que por supuesto la acompañaba.

-¿Dónde está Hermione, cariño? –repregunto él.

Tranquilo, aun esta aquí. ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?

-Hermione. –dijo Lucius en un suspiro. Me alegra que aun no hayas ido con tus padres.

Hermione solo observaba la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor algo atónita y con cierto pánico. Al tiempo que su mente ideaba mil teorías acerca del porque Lucius Malfoy parecía tan alterado y porque se había aparecido tan intempestivamente en la sala de los Malfoy.

-¿Qué les sucedió a mis padres? De inmediato, el rostro de la castaña paso de una sorpresa a un enorme temor de que sus padres hubiesen sufrido algún accidente en el camino de vuelta a casa.

-No les sucedió nada, Hermione. Ellos están bien. Por favor, disculpa mi intempestiva entrada, pero no puede evitar llegar así, sin enviar una lechuza o algo similar. Era absolutamente necesario que llegara a la brevedad posible. Por favor Cissy, Hermione, tomen asiento.

Ambas mujeres obedecieron e hicieron lo que Lucius les pedía, sin embargo, aun no entendían el porqué de tal entrada de Lucius. Observaron como el recuperaba su habitual tono y como se sacudía los rastros de polvo dejados por su llegada del viaje vía polvos flú a la mansión. Una vez que hizo esto, se redirigió nuevamente a su esposa y a Hermione.

Era bastante extraño ver a Lucius Malfoy actuar así, tal y como lo estaba haciendo, y, aun más, escucharlo disculparse tantas veces, sin embargo era lo que Lucius volvía a hacer por tercera vez en menos de 30 minutos.

-¿Está todo bien, señor Malfoy? Pregunto Hermione después de que Dixie le entregara una taza de té y que el bebiera un poco para calmar sus nervios.

-Me temo que no –respondió Lucius.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, querido? ¿Qué te ha hecho llegar a estas horas del día a la mansión y en ese estado de nerviosismo? –cuestiono Narcissa, la cual al igual que Hermione, estaba siendo víctima de un terrible pánico. Aunque, claro está, mejor disimulado que el de la primera.

-Sucede que Hermione no puede salir de la mansión, por lo menos no para ir a casa de sus padres –respondió a bocajarro Lucius.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mis padres? –cuestiono Hermione a Lucius.

Lucius le devolvió la misma mirada escrutadora a Hermione, sin embargo, esta ni siquiera se intimido. Había visto tantas veces ese ceño fruncido en Draco, que ya no le causaba el menor temor.

-Me temo, recomenzó Lucius, que Weasley se nos ha adelantado Hermione.

-¿Qué…? –pregunto un tanto apanicada Hermione.

-Tranquila, Hermione. No les ha sucedido nada malo a tus padres, sin embargo, me temo que no podrás visitarlos como era el plan original.

Pero…. No lo entiendo –dijo aun con cierto grado de temor en la voz Hermione.

-Lo que sucede, cariño –comenzó a explicar Lucius, -sin darse cuenta del apelativo con el que se había dirigido a la castaña, aunque no paso desapercibido para las dos mujeres, las cuales solamente sonrieron-, es que hubo un cambio de planes por parte de tus padres y llegaron el día de ayer. No te lo comente, puesto que ya habíamos acordado que los verías hoy. Sin embargo, ha ocurrido algo que no esperábamos. Un ligero imprevisto.

Ayer, por la noche, cuando tus padres llegaron, el imbécil de Weasley fue a verlos y hablo con ellos. Por alguna razón, la cual desconozco, no les hablo de tu embarazo, sino, más se presento frente a tus padres para preguntarles acerca de tu paradero, argumentando que habían tenido una pelea y que era imposible localizarte y que quería reconciliarse contigo. Obviamente y dado que tus padres no saben absolutamente nada de ti ni de que estas en este mundo, exceptuando por supuesto el hecho de que tus padres solo le dijeron de la visita inesperada que habías hecho, pero que no te habían visto, le dijeron que no te habían visto y que no sabían nada de ti.

Obviamente el imbécil no les creyó, por, lo cual, una vez que ellos le invitaron a pasar, el acepto y mezclo veritaserum en un descuido de ellos con el chocolate que tan amablemente ellos le ofrecieron y supo que decían la verdad. Sin embargo, interpreto su mejor papel de novio arrepentido y consiguió que tus padres le prometieran informarles de tu paradero en cuanto lo supieran. Lo peor no ha sido eso, sino que, además, ha puesto algunos hechizos en casa de tus padres, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, por si tu llegabas a aparecer por allí, pues dedujo, por increíble que pudiera sonar, que si no habías contactado con ellos porque no se encontraban en la ciudad, y no duda que lo harás, en cuanto sepas que ellos han vuelto.

Los hechizos que ha colocado, le avisaran inmediatamente en cuanto tú te aparezcas en el lugar y así, te localizara. Sabe que tus padres te retendrán para lograr que les des una explicación lógica de tu rompimiento con él lo que, a su vez, le dará tiempo suficiente como para lograr que el llegue y hable contigo e intente convencerte de volver con él.

Hermione, quien había escuchado la explicación de Lucius, un tanto alterada, en cuanto el término y culpando a las hormonas del embarazo le respondió al borde de las lágrimas:

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podre ver a mis padres?

-Me temo que si, Hermione. Aunque…

El llanto de Hermione se hizo aun más fuerte, y no hubo manera de lograr calmarla, hasta que, llego a un punto crítico de desesperación y se desmayo.

Narcissa observaba callada la escena y se preguntaba quién era capaz de hacer más daño: ¿El propio Voldemort o ese imbécil del pelirrojo? ¿Es que acaso existían seres sin nada de corazón capaces de dañar a ángeles como Hermione o sus propios hijos?

Su respuesta llego como cascada de agua helada.

Era un sí. El maldito pelirrojo era capaz de dañar y manipular a su mismo hijo con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba. Era triste darse cuenta de que podían existir personas así. No se justificaba ni así misma, ni a su esposo, pero ella sabía, que de haber podido evitar que Draco hubiera sido marcado por Voldemort, ellos lo habrían evitado.

En cuanto Hermione reacciono, Narcissa se acerco a ella, acompañada de Lucius.

-Díganme que no es verdad, díganme que todo ha sido una horrible pesadilla, por favor.

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron fijamente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Por un lado, Lucius se sentía tranquilo de haber podido evitar que el pelirrojo localizara a Hermione, por otro lado, se reprendía así mismo por haber soltado toda la información de un solo golpe sin haberla siguiera reacomodado un poco, pero dadas las circunstancias, sabía que era lo único que podía haber hecho.

En tanto que Narcissa, sostenía firmemente la mano de Hermione y la de Lucius. Deseaba, desde el fondo de su corazón decirle a Hermione que todo era un sueño, que no era más que una horrible pesadilla, pero no podía hacerlo. Se tranquilizo cuando supo que afortunadamente Lucius había escuchado una conversación entre Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley en la cual el pelirrojo le informaba lo que le había dicho a Hermione. Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado; sin embargo, también sabía cuánto le estaba a Hermione no ver a sus padres.

Supo que no podía mentir, por lo cual, le confirmo a Hermione que simplemente todo lo que había escuchado era verdad; sin embargo, le conto un pequeño plan paralelo para que pudiera verlos. Después de todo, por algo Lucius tenía su propia oficina privada y por algo era él quien autorizaba las vacaciones de los empleados.

Fue así, como el lunes de la siguiente semana, justo cuando ningún Weasley ni ningún Potter se encontraba en las oficinas del ministerio que los señores Granger arribaron al Ministerio de Magia, accediendo por la puerta de visitantes y charlaban con su hija, la cual les decía que el ministro le había encomendado la tarea de viajar a Francia, con carácter de urgente en una misión en la que tendría que quedarse alrededor de un año, y que le iba a ser imposible volver a Londres, por lo cual no la verían, motivo por el cual también se había hecho una excepción para que ellos, siendo simples muggles llegaran al ministerio a despedirse de su hija, la cual debía partir en ese instante.

Hermione por supuesto había planeado todo junto a los Malfoy y había viajado, pese al riesgo, a Francia –eso por si llegaban a verificarlo- y obviamente, habían utilizado una oficina y una chimenea abandonada del ministerio.

Hermione se despidió con sendas lágrimas de sus padres, pero diciéndose así misma que todo era por la seguridad de su hijo. No quería que nada la relacionara con los Malfoy, así como también, no quería darles la posibilidad de que creyeran que ella seguía en Londres, mágico o muggle. Ella solo pensaba en la seguridad de su bebe, porque aunque sonara egoísta, el era lo único realmente suyo y lo único realmente importante en su vida.

Sabía que cuando su hijo estuviera bien y a salvo ella los volvería a ver. Pero, mientras tanto debía soportar el dolor de no verlos.

Fue así como todo dio inicio. Una vez que ella se despidió de ellos y se apareció en Francia, en donde Draco ya la esperaba para volver a Londres muggle por medio de una de las redes flú de la mansión Malfoy allá ubicada que todo dio inicio.

Esa misma tarde, Hermione llego a Hogwarts donde se encontró con su querida ex profesora y dio inicio su transformación en Daniella Parkinson.

* * *

Les gusto?

Espero que sí.

Perdón por el retraso. Pero les prometo que acabo de terminar el capitulo.

Nuevamente les pido una disculpa por no contestar sus reviews, pero les reitero que me estoy poniendo al día con mi nuevo trabajo y no toque prácticamente la computadora, así que en un ratito que tuve la compu lo hice.

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y por sus favoritos**

**Reviews?**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Chicas, subí un une shot más sobre esta pareja. Me gustaría que lo visitaran y me dejaran su opinión. Se titula Jueves. Sip. Supongo que han acertado, está basado en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh del mismo título y bueno, supongo que no necesito contarles en que se basaron ellos para la trama www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5987180 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: La princesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Lily. Mi pareja favorita después de Draco y Herms. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Y, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose, también subí uno sobre ellos. Se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Las invito también a leer un une shot o bueno, en realidad planeo hacer un mini fic sobre una loca ida que tuve sobre Pansy y Harry. La verdad es mi primer Panrry y créanme que jamás había pensado en escribir algo sobre ellos dos, sin embargo, algunos fics que los ponen como pareja me dieron la idea. Se titula "Todo comenzó por una venganza". www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5993038 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	15. Recuerdos de nuestro viaje Una experie

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

**Recuerdos de nuestro viaje juntos. Una experiencia maravillosa.**

Era ya bastante tarde cuando habían regresado al colegio. Justo después de viajar por una chimenea que la conecto al ministerio mágico de España, Hermione salió por el mismo y fue a una red flú publica para de allí conectarse a Francia.

En España, para ser más exactos en Gibraltar, Draco ya esperaba a Hermione, para cerciorarse de que llegara bien y sin contratiempo alguno a Francia.

Una vez que llego a Francia, Draco ya la esperaba. Incluso, el mismo había decidido aplicar un pequeño hechizo para cambiar su tono de cabello y ojos.

Nadie los había reconocido en la red flú pública. Más bien, los habían confundido con una pareja de novios, ya que, al llegar al ministerio de magia español, Hermione había utilizado una peluca de cabello obscuro para cubrir sus cabellos castaños.

Todo el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. En cuanto llegaron a Francia, Hermione, aunque algo agotada, -culpa de las hormonas del embarazo- recordó que justo en la Riviera Francesa es donde había pasado sus últimas vacaciones con sus padres.

Draco, al estar tan pendiente de ella, justo cuando se velaron sus ojos por la tristeza, le cuestiono acerca del porque de la misma.

Hermione, en un principio, había dicho que no era nada, sin embargo, Draco había aprendido a leer cada una de sus expresiones como si fueran las propias.

-Vamos Marian –le dijo. ¿A qué se debe tu tristeza? Si apenas hace unos instantes te sentías completamente feliz.

-No es nada Leandro –Le respondió. Es solo que….

-Vamos, cuéntame.

-Está bien –Le respondió resignada.

-Es solo que este fue el último lugar que visite con mis padres.

Draco, al comprender lo que había sucedido, pensó en que quizás era un buen momento para lograr que confiara en el, por lo que armándose del valor que caracterizaba a los Gryffindor decidió pedirle pasar el día en Francia.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de Hermione y accedió de buena gana. Después de todo, estaba segura que en mucho tiempo no pisaría tierras francesas y menos aun, estando embarazada.

Esa misma mañana, Draco le había dicho a su madre que trataría de convencer a la castaña de pasar el día a su lado. Que lo más probable es que no llegaran en pocas horas al Colegio. Narcissa estaba más que feliz. Lo mejor era que ellos intentaran crear buenos recuerdos. Les harían mucha falta si es que…. Pero en fin, mejor no pensar en ello y dejar que poco a poco las cosas tomaran su cauce natural. Narcissa alguna vez había leído en algún libro muggle que lo mejor era dejar fluir las cosas. Si es que algo estaba destinado para ti llegaría, sin necesidad alguna de forzarlo.

Narcissa había tomado precauciones y de hecho, ella misma era quien le había informado a Mc Gonagall que llegarían por la noche al Colegio.

Mientras estaban en Francia, Draco y Hermione se dedicaron a todo y a nada.

Pasearon por la Rue Volie –No sé si así se escriba- y visitaron la torre Eiffel.

Pese a que ambos conocían el lugar, pudo decirse que, pese a lo corto del viaje, realmente lo disfrutaron. Era como volverlo a redescubrir.

Juntos encontraron pequeños detalles y descubrieron pequeñas cosas.

Justo cuando estaban frente a la torre Eiffel, se descubrieron así mismos enlazados de las manos, observando la panorámica, e incluso sentados en los jardines.

Visitaron el museo de Louvre o bueno, solo unas pocas salas, ya que es imposible visitar el Louvre en muy pocas horas.

Draco se asombro de la fe de los muggles. En su extraña creencia de un ser superior. Cada detalle que observaba con los ojos de la castaña lo fascinaba.

Quizás, de todo lo que le había descubierto con los ojos de la castaña lo hacían cambiar su perspectiva. Hubo un par de pinturas que realmente lo asombraron.

Precisamente por la creencia de los muggles. Uno de ellos, el cuadro más representativo de la fe muggle "La última cena". Se asombro de sobremanera cuando la castaña le conto que el viejo pintor, el maestro Da Vinci había elegido a un prisionero para pintar a Judas Iscariote, quien supuestamente había vendido a su Dios. Cuando se lo dijo, a Draco realmente no le extraño. Se sorprendió cuando, según la leyenda, justo después de que el maestro Da Vinci lo había terminado de pintar y cuando estaba en su celda nuevamente le dijo: "Es que acaso no me reconoces. Yo soy el mismo al que habías elegido para pintar como Jesucristo".

Mientras se encontraban allí, Draco realmente se sorprendió de la paradoja. Pues era justo lo que él había vivido. Solo que a la inversa.

El primero había sido el villano, que intentaba reincorporarse al lado bueno. Comparo la paradoja con el hecho de que lo que había dicho Potter, durante su juicio era más que cierto. Si el no los hubiera ayudado y de a poco haberles revelado la verdad acerca de lo que el sabia sobre el Lord obscuro, quizás esa guerra no se hubiera terminado, o probablemente hubiese tenido otro final.

No se consideraba como Judas Iscariote, que había vendido a su Dios, pese a profesar fe ciega en el. Pues de hecho, a él no le habían entregado un saco con monedas de plata por su traición. Si es que realmente podía considerarse de esa manera. Consideraba que al final, realmente había escuchado a su corazón y había seguido sus instintos y sus verdaderos deseos. Había hecho lo correcto.

Mientras eso pasaba por su mente, Hermione lo observaba. Draco realmente parecía un ángel. Incluso con su cabello obscuro, la palidez de su piel era simplemente inverosímil. Jamás había conocido a un ser tan complejo como él.

Era tan difícil, tan complicado de descifrar. En un impulso Hermione tomo su mano y se recostó sobre el, fue de hecho, ese pequeño gesto, el que trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Draco. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, simplemente sobraron las palabras. Fue su momento. Una cálida sonrisa en los labios de él y un brillo en la mirada de ella fue más que suficiente para volver ese momento único, perfecto. Inigualable.

Siguieron caminando por el museo y Draco realmente creyó que aquel Leonardo da Vinci era un hombre único en la historia. Otra de sus obras, la que más le agrado "La Virgen en las Rocas". Fue la que le pareció más hermosa. Pese a que los muggles decían que su obra cúspide era "La Mona Lisa". Draco no lo considero así. Fue así, como salieron del museo.

Una vez fuera, incluso el mismo museo ofrecía en sí mismo una obra de arte. La forma en la que se reflejaba creando un triangulo equilátero perfecto le hacían ver una especie de estrella.

Pasearon también sobre los campos elíseos y la Vie Rose. Disfrutaron de un cappuccino a la sombra de la Bastilla y su gran arquitectura. Quien la veía a lo lejos, jamás hubiese creído que fue una cárcel.

Por último, pasearon por "El arco del triunfo". Toda Francia en sí misma, era una increíble obra de arte. Draco sonreía feliz. Estaba disfrutando de la alegría de pasar un momento único al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba. Era algo que tendría que agradecerle por siempre a la vida, pues el solo observar la magnífica ciudad de la mano de esa hermosa mujer lo hacía sentirse en la gloria.

Para culminar su día aquella tarde noche, pasearon tomados de la mano por una de las orillas del Sena. Fue un momento aun mucho más perfecto.

Mientras recorrían aquel hermoso paraje, la luna traviesa se había vuelto a asomar y se reflejaba sobre el agua. Esa luna confería un brillo especial en el rostro a decir verdad de una cansada castaña, que sin embargo se negaba a finalizar el paseo.

Al final, simplemente se sentaron a observar caer el crepúsculo. El momento del día favorito de ambos. Pues representaba el fin y el principio. El alfa y el omega. Todo lo que, al final del día, ambos no podían ser.

Tiempo. Infinito andar. Marcha sin igual. Sin principio ni final. Alfa y omega. Eternidad.

Al finalizar de caer el crepúsculo, Hermione simplemente lloro. Draco la observaba atónito y sin saber que hacer, o que palabras decir para poder controlar su llanto.

En un extraño movimiento, simplemente la acuno entre sus brazos y le dijo:

-Tranquila. Yo estoy contigo. Estaré para ti siempre que quieras. Cada vez que me llames o me necesites. Depositando al final, un beso sobre su coronilla.

Para Hermione, escuchar esas palabras fue como un bálsamo. El le dio las palabras de amor, de ternura, comprensión y cariño que tanta falta le hacían.

Seco sus lagrimas y le dirigió una mirada cargada de esperanza y una leve sonrisa como diciéndole que realmente confiaba en el.

Draco, por su parte, tomo sus manos y volvió a besar sus mejillas y le respondió a esa pregunta inexistente.

-Eres una mujer realmente valiosa. Nada ni nadie puede herirte, no mientras tu no lo desees. No le des a las personas el poder de destruirte. Eres de esa clase de mujeres que ya no existe. Eres fuerte, valiente, maravillosa.

Yo no sé qué es lo que te haya hecho el padre de tu hijo. Ni siquiera se cuan profundo es el daño que ha dejado en ti, lo único que sé. De lo único que tengo plena seguridad es que si tú me lo permites, a mí, a mi familia, sanaremos ese dolor. Te amamos y te queremos por lo que eres y por quien eres. Tienes el brillo de la luna reflejada en tus pupilas. Eres el ser más perfecto que pudo existir. Con tu valentía, con tus tristezas, con tus alegrías.

Hermione se quedo sin palabras. Jamás creyó que la familia Malfoy pudiera tener tantos sentimientos. Pues en el exterior, solo eran la familia modelo. Solo eso y nada más. Seres fríos, sin corazón y sin sentimientos.

Vaya si estaba equivocada.

Después de esas breves palabras, Draco y Hermione se enfilaron a la antigua mansión Malfoy en donde antes de partir tomaron una taza de chocolate.

Viajaron desde la mansion Malfoy hasta Hogwarts, porque era el lugar màs seguro. Despuès de todo, era imposible que algo conectara a Hermione a la Mansion Malfoy de aquella ciudad, pues aunque el ministerio y los aurores realizaran su investigaciòn para encontrarla, deducirian que ella no habia salido de la ciudad. Pues al final del dìa habia llegado a Francia por red flu pùblica.

Aun y con ese detalle cubierto, los Malfoy habian alquilado una habitacion en un hotelito y le habian dado una pocion multijugos a una bruja que se haria pasar por ella. Daphne Nott. A la cual, aunque le dieran veritaserum, no revelaria nada, pues ya habia tomado una pocion para contrarrestar la del veritaserum. Todo ello, realizado por supuesto sin que Hermione lo supiera.

El, aun con algunas dudas le cuestiono acerca de si realmente estaba segura de su decisión. Si era lo que realmente deseaba.

Ella le respondió que si. Pues al final del día todo lo que le importaba era la felicidad y la seguridad de su bebé. Todo lo demás, era secundario.

Avanzada la noche, llegaron al castillo, en donde Mc Gonagall recibió a Hermione con una y mil preguntas. Con abrazos y palabras dulces. Al día siguiente, y después de estar más descansados, comenzó el verdadero cambio. La verdadera transformación en Daniella Parkinson.

* * *

Les gusto?

Espero que sí. La verdad esto es algo totalmente diferente a lo que había escrito en un inicio. Perdi mis archivos, por lo cual, no recuerdo bien lo que escribi. Mas bien ersto quedo totalmente dramione. En el anterior estaban Ron y Harry.

Perdón por el retraso. Pero me quede sin computadora. Así que lo más probable es que tarde un poquito más en actualizar.

Nuevamente les pido una disculpa por no contestar sus reviews, pero como ya les comente, ya no tengo compu y todo lo hago en un ciber.

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y por sus favoritos**

**Reviews?**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Chicas, subí un une shot más sobre esta pareja. Me gustaría que lo visitaran y me dejaran su opinión. Se titula Jueves. Sip. Supongo que han acertado, está basado en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh del mismo título y bueno, supongo que no necesito contarles en que se basaron ellos para la trama www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5987180 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otro fic de Harry Potter: La princesa de Slytherin. Scorpius Lily. Mi pareja favorita después de Draco y Herms. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Y, para quienes les gusten los Scorpius/Rose, también subí uno sobre ellos. Se titula "Un sueño hecho realidad". Es una pequeña viñeta. www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Las invito también a leer un une shot o bueno, en realidad planeo hacer un mini fic sobre una loca ida que tuve sobre Pansy y Harry. La verdad es mi primer Panrry y créanme que jamás había pensado en escribir algo sobre ellos dos, sin embargo, algunos fics que los ponen como pareja me dieron la idea. Se titula "Todo comenzó por una venganza". www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5993038 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


	16. El inicio del cambio y un par de convers

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

**El inicio del cambio y un par de conversaciones**

Llegaron a Hogwarts cerca de la media noche. El día había transcurrido demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambos muchachos, aunque ninguno menciono absolutamente nada.

Draco salió de la chimenea justo después de que lo hiciera Hermione. Fue tras ella solo para asegurarse que había llegado completamente bien. No soportaría la incertidumbre de no saber cómo se encontraba. Ya era en sí mismo una tortura no poder quedarse a su lado mientras obraba en ella ese magnífico cambio, aunque estaba seguro que él la reconocería. Tenía la plena certeza de que sus ojos no perderían ese brillo que habían comenzado a recuperar.

En cuanto estuvieron en el despacho de McGonagall y aun más, cuando comprobó que ella se encontraría bien en ese lugar, fue capaz de despedirse.

Después de haber arribado a Hogwarts y de las cálidas y afectuosas bienvenidas por parte de la directora y Narcissa, Hermione Granger volvió a sentirse protegida.

El estar entre esos muros que habían sido testigos de sus más grandes tristezas, pero también de sus mayores alegrías le traían a la mente grandes recuerdos.

Pensó, incluso que algunas veces hacía falta volver la vista atrás para poder descubrir lo que se escondía más allá de los confines de su corazón.

Era muy probable que en ese lugar también encontrara la razón por la cual se equivoco. Lo más probable es que en ese lugar encontrara las respuestas que tanto le hacían falta.

Si bien era cierto que estaba allí para realizar un hechizo muy complicado, también era cierto que ese lugar le ayudaría a terminar de cicatrizar las heridas sobre las cuales los Malfoy habían puesto ya una bandita adhesiva para curarlos completamente.

Quizás, en ese lugar y con una nueva personalidad aprendería a ver las cosas en perspectiva.

Por suerte para Hermione, eran vacaciones de verano, y todos los alumnos habían vuelto a sus hogares, lo que le daría tiempo para recorrer cada pasillo, cada minúscula parte de aquel hermoso castillo en el que sus sueños de magia se habían vuelto realidad.

Tan absorta estaba Hermione en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera se percato de las miradas que le dedicaban los cuadros de Dumbledore y Snape.

-Señorita Granger –Hablo el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore –Contesto con una fugaz sonrisa Hermione.

-Es un placer volver a tenerla entre estas viejas paredes.

-Gracias respondió ella tímidamente.

-En realidad, -menciono Snape con su fría y dura voz- usted volvió por algo mucho más importante que una visita de cortesía ¿O acaso me equivoco?

-No profesor, por supuesto que no.

-Y, dígame ¿Está completamente segura de su decisión?

-Severus, interrumpió Dumbledore con una sonrisa picara. No pongas más nerviosa a la señorita Granger de lo que ya está. Estoy completamente seguro de que ella ya ha considerado todos los pros y los contras de esta decisión y sabe que es la mejor ¿O es un error mío pensar eso, señorita Granger?

-No.

-Hermione, se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

La chica en el instante volteo y le dirigió una sonrisa a Pansy. ¿Quién diría que ahora se pudieran llevar tan bien?

-¿Qué sucede Pan?

-Nada. Es solo que pensábamos que nos seguías y cuando nos dimos cuenta que no era así volví a buscarte. Supuse que te habías quedado en la dirección.

-Vamos, es hora de que conozcas tu nueva habitación. Además, necesitas descansar. Mi sobrino necesita dormir y comer algo.

-Claro que si Pan. –Vamos.

Hermione regreso su vista a los retratos que había en el lugar y les dirigió una mirada de disculpa a lo que ambos hombres asintieron.

Por cierto Pansy, ¿Dónde dormiremos?

-Pues, la profesora McGonagall nos ha ofrecido cualquier lugar del castillo en el que nos sintamos cómodas. Supongo que a ti te gustaría volver a la torre de Gryffindor o quizás a la de premio anual, sin embargo creo que lo más conveniente es que durmiéramos juntas en la misma habitación, ya sabes hay mucho por hacer y mucho que platicar, además Daphne vendrá aquí dentro de unos días y creo que podríamos aprovecharlos para conocernos mejor.

Hermione observo atónita a Pansy. ¿Cómo era capaz en una sola bocanada de aire soltar tanta información junta? Solamente asintió y dijo:

-Entonces, ¿En qué parte del castillo sugieres que "nos hospedemos"?

-Pues, fingió pensar Pansy. Obviamente en las mazmorras. Me encantaría que conocieras el lugar. Tiene una hermosa vista del lago negro y hay un par de hechizos con los que suele verse aun más hermoso. Además, me gustaría que conocieras la casa a la que realmente debiste haber pertenecido.

Hermione aun se encontraba dubitativa. Era cierto que una parte de ella quería volver a la torre de Gryffindor, en la que había compartido tantas cosas con sus amigos, pero también lo era el hecho de que sabía que en aquella sala se había enamorado de Ron y no quería recordar cosas tristes. Aun se preguntaba que había visto de bueno en el pelirrojo para caer así, rendida a sus pies. O como es que nunca lo había visto como realmente era. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera descubierto su verdadera esencia cuando le había causado tanto daño? ¿Era tonta o masoquista acaso? Si lo pensaba bien, hecho de que hubiera elegido en primera instancia a Lavender ya decía mucho del comportamiento del pelirrojo.

Por otro lado, también estaba el hecho de saber que si se quedaba en la torre de Gryffindor derramaría miles de lágrimas. Y ella misma se atormentaría constantemente al recordar cada minúsculo detalle, el cual, si lo pensaba ahora, no debería afectarle, sin embargo aun no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo. Quería prolongar al máximo el evitar ese dolor y ese sufrimiento.

Volver a la torre de premios anuales tenía sus ventajas, ya que esa torre la había compartido solamente con Draco –Draco- pensó en él y una sonrisa boba se dibujo en su rostro. Pero, quizás esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría para conocer su hábitat natural. El nido de las serpientes. Además, si lo pensaba un poco era lo más conveniente y dado el hecho que había seguido a Pansy sin siquiera mirar por donde se dirigían, se había dado cuenta que estaban en la bifurcación que llevaba a las mazmorras.

-Está bien, Pansy. Dormiremos en las mazmorras.

-Gracias Herms. Estoy segura que te encantaran. Además, te dejare dormir en una habitación muy especial –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Pansy.

-Confió en ti Pansy. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Daphne? –pregunto por ella al darse cuenta que no se encontraba allí.

-Tranquila, ella vendrá en unos días, tuvo algunos pendientes que arreglar, pero pronto se reunirá con nosotras.

-¿Pendientes? –Se pregunto Hermione. ¿Qué clase de pendientes tendría Daphne, para que ella una de las principales impulsoras de su cambio no estuviera presente? Debía ser algo realmente importante, dado que no lo había delegado.

Ya en la entrada de las mazmorras, estaban la profesora McGonagall y Narcissa.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Supongo que querrán recorrer los pasillos más detenidamente, sin embargo, deberías descansar, Hermione. –Le dijo la directora en un gesto algo severo.

-Perdón profesora. Es solo que Pansy insistió en que durmiéramos aquí en las mazmorras y me estaba convenciendo de ello.

-Muy buena elección, -dijo con una sonrisa Narcissa Malfoy. Es hora de que descanses. Mañana podremos hablar de lo que necesitamos para el cambio. Supongo que su viaje fue realmente pesado, pues tardaron mucho en volver.

-Sí, fue algo intenso –contesto con un ligero rubor en las mejillas Hermione. El cual no les paso desapercibido ni a Narcissa ni a Pansy.

-Entonces está decidido, -dijo la vieja directora. Descansaran en las mazmorras. Y, por supuesto supongo que puedo confiar en que usted señora Zabbini sea una buena guía dentro del nido de las serpientes.

-Por supuesto, profesora.

La contraseña es silencio.

Dicho esto, las mujeres mayores se despidieron.

Por el camino, Minerva McGonagall no daba crédito aun a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado y cuestionaba seriamente a Narcissa Malfoy acerca de la verdad. Para confirmar tal hecho esta le conto del plan y de cómo se suponía que ahora Hermione se encontraba en Francia y sobre lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos Daphne Nott por si el pelirrojo pensaba seguir a Hermione.

El plan era muy simple en realidad. Una vez que la investigación de la magia los guiara a España –estaba segura de que Potter ayudaría al pelirrojo a encontrar a Hermione- y de allí a Francia habían preparado una poción multijugos con la cual la primera se haría pasar por la castaña. El cabello para la poción lo habían tomado de el cepillo de Hermione, por lo cual ella no sabía nada. Habían reservado incluso un modesto hotelito en París a nombre de Hermione Granger y Daphne permanecería en el lugar por un lapso de tres días.

La poción multijugos serviría, pues sería en teoría a quien viera la recepcionista, pues aun con un veritaserum o un legerementis, la recepcionista recordaría a la chica castaña y su nombre.

Hermione Jane Granger.

Además, estaba seguro de que a Potter jamás se le ocurriría revisar la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy en Francia. Después de todo, e incluso si lo intentaba, para eso estaba Lucius y evitaría que siguieran el rastro de la chica. Pues habían viajado por una red flú publica, por lo que al revisar cualquier red, se darían cuenta que técnicamente Hermione nunca había salido de la ciudad, solo al mundo muggle, pues justo después de que Hermione y Draco salieran de la red flú publica, Daphne había tomado la poción multijugos y se había dirigido a la Francia muggle.

**DENTRO DE LAS MAZMORRAS**

Oye Pansy, ¿Crees que deberíamos dormir en la misma habitación?

-Querida, respondió Pansy. Te mostrare primero las mazmorras y la sala común y después te darás cuenta que aquí en Slytherin las cosas no son iguales al resto de las casas.

De entrada, lo que más impacto a Hermione una vez que cruzaron un sendero fue la sala común de Slytherin.

Estaba decorada con muebles realmente antiguos. En la pared del centro había una gran chimenea que ya estaba encendida –supuso que gracias al trabajo de los elfos domésticos. Justo por encima de ella se encontraba un retrato de Salazar Slytherin, el fundador de aquella casa. La luz era muy tenue, permanecía casi todo en penumbra, sin embargo Hermione noto la calidez del lugar.

Frente a la chimenea se encontraba un hermoso sillón color verde esmeralda, con acabados en oro que parecía demasiado cómodo. También, había otro juego de muebles alrededor.

En las paredes había escudos de las grandes familias mágicas. De las más puras y antiguas.

Por el lado oeste había una enorme puerta de roble, Pansy le dijo que allí se encontraba la biblioteca personal de la casa y que podía consultar cualquier libro.

Del lado norte se podía observar una visión del lago negro debido al enorme ventanal que estaba adornado por unas hermosas cortinas de satén verde obscuro y plata.

Del extremo este se desprendían una especie de nombres los cuales estaban ribeteados en oro y plata. Según le explico Pansy eran para recordar a los últimos príncipes de aquella noble casa así como sus más grandes hazañas. Destacando entre los nombres el de Severus Snape. Antiguo Director y Profesor de pociones, y uno de los principales impulsores de la derrota de lord Voldemort (pese a que él nunca fue en realidad el príncipe de la casa), pero si destaco más allá que algunos de sus miembros, pese a ser un mestizo y el de Lucius Malfoy capitán del equipo de quidditch del equipo de Slytherin, campeón por cinco años consecutivos. (Mismos que él fue capitán). También estaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy y su espectacular campeonato en 3°.

Pansy permitió que Hermione observara todo sin decir una sola palabra, excepto cuando fue necesario. No quería abrumar a Hermione más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando por fin la castaña asimilo todo el esplendor Pansy la tomo de las manos y la guio hasta el sillón que había sido colocado especialmente para ella. Hacía más de 5 años que ese antiguo sillón no estaba en ese lugar, pues en cuanto Draco termino el colegio había sido regresado a su lugar original. El estudio de la mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo, había sido devuelto por órdenes de la propia Narcissa.

Pansy la condujo hasta allí, para tomar asiento y sacudir un poco el sopor y el cansancio.

Los elfos habían llevado hasta allí una serie de exquisitos platillos, pues en cuanto supieron que la señorita Granger se instalaría en el colegio, buscaron la manera de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ellos y que mejor que atenderla como una princesa a ella y a sus acompañantes.

Pansy le pidió a Hermione subir a las habitaciones, por supuesto después de haber tomado un poco de chocolate caliente.

La castaña estaba completamente cansada, por lo que acepto la propuesta de Pansy sin rechistar.

Pansy la guio por una especie de laberinto y le pidió instalarse en una de las habitaciones más grandes, aunque a simple vista todas eran completamente iguales.

Hermione comprendió en ese instante lo que Pansy había tratado de decirle cuando entraron.

-Te darás cuenta de que en Slytherin las cosas son un poco distintas, y vaya que si lo eran.

La recamara era enorme, de dos plazas tendida con una enorme colcha bordada con hilos de plata en color verde, a juego con los bellos doseles que la cubrían. Tenía además un pequeño estudio, por lo que pudo notar. De su lado izquierdo tenía una pequeña cómoda, la cual supuso ya estaría en orden, pues su pijama favorito ya se encontraba sobre la cama.

Del lado contrario había un pequeño escritorio y estaba aluzada por pequeñas antorchas que se encendían a su voluntad, según le explico Pansy.

Era su propia habitación. Adornada con muebles demasiado antiguos, que le recordaron a los hechos en Francia bajo el reinado de Luis XV.

Pansy le explico que era una de las habitaciones que no era compartida, sin embargo, por insistencia de la propia castaña, Pansy accedió a dormir solo esa noche en la misma habitación, después de todo era una cama enorme y aun tenían tanto por contarse, sin embargo apenas la castaña acomodo su cabeza entre las almohadas se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó, fiel a su costumbre alrededor de las 6:00 a.m. con sus ya habituales nauseas matutinas, aunque sin embargo la calidez del lugar la hacían sentirse como en casa.

No recordaba ni siquiera el momento en el que se había quedado completamente dormida. Recordaba haber tomado un baño de burbujas y haberse recostado con varias preguntas rondándole por su mentecilla para con Pansy. La cual dormía plácidamente sobre el lado opuesto de la cama.

En un impulso Hermione decidió ser un poquito traviesa y despertarla con un aguamenti.

-Oye Hermione.

-Lo siento Pansy. Lo que sucede es que siempre quise hacer eso, sin embargo jamás tuve una amiga verdadera para hacerlo. La única vez que lo intente Ginny me lanzo un moco-murciélago y jamás lo volví a intentar.

-No te preocupes –le respondió Pansy con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Qué hora es? Y, ¿Qué es ese delicioso olor? Huele como a hot cakes de arándano y leche condensada.

Tienes razón, también huele a chocolate.

Lo que me recuerda que es hora de desayunar. Muero de hambre. Aunque aún tenemos cosas de que platicar.

-Claro, Granger, pero primero el desayuno. –Respondió con una mezcla de burla, orden y ruego Pansy.

Una vez que su desayuno iba por la mitad, Hermione se atrevió a hablar.

Pansy, ¿Por qué me ayudas?

No es que alguna vez hayamos sido grandes amigas para que tú lo hagas. De hecho, puedo asegurar que jamás nos hemos llevado hasta hace unos pocos días bien. Además, hasta donde comprendo, ustedes odiaban a Ron y a Harry. No es normal su reacción.

Pansy la miro y pudo leer el miedo en su rostro, por lo que decidió ser sincera.

La verdad Hermione, es que jamás te he odiado. Lo cierto es que te envidiaba. Jamás entendí como es que alguien como tú, que no creció rodeada de magia como nosotros "los sangre pura" era tan buena con los hechizos y los encantamientos y no me vengas con el cuento de que era solo porque estudiabas porque no es solo eso.

Siempre envidie tu seguridad y tu fuerza.

Te aseguro que lo mismo le sucedió a Daphne. A decir verdad, alguna vez lo platique incluso con Draco, con Theo y con Blaise. De haber sabido que tú eras una chica tan inteligente, te aseguro que hubiésemos encontrado una manera que tú quedaras en nuestra casa. Después de todo es cierto lo que el sombrero seleccionador canta cada año.

En Slytherin encontraras a tus verdaderos amigos y lo creas o no nosotros te apreciamos por quien eres y por lo que eres.

Nosotros siempre nos dimos cuenta de cómo era Ronald. Siempre intentando sacar provecho de las personas a su alrededor. Además, ese complejo de mártir e inferioridad era solo una pose.

No creerías la de veces que trato de quedar bien con nosotros.

Hermione escuchaba aunque aun se negaba a creer lo que le decía. Aunque, si lo analizaba fríamente era cierto. Ron siempre se había sentido inferior y siempre había buscado quedar bien con los grandes y poderosos. Aunque eso no justificaba que quisieran ayudarla. Estaba segura de que había un detalle que escapaba de su entendimiento.

-No lo sé Pansy. No es que no te crea o que no se los agradezca. De hecho lo hago, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo que me ocultan. Y lo peor es que creo que es algo importante.

-No podríamos ocultarte nada, Hermione –respondió Pansy. Son solo ideas tuyas.

-Puede que tengas razón. Creo que me estoy volviendo algo paranoica.

El desayuno continuo en silencio, mientras Hermione no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que la había pasado la tarde anterior en compañía del rubio. También, por un ligero momento extraño al pequeño Scorpius, el cual, si no se equivocaba ya estaría rumbo al Colegio.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que Pansy tuvo literalmente que gritarle para poder obtener su atención.

-¿En qué pensabas Hermione? Te he estado llamando por más de tres veces y no me contestabas, parecías ida.

-No, ¿Cómo crees Pansy? Es solo que apenas ha pasado un día y ya extraño a Scorpius.

-¿Solo a Scorpius? –pregunto burlona.

-Sí, solo a Scorpius.

-Está bien, te creo.

-Oye…

Bueno, basta de charlas –le dijo Pansy cortando la replica que comenzaba la castaña.

Dicho esto, Pansy procedió a explicarle en lo que consistiría el plan, pues incluso ya lo había comentado con Narcissa y con McGonagall y las tres habían coincidido en lo mismo. Antes de comenzar los hechizos, lo ideal sería que ella conociera a la perfección su papel a interpretar. Hermione debía aprender todo acerca de la familia Parkinson, sus costumbres, sus ancestros y todo aquello que los caracterizaba.

Es hora de comenzar a poner en práctica todo lo que tienes que aprender. Por suerte eres una sabelotodo (y no lo dijo como insulto) y aprenderás rápido. Intentaba explicarte, mientras tú estabas en el espacio sideral que antes de aplicar los hechizos debes aprender a comportarte como alguien de mi familia, dado que seremos primas, lo primero que tienes que aprenderte es el árbol genealógico.

Dicho esto, saco un pequeño librito el cual contenía todo el árbol genealógico de la familia Parkinson. Dicho esto comenzó a buscar un nombre mientras Hermione la observaba con genuino interés.

-Aquí esta.

En una de las ramas se desprendía el nombre de Daniella Parkinson. Según el informe de Pansy tenía la misma edad que ellas y era hija de Natalie Giordano y Maximilian Parkinson. Ella había estudiado en Beubatox y había vivido toda su vida prácticamente en Italia. Al igual que Hermione había estudiado leyes mágicas –lo cual era un alivio, pues no mentiría y podría hablar del tema-. Era soltera y se dedicaba por completo a su carrera. Pansy también le explico que ya había hablado con ella y que incluso la misma Daniella le había enviado algunas de sus fotografías y cosas importantes que debía saber sobre ella. Le menciono algo de sus colegas y gente que conocía (para evitar algún contratiempo, por supuesto) y varios datos más.

Hermione estaba completamente sorprendida de que incluso una desconocida le estuviera permitiendo usurpar su personalidad y algunas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos.

-¡Gracias, Pansy! No sé qué haría o que habría sido de mi sin su apoyo.

Pansy solamente la observo y le explico que no tenía nada que agradecer. Un par de horas más tarde, bajaron para encontrarse con Narcissa y con Minerva McGonagall.

**D&H**

Mientras tanto, en el Londres mágico, Harry regresaba de su expedición y se encontraba con su amigo Ron, el cual lucia desconsolado y entre sollozos le explicaba el abandono de la castaña y todo lo que había tratado de hacer para localizarla, por supuesto en vano.

Al ver en ese estado a su amigo, Harry tal y como lo había predicho Narcissa Malfoy, se ofrecía a ayudarlo en su búsqueda y obviamente para ayudarle a hacer entrar en razón a Hermione y no abortar al bebé.

Mientras tanto, en el ministerio de magia, Lucius hablaba con Draco acerca de la seguridad de la castaña y aseguraba que todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Espero no haberlas decepcionado.

Y bueno, como leyeron, Daniella Parkinson en realidad existe. Pronto entenderán sus razones para ayudar a Hermione.

Una disculpa enorme por publicar hasta hoy. Tenía el capi desde el lunes pero no había podido subirlo. Sorry

EHHHHH! Gano España. Se dio la final que yo esperaba en el futbol.

Por cierto

**ESPAÑA CAMPEÒN!**

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**.

**Reviews**

Los invito a que lean mi nuevo One Shot. Dramione obviamente **www. fanfiction .net /s/ 6110524/ Cadenas y Condena **(Ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	17. Planes de huída y de convencimiento

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**TRAZANDO PLANES DE HUIDA Y DE CONVENCIMIENTO**

-Tardaste mucho, Draco.

-Perdona, padre.

-No es reproche, hijo mío. Solamente que tu cara refleja un brillo que hace tiempo no veía.

-¿Te gustaría saber porque, supongo?

Lucius contemplo a su hijo seriamente.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían y era en esos instantes que se daba cuenta. Si volvía su mirar atrás se daba cuenta de sus muchos errores. Y cree sinceramente que si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus impulsos, sus falsas creencias de pureza de la sangre y sus deseos de venganza, ahora su único hijo no estaría sufriendo.

Cada día, desde que comprendió su error ha tratado de enmendarlo y agradecía al destino darle una oportunidad de unir lo que con su codicia y su odio el separo.

Contempla a su hijo y no ve más que el reflejo de sí mismo y se pregunta ¿Dónde quedaron todos los sueños y todas las ilusiones? ¿En qué momento perdió la brújula que trazaba su destino? Era cierto, le habían causado mucho daño, pero ¿Acaso el no había provocado todavía mayor dolor y sufrimiento?

Sabe que el dolor que ha causado en muchas personas será difícil e imposible de reparar. Tiene las manos cubiertas de sangre inocente derramada en su momento sin remordimientos y se pregunta cómo es que fue capaz de hacerlo.

Contempla la sonrisa de su hijo. Esa que hace años el mismo le arranco y que ahora trata de devolverle, pero sabe que no es precisamente él quien la ha causado.

Es cierto, en parte es responsable de que se dibuje esa mueca en su rostro, pero también está consciente de que es gracias a ella y a su puro y noble corazón.

Aún se cuestiona ¿Cómo es capaz ella de dar tanto amor y segundas oportunidades a personas como el que tanto daño le han causado?

No encuentra otra explicación y sabe que aunque ella ahora está pasando por un proceso doloroso, también la ayudara –en la medida de sus posibilidades- a superarlo. Porque ella es el ángel que le ha devuelto la ilusión de vivir a su hijo. Porque ella es la mujer que le ha devuelto la chispa de vida y el motivo para vivir que tanta falta le hacía.

Sabe que no tiene excusa, justificación ni pretexto. Aunque algunas veces se pregunta si es que tuviera un gira tiempo ¿Volvería atrás a evitar sus errores?

No se encuentra totalmente seguro de que esa sea una respuesta afirmativa, pues aunque es doloroso lo sucedido, sabe que también le han dejado grandes enseñanzas y que es gracias a ellas que ha madurado y por muy cruel y doloroso que suene, sabe que han sido esas etapas obscuras las que han forjado su carácter y lo han llevado a donde están.

-¿Qué sucede, padre?

-Nada, Draco.

-Te has quedado con la vista perdida, como si recordaras algo.

-Y tienes razón. Estoy recordando la cara de los señores Granger cuando Hermione les aviso que se iría a trabajar por un par de meses fuera de la ciudad. –Lucius Malfoy jamás admitiría sus pensamientos-. Intento buscar algún error. Sabes que no me gustaría que los Weasley tuvieran alguna pista. Ya bastante daño le ha hecho el pelirrojo como para que puedan localizarla y causarle más daño. Pero basta de charlas, Draco ¿Dime como ha salido lo planeado?

-Tal y como lo habíamos acordado, padre.

Tu cumpliste con tu parte al darle vacaciones al iluso de Potter para que pueda estar al lado de la pequeña comadreja por su cercano alumbramiento, mientras que Theo tomo una poción multijugos y ha tomado mi aspecto y personalidad para poder ocupar mi lugar al frente de la empresa, mientras yo he ido a Gibraltar, a esperar a Hermione para poder transportarnos en una red flú publica, que conecta con Francia y de allí hemos recorrido parte de la ciudad, para dejar su esencia –previo a ello, Daphne también ha viajado hasta allí, por supuesto conectada desde la red flú de sus mansiones, y también ha tomado la poción multijugos para poder hacerse pasar por Hermione, conforme al plan, también se ha alquilado un hotel en la Francia muggle para que los ilusos de Potter y Weasley, al buscarla, crean que aún se encuentra en ese país, pues nosotros nos hemos transportado a Hogwarts desde la chimenea de la villa que se encuentra al lado del Sena.

Por su parte, Theo –quien tenía mi personalidad- acudió a la empresa y le pidió a Weasley se retirara de la misma argumentando un día extra de descanso para que pudiera planificar un crecimiento y un proyecto para hacer crecer la empresa. Según se le informo, tanto él, cómo los Johnson, deben presentar un proyecto que será tomado en cuenta para su ascenso y gerencia de la filial muggle.

-Por fin algo comienza a salir bien, Draco. ¿Y Scorpius?

-Sigue en el colegio y es ajeno a lo que está sucediendo. Y en espera del inicio de vacaciones del colegio. El cree que Hermione tuvo que salir de viaje y que la vera en unos días. Lo cual es cierto, pues para cubrir el rastro del viaje a Francia, lo llevare a la villa y pasaremos unos días. Después, para evitar que nos sigan, lo llevare en escoba hasta el castillo, ya que según Pansy, antes de comenzar con los hechizos de cambio para Hermione, es necesario que aprenda todo sobre la familia Parkinson.

-Muy bien, Draco. Pensaste en todo.

-No lo sé, padre. Siento que aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos. Algo que aún no hemos previsto.

-No seas pesimista.

**D&H**

**El día anterior.**

El pelirrojo maldecía su suerte. No era posible que Hermione no hubiese acudido a sus padres para poder esconderse. Hacía poco más de un mes que él la había terminado y estaba completamente seguro de que el primer lugar al que había ido a buscar refugio era con ellos.

Sin embargo, el jamás había contado con el hecho de que ellos se encontraran en un congreso de no sabía qué y no le importaba. Lo único que necesitaba era localizar a la castaña y obligarla a volver con él. Nada más. O por lo menos, que le permitiera ver al estúpido escuincle que habían engendrado.

Si le veía el lado positivo, por lo menos había tenido la oportunidad de convencer a esos muggles idiotas de que amaba a su hija y no entendía el motivo de su partida.

La cara de la madre de la estúpida sabelotodo tenia grabada una mueca impagable de decepción, sin embargo sabia que en los muggles no había que confiar demasiado, por lo que pese a "su buena disposición" había tomado la precaución de verter el contenido de dos frasquitos de veritaserum –uno en cada taza de los padres de Hermione- para confirmar la veracidad de sus palabras.

El sabía perfectamente que había sembrado la duda en ellos y que probablemente hablarían con Hermione para que volviera con él. No en vano su madre y la de ella llevaban años planeando una boda que él no había contemplado llevar a cabo, hasta ahora, cuando tenía la necesidad imperiosa de ese mocoso y ella para ascender de puesto.

Pero lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte y justamente con mucha discreción, había colocado varios hechizos de alarma y protección que le avisarían si es que Granger se aparecía por allí. Por otra parte, y pese a que en el ministerio no podría colocarlos, tenía a Harry, a su padre y a su hermano, que sin querer le avisarían si la chica se presentaba en el ministerio a trabajar nuevamente.

Era una suerte que Malfoy le hubiese dado el día libre, pues también era necesario hacerle una visita a Harry y contarle, con lujo de detalles, que Hermione "lo había abandonado" y planeaba "abortar a su bebe".

Tenía la seguridad de que aún no le decía nada, pues conociendo a su amigo, ya habría ido a reclamarle por tal suceso.

Aprovecharía al máximo los cabos sueltos que Hermione había dejado para ponerlos a su favor. Después de todo, cuando ella se diera cuenta de que todos estaban en su contra, el "como buena persona" perdonaría sus errores y terminaría por acceder a casarse con él.

Tenía absolutamente todo planeado, por lo que acudió al callejón Diagon a una tienda de bebes y le compro una sonajita mágica –como regalo- y para hacer más creíble su actuación al bebe que esperaba su única hermana y su mejor amigo.

Volvió a su departamento y se desarreglo un poco. Con una poción hizo crecer un poco de su barba y con otra, logro que aparecieran unas ojeras amoratadas bajo sus ojos –todo con el fin de que su mejor amigo y su hermana vieran su desmejora y creyeran su actuación-.

No iba a permitir que la castaña le ganara la partida.

Esa misma tarde, justo cuando creyó prudente y calculando obviamente que Harry hubiese regresado del ministerio, se presento en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en la mansión Potter, con el semblante alicaído y desmejorado.

Su hermana, en el primer instante que abrió la puerta, de inmediato noto la falsa tristeza en el rostro de su querido hermano.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido, Ron? –le cuestiono llena de preocupación.

-Nada, Ginny. ¿Por qué tendría que sucederme algo?

-¿Quién es Gin? –Te pedí que permitieras que los elfos atendieran. No es recomendable que te muevas mucho, querida. –Se escucho la voz del pelinegro mientras descendía rápidamente para acercarse a la puerta.

Al hacerlo, también noto el desmejoramiento físico de Ron.

-Pasa, Ron. Luces como si te hubiera arrollado el expreso de Hogwarts o como si hubieras tenido un encuentro con los dementores.

De inmediato, Harry Potter le ordeno a Kreacher traer una poción revitalizante, pues buena falta le hacía a su amigo.

-¿Qué te sucede Ron? ¿Por qué estas en ese estado? Debes ir a San Mungo.

-No, Harry. No hay nada que pueda ayudarme a mejorar, amigo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Ron? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Hermione?

-Espero que no. –Contesto con voz abatida Ron.

Ni a Harry ni a Ginny les paso desapercibido la mueca de dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de Ron, por lo que dedujeron que era muy probable que ambos hubieran terminado su relación. Al notar esto, Ron saco la pequeña sonajita que le había comprado al bebé. Calculando así, su siguiente paso.

-Toma Gin. Es para el bebe. Y al decirlo una gruesa lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, mientras que por lo bajo, pero con suficiente voz lo decía para que tanto Harry como Ginny escucharan. –Como la que debería ser para mi pequeño hijo.

-¿Qué has dicho, Ron?

-Nada Ginny.

Harry examinaba cada gesto de su mejor amigo, por lo que le pidió a Ginny que fuera a la cocina, por algo de té. Eso fue solo un pretexto, pues realmente necesitaba averiguar que le sucedía a su amigo y sospechaba que no lo diría delante de Ginny, la cual al captar el mensaje desapareció en el acto, dejándolos solos para que pudieran conversar.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron? ¿No tienes la confianza suficiente para contármelo, amigo?

Ron miro con ojos vidriosos a Harry, mientras aspiraba una bocanada de aire. Harry creyó que lo hacía para tomas valor, mientras que Ron lo hacía para darle más énfasis a su actuación.

-Hermione y yo hemos terminado, pero estoy desesperado.

Al ver que Ron no decía nada más, Harry se aventuro a incitarlo a continuar con la historia preguntándole el motivo de su separación. No es que le agradara precisamente el hecho de actuar de confesor, pero el semblante de Ron pedía a gritos un desahogo.

-No sé si deba decírtelo, Harry. –Respondió Ron.

Esas palabras preocuparon de sobremanera al pelinegro, quien comenzaba a sospechar que algo realmente malo había ocurrido a sus amigos.

-Por favor, Ron. Sabes que soy tu amigo y el de ella y me mantendré imparcial.

-Pero… -dijo aún titubeante

-Pero nada amigo, por favor, explícame porque terminaron. Sé que Hermione es una trabajólica, sin embargo, ambos habían compaginado muy bien sus vidas y me parece muy extraño que hayan terminado.

-No ha sido por eso, Harry.

El moreno lo miro con cara de no entender nada, lo cual era completamente cierto, pues no encontraba explicación lógica alguna a que ellos hubieran terminado. Vamos, el había sido testigo de todo lo que Hermione lo había amado desde el colegio y de cuanto le dolía el hecho de que él hubiera escogido a Lavender antes de siquiera fijarse en ella.

-Harry ¿podemos hablar en otro lado? Necesito desahogarme y no quiero que lo que te vaya a decir afecte a Ginny. Ella está muy sensible por su embarazo y no quiero que por una fuerte impresión rompa en aguas antes de tiempo.

Harry simplemente asintió y le aviso a Ginny que saldría con Ron. La pelirroja, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano ni siquiera dudo en despedirse de Harry. Confiaba plenamente en que él le ayudaría a desahogarse a su querido hermano.

Harry tomo su "Flecha dorada 2010" y se la tendió a Ron, mientras el tomaba su saeta de fuego 2006. No estaba seguro de que era lo que le sucedía a Ron, pero un paseo en escoba siempre era capaz de calmarlos.

Sobrevolaron Godric's Hollow por alrededor de 40 minutos, mismos que el pelirrojo disfruto, pues sobrevolaba con la escoba más rápida existente hasta el momento. Pero la hora de continuar con la actuación llego y en cuanto diviso un pequeño parque recreativo, en el que había varias familias con niños pequeños cerca de Godric´s bajo.

Harry simplemente lo siguió. No sabía cómo actuar ni que decir. Supuso que todo saldría sobre la marcha.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un enorme abeto y Ron comenzó a llorar –previamente, y sin que Harry se percatara, se había auto hechizado para poder llorar-

-Tranquilo, Ron –dijo tartamudeando Harry. Yo se que querías mucho a Hermione y estoy seguro de que las cosas entre ustedes se solucionaran, pero debes tener paciencia. Sabes que Hermione es una apasionada de su trabajo. Dale tiempo, ella te ama y volverá contigo cuando se dé cuenta de su error.

-¿Y cuándo será eso, Harry? ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que lo que realmente vale es una familia y no un trabajo?

Calculando el impacto de sus palabras en el moreno, y justo cuando sus ojos estaban más cubiertos de lágrimas atesto el golpe final:

¿Cuándo se dará cuenta que **"abortar a nuestro bebé"** no es ninguna solución?

Tal y como lo había previsto, Harry se quedo mudo de la impresión. Pero para rematar dijo:

-Perdóname, Harry, yo no…. Yo no quería decirlo, es solo que veo a tantas familias y yo había soñado con formar una con Hermione y ella simplemente ha rechazado la idea y….

Harry, quien se recuperaba del shock inicial, comenzó a balbucear:

-¿Cuándo…? ¿Pero…? ¿Hermione…?

-Sí, Harry. Hermione está embarazada y cuando la busque para proponerle matrimonio ella simplemente se marcho diciendo que no quería al bebe y que no era más que un vil estorbo del que pensaba deshacerse. Estoy desesperado de que ya lo haya hecho Harry. La he buscado por todas partes y no he podido dar con su paradero.

Sus padres ni siquiera saben de esto. Preferí no decirles ¿Cómo crees que se tomaran la noticia de que su única hija está embarazada y quiere abortar al bebé?

Harry no tenia palabras para externar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Miedo, frustración, decepción, coraje. No entendía cómo es que su mejor amiga había llegado a eso. Era imposible de creer. Sin embargo, el estado de desesperación en el que se encontraba Ron lo confirmaba.

-Te ayudare a encontrarla y esperemos estar a tiempo. Evitaremos que aborte al bebe y pelearemos por su custodia.

¿Hace cuanto desapareció?

Ron le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a su crédulo amigo, mientras por dentro sonreía feliz. Había logrado su objetivo. Cualquier explicación que pudiera dar Hermione se quedaría corta y nadie le creería.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Espero no haberlas decepcionado. Lo digo por aquellas que deseaban otro momento Draco/Hermione. Ya tengo en mente el reencuentro.

¿Alguien se une al club de **"Odiamos a Ron y lo queremos muerto"**?

Chicas, chicos, (uno nunca sabe quien lee) allí tienen la respuesta que varias me han estado pidiendo acerca de si Harry apoyaría a Hermione.

Bueno, de entrada la respuesta es "**no**" ya que el pelirrojo ha jugado bien sus cartas y ha hecho quedar a Hermione como la bruja del cuento. Tranquilas, tengo la idea en mi cabeza de cómo descubrirán la verdad, pero todo a su tiempo.

La verdad me costó mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo, sobre todo, la parte de Lucius Malfoy. Ya les di otra pista sobre su pasado. Lean el capítulo III Parte de una historia y creo que muchas deducirán a lo que me refiero.

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**.

**¿Reviews?**

Los invito a que lean mi nuevo One Shot. Dramione obviamente **www. fanfiction .net /s/ 6110524/ Cartas y Condena **(Ya saben, sin espacios)

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	18. Adaptándose poco a poco a los cambios

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**ADAPTANDOSE POCO A POCO A LOS CAMBIOS**

-¿Estas totalmente segura, Pansy? –Pregunto dubitativa Hermione.

-Por supuesto que sí, Daniella.

-Es raro. –Menciono la castaña de ojos miel.

-Pues lo lamento querida, porque lo primero que tienes que hacer es acostumbrarte a tu nuevo nombre. No queremos que ignores a las personas cuando te hablen ¿O sí?

-No, claro que no prima. –Respondió la aun castaña.

Pansy y Hermione habían pasado prácticamente todo el día recorriendo el castillo nuevamente. Al despertar, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, en donde ya las esperaban Minerva y Narcissa. Minerva McGonagall aun no era capaz de aceptar del todo que su alumna favorita, una Gryffindor por excelencia, congeniara tan bien con una serpiente. Aun se asombraba al ver los cambios que, aunque probablemente Hermione no los notara, estaban allí, presentes.

Se dedico a observarla. Desde la noche anterior, había comprobado, una vez más, como es que algunas veces sin proponérnoslo o siquiera imaginarlo, las personas que menos esperamos nos ayudaran cuando más lo necesitamos.

Su conversación con Narcissa Malfoy no le daba buena espina del todo. Por supuesto, estaba agradecida con ella y en general con todos los Malfoy por cómo estaban cuidando de Hermione Granger, aunque no por ello olvidaba que ellos eran Malfoy y no entregaban nada a cambio, así como así. Algo debían tener en mente para ayudar a Hermione. Solo esperaba que no fuera a causarle un dolor más grande del que ya le había causado Ronald Weasley.

Sin que lo notara, Narcissa Malfoy que era muy buena legeremante, había comenzado a buscar peligro en sus pensamientos. Daba gracias a Merlín que estuviera tan concentrada, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para no notar su intromisión.

Minerva era un viejo lobo de mar y no había sido tan fácil engañarla. O bueno, engañarla técnicamente, porque se había dado cuenta que si bien, esperaban algo a cambio de Hermione, lo cierto es que también la apreciaban y le complacía saber que por lo menos alguien más, además de ellos mostraban verdadera preocupación por la castaña.

Dirigió su mirada, al igual que Minerva, a la entrada del comedor. Le alegro ver a Hermione con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, pues hacia tiempo ya que al parecer no sonreía. Venia comentando algo con Pansy y eso la estaba haciendo reír.

-Buenos días, profesora McGonagall -Buenos días, Cissy.

-Dijeron coordinadas nuevamente Hermione y Pansy, lo que volvió a provocar una nueva ola de risas por parte de ambas mujeres.

-Buenos días, señoritas –respondieron a su vez, Narcissa y Minerva.

-¿Sabían que Daniella amaneció de muy buen humor el día de hoy? –Pregunto Pansy con algo de diversión en su voz.

-Oye, aun soy Hermione.

Pansy hizo un ademan, como restándole importancia al hecho de lo que la castaña decía y volvió a remarcar. Gesto que, Minerva y Narcissa dejaron pasar y por la mente de ambas cruzo que era una buena idea la llamasen así.

-¿Sabían que es la primera vez que DANIELLA no amanece con nauseas, de hecho amaneció con un terrible antojo de tarta de limón, chocolate, y mil cosas más que ya no recuerdo.

Hermione se sonrojo. Al tiempo que Minerva y Narcissa la miraban con cariño.

Además, -añadió Pansy, estuvo a punto de caerse por un susto que le ha montado el viejo Peeves con ayuda del barón sanguinario.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, PRIMA –contesto Hermione, con diversión en su voz.

-Vaya, leona, ¿o debería decir serpiente?, por fin aprendes.

-Hey, aun soy una orgullosa Gryffindor. El hecho que duerma en las mazmorras no significa que sea una serpiente. Además, aun no me aclaras algo:

-Pansy la miro poniendo cara de póker y no tener la menor idea acerca de lo que la castaña hablaba.

-No me mires así Pansy Parkinson Zabini, que bien sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Anoche prometiste decirme de quien era la habitación en la que habíamos dormido y aclararme a donde es que se había marchado Daphne de repente evadiste el tema y fingiste dormir.

-Oye, eso dolió y es una acusación muy grave. ¿Intentas acaso decir que yo te oculte a propósito información? –Dijo con un tono de fingido sentimiento Pansy.

-No, claro que no Pansy. Yo solamente hago notar que muy convenientemente olvidaste mencionar de quien era la habitación en la que dormimos anoche.

Pansy hizo un puchero

-¡AH, no! ¡Ni lo sueñes, Parkinson! Esos pucheros no funcionan conmigo déjalos para Blaise o Draco.

-La morocha no aguanto más y comenzó a reírse. –Está bien, está bien, me rindo. Prometo decirte de quien era esa habitación, pero lo de Daphne esperara. Ella misma te lo dirá. Es una sorpresa.

-Está bien, pero antes, comamos. Enseguida el estomago de Hermione gruño como reafirmando lo implícitamente dicho por Hermione. Moría de hambre.

Al parecer, los elfos habían escuchado sus antojos, pues había todo lo que a ella se le había antojado desayunar. La cereza del almuerzo la coronaron con un delicioso cheese cake con relleno de plátano y cubierta sabor chocolate. Todo por antojo del bebé, claro está.

Minerva la observo todo el día. Analizándola poco a poco. Pareciera que ese era el hábitat natural de Hermione.

Justo después del desayuno, Pansy sugirió dar una vuelta por los alrededores del colegio. Lo más probable es que si se sentaban junto al lago, Hermione memorizaría más rápidamente el árbol genealógico de la familia Parkinson. Hermione aun estaba sorprendida de lo extenso de ese árbol. Vamos, había visto en Grimmauld Place el árbol genealógico de los Black y en comparación con el de la familia Parkinson le parecía sumamente pequeño. Al parecer, Pansy incluso estaba emparentada con Harry, de lado de los Potter. Un tío abuelo, o algo así. Sorprendentemente, los Weasley era la única familia que parecía faltar en aquel enorme árbol de magos sangre limpia emparentados.

Al medio día, se sentaron a contemplar los hermosos jardines de Hogwarts. Los elfos, muy amablemente habían preparado un día de campo ligero. Pansy y Hermione se dedicaban a corretearse entre si, como dos pequeñas que pisan por primera vez el castillo.

Cuando ambas estuvieron cansadas, se sentaron a la sombra de un enorme roble. Allí comenzaron a merendar.

Hermione y sus inseguridades nuevamente hicieron acto de presencia. Volvió a cuestionarle a Pansy si realmente no le molestaba que de la noche a la mañana se convirtieran en familia o algo así. A Hermione le sorprendió la respuesta, nuevamente.

-No Hermione, no me molesta. ¿Sabes? A Daniella nunca la conocí realmente. Pese a que mis tíos, al igual que mis padres pregonaban todo sobre casarse y emparentar con una familia sangre pura y esas cosas, a Daniella nunca le importo. De hecho, a tal punto llego su poca importancia sobre nuestras familias o nuestra guerra, que después de que acabo su internado en Beubatox, le pidió a mis tíos, la dejaran marchar al mundo muggle.

_Mis tíos, al verse en medio de la guerra y por supuesto queriendo proteger a mi prima, o algo así, ya que no querían que al final de cuentas, nada les quitara su posición en el aquelarre del Lord le permitieron vivir y estudiar en el mundo muggle. De hecho, dos años antes de terminar su formación en Beubatox, tuvo que ir al mundo muggle por alrededor de un año, por lo cual ya estaba muy familiarizada con él. No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué dejo un año la academia. Lo cierto es que volvió y termino, pero en su mirada había un semblante triste que nunca supe definir que era exactamente._

Y, antes de que lo preguntes, ese año, curiosamente coincidió, precisamente con la venida de los colegios Durmstrang y Beubatox al colegio. Fue justo el año del torneo de los tres magos en el que mi prima básicamente dejo el colegio. Por eso no la conociste. Aun más, aun creo que si ella hubiera estado aquí, Fleur D´Lacourte no hubiese sido elegida para representar a la academia Beubatox, sino Daniella.

-Vaya, Gracias por confiar en mi Pansy.

-¿Sabes, Hermione? –Dijo Pansy con cierta tristeza en la voz.

_Aún siento algo de envidia de ella. Es decir, no la conozco mucho, pese a que somos casi de la misma edad, sin embargo y por alguna razón que desconozco, mis tíos le permitieron alejarse de todos los horrores de la guerra. A ella no la obligaron a matar ni mucho menos. Ella tuvo la libertad de elegir vivir su vida. Algunas veces he llegado a creer incluso, que mis padres no me quieren. O por lo menos no lo suficiente como para que, al igual que a ella, me protegieran y no me obligaran a matar. Algunas noches, aún despierto con la sensación de tener las manos manchadas de sangre inocente. De personas que no tenían porque morir. De gente sin importar su edad, sexo o condición, me obligaron a matar. No es algo agradable de recordar. A veces, también me pregunto ¿y si, llego a tener un hijo? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar que tuve que matar a sangre fría? ¿Cómo voy a evitar que lo señalen por ser hijo de quién es? Aunque tengo a Blaise a mi lado, también me cuestiono algunas veces ¿Es suficiente? ¿Lo será alguna vez?_

Hermione nunca había pensado en detalles como esos. Jamás se había cuestionado siquiera el sentir de un mortífago. Ellos eran crueles, asesinos, inhumanos. Daba por sentado que lo que más les gustaba era precisamente eso, asesinar a sangre fría. Pero al observar a Pansy su perspectiva cambio. Se cuestionaba así misma, mientras la observaba y escuchaba ¿Fue demasiado egoísta? Es decir, ella siempre tuvo un justificante para matar. Y técnicamente había sido lo correcto, sin embargo, al igual que Pansy, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Ella también había asesinado, si bien es cierto, en casos extremos, a personas que tenían un ideal y creían en el. Ella era tan o más culpable que Pansy. Por lo menos ahora sabia que de haber podido elegir, Pansy jamás hubiese matado, pero ¿Y ella?

Ella fue muy consciente de su decisión. Siempre dio por sentado que hacia lo correcto, pero ahora, al escuchar a Pansy hablar, se sentía débil y triste. Ella no era Dios, ella no tenía derecho a elegir quien vivía o quien moría. Era ilógico. Era ir contra la naturaleza. Pero ella lo había hecho y no había manera de cambiarlo. Ella, al igual que Pansy y todos los involucrados en aquella horrible guerra, debían cargar con sus propios miedos y sus propias culpas.

Cuando vio que Pansy estaba llorosa –era un shock verla así, tan desvalida y desprotegida-, se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Le susurro palabras dulces y le aseguro que todo estaría bien. Pansy le agradeció que lo hiciera. Cuando estuvo totalmente tranquila y tratando de aligerar el ambiente, le dijo.

Aún tengo una duda, Pan.

-¿A, si? ¿Cuál?

-Pues, me dijiste que ella había estudiado Leyes Mágicas. ¿Cómo es posible que viviera en el mundo muggle?

-Tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo, Hermione. Ella tenía un gira tiempo. Era una antigua reliquia familiar. Aunque por supuesto, sabrás guardar el secreto. Sabes que son artículos prohibidos.

Pansy no necesito explicar nada más. Hermione sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaban aquellos objetos. Le agrado darse cuenta de que, al igual que ella, Daniella Parkinson utilizo el instrumento para estudiar "sus carreras" tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

El resto del día, se dedicaron a observar el lago negro, el sauce boxeador y los pequeños detalles aún no descubiertos por alguna de ellas, en sus épocas de colegialas.

Ese mismo día, Minerva también se dedico a observarla, tratando de encontrar pequeños detalles que marcaban la diferencia en su personalidad, después de todo, era necesario que los conservara como recuerdos invaluables, porque cuando todo esto terminara, eran sus recuerdos, precisamente los que iban ayudar a Hermione a recuperarse a sí misma.

Tanto Hermione como Pansy regresaron bastante tarde. No es que les impusiera un horario, ni mucho menos, pero desde un inicio Minerva había supuesto que Hermione pasaría la mayor parte del día en su sala común, en la biblioteca e incluso en el comedor.

Pero una vez más erro, tal y como lo había hecho al suponer que ella dormiría en la torre de premios anuales, ya que jamás imagino siquiera que ella aceptaría dormir en las mazmorras. Eran demasiado frías y austeras, por decir lo menos.

Volvió a observar a aquellas dos mujeres. Ya no quedaba ningún rasgo de su infantilismo, ni adolescencia. A ambas las había visto crecer, con Hermione obviamente había tenido una relación especial, por ello se daba cuenta mejor que nadie de sus cambios, tanto físicos como de actuar. Pero la ahora señora Zabini también la sorprendía. Ya no era aquella jovencita berrinchuda que perseguía a Draco Malfoy por cualquier rincón del castillo.

En su lugar, había una mujer, aunque muy joven, también llena de madurez y de serenidad. Ella estaba siendo uno de los principales soportes de Hermione y sospechaba que también tenía mucho que ver en el hecho que ella hubiera ganado tanta autoestima y tanta confianza en sí misma.

Solamente hacia falta verlas, para darse cuenta de que eran buenas amigas. Las mejores. De no haber sido testigo presencial de su comportamiento, en su etapa adolescente, Minerva McGonagall jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez ellas se hubiesen llevado tan mal. Era algo inverosímil si se les observaba detenidamente.

La hora de la cena transcurrió, al igual que el desayuno entre bromas y risas, que solamente fueron acalladas con la mención de Scorpius y la falta de la presencia de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Narcissa ha tenido que volver al mundo muggle –explico Minerva en tono solemne cuando las chicas le cuestionaron sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba. Al parecer, el joven Malfoy se negaba a asistir a los últimos días de colegio muggle, cuando no estuviste allí, Hermione. Y tuvo que regresar y convencerlo de que asistiera.

Fue entonces, cuando Minerva también se percato de lo unida que se encontraba ya a los Malfoy:

-¿No ha dejado trabajar a Lucius? Temo que es mi culpa. Prácticamente pase el día con Draco y acapare su atención solamente para mí, cuando Scorpius también lo necesitaba.

Profesora McGonagall, ¿Podría comunicarme por medio de su chimenea a la mansión Malfoy? Necesito que Scorpius sepa que pronto volveré a su lado y seguiremos haciendo lo que hasta ahora. Necesito que Scorpius sepa que todo está bien y que aún lo amo y que lo extraño mucho.

Minerva McGonagall simplemente asintió y la condujo hasta su despacho. Por un lado, le alegro de sobremanera la preocupación de Hermione por el pequeño, eso le daba a entender lo buena madre que sería, además de confirmarle que jamás había pasado por su cabeza algo tan siniestro como un aborto, pero por el otro lado, le preocupaba de sobremanera el hecho que se preocupara así por el niño. Cuando se separaran, sería un golpe terrible para ambos. Aún más. Sería terrible en sí mismo, para el pequeño, el hecho de la llegada del bebé de Hermione. Ella esperaba que Hermione supiera manejarlo, sino, el pequeño Scorpius, quien ahora parecía mostrar adoración por ella, terminaría odiándola a ella y al bebé aún no nato.

Poco después de terminada su conversación, Hermione volvió al comedor. Allí le conto a Pansy que Scorpius se había negado a dormir, hasta que no le conto un cuento. Le había relatado blanca nieves unas tres veces, cabe aclarar que cada vez hizo mención acerca de lo mucho que lo quería y lo extrañaba. No había vuelto al comedor hasta que Draco no le aseguro que el pequeño se encontraba dormido completamente entre sus brazos. Fue hasta entonces que cortó la comunicación.

Esa noche, no fue una de las mejores de su vida; y de hecho, fue la peor que había tenido durante sus casi ya cuatro meses de gestación.

Al parecer el bebé era un poco celosos, pues no paro de moverse mientras ella narraba la historia para Scorpius y se cercioraba, mediante Draco, -quien acerco un poco la carita con los ojitos cerrados de Scorpius, a la chimenea.

Poco después de que terminara de narrar la historia, su pequeño y poco abultado vientre, se había vuelto completamente duro y una especie de contracción se había apoderado de su cuerpo, misma que no pudo desaparecer.

No se preocuparon, pues Minerva McGonagall les había advertido que esas contracciones eran algo normales, sobre todo cuando el bebe se ponía celoso.

Hermione había tratado por todos los medios hacer entender a su pequeño bebé que lo quería y que no debería estar celoso. Le murmuro palabras de amor y de cariño, pero parecía que nada contentaba al bebe. Lo calmaba, si. Pero en cuanto Hermione dejaba de asegurarle que lo quería, volvía con alguna de sus rabietas.

El día siguiente no fue peor ni mejor. El dolor ceso, pero se encontraba tan cansada que fue prácticamente imposible salir de la habitación.

Debido a que no podía salir de la sala común, tuvo que conformarse con que le llevaran la comida y prácticamente con quedarse todo el día en la cama.

No fue del todo malo, Pansy estuvo con ella y juntas se divirtieron rememorando la época de colegio. Se preguntaron ¿cómo es que no se habían vuelto amigas antes? Tenían tanto en común. Querían poder regresar el tiempo y no ser rivales. Pero pese a que podían hacerlo, no lo harían. Algo bueno habían sacado de esas dolorosas experiencias.

Para el jueves, Hermione ya se podía mover con libertad. Su día se alegro de sobremanera cuando Daphne y Narcissa volvieron. Su felicidad aumento, cuando Narcissa le informo que pronto Scorpius llegaría a Hogwarts. El día siguiente era el último en el colegio muggle, y debido a que Draco y Lucius debían viajar por negocios, el niño estaría con ellas.

Hermione casi había olvidado su nombre. Era extraña la relativa familiaridad con la que se había acostumbrado a que la llamaran Daniella. Sin embargo, Daphne se lo recordó y por un momento incluso se sintió triste por perder parte de su esencia.

Tanto Narcissa como Daphne se alteraron cuando supieron de los dolores que estaba teniendo Hermione. Se tranquilizaron cuando ella les dijo que un sanador ya la había checado. En realidad, fue un médico muggle, sin embargo todo estaba perfectamente.

Para el viernes, cuando ya se encontraba completamente repuesta, les pregunto a Narcissa y a Daphne el motivo de su tardanza, sin embargo, ellas le explicaron que fue algo necesario. Pero no podían revelárselo porque era una pequeña sorpresa, que aún no estaba terminada.

Ese mismo viernes fue un vaivén de emociones. Ya nadie en el castillo se refería a ella como Hermione, sino como la señorita Daniella, para celebrarlo, Pansy dio el siguiente paso en el plan. Le cuestiono a Hermione cuál era el siguiente cambio que deseaba. Su nuevo nombre había sido solo el inicio, pero lo hacían así, paso a paso, para darle el suficiente tiempo y espacio para poder estar conforme y a tono con la situación.

Hermione sugirió que el siguiente cambio fuera el tono de su cabello. Ella sentía que era más fácil aceptarse a sí misma, viéndose con sus mismos ojos.

La encargada de transformar su cabellera esta vez fue Narcissa. Poco a poco, su indomable cabello castaño, perdía esa tonalidad y adquiría un bonito color negro azabache y llegaba poco más debajo de su cintura, habían desaparecido también sus rizos, dando paso a un hermoso cabello liso, que casi parecía recién planchado.

Hermione se sentía extraña, sin embargo, le agradaba lo que sus ojos reflejaban. Ya se sentía un poquito más como Daniella. Vamos, no es que no se hubiera adaptado ya al nombre, pero si extrañaba algo a la Hermione que alguna vez fue y que sinceramente dudaba, pudiera volver a ser. Tenía la certeza de que esta vez le iba a costar mucho trabajo volver a confiar en alguien y eso, aunque no lo expresara, le daba algo de miedo.

Por la tarde, Daphne propuso tomar la merienda en los jardines de Hogwarts. Sinceramente, Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo, termino accediendo y esa fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Mientras ellas estaban en los jardines, un muy furioso y aún desconcertado Harry Potter se presento en el colegio. Le conto la versión que Ronald le había dado sobre el embarazo de Hermione y como ella planeaba abortarlo.

A Minerva McGonagall se le fueron los colores del rostro. Pero no por lo que le había dicho Potter, sino por el hecho de que en cualquier momento ellas podrían volver al castillo. Y lo más preocupante era, que su transformación aún no estaba completa, por lo que cualquiera podía reconocerla a simple vista. O por lo menos alguien como Harry Potter, quien había convivido con ella prácticamente durante sus siete, o bueno, ocho años de colegio.

Con cierta frialdad, prácticamente saco a Potter del castillo –era una suerte que no llevara su mapa merodeador- sino quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de que a quien tanto buscaba se encontraba allí, a su alcance. Para tranquilizarlo, le prometió llamarlo si es que acaso llegaba a saber algo de la castaña.

Potter se tranquilizo, Minerva McGonagall jamás le mentiría en algo como eso y ni con su entrenamiento de auror no pudo o no quiso reconocer los detalles que delataban a la profesora.

Como última petición, pidió hablar con el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore, cosa que una nerviosa Minerva le concedió.

Un complicado enredo de palabras sin sentido, -o por lo menos para el-, dichas por Albus dejo a Harry Potter aún más nervioso.

Se prometió a si mismo encontrar a Hermione, lo que por ahora era lo más importante y nada debería detenerlo. Salió de la oficina de McGonagall con el semblante aún más confuso, pero sin mediar palabra y se fue. Fue hasta ese momento que ella respiro tranquilamente.

Prefirió comentar la visita de Potter solamente con Narcissa, ya que después del susto de los días anteriores, no querían que ella pudiese tener una contraindicación y volviera a sentirse mal, por lo menos no ahora que todo estaba marchando tan bien. Ya se lo dirían cuando lo creyeran prudente, y en todo caso, si es que Potter realmente era su amigo, sabría diferenciar a su amiga más allá de tan complicado hechizo.

Alrededor de las 7:30 de la noche, hizo acto de presencia nuevamente el rubio. Había estado tan nervioso por el cambio de Hermione, que apenas si había tenido tiempo de sobreponerse al viaje que había sido maravilloso para él. No sabía si estaba preparado para poder ver parte de su cambio.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Eso sonaba demasiado formal. Y después del día en Francia, dudaba mucho que eso fuera lo correcto. Además estaba esa pequeña sorpresa que con gusto, amor y cariño habían preparado para la castaña y más aún, siendo él, el principal orquestador de aquello.

Salirse por la tangente, tampoco era lo más digno. Decidió dejar de presionarse y opto por simplemente ver como se desenvolvería el reencuentro entre Scorpius y ella. Eso era lo más sensato.

En cuanto se presento con el pequeño en el castillo, miles de sentimientos lo embargaron. Su madre le había informado que los esperarían en el comedor. Solamente ella y McGonagall sabían de su llegada.

Sacudió un poco el polvo de su capa y tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos. Al entrar al gran comedor se quedo sin palabras. El si era capaz de diferenciar a ambas Hermione, a la morocha de ojos aún chocolates y a la castaña decidida de la que él se había enamorado.

En cuanto ella lo vio, lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Tanto a él como a Scorpius. Parecían haber quedado atrapados en su propia burbuja.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Ha crecido un poco más la barriga? ¿Qué tal los cambios?

Ella amplio aún más su sonrisa. Contestando afirmativamente cualquier pregunta que salía de su boca. Estaba nerviosa y se le notaba. Porque sus mejillas se habían cubierto de un suave carmín. Sintiéndose coqueta –además, dando las gracias mentalmente a Pansy por hacerla lucir una túnica en lugar de sus gastados vaqueros- le cuestiono:

-¿Me veo linda? Tu madre me ha dicho que luce mucho mejor mi cabello suelto, por eso lo he dejado así, pero si no te gusta, puedo sujetarlo.

El paso un dedo sobre su tersa mejilla, hasta atrapar un mechón de su ahora liso y obscuro cabello.

-Luces hermosa, -le respondió. No es que antes no lo fueras, pero te sienta bien.

Fue Scorpius quien interrumpió el momento cuando reclamo toda su atención.

Por lo demás, no recuerda en qué momento salieron de su ensoñación. Ya que ambos siguieron perdidos en su burbuja personal.

La profesora McGonagall, le ofreció quedarse al rubio en el colegio, por lo menos esa noche. Estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando una mirada de Pansy le advirtió no hacerlo.

Sabía que no era bueno contradecir a Pansy, por lo que amablemente declino la invitación, no sin antes por supuesto, prometer regresar al día siguiente para llevar a Hermione y a Scorpius a Honey Ducks, en Hogsmade. Lo que quito la sombra de tristeza que de repente se había instalado en el rostro de la castaña.

Poco antes de dormir, Minerva hablo con Hermione. Le hablo de los cambios que estaba sufriendo y le cuestiono si se sentía cómoda, a lo ella simplemente asintió. No podría terminar el hechizo, si ella estaba insegura. También le planteo la posibilidad de detenerse en algún momento si es que ella lo consideraba necesario o riesgoso. No harían nada que ella no deseara o que pudiera lastimar al bebe. Por ese motivo, le mostraba todo su abanico de posibilidades. Quería que ella estuviera consciente de que podía desistir de ese plan en el momento que ella lo deseara. Nadie la obligaría a nada.

También le hablo de lo segura que ahora parecía. Le felicito por la decisión de tener a su bebé, aún sin la ayuda del padre y otras cosas.

Pasaron una velada realmente agradable.

Al caer la media noche, Hermione se despidió, no era bueno que se desvelara tanto, se dirigió a las mazmorras y por primera vez, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts nuevamente durmió tranquila con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que no sabía definir a que se debía.

Si a ver nuevamente al rubio o a que Scorpius estaba con ella. O más probablemente, a que el día de mañana, saldría con él. Como una familia….

* * *

De verdad, perdón, perdón, perdón. Tarde eones en actualizar y no tengo excusas. O bueno, en realidad sí, lo que había escrito no me había gustado y esto siento que es lo que más me ha gustado.

**BIENVENIDAS AL CLUB ODIAMOS A RON Y LO QUEREMOS MUERTO:**

**HOLLY90 BIENVENIDA AMIGA **

**Gracias a Zeraday y a Clamp Girl, Adrit126 Bienvenidas. ¿Se nota que jamás me agrado ese personaje?**

**SOL MALFOY GRANGER –Sabes que amo tus reviews amiga, y por supuesto que también eres un miembro esencial del club (COMO CADA UNA DE USTEDES)**

**prinkY y annyuska14 Tengo grandes ideas para hacer sufrir a Ronald.**

¿Les gusto a ustedes? Les di un poco de Dramione para quienes querían leer algo sobre ellos.

Espero no haberlas decepcionado.

¿Alguna se había imaginado la confesión de Pansy hacia Hermione? ¿Por qué creen que Daniella tuvo que ir al mundo muggle? ¿Qué la ata a los muggles?

Por otro lado, ¿Cuál creen que sea la sorpresa que le prepararon a Herms?

Lo del vientre duro y los celos del bebe, no me lo saque de la manga. De verdad es cierto. Mi hermana está embarazada y cada vez que ella le habla con cariño a otro niño bebe, o pequeñito, su barriga se hace dura y se le meten unos dolores horribles.

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Me hacen el día cada vez que los leo. Al igual que sus alertas.**

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un hola yo te leo es genial para la moral de esta pseudo escritora, que se divierte imaginando a sus personajes favoritos en esas situaciones.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	19. Cena en el castillo

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**Cena en el castillo**

**Previo a la visita de Hogsmade**

Minerva McGonagall no paraba de sorprenderse de los cambios que había en Hermione. Ella era una chica muy lista, sin embargo, nunca fue muy segura.

Sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana parecía haber cambiado todo eso. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba Hermione al lado de la familia Malfoy, pero intuyo que deberían ser unos meses, por lo menos, por aquella familiaridad.

Después de que el ahora señor Malfoy llegara con el pequeño Scorpius, Minerva noto de inmediato el cambio en la castaña. Su sonrisa –la cual si bien, la había acompañado a lo largo de la velada, no era tan intensa y tan expresiva como la que tenía en esos momentos. Era simplemente radiante. Única. Tenía un brillo incluso especial. Sus ojos incluso, habían adquirido un extraño matiz de claridad, como si el mismo sol la iluminara.

**Flashback**

Se encontraban en el Gran comedor. En estos días de vacaciones, las cuatro características mesas del gran comedor; así como también los estandartes y colores de cada casa habían desaparecido del gran recinto, dando paso a una inmensa sala en la que solo había un comedor de nogal, barnizado en color obscuro con suficiente espacio para alojar a veinte personas. El comedor, aunque al lado de las enormes mesas que normalmente habían era pequeño, si era muy grande para la cantidad real de personas que por ahora estaban departiendo juntas la cena.

Según le había informado Narcissa Malfoy, hoy, a la hora de la cena llegaría su hijo, acompañado por supuesto de su nieto. A Minerva no le parecía tan buena idea que un pequeño como Scorpius estuviera en el colegio, -aunque este ya hubiera mostrado rasgos mágicos innatos, pues se suponía que los pequeños conocían aquel castillo hasta su aceptación en el mismo, hasta los once años-, sin embargo, terminó aceptando, porque se dio cuenta que Hermione lo extrañaba. Y es ahora cuando se daba cuenta que no se había equivocado. Quizás ella lo hacía inconscientemente –había pensado Minerva, pero lo extrañaba. Solo esperaba que la madre del pequeño estuviera de acuerdo, o que no se presentara en el castillo. Ella no quería ningún revuelo, pero evito también pensar en ello, al tiempo que se cuestionaba ¿Quién era la madre de ese pequeñito?

Era esa clase de pequeños detalles, como los que ella no notaba que la hacían pensar que había algo más que una simple amistad. Pero no se aventuraba a decir que era exactamente eso. Justo en ese instante también rememoraba las palabras dichas con anterioridad por la castaña:

_-¿No ha dejado trabajar a Lucius? Temo que es mi culpa. Prácticamente pase el día con Draco y acapare su atención solamente para mí, cuando Scorpius también lo necesitaba._

_Profesora McGonagall, ¿Podría comunicarme por medio de su chimenea a la mansión Malfoy? Necesito que Scorpius sepa que pronto volveré a su lado y seguiremos haciendo lo que hasta ahora. Necesito que Scorpius sepa que todo está bien y que aún lo amo y que lo extraño mucho._

Hablaba del pequeño como si fuera su hijo, y ya no llamaba "Malfoy, hurón botador, o cualquier sin numero de nombres despectivos a Draco Malfoy" ahora era "Draco", así como también lo eran "Lucius y Narcissa". Quienes ya no eran: "los señores Malfoy".

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Qué piensa, profesora McGonagall? –pregunto Daphne. Se ha quedado usted contemplando fijamente un punto, como perdida.

-No es nada, señora Nott. Es que aún estoy sorprendida. Solamente eso. Me parece extraña la familiaridad con la que se tratan ustedes y la señorita Granger. Solamente es eso.

-¡Ah, vaya! Por favor no se extrañe por eso. Todos aquí queremos mucho a Hermione. Le ha devuelto la luz y la alegría que creíamos perdida a dos personas que amamos. Las mismas que ahora cruzan el umbral de su mano.

Justo en ese instante por la puerta principal, entraban Draco Malfoy y Scorpius Malfoy.

En realidad, ella no se había dado cuenta de que ellos entraban, estaba absorta contemplando su comida e intentando digerirla. Estaba algo preocupada, pues según sus cuentas, Draco y Scorpius ya deberían estar en el castillo pues por medio de la red flú solo se hacían un par de minutos.

-¿Y si le había pasado algo a Scorpius? ¿Habría vuelto a emergencias? ¿Lo castigaría su profesora y no le permitiría salir de vacaciones? –Ese último pensamiento lo descarto, no era posible que un profesor cambiara el sistema.

Fue precisamente Narcissa quien noto su ligero resquemor.

-¿Te sucede algo, querida? Has estado muy callada y pareces ida. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Deseas algo? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

-No, no me siento mal. Gracias por tu preocupación, Cissy. En realidad si estoy preocupada Draco y Scorpius ya deberían estar aquí ¿crees que les haya sucedido algo? –Respondió y pregunto la castaña algo insegura. ¿Crees que vendrán? ¿Por qué no me ha enviado ninguna lechuza Draco? ¿Se arrepentiría de venir? Aunque claro, no me lo dijo. No confirmo si vendría al castillo o no….

-Claro que no, cariño. Es probable que al finalizar las clases hayan ido a pasar el día al ministerio con Lucius, recuerda que el niño se quedara un tiempo aquí, con nosotras y es probable que mi marido haya querido pasar tiempo con su nieto. ¿No lo crees? Además, recuerda que no nos dijo cuando llegaría ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que llegara el día de hoy? Puede que vengan en unos días más.–Le respondió y le cuestiono Narcissa para tranquilizarla, aunque ella también estaba algo preocupada porque ni su hijo ni su nieto arribaban al colegio.

-Si, debes tener razón, Cissy. Es solo que ya los extraño. Y bueno, no es que Draco me tenga que dar un itinerario de lo que harán el y Scorp. Es solo que creo que llegaran hoy. O bueno, crei que llegarían el día de hoy.

-Te entiendo, cariño. –Dijo sin dejar pasar ese plural de: "los extraño".

Pero bueno, no es hora de preocuparse por mi hijo y por mi nieto. Debes alimentarte. No queremos que sufras alguna pérdida de peso. Además, recuerda que las preocupaciones no le hacen bien al bebe. Si sigues así, podrías incluso provocar que el parto se adelante y eso no es muy recomendable.

Hermione simplemente asintió y comenzó a comer, aunque ya sin ganas y sin fuerzas. Generalmente sus presentimientos nunca eran equívocos por lo que tratando de aparentar una sonrisa, se dedico a comer aunque claro, sin dejar de lado un poco su preocupación.

Minerva McGonagall no había perdido detalle tampoco de esa pequeña conversación. Cada vez se convencía más de que Hermione se estaba convirtiendo en parte de la familia Malfoy, y por ello sus preocupaciones iban en aumento. No le resultaba sencillo imaginarse a la señorita Granger, por mucho que los Malfoy, o bueno, en general un grupo de Slytherin la apoyaran, convertida en algo así como su mejor amiga.

Tampoco dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza la contestación de la señora Nott. ¿Realmente la madre del pequeño Malfoy los abandonaría? ¿Estaría muerta? Desde que los Malfoy se habían ido a vivir a Francia, en Londres no se sabía nada del "matrimonio" o de la madre del nuevo heredero de los Malfoy. Por la respuesta de la señora Nott ella se inclinaba a pensar en un abandono aunque lo cierto es que ya no quería seguir atormentándose.

Observo también a Pansy Zabini. Ella, si bien no representaba en si una preocupación, si lo hacia su prima "Daniella Parkinson" ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué había aceptado ayudar a una desconocida? En todo aquello había algo que no encajaba. Había algo que no era normal y no sabía que era. Solo le restaba esperar que nada afectara más de la cuenta a su querida alumna.

Eran las 7:15 de la noche. ¿Qué estaría entreteniendo al señor Malfoy? Si no mal recordaba, ella misma le informo que la cena se serviría a las 7:00 en punto y le había pedido incluso que llegara, de serle posible una hora antes. No lo diría. Pero quería observar con sus propios ojos el motivo por el que Hermione había confiado tanto en él. No es que desconfiara propiamente, pero si era algo que no creería hasta que no viera.

Los siguientes quince minutos pasaron en silencio. No fue sino hasta las 7:30 que dos rubios hicieron acto de presencia en el comedor.

Cuando los caballeros Malfoy aparecieron a la entrada del comedor es que ella se dio cuenta de varias cosas:

Como el rostro de Hermione se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa cuando Narcissa Malfoy le informaba de la llegada de…. Bueno, simplemente de su llegada.

Observo alternadamente a Draco y a Hermione. Se dio cuenta de cómo el simplemente la observaba como si fuera su centro. Como si fuese su sol personal. Era algo especial. Sus ojos mercurio, brillaron más, si es que eso era posible, cuando hicieron conexión con los aún chocolates de ella.

Por otro lado, la señorita Granger, si bien conservaba esa enorme sonrisa, lo cierto es que también se levanto, como impulsada por un resorte, al encuentro del pequeño rubio que venía en brazos del mayor y de cómo este se removía entre sus brazos, para poder bajar y correr a su encuentro.

Cuando el momento efusivo entre el pequeño y la castaña había pasado, fue el turno de observar su manera de interactuar con el rubio mayor.

Su manera de comportarse con ella la sorprendió de sobremanera. De no saber que el pelirrojo era el padre del pequeño, casi podría haber jurado que él era el padre y casi juraría también que, de no ser porque ella misma se había estado encargando de "sellar" por llamar de alguna manera el hechizo que le habían estado haciendo a Hermione, que no se había realizado ningún hechizo de cambio sobre ella. Sus preguntas y su manera de actuar eran tan ¿Distintas? El casi lucia una real y verdadera preocupación por ella. Sus gestos. Todo. Todo era una sorpresa con ellos. Y su confirmación llego con las preguntas que él le hizo y las respuestas de ella. Casi como si buscara su aprobación:

_-¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Ha crecido un poco más la barriga? ¿Qué tal los cambios? –_Escucho que el preguntaba.

Vio como ella ampliaba más su sonrisa. Como esperando que el preguntara._ Contestando afirmativamente cualquier pregunta que salía de su boca. Estaba nerviosa y se le notaba. Porque sus mejillas se habían cubierto de un suave carmín. _Sintiéndose apenada –dedujo ella- aunque sus conclusiones se vinieron abajo cuando escucho que ella le cuestionaba:

_-¿Me veo linda? Tu madre me ha dicho que luce mucho mejor mi cabello suelto, por eso lo he dejado así, pero si no te gusta, puedo sujetarlo._ ¿Desde cuando, la señorita Granger buscaba la aprobación de alguien por un cambio de cabello? Su comportamiento distaba mucho del que ella conocía y comenzaba a cuestionarse si ella realmente era la indicada para completar el hechizo que se le estaba realizando. Pues con esos simples minutos que habían transcurrido pareciera que los Malfoy y el grupo de Slytherin la conocían aún más que ella. Aunque por supuesto, no dejo de observar la cada vez más inverosímil escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos:

_Vio como él paso un dedo sobre su tersa mejilla, hasta atrapar un mechón de su ahora liso y obscuro cabello. _Mientras le respondía:

_-Luces hermosa, -le respondió. No es que antes no lo fueras, pero te sienta bien._

_Incluso el pequeño, quien fue el que vino a romper la burbuja en la que comenzaban a encerrarse los adultos, cuando jalaba la túnica de la castaña y reclamaba su atención. Aunque ellos seguían con esas caratoñas, más bien propias de una pareja._

Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Pareciera que… eso simplemente no podía ser. Era casi como un sueño e incluso de serlo, sería uno muy disparatado.

Al parecer ella era la única sorprendida. Pues cuando redirigió su mirada al resto de los comensales, se dio cuenta que ellas seguían con su cena, como si esa fuese una típica escena de cualquier día ¿Realmente seria así?

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se percato de que repentinamente con la llegada de los rubios, Hermione repentinamente había recuperado el apetito.

Tampoco perdió el hilo de su conversación y sus preguntas, ni mucho menos, de cómo el pequeño en una actitud algo posesiva –aunque característica de los Malfoy- se había sentado al lado de Hermione y de cómo esta le estaba dando su alimento, todo mientras hacia preguntas como:

¿Qué tal la empresa? ¿Ha habido algún inconveniente? ¿Han dicho algo en el colegio sobre Scorpius? ¿Ha tenido otro episodio de escape involuntario de magia? Y devoraba su comida.

Todo era tan sorprendente. Incluso había más luz en sus ojos y esa luz no tenía nada que ver con su embarazo. También estaba el hecho de que ella conociera tan a la perfección su vida familiar. Se preocupo un poco cuando escucho a la castaña mencionar esos "inesperados escapes de magia". También se sorprendió al saber que el pequeño Malfoy asistia a un colegio muggle. Y ¿Era realmente posible que conociera incluso de problemas relacionados con las empresas y la fortuna de la familia Malfoy?

Al ver la felicidad en el rostro de la que por años había sido su alumna predilecta, en un arranque, Minerva le pidió al señor Malfoy que se quedara también en el castillo. Además, aquella cena se había convertido en algo más. Pues el tiempo había transcurrido volando, prácticamente y no se percataron de ello hasta que el pequeño había comenzado a dar cabezadas en los brazos de la castaña, en los que prácticamente, se había quedado dormido, y pese a las reprimendas que se le habían dado, recordándoles, tanto a el pequeño como a la castaña sobre el embarazo y el no deber cargar absolutamente nada pesado aunque claro, tanto esta como el pequeño se habían rehusado a separarse y he allí las consecuencias.

Se sorprendió de que el rubio hubiese declinado la oferta de volver a alojarse por lo menos esa noche en el castillo. Sospechaba que quizás el sabia donde se estaba alojando la castaña y no hizo comentario alguno.

También le sorprendió el hecho de ver como dejaba a su hijo en manos de la castaña y la desilusión de ver que el se había negado a quedarse, así como su nueva sonrisa cuando el prometió una visita a Hogsmade al día siguiente.

Cuando el rubio se despidió de Hermione y de su hijo esta fue directo a depositar a Scorpius en su dormitorio, ya que al parecer tampoco permitió que él lo acostase. Se pregunto si era buena idea la visita a Hogsmade. Después de todo, Potter había estado el día anterior en el colegio, y se dio cuenta que a Narcissa Malfoy también le preocupo, por lo que, sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, se marcho con su hijo. Ese era otro pequeño detalle que le había sorprendido, vamos ¿Estaban permitiendo que el pequeño se quedara solo en el castillo en compañía de la señorita Granger? Definitivamente Merlín había cambiado las fases de la luna.

Sin embargo, su preocupación inicial seguía en lo ocurrido en el comedor ¿Realmente era ella la persona indicada para terminar el hechizo sobre la señorita Granger?

En aras de una buena noche de sueño, minerva McGonagall decidió comentarle sus dudas y sus inquietudes a Hermione Granger.

Le hablo de los cambios que estaba sufriendo y le cuestiono si se sentía cómoda, a lo ella simplemente asintió. No podría terminar el hechizo, si ella estaba insegura. También le planteo la posibilidad de detenerse en algún momento si es que ella lo consideraba necesario o riesgoso. No harían nada que ella no deseara o que pudiera lastimar al bebe. Por ese motivo, le mostraba todo su abanico de posibilidades. Quería que ella estuviera consciente de que podía desistir de ese plan en el momento que ella lo deseara. Nadie la obligaría a nada.

También le hablo de lo segura que ahora parecía. Le felicito por la decisión de tener a su bebé, aún sin la ayuda del padre y otras cosas.

Pasaron una velada realmente agradable. Tomaron un poco de chocolate caliente y pastas mientras conversaban. Era casi como retroceder en el tiempo y volver a ver a aquella jovencita habida de conocimiento y llena de ganas de aprender. Aunque frente a ella, ahora se hallaba una mujer, dispuesta a luchar por aquello en lo que creía. No es que antes no lo hubiese hecho, sino, simplemente sus objetivos habían cambiado. Ahora tenía otros motivos mucho más fuertes para seguir adelante con toda aquella locura y aquel nuevo reto ante sus ojos. O por lo menos eso creía Minerva McGonagall de Hermione Granger.

Al caer la media noche, Hermione se despidió, no era bueno que se desvelara tanto, así como de que el pequeño que ahora dormía en su habitación no debería pasar tanto tiempo solo, por lo que esta, se dirigió a las mazmorras y por primera vez, desde que había regresado a Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall se pregunto ¿Qué sería del destino de la señorita Granger y su bebe? ¿Cuál era el verdadero precio a pagar por la ayuda de las serpientes? Ella se estaba volviendo una mujer más segura de si misma y con una confianza que en todos sus años en Hogwarts le había visto pero, la pregunta era ¿A qué precio? ¿Cómo pagaría Hermione la deuda contraída involuntariamente con ese extraño grupo?

Comento sus dudas e inquietudes tanto con los retratos de Severus como con el de Albus y lo cierto es que no la dejaron nada tranquila. Lo que a los antiguos directores les parecía una excelente relación, a ella simplemente no podía dejar de preocuparle. No seria así, de ser Potter quien la estuviera ayudando….

De sobra esta decir que a partir de esa noche, Minerva no volvió a tener una noche tranquila de sueño. No por lo menos en unos meses….

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada les debo una mega disculpa por no haber actualizado prácticamente en casi dos meses. Realmente lo siento. Hey! Tengo una buena razón. ¡Por fin soy tía! El bebé de mi hermana ya nació y es un niño pero es prematuro y lo cierto es que no tenía cabeza para escribir sobre absolutamente nada porque estaba preocupada por el bebe, estuvo prácticamente un mes internado y en la incubadora, aunque por ahora ya esta mejor, pero no deja de enfermarse.

Además tuve algo así como mi mala racha, les aseguro que incluso escribi un capitulo en el que prácticamente asesine al bebé que esperaba en mi historia Hermione y a nadie le gustaría leer eso ¿verdad? Pero bueno, volví. Ya se que esto debería ser la visita a Hogsmade, como lo prometí, pero pensé en ¿Qué había sucedido en la cena? Además también en todas las dudas de la profesora McGonagall por lo que este es el resultado. Después de todo, ella debía ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que estaba sucediéndole a Herms.

* * *

Ahora, pasando al capitulo ¿Quién se imagino a Scorpius dormido en brazos de Hermione? Simplemente me pareció una escena tierna y casi la imagine cantándole twinkle twinkle Little star. Perdon. Aun estoy algo de dulce con mi sobrinito.

En cuanto a las dudas de McGonagall creo que están más que fundadas. Nadie creería un cambio así. Tan desinteresado y tan repentino. Sobre todo, con sus antecedentes ¿No lo creen?

* * *

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Me hacen el día cada vez que los leo. Al igual que sus alertas.**

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un hola yo te leo es genial para la moral de esta pseudo escritora, que se divierte imaginando a sus personajes favoritos en esas situaciones.

**¿Reviews? ¿Aún hay alguien leyendo?**

**Pd. Para quienes leen mis otras historias, prometo actualizar por lo menos dos la proxima semana. Entre el viernes y el domingo**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	20. Visita a Hogsmade

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

**VISITA A HOGSMADE**

Aquella noche Hermione no durmió lo que podría considerarse como "bien", por el contrario, se la paso dando vueltas por la inmensa cama y puede que quizás, los únicos momentos en los que hubiese tenido más de cinco minutos de sueños seguidos se los debía a la cabecita rubia que dormía a su lado y se aferraba fuertemente a ella.

Su insomnio no solamente se debía a que cada vez que cerraba los ojos la asaltaba con premura una cabellera rubia y unos profundos ojos grises, muy similares a los que dormían a su lado, pero con los rasgos de masculinidad y madurez que lo convertían en un hombre tentador, peligroso y muy, muy atractivo; sino a las preguntas que le había realizado su querida profesora McGonagall.

Se cuestiono a si misma

¿En verdad era tan notorio que había comenzado a sentir algo más que "agradecimiento" con aquel rubio que inundaba sus pensamientos? O quizás, se debía a que la profesora había utilizado legeremancia en ella. Podría ser…

Sin embargo descarto esa idea por completo. En primer lugar, por lo absurda que sonaba, y en segunda, por el hecho de que ella conocía lo suficiente a su vieja profesora como para saber que ella jamás haría algo como eso. En tercer lugar, le daba miedo admitirlo, pero era la respuesta más racional que había conseguido después de varias horas de divagar sobre ello. Se debía a los pequeños detalles.

Seguramente era eso, porque ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy permitía que alguien se quedara con su hijo sin más? Y más aún ¿Una sangre sucia como ella? Porque, admitámoslo, el hecho de que hubiese habido una guerra no cambio mucho la manera de pensar de algunos, solo "prohibió" el hecho de que lo externaran y, que algunos otros, -como había experimentado en carne propia- te engañaran hasta lo indecible. No había que ser muy inteligente como para saber que el antiguo príncipe de Slytherin no permitiría que nadie que no fuese de su absoluta confianza se quedara con su hijo. Otro detalle, eran las conversaciones con Narcissa, con Pansy o con Daph. La mayor parte de ellas siempre giraban en torno al rubio y de ello se daba cuenta McGonagall y la tercera, quizás la más importante, había sido aquella tarde noche en el comedor, cuando ella no volvió hasta no haber dejado dormido al pequeño, y por último estaba lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas. ¡Por Dios, se había comportado como una adolescente en el comedor con la llegada de los rubios! Eso debió haber sido lo que termino por ordenar las piezas de un no tan complicado puzle.

Pero….

¿Realmente estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy?

La respuesta le cayó como balde de agua helada o algo similar.

Se había comenzado a enamorar de Draco Malfoy muy poco a poco y sin darse cuenta. Todo había comenzado como un mero agradecimiento –que era lo que probablemente el estaba sintiendo por ella por el hecho de haberlos ayudado a librarse –a él y a su familia- de ir a Azkaban y librarlos de lo que sería una condena muy dura, no debía engañarse. Estar enamorada de Draco Malfoy era lo peor que le podría suceder. ¡El jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos! Y menos aún ¡Esperando al hijo de su peor enemigo!

Se sintió tan tonta, tan frustrada ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de todo eso antes de que fuese demasiado tarde? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por una ilusión? Si no estuviera embarazada, quizás tendría alguna esperanza, pero, aún así… aún estaba la madre de Scorpius ¿Acaso podría ella competir con –lo que ella deducía, pues no conocía quien era la madre del pequeño- una mujer fina, de su misma clase y misma educación? Y sobre todo sangre pura.

No. Y eso dolía, dolía muchísimo, más que cien cruciatus juntos. Porque la realidad cayó frente a ella. Ella jamás sería capaz de competir siquiera con la madre del precioso angelito que estaba a su lado. Ella jamás seria lo suficientemente digna para aspirar a ser la nueva "Señora Malfoy".

Entre todos sus miedos, temores e inseguridades, llego Morfeo, a adueñarse de la pesadez de su cuerpo y a hundirla en los más profundos fosos del sueño, -aunque no por ello, tuvo sueños tranquilos, mucho menos agradables. Aún más, menos aún cuando ella se había obligado a dormir, pues ante todo, estaba la salud de su bebe, el cual era una especie de luz y de esperanza en su camino, pues aún y cuando los Malfoy la alejaran de su lado, ella tendría un motivo "Para salir adelante".

Fue así, como la mañana llego a Hermione, entre miedos, desilusiones y pesadillas muy reales.

-¡Por favor Draco, no me dejes! –Sollozaba lastimeramente entre sueños -¡Pansy! ¡Theo! ¡Blaise! ¡Daphne! ¡Por favor, no me abandonen! ¡No me dejen sola! ¡Lucius, Narcissa, Scorp!

-Despierta dormilona –ordeno una voz que se escuchaba lejana.

-Despierta dormilona –nuevamente se escucho esa voz.

Hermione realmente no planeaba hacer caso de aquella voz, aunque sentía que la conocía, por lo que se dio la vuelta en aquella enorme cama.

-Está bien, -alcanzo a escuchar que decía la voz, puedes hacerlo corazón

De repente, Hermione sintió una gran explosión en su barriga, algo –o alguien le estaban haciendo cosquillas, aún así, se negaba a despertar, por lo que ese mismo ser subió y fue dejando un sendero de húmedos besos por sus mejillas. Ella no se quejo, era agradable despertar así, sintiéndose mimada y querida, después de todo, aquellas risas y pequeños besos pertenecían al pequeño rubio que formaba parte esencial de su vida. Además, estaba segura de que aquellas risas a distancia no pertenecían a otra persona que a la que se había convertido de un tiempo para acá "En su mejor amiga". Después de todo, ni siquiera con Ginny había compartido momentos ni pensamientos tan personales como lo comenzaba a hacer con la antigua Slytherin.

-Está bien, está bien. Me rindo. Me despertare, por favor, deja de hacer eso Scorp.

Al abrir los ojos el pequeño rubio de ojos grises tenía esa característica sonrisa de lado de los Malfoy.

-¡Buenos días, muñequito! -¡Buenos días, Pan!

-¡Buenos días!, contestaron al unísono.

-¿Acaso no puedo dormir un par de horas más? ¿Es mucho pedir para una mujer embarazada?

Mientras Hermione se quejaba, por la puerta entraban Narcissa y Daphne.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Cissy, Daph –dijo aún soñolienta, pero con una sonrisa la castaña. Deseo dormir un poco más pero estos dos pequeños monstruos no me lo permiten.

A su lado, el pequeñito rubio de ojos grises hacia un pequeño puchero y miraba con ojos acuosos a Hermione.

-¿No quieres ir a Hogsmade con papi y conmigo?

En ese instante el semblante de Hermione cambio. Se levanto casi impulsada por un resorte y tomo al pequeñito en sus brazos.

El pequeñito, sabiendo que había conseguido lo que deseaba, se aferro fuertemente al cuello de Hermione ante la mirada incrédula del resto de las mujeres. La primera en darse cuenta de que no era más que un teatro del pequeño había sido su abuela, ese pequeñito tenía absolutamente todos los genes Malfoy.

-Por favor, yo quiero ir contigo a Hogsmade –dijo aún llorando. No quiero pasear solo con papi, anoche habías prometido acompañarnos.

Hermione no resistió más y separo unos pequeños mechones rubios que caían en su frente tapando sus preciosos ojitos grises.

-¡Claro que quiero ir con ustedes, mi amor! ¿Te parece si me cambio y esperamos a tu padre?

La carita angelical del niño se ilumino ¿En serio ma… Hermione? ¿Sigues molesta porque te despertamos temprano?

-Claro que no, mi pequeño. Es solo que no quede a ninguna hora con tu padre, por lo que no se a qué hora vendrá por nosotros. –finalizo dándole un beso en la mejilla al pequeño rubio.

Narcissa interrumpió la escena entre su nieto y Hermione.

-Precisamente por eso venia, querida. Draco me ha enviado una lechuza en el transcurso de la noche y me ha avisado que vendría durante el desayuno, por lo que es recomendable que te duches para desemperezarte y bajes a desayunar ¿No pensaras recorrer con el estomago vacio, verdad?

Ante esto la castaña se sonrojo un poco y respondió –por supuesto que no, Cissy.

Por eso venia, Hermione. –interrumpió a su vez Pansy. Vengo a ayudarte a vestirte y a arreglarte ¿No pensaras ir con cualquier cosa a Hogsmade, verdad? Recuerda, la primera impresión es importante y más ahora que eres Daniella Parkinson. "Además, esta es tu prueba de fuego, hay que ver quiénes son capaces de reconocerte y escucharte, además de, por supuesto saber cuántos oblivates habremos de realizar" –aunque esto último no lo externo.

-Supongo que no, Pansy.

En ese momento se apareció con un ligero Plop! Dixie, una de las elfinas del castillo.

-El baño de la señorita Hermione está listo –comunico y se marcho.

-Espero que no te moleste, dijo Daph, me tome el atrevimiento de ordenar tu baño. Con burbujas y esencia de vainilla.

-Claro que no me molesta. Me consienten demasiado.

-Bueno, bueno, -dijo Narcissa. Es hora de salir y permitir que se bañe. ¿Nos avisas cuando estés lista para ayudarte con el vestuario?

-¡Claro! –dijo totalmente sonriente la ahora morocha.

Ya en el pasillo, Daphne tomo en brazos al pequeño rubio y le dijo:

-Eres un pequeño embustero. Realmente lograste que se sintiera culpable. Ella los acompañaría. No era necesario.

Tía Daph, yo no hice nada –dijo con una sonrisa angelical. Yo solo mencione que ella ya había prometido acompañarnos.

Una ligera risa escapo de los labios de Pansy y de Narcissa.

-Todo un Malfoy –dijeron al unísono.

También debes vestirte Scorp. Llamare a Doxie para que te ayude. Ahora, a la habitación de tu tía Daphne.

El pequeño asintió y regreso a las mazmorras.

Varios minutos después, un elfo hizo plop y les aviso que la morocha estaba lista.

-¿Qué puedo ponerme Pansy?

Pansy observaba a Hermione ir de un lado a otro sin parpadear y sin tener la menor idea de que usar. Jamás, de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, hubiese creído que Hermione Granger pudiese estar tan nerviosa. ¡Por Merlín! Solo irían a Hogsmade. No era el baile anual en la mansión Malfoy.

Narcissa y Daphne entraron unos minutos después, acompañadas del pequeño rubiecito que usaba unos pantalones cortos en azul marino y una camisita blanca con solapas igualmente azul marino, haciendo juego con un pequeño sombrero y unos zapatitos a juego con unos pequeños calcetines con motivos marinos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Cissy a Pansy al percatarse que Hermione ni siquiera se había percatado de su llegada.

-Nada querida, es solo que no sabe que usar.

Daphne sonrió con complicidad a Narcissa

-Hermione, querida, ¿Por qué no usas el vestido azul de cuentas bajo el busto?

-¡Claro Cissy! ¡Gracias por el consejo!

Al voltear, Hermione se encontró con los grises de Scorpius. El azul resaltaba la palidez del pequeño, al igual que el gris de sus ojos.

-Mi pequeño marinero.

Scorpius corrió a sus brazos, mientras ella había convocado el vestido con un sencillo hechizo.

-¿Podrías salir? Necesito vestirme y bajaremos juntos a desayunar ¿Te parece pequeño?

El rubiecito asintió y tomo la mano de su tía Daph para salir.

Mientras eso sucedía en el castillo, no muy lejos de allí, Draco Malfoy se arreglaba para buscar a "su castaña" aunque claro ahora ya no lo era. Solo a sus ojos.

Estaba tan nervioso, aún no sabía que ponerse, se había decidido al fin por un pantalón en color gris con unas ligeras rayas de gis y una camisa de seda azul, a juego con su saco. Se estaba colocando las mancuernillas cuando más dudas lo asaltaron.

Por su parte, su madre se había adelantado al castillo, pues no querían que supieran que ella no había pasado la noche en el castillo. Mientras eso pasaba, el se cuestionaba a si mismo ¿Cómo tratarla? ¿Qué decirle? ¿Alguien la reconocería? Era una estupidez haber forzado las cosas, pues quizás ella no quería salir con él y el la había obligado. Recordó lo dicho por su madre aquella noche

**Flashback **

Por primera vez, en sus 27 años de vida, Draco Malfoy se encontraba verdaderamente nervioso ¿Estaría Hermione realmente contenta de verlo? ¿Acaso podría ella llegar a enamorarse de alguien como él?

Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta rodando por su mente. Se alegro internamente de que su querida madre lo hubiese acompañado hasta una de las posadas de Hogsmade, no le apetecía estar en soledad y torturarse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué sucede cariño? –Le pregunto una Narcissa algo preocupada. Luces triste ¿algo te preocupa?

Draco giro su rostro levemente hacia su madre. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Parecía que su mirada era capaz de traspasarlo. Sus profundos ojos azules parecían leer su alma como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

-No sucede nada, madre. Es solo que estoy algo preocupado ¿No crees que estoy forzando a Hermione a hacer algo que ella no desea pero que no puede rechazar porque, si conozco lo suficiente a esa bruja, lo hace solo por agradecimiento

-No, cariño. En este tiempo que hemos convivido con ella me he dado cuenta de que no es una mujer a la que puedas manipular y que haga algo solo por simple agradecimiento. Hermione, pese a la decepción que ha sufrido es una mujer muy fuerte y sabra salir adelante, además, estaremos nosotros para ayudarle

¿En verdad lo crees, madre? ¿Qué hay de Potter? El aunque me cueste admitirlo es su mejor amigo y eso es algo que no podemos cambiar. Desafortunadamente no podemos cambiar el pasado y me temo que le he hecho tanto daño.

Su madre, después de eso se había acercado hasta él y lo había acunado. Hace tanto tiempo que no hacía nada similar. La última vez que lo arrullo así, fue cuando el apenas era un chiquillo, en una noche de tormenta, cuando tenía solamente siete años.

-No lo creo cariño. Lo sé. Además, sabes que aunque el señor Potter sea su "amigo" aún hay cabos sueltos y tu y yo sabemos que esta tarde será probablemente "su prueba de fuego". Solo si el señor Potter es su amigo como ha pregonado a los cuatro vientos será capaz de reconocerla, -no te exaltes cariño, pero Minerva me ha informado que esta mañana "el niño que vivió" llego a exigirle el paradero de nuestra Hermione, justo cuando nosotros estábamos en Francia; afortunadamente, ella y Pansy estaban fuera del castillo, y como sabrás, los elfos de Hogwarts se negaron a darle cualquier información sobre ella. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que esos elfos la aprecian, más allá de alabar a nuestro "Querido héroe"

Es probable, querido, que mañana, durante su paseo se puedan encontrar con el señor Potter y solo si él es capaz de reconocerla, sabremos cuan fuerte es realmente su amistad.

Sin embargo, cariño, despreocúpate, si es que realmente es su amigo entenderá sus razones y muy probablemente estará de acuerdo con nosotros en que lo mejor para ella y para el bebe es que esté a nuestro lado. Piensa Draco, si el realmente es su amigo tiene la oportunidad de reconocerla y conocer la otra parte de la historia ahora que el conjuro no está completo. Además, recuerda que aún esta esa sorpresa esperándola en Francia y en Malfoy Mannor. El sonrió con nostalgia. Era cierto. Había preparado aquella sorpresa con tanto cariño.

Aún sentía el miedo recorrer sus venas. Aún sentía como todo se estaba complicando innecesariamente, "esa absurda venganza" se estaba convirtiendo en una piedra en el zapato y se cuestionaba a si mismo si lo mejor no era simplemente sacar a flote el verdadero lado del maldito zanahorio.

Sin embargo, es lo último que recuerda. Eso y una nana pronunciada por su madre para hacerlo dormir. Después de todo, ella tenía razón, no había motivos para preocuparse. Hermione estaría de cualquier manera, segura y protegida a su lado. Y su madre los protegería a ambos. Justo como ahora, donde estaba, pues en sus brazos se sentía seguro y protegido.

**Fin del flashback**

Minutos después, se había presentado en el castillo que tiempo atrás también hubiese sido su "hogar".

Era una suerte que el semi gigante hubiese tenido que salir de Gran Bretaña con urgencia a arreglar no sabía que asuntos con su hermano –Grwap –o algo así le había dicho Hermione, se llamaba su hermano.

No es que no confiara en el, pero vamos, mientras menos personas supieran la verdad era lo mejor. Además, no sabía si confiar totalmente en el gigante, después de todo, el había sido testigo como muchos otros del aprecio que le tenía a Potter. Era posible que quizás, en el instante que se hubiese percatado que su castaña estaba en el castillo, se lo hubiese comunicado al cara rajada.

Un pequeño elfo salió a su encuentro después de que se escuchara el boom de la chimenea que antiguamente pertenecía a Severus Snape, mismo al que saludo con una leve inclinación hacia su retrato en aquel enorme salón.

De inmediato, un elfo apareció ante él, para informarle que todas las damas ya se encontraban en el comedor.

Se dirigió con paso firme al lugar. Aún sentía un nudo en el estomago. No quería sacar a Hermione de aquella fortaleza que era Hogwarts, allí nadie la encontraría y, menos aún la dañaría. Sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que si se comportaba extraño, ella se daría cuenta y lo más probable es que terminara por contarle la verdad. Que cara rajada había estado allí buscándola. Era mejor encontrarlo en pleno Hogsmade. Así por lo menos no armaría un tumulto.

Cuando entro en el comedor se podían escuchar las risas de "su castaña" en cuanto la vio parecía que ella tenía un brillo especial. Estaba rodeada de una aura de felicidad, compasión y amor. Justo lo que él y su familia necesitaban. Se quedo embobado viéndola. Definitivamente esa mujer quería matarlo. Ese vestido azul resaltaba sobre su ahora aún más pálida piel. Llevaba un maquillaje muy ligero, que hacia lucir su linda cara. Aún le quedaban ligeros rasgos de la niñez, como aquellas traviesas pecas sobre sus pómulos, en contraste con un sensual lunar en la parte inferior de su boca. Llevaba un moño malhecho del que se escapaban unos mechones rebeldes, mientras sus hermosos ojos ahora lucían como el oro liquido. Estaba feliz, sus ojos lo demostraban cuando ella sonreía se volvían de un tono miel muy claro, mientras que cuando estaba enfadada se volvían chocolates profundos.

La escena estaba complementada con otra de la castaña alimentando "a su hijo" y este negándose a comer hasta que el entro.

-Si no obedeces a la señorita Granger Scorpius, me temo que tendremos que posponer la visita a Hogsmade para otra ocasión. –dijo con una sonrisa de lado al tiempo que entraba en el comedor.

-Draco, llegaste. ¿Tomaras el desayuno con nosotros?

-Por supuesto, había respondido.

El desayuno había transcurrido sin más contratiempos hasta que anunciaron que era hora de su partida, por lo que se despidieron de todos en el comedor.

Uno de los elfos se acerco a ellos a informarles que su vehículo estaba listo. Viajarían en carrozas jaladas por threstals, puesto que a Hermione le daba miedo volar. Pronto se acercaron a ellas y las acariciaron. Era increíble como esas criaturas eran tan dóciles y tan inteligentes. Era una pena aún mayor, que solo las pudieran ver las personas que habían estado a un paso de la muerte.

-¿Están listos para pasar todo el día en Hogsmade?

-Si, -dijeron al mismo tiempo Scorp y Herms, con lo que Draco sonrió como un niño pequeño.

-Espera un momento, Herms.

-¿Sucede algo, Draco?

-No, nada. Es solo que me he dado cuenta de lo difícil que te resulta cambiar el color de tu mirada por lo que he traído algo del mundo muggle para ti.

Le tendió una pequeña cajita de regalo. Ella lo tomo sin saber precisamente como actuar.

Abrió la cajita y dentro se encontraban unas lentillas de un azul intenso parecido a los zafiros.

-Espero que te gusten. Elegí los azules porque son como el color de ojos de mi madre, pero si no te gustan podemos cambiarlos de color.

Hermione estaba atónita, ella misma se había olvidado de cambiar el color de sus ojos. Un ligero rubor recorrió sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Draco. Es un color muy difícil de conseguir. Son hermosos. ¿Me permites colocarlos?

El sonrió mientas asentía levemente con su cabeza. Lo que no daría por ver siempre esa sonrisa en su castaña.

Unos pocos minutos después, comenzaron el viaje.

Fue así como veinte minutos después del desayuno habían arribado a Hogsmade. Después de un pequeño viaje en el cual ninguno de los dos había hablado y en el que más bien el silencio había dicho todo por ellos.

La pequeña comunidad mágica de Hogsmade era totalmente una delicia durante la primavera.

Era un pueblo realmente mágico. Lleno de folklore y de tradición.

Se escuchaban risas y murmullos. Para el lado que se viera muchos magos y brujas convergían allí. Se podían ver las clásicas tiendas a las que asistían los chiquillos de Hogwarts como las tres escobas o el salón de te de madame pudipie. A lo lejos se veía una vieja librería y algunos cafes. Para quienes eran más observadores, también estaban los elegantes restaurantes en los que los hombres de negocios charlaban y en cierta manera dirigían el mundo mágico.

Entre las empedradas callecillas, rodeadas de tanta luminosidad y el halo de luz que desprendía la primavera acompañada por el olor a flores, se percibía también la tranquilidad del lugar.

Se podían ver a lo lejos a las familias mágicas convivir. Era lindo observar como los pequeños montaban en sus escobas de juguete o como algunos otros intentaban atraer sus varitas de regaliz o sus ranas de chocolate con sus "varitas mágicas". Si, sin duda Hogsmade era un pueblo de magos en el que se podía disfrutar de las cosas sencillas de la vida.

En cuanto llegaron a un lugar seguro tanto Draco como Hermione bajaron del carruaje. A primera vista, nadie les había reconocido, por lo que comenzaron su andar por aquel pintoresco pueblecillo.

Por su parte, cada uno estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, mientras que Hermione pensaba en todo aquello que había dejado de notar cuando apenas era una adolescente, a Draco le pasaba lo contrario. Parecía estar inmerso en una especie de cuento de hadas muggle solo que con un ligero cambio. Esta vez era el príncipe quien debía ser rescatado del dolor y del sufrimiento y no la princesa.

-¿A dónde desean que vayamos primero?

Sin duda alguna, Scorpius fue quien hablo. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la tienda de quidditch que tenía el nuevo modelo de escoba.

-Pero campeón –dijo Draco. Apenas hace unos meses te he comprado una escoba. Iban a comenzar una discusión sobre a qué lugar ir cuando Hermione les interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucede, Daniella? –pregunto Draco.

-Les propongo algo. –dijo en tono serio. ¿Por qué no dejamos que nuestros pasos simplemente nos guíen a ningún lugar y recorremos Hogsmade. Prometo que después entraremos a la tienda de quidditch y a la librería. Podríamos también ir al pequeño parque donde tomaremos un helado y allí Scorpius podría jugar con otros niños ¿Les gusta la idea?

Ambos rubios la miraron y asintieron. Después de todo ella tenía ese poder sobre ellos –el de lograr que hicieran lo que ella deseara- aunque ella misma no lo supiera.

-Esta bien.

Habían comenzado a caminar y recorrieron diversos lugares. A su paso, encontraron una relojería en donde Draco entro. Hacia tiempo que quería hacerle un regalo a Hermione y recordó que sus padres no eran magos, por lo que habían omitido la tradición de la comunidad mágica de regalar un reloj cuando estos cumplían 17. Era probablemente una tontería, sin embargo, desde el momento en el que había visto aquella fina pieza de joyería –la cual ni si quiera podría calificarse de ostentosa- pensó que era perfecto para ella. Tan delicada, tan sutil. Tan solo adornada por un par de zafiros.

Por supuesto, ni Scorp ni Herms se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición del rubio hasta que este los había alcanzado.

Le extendió el pequeño presente y estaba a punto de rechistar cuando el coloco sus dedos en sus labios.

-Por favor, acéptalo como un agradecimiento por haber traído nuevamente la luz a nuestras vidas.

Hermione abrió el pequeño paquete y se maravillo por el reloj. Estaba hecho en oro platinado o algún material similar –no sabía mucho de joyería-, era un pequeño ovalo que apenas si era visible. Era tan fino y tan delicado. Adornado en sus costados por unas piedras de las cuales dedujo serian zafiros debido a su tono azulado y unas piedras rosas similares para abrocharse, aunque no sabía muy bien cuales eran aunque apostaba por que eran unas muy, muy costosas.

Draco había tomado su mano y mientras se lo colocaba ella leía la tarjeta.

_Para la mujer que llena de luz nuestras vidas_

_Jamás olvides lo especial que eres para nosotros_

_Aunque muchos años después, cumplimos con nuestra venerable tradición_

_Perdón por el retraso y los malos momentos._

_D.M._

A Hermione se le habían escapado unas pequeñas lágrimas. Era un regalo precioso y no tenía nada que ver con su valor, sino con el sentimiento que lo habían otorgado. En ese momento vino a su memoria su cumpleaños 17 aunque prefirió omitir el recuerdo. Simplemente sus padres le habían dado todo lo que podían y ellos no eran magos para saber de aquella tradición.

Hermione agradeció con una sonrisa al rubio el detalle. Mientras siguieron caminando.

No se habían dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, para ellos apenas si habían sido minutos. No querían dejar todo eso. Su pequeña burbuja.

Alrededor del medio día, habían decidido merendar algo. Curiosamente estaban cerca del té de madame pudipie, por lo que decidieron comer allí. Sería algo ligero quizás solo una rebanada de pie acompañada de té. Su elección no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con que el lugar fuese el más romantico a criterio del alumnado femenino de Hogwarts. Para nada. Era solamente que querían disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad del lugar.

Hasta el momento, nadie la había reconocido y por suerte no había rastro de san Potter o de la comadreja –aunque se suponía que esta última debía estar trabajando-

La merienda en el salón de madame había sido exquisita y curiosamente Scorpius se comportaba como un verdadero ángel. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí ni siquiera hizo algún amago de puchero ni mucho menos. Degusto sus alimentos con tranquilidad y no molesto a Draco o a Hermione para que se lo dieran en la boca, como era su costumbre.

Después de salir del salón de madame se dirigieron al parque. Pero antes hicieron una escala en la tienda de quidditch por petición de la castaña.

En cuanto entraron esta pidió una pequeña escoba de juguete un regalo para Scorp, mismo que el niño agradeció con una brillante sonrisa mientras su padre se negaba a complacerlo en uno más de sus múltiples caprichos.

Hermione no le dio importancia y salieron del lugar, esta vez sí, rumbo al parque en donde ya había varias familias de magos. Por supuesto, los murmullos se habían hecho más fuertes y todos se cuestionaban ¿Quién acompañaba a Draco Malfoy? La mayoría suponía que ella era su esposa, aún más por el cuidado y el cariño que tocaba aquella barriga y por las sonrisas que el pequeño rubiecito les dedicaba.

Estuvieron en el parque alrededor de tres horas. Disfrutaron de un par de helados de chocolate con menta –curiosamente el sabor favorito de ambos y vieron a Scorpius volar por los aires. El pequeño también había sacado la habilidad de volar del lado Malfoy.

Horas más tarde, se dirigieron –con un apropiado conjuro para devolver la pulcritud a sus vestimentas- a un restaurante "El mago de oro" para comer. Era un lugar exclusivo. Sin embargo, antes de llegar nuevamente Scorpius se empecino en entrar en una juguetería mágica de la que salió feliz con un dragón que arrojaba fuego. Por supuesto todo mediante un buen hechizo.

Draco se lamento enormemente de haber elegido aquel restaurante. Dio gracias a Merlín de que Hermione estuviera de espalda, pues a unas pocas mesas del lugar en el que ellos se encontraban, Harry Potter estaba tomando sus alimentos.

Por suerte, Draco sabia disimular muy bien y podría decirse que la comida transcurrió en relativa calma, hasta que Hermione había decidido salir al jardín de aquel lugar. Se habían sentado en un columpio balancín mágico frente a un estanque de Félix felicis cuando Potter apareció.

Instintivamente Draco quiso proteger a Hermione. Sin embargo fue ella quien lo sorprendió cuando tomo su mano fuertemente. Potter paso de largo sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlos –cosa que por ironico que parezca Draco agradeció- pues su castaña respiro nuevamente.

Salieron inmediatamente del lugar. Para pasar el trago amargo, decidieron que lo mejor era dirigirse a Honey ducks. Una varita de regaliz los haría muy felices a los tres.

Y así hubiera sido, pues todos salian con una enorme sonrisa sobre todo Scorp cuando accidentalmente chocaron con una cabellera pelirroja que de inmediato la reconoció.

-¿Hermione?

-¿George?

-¿Qué haces en compañía de este mortífago? Ron te ha estado buscando como un desesperado temiendo que hubieses cumplido tu palabra de haber abortado a su hijo. Me alegra saber que no ha sido así, ¿Pero? ¿Qué te has hecho Hermione? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Es culpa de este hurón botador? ¡Vamos!, Harry esta aquí y….

Hermione no podía dar más crédito a lo que escuchaba y Draco no estaba en mejores condiciones. Sin embargo no fue el rubio quien estallo primero. Fue ella. ¡No! No voy contigo. Necesito explicarte algo antes.

Sin previo aviso otra cabellera rojiza se acerco a ellos, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que hablar con ellos.

Vayamos a sortilegios Weasley. Allí nadie nos escuchara. Además solo estamos Fred y yo. Creo que aún tienes mucho que explicarnos Herms. Lo primero es ¿Por qué te has hecho ese cambio y porque estas con este hurón?

La pequeña cabecita de Scorpius se asomo entre los mayores e hizo algo que no esperarían nunca.

-No la molestes. La has hecho llorar y nadie hace llorar a los Malfoy. Dicho esto, se abrazo fuertemente a la castaña, como si con su infantil acto, pudiera proteger a la castaña de cualquier miedo o peligro.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, tranquilo, estoy bien. Son solo las hormonas del embarazo. ¿Me crees? Por favor tranquilízate. Susurraba Hermione mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en la espalda del pequeñito.

-¿Prometes que estas bien? ¿Qué no me dejaras?

-Te lo prometo, mi amor, dijo al tiempo que secaba una traviesa lagrimilla de sus ojos y el niño se aferraba más a su cuello colocando sus manitas sobre él, como temiendo que no fuese verdad y que ella se alejara de su lado.

Ahora, mi amor, vayamos con ellos. No nos harán daño ¿sí?

Los gemelos miraban atónitos la escena.

¿Qué se habían perdido? ¿Desde cuándo Hermione era tan intima con los Malfoy? Pero sobre todo ¿Desde cuándo ese niño se aferraba a ella como si fuese su madre? Y más aún ¿Por qué Hermione lo permitía?

Quizás se debía ¿A un imperius? Pero Hermione era muy lista. Era imposible que no se hubiera defendido si es que eso fuese así

¿Pero? Ella estaba embarazada. Alguien estaba mintiéndoles y deseaban que no fuese su hermano, porque frente a ellos tenían a una Hermione muy embarazada y dando muestra de lo buena madre que seria.

¿Qué ocultaba?

¿Por qué Hermione había comenzado a llorar así? ¿Por qué Malfoy estaba a su lado? Había algo que no sabían y estaban decididos a investigar. ¿Quién mentía? ¿Acaso Hermione? ¿Podría ser que el bebe que esperara fuese de Malfoy y por eso había engañado a Ronald diciéndole que lo abortaría?

Pero eso no era algo que la Hermione que ellos conocían haría.

¿Podría ser que Ronald les hubiese mentido? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Solamente la mujer que tenían enfrente era la única capaz de aclararles todas sus dudas.

Llegaron a sortilegios Weasley y de inmediato los hicieron pasar al departamento que compartían sobre la tienda allí estarían más seguros y nadie los escucharía o los vería.

-¿Qué quieren saber? –cuestiono la castaña nomas al entrar y que uno de los gemelos –no supo si Fred o George le dieron algo para entretenerse.

-Toda la verdad.

* * *

Uff. Me quedo bastante larguito. Espero que les haya gustado. Personalmente lo ame. Tiene algo que hizo que simplemente me encantara.

¿Qué les pareció la visita a Hogsmade?

¿Les gusto la aparición de los gemelos? Perdón pero no tuve corazón para matar a ninguno de los dos.

Por otro lado ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen los gemelos. Y si, Harry Potter paso de largo y ¡No reconoció a su mejor amiga!

Y bueno, que me dicen de la conversación del rubio y de su madre. Bueno, es todo por hoy.

Ah, si, lo olvidaba las invito a leer mi nuevo One Shot es sobre todo para las que gusten de la pareja Lily Scorp Se titula Love Story y si, adivinaron, basada en la cancion homonima.

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Me hacen el día cada vez que los leo. Al igual que sus alertas.**

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un hola yo te leo es genial para la moral de esta pseudo escritora, que se divierte imaginando a sus personajes favoritos en esas situaciones.

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	21. Explicaciones

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

**EXPLICACIONES **

-¿Qué quieren saber? –cuestiono la castaña nomas al entrar y sentarse en un cómodo sofá y sentir como sé apegaba aún más a ella el pequeño Scorpius.

-Toda la verdad. –Respondieron al unísono los gemelos.

Tanto Hermione como Draco los miraron alternadamente. De la misma manera, los gemelos los observaban o mejor dicho, los analizaban.

Fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Por dónde comenzar? Esa era una buena pregunta.

Los gemelos, no dejaban de notar qué a cada gesto, a cada movimiento de la castaña (ahora pelinegra) Draco Malfoy no dejaba de trazar ligeros movimientos en su espalda. Al igual que el pequeño rubiecito qué sé aferraba a las faldas y costosa túnica qué podía observarse vestía Hermione.

Hermione, por mero instinto acerco más a su pecho al pequeñito. Por un breve instante, ni siquiera su dolor. El dolor de confesar aquello qué el hombre qué hasta hace poco había amado le pareció importante. Observo los ojitos acuosos del rubiecito y lo apretó aún más fuerte. Sin necesidad de palabras le prometía qué estaría por siempre a su lado y eso parecía confortarlo. De un tiempo para acá, ese pequeño sé había convertido en parte esencial de su mundo. Ya no concebía, sin explicación lógica aparente, la vida sin la nueva familia de la qué ahora era parte. Era realmente difícil de entender, después de todo, ni siquiera con los Weasley se había sentido así. Como parte verdaderamente esencial de algo. Como parte esencial de una _familia._

Por supuesto, esto tampoco paso desapercibido para los gemelos, ni mucho menos para el rubio. Si, ella sería una excelente madre.

-Hermione, ¿te importaría qué el pequeño estuviera en un sitio más cómodo? Para poder hablar, por supuesto, -dijo George en tono conciliatorio. –Claro, está segura de qué nada le pasara –complemento Fred mirando al rubio mayor qué mantenía la mirada impasible y sé notaba tenso.

Al escuchar esa breves palabras el pequeñito sé aferro con más fuerza a la túnica de Hermione, misma qué en un momento al ver los ojos de los gemelos, pudo estar segura de qué no le sucedería nada malo.

-¿Confías en mi Scorp?

El pequeño solamente asintió.

-Ve con Fred. El te mostrara algo con qué jugar. Yo estaré aquí y no me iré. También estará papá y te prometo qué en cuanto todo esto termine terminaremos nuestro paseo por Hogsmade y te compraremos lo qué desees pero debes prometer qué te portaras bien y no harás travesuras.

El pequeñito analizaba con cautela las palabras de Hermione. Cualquiera qué lo observara, pensaría qué no era ningún niño pequeño. Sin embargo sé sorprenderían al saber qué tan solo tenía cuatro años.

-¿Pero…? Pregunto muy sorprendido el rubiecito?

-Estaré bien, mi amor. –dijo nuevamente Hermione, pasando sus manos por el cabello del pequeño. Además, piensa qué si ellos quieren dañarme tu padre no lo permitirá. -¿Verdad, Draco? –dijo mientras giraba lentamente su cabeza hacia el rubio.

-Te lo prometo.

-Ahora obedece, Scorpius. –ordeno el rubio.

El pequeñito bajo de las faldas de Hermione. Aún y cuando se dirigió con Fred, no dejaba de mirar con miedo los ojos de la mujer qué él había empezado a ver como su madre (aunque era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué era una palabra qué aún no debía decirle. Por lo menos no hasta qué ella lo llamara hijo. Después de todo, su padre, sus abuelos e incluso sus tíos ya habían hablado con él y le habían explicado qué no debía llamarla "_mamá"_). El ver en su rostro una mirada llena de amor, lo hizo sentir seguro. A ella no le sucedería nada y pronto estarían de nuevo paseando por las calles de Hogsmade.

Por si acaso, el pequeñito sé mantenía alerta. La observaba a lo lejos. A leguas sé notaba qué en cuanto fuese a Hogwarts iría a Slytherin. Era astuto y perspicaz.

**D&H**

Fred y George podrían ser los bromistas y los chicos alegres de la familia Weasley, eso nadie lo negaba, sin embargo, y pese a qué ellos siempre sé caracterizaron precisamente por esa alegría, también eran muy astutos, prueba de ello había sido el hecho de reconocer a Hermione, aunque claro, con ciertas reservas. Puesto qué, ya la habían visto desde qué había estado tomando el té en el salón de madame Pudipie, pero no sé habían acercado a ella, la habían seguido y la habían observado a lo lejos y solo cuando realmente lo creyeron prudente sé acercaron a ella.

No era qué no confiaran en Ron, de hecho, ellos eran a quienes más les dolía el hecho de qué su pequeño hermanito, el mismo qué era el blanco de sus bromas, estuviera así, vuelto una piltrafa. A ellos les dolía verlo sufriendo, pero siempre habían sido racionales y ambos sabían qué cada historia de pareja tiene dos puntos de vista.

Habían estado buscando a Hermione por alrededor de dos meses y ella no aparecía por lo qué, jamás habían imaginado siquiera verla allí, en pleno Hogsmade, y menos aún, de la mano de cierto rubio ex príncipe de Slytherin odioso e insufrible hurón botador.

Aún así, dentro de su tristeza, decepción, enfado, enojo y por demás decir, sorpresa, ambos lograron mantener la calma. Después de todo, ellos sé habían prometido escuchar la versión de Hermione. No era posible qué ella hubiese tenido el corazón para…. Simplemente para hacer lo qué les había jurado qué ella había hecho, Ron. Y les alegraba descubrir qué no había sido así.

Aún así, las dudas eran muchas ¿Por qué estaba Hermione con Malfoy? ¿En donde se había ocultado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué había dejado a Ron? ¿Por qué ese cambio de imagen? ¿Por qué el pequeño qué los acompañaba sé aferraba a sus faldas como si fuese…? ¿Qué hacia ella vistiendo como una sangre pura? ¿Qué hacia caminando de la mano de Draco Malfoy con esa enorme sonrisa? ¿Podría ser qué el bebe fuese hijo de Malfoy?

Aunque eso era una posibilidad, al ver como sé trataban, decidieron no atar conclusiones. Incluso, habían cerrado sortilegios. El encontrarla les daba mucho en qué pensar y simplemente no querían sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Debía haber una muy buena razón para qué ese tipo la acompañara y ella sé apoyara en el de esa forma. Cualquiera que fuese la razón ellos la averiguarían. Les gustase o no la respuesta. Después de todo era mejor un trago amargo a una mentira.

**Malfoy**. Otra de sus grandes dudas, permanecía impasible. No había hablado más qué para ordenarle al pequeño qué era su hijo comportarse. Se había mantenido tras Hermione, apoyándola, cuidándola y hasta podría decirse sosteniéndola para no derrumbarse.

No conocían lo suficiente al príncipe de las serpientes, pero tanto Fred como George podrían jurar haber visto un ligero, casi imperceptible rastro de furia en sus ojos cuando los encontraron.

-Escucha, Hermione, -comenzó Fred, nosotros queremos saber ¿Por qué dejaste a Ron? No entendemos porque…. Mira, mi hermano está…

Pero la explicación qué comenzaba a dar Fred fue cortada por George.

-Hermano, creo qué lo mejor es qué Harry este aquí, después de todo, también ha estado buscándola y creo que sería prudente qué….

-No. Harry Potter no merece estar aquí. –corto de tajo Hermione con cierta furia en su voz qué, de alguna manera alerto a los gemelos de no avisarle al moreno. Si quieren saber, si quieren en verdad enterarse de todo lo qué me hizo su hermano no le avisaran a nadie qué estoy aquí. Por lo menos no hasta qué hayan escuchado toda la historia. No hasta qué sepan porque…. En ese instante Hermione sé quebró y sé refugio en el pecho de Draco, quien la atrajo hacia sí, y le permitió llorar y desahogarse. Cuando estuvo más calmada, prosiguió.

-Perdón por llorar. Les decía qué necesito qué me escuchen por favor. Después de escucharme, ustedes podrán tomar su decisión y sea cual sea la aceptare. Lo prometo. Pero por favor, escúchenme hasta el final.

Los gemelos simplemente asintieron. Necesitaban respuestas y ella era la única qué las tenía.

Antes qué nada, Fred, George, lo primero qué tienen qué saber es qué estoy –como ya lo deben de haber notado- en cinta, tengo casi cuatro meses de embarazo, si, el bebe qué estoy esperando es hijo para mi desventura de su hermano Ron. Sin embargo, en cuanto mi hijo nazca, a Ron le será negado cualquier derecho sobre él. Su hermano, no puede ni debe acercarse ni a mí, ni a mi hijo. Ya nos ha hecho mucho daño.

Debo decir, qué de todas las personas qué conozco, jamás creí qué fuesen ustedes dos precisamente quienes me reconocieran. Nadie debía reconocerme, sin embargo, ustedes han logrado lo imposible. ¡Gracias por ello!

Es bueno sentir qué al menos, para alguien qué formo parte de tu pasado eres y fuiste importante. Por lo menos lo suficiente como para no olvidarte.

-¿Por dónde comenzar? Lo crean o no es una buena pregunta. Hay tantas cosas qué necesitan saber, y tan poco tiempo para explicarlas.

Sé qué ambos deben tener muchas dudas. Probablemente, su primera pregunta, más allá de ¿Dónde he estado? Es ¿Por qué estoy con Draco Malfoy? ¿Acaso me equivoco?

Los gemelos la miraron alternadamente con ¿sorpresa? En sus rostros. Hermione siempre había sido muy inteligente, sin embargo, no esperaban qué ella les hablara de esa manera. En el poco tiempo qué habían estado tratando con ella había pasado por diferentes estados de ánimo y el qué atravesaba justamente ahora, era quizás el qué más miedo les daba. Sé encontraba demasiado tranquila. Demasiado serena. Incluso su tono de voz era casi un murmullo. Parecía más bien un ligero siseo, como el de una serpiente.

Por sus caras puedo deducir qué no es así. –Continuo Hermione sin prestar atención a lo qué los gemelos intentaban dilucidar.- Creo, sin embargo, qué ya tengo el comienzo de la historia. No es algo muy agradable de escuchar, y temo qué sé decepcionaran de ciertas personas, por lo qué, me disculpo de antemano

Creo que la mejor forma de comenzar es el principio. No les narrare lo qué ustedes ya saben. Viví con su hermano por mucho tiempo e incluso me llene de grandes alegrías e ilusiones a su lado, mismas qué el sé encargo de destruir.

No necesito narrarles lo qué ya saben. Mi vida había transcurrido, después de la guerra entre nubes de algodón, todo gracias a qué después de finalizada esa interminable guerra retome mis estudios en Hogwarts y como saben me gradué. Al salir podría decirse qué como premio en mi activa lucha en esa guerra, termine obteniendo un puesto en el ministerio (mismo qué no sé si merecía o no) comencé a la par mis estudios en leyes mágicas y termine mi carrera ganándome el respeto de quienes trabajaban conmigo, habíamos hecho ya algunas propuestas sobre la creación de nuevas leyes a favor de diversas criaturas mágicas y otros, como saben, pero lo más importante de todo, para mí, en aquel entonces, más allá de los triunfos profesionales qué estaba logrando, era el hecho de tener a su hermano, al qué yo consideraba el hombre más maravilloso y comprensivo de este mundo, porque me había apoyado en todos mis proyectos, había logrado compaginar mi vida con la de él y habíamos terminado por vivir juntos en un apartamento en Londres muggle, aunque no muy lejos del mundo mágico, sobre todo del caldero chorreante. Sin embargo me he llevado una desagradable sorpresa con respecto a él.

Todo comenzó hace poco más de tres meses. A últimas fechas, yo me había venido sintiendo un poco enferma. Tenía mucho sueño y bastantes nauseas, en un principio, sé lo había adjudicado al stress laboral por el qué estaba atravesando, poco después, sé lo achaque –sobre todo mis nauseas- al hecho de comer mal o a diversos productos qué pudieron haberle sentado mal a mi digestión. Sin embargo, yo no le había tomado la menor importancia.

Pasados algunos días, mis nauseas no cesaban y la sensación de sueño parecía más constante. Uno de esos días, mi vecina, la señora Hawks, sé acerco a mí y me dijo algo qué desencadeno mis dudas.

-Hermione, querida, tienes una luz muy especial en la mirada. Apuesto a qué pronto tendrás una gran alegría. Ese día, por supuesto, por alguna razón estaba llegando tarde al ministerio por lo qué no le tome importancia.

Esa misma noche, la señora Hawks me invito a tomar el té, al día siguiente en su casa. No les contare todo lo qué hablamos, sino lo qué me hizo sospechar.

-¿Sabes, Hermione? Tienes la misma mirada de mi Alana cuando iba a tener a su primer hijo.

Sobra decir qué me sorprendí muchísimo ¿Era posible qué yo estuviera embarazada y no haberme dado cuenta?

La señora Hawks, al ver mi cara de asombro comento qué algo similar le había sucedido a su hija, por lo qué desde la mañana anterior a la qué me había hecho notar ese pequeño detalle, había ido a la farmacia y había adquirido para mí una prueba muggle de embarazo.

La verdad es qué temía hacerme la prueba yo sola, en casa, sin tener a nadie con quien compartir, por lo qué en cuanto la señora Hawks me propuso hacerme la prueba en su casa, después de explicarle qué su hermano no volvería esa noche por asuntos de trabajo, acepte.

Esos han sido quizás los quince minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Cuando la prueba dio positivo, yo no cabía de la felicidad. Tendría un hijo de Ron, del hombre al que amaba y qué… simplemente era todo perfecto.

Con la alegría qué me embargaba, decidí qué no podía esperar más, ¡No necesitaba de ninguna poción para confirmar lo qué la prueba muggle había revelado!, por lo qué, al día siguiente me levante muy temprano y me arregle, todo con la finalidad de comunicarle a su hermano la buena nueva, estaba segura qué sé alegraría tanto como yo ¡Tendríamos un hijo! ¡Seriamos padres de un hermoso bebe! ¡Pero estaba muy equivocada si creía qué eso era algo qué iba alegrar a su hermano!

**D&H**

Desde qué habíamos sido descubiertos por los gemelos había sentido qué toda la posibilidad de ser feliz con la maravillosa mujer qué tenía a mi lado sé había esfumado por completo. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, pude sentir en carne propia lo qué era sentirse derrotado y perdido. Jamás había sentido algo así. ¡Maldije a Potter para mis adentros! ¡Si tan solo el cara rajada no sé hubiese cruzado por nuestro camino, probablemente hubiésemos terminado sin contratiempos nuestro paseo y probablemente ahora estaríamos felices en el castillo o en algún lugar de Hogsmade! Sin necesidad de haber ido a Honey Ducks sino hasta tarde, cuando ya no hubiese peligro de encontrarnos con algún Weasley.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar sola a Hermione. Era imposible. Yo debía estar con ella. Haciendo acopio de una fuerza qué no sentía tener, encamine mis pasos hacia donde nos guiaron los Weasley. No quería hacer ningún escándalo, y mucho menos, lograr atraer más atención hacia nosotros. Suficiente era con esos dos. Con esa misma agilidad, logre enviar un patronus a mi madre, a la Directora a Pansy y a Daphne, quienes se encontraban en el castillo. No sabía a qué me enfrentaría, por lo qué lo mejor era estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Nada más al entrar en aquel lugar sentí de a poco qué mi mundo estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Pero me mantuve firme. Lo qué ella menos necesitaba era verme débil. Nuevamente me sorprendió. Ella era una verdadera leona. Su carácter, aunque había cambiado, para volverse un tanto más dócil e incluso más refinado, continuaba teniendo ese aire rebelde y desafiante qué tanto me gustaba en ella.

Su primera pregunta fue -¿Qué quieren saber? Eso me sorprendió muchísimo. Esperaba ser yo el que tuviera qué dar las explicaciones, pero como siempre, ella había hecho algo completamente distinto a lo qué yo hubiese podido prever. Sin embargo, la conocía, por lo qué en cuanto nos sentamos, comencé a trazar círculos sobre su espalda para tranquilizarla. Afortunadamente, tenía la suficiente confianza como para hacer eso y qué ella no me rechazara. Podía notar lo nerviosa qué estaba. Ella, la valiente mujer qué había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort estaba allí, tan sola, tan indefensa, tan llena de miedo y era -¡Me maldecía por dentro! Eso era lo único qué podía hacer para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber qué estaba a su lado. Qué estaba con ella.

Sentí como poco a poco sé fue acompasando su respiración. Ya no era necesario qué siguiera con ese movimiento, pero no pude evitar continuar haciéndolo, mientras observaba todo a mi alrededor. Sobre todo a los gemelos. ¿Quién diría qué serian ellos quienes descubrirían quien era? Honestamente, no sabía qué prefería si qué ellos o San Potter la hubiesen descubierto. De san Potter sabía qué esperar, ¿pero? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los gemelos?

Sabía qué Hermione estaba muy tensa, mi preocupación fue mayor cuando me di cuenta de hasta qué punto. Tanto Scorpius como ella se aferraban el uno al otro como si estuvieran en medio de un naufragio muggle. Parecía qué uno dependía del otro para poder respirar. Sin embargo, los gemelos volvieron a romper la calma en la que estábamos cuando ofrecieron un lugar más cómodo para mi hijo para qué pudiéramos hablar, cosa qué no supe si agradecer en ese instante, o maldecir.

Vi como Scorpius sé aferro más a ella. Estaba a punto de ordenarle a Scorpius qué sé dirigiera con los gemelos cuando ella me sorprendió con sus sencillas palabras:

-¿Confías en mi Scorp?

Scorpius, a modo de respuesta, simplemente asintió.

-Ve con Fred. –ahora sabia el nombre del gemelo qué interrumpió- El te mostrara algo con qué jugar. Yo estaré aquí y no me iré. También estará papá y te prometo qué en cuanto todo esto termine terminaremos nuestro paseo por Hogsmade y te compraremos lo qué desees pero debes prometer qué te portaras bien y no harás travesuras. Cosa en la qué estuve totalmente de acuerdo. Después de procesar un poco la información qué tenía, simplemente creí qué no era bueno qué Scorpius escuchara conversaciones de adultos. Observe a mi hijo y lo escuche objetar:

-¿Pero…?

Nuevamente, y antes de qué yo dijese cualquier palabra ella sé me adelanto. Parecía conocer tan bien a Scorpius, todos sus miedos, todas sus dudas, todo aquello qué pudiera dolerle o afectarle a mi pequeño.

-Estaré bien, mi amor. –dijo nuevamente Hermione, pasando sus manos por el cabello del pequeño. Además, piensa qué si ellos quieren dañarme tu padre no lo permitirá. -¿Verdad, Draco? –dijo mientras giraba lentamente su cabeza hacia mí, por lo qué simplemente resolví contestar con un:

-Te lo prometo. Después de todo, la palabra de un Malfoy valía mucho más qué un contrato escrito, y eso era algo qué Scorpius había aprendido. Sin embargo antes de qué mi hijo volviera a cuestionar algo siquiera le ordene:

-Ahora obedece, Scorpius.

Vi como mi pequeño bajaba de las faldas de Hermione con cierta ira en sus ojitos, pero dirigida a mí. Aún y cuando se dirigió con Fred, no dejaba de mirar con miedo los ojos de la mujer qué él había empezado a ver como su madre, pero no dijo nada más. De reojo pude incluso observar como mi hijo fingía jugar y no perdía de vista a Hermione. Mi hijo sé estaba volviendo alguien muy aprehensivo y sobre todo, posesivo. Todo un Malfoy.

En cuanto Fred volvió pude ver claramente sus intenciones. Nadie rompía nuevamente ese tenso silencio qué nuevamente sé había instalado. La mirada de Fred Weasley no hacía sino complementar la qué su hermano nos dirigía a Hermione y a mí mientras el otro sé había ido. Sentí como el primero había estado intentando entrar en mi mente sin lograrlo, gracias a mi tía Bella era un excelente oclumante y había bloqueado cualquier intento de este por leer mi mente. Aunque no era tiempo de recordar cosas tristes. ¿Me pregunte si es qué no estaban intentando hacer lo mismo con Hermione?

Al seguir intentando penetrar en mi mente sin resultado alguno, ambos cambiaron de táctica y comenzaron a analizarme. Supongo que yo hubiese estado igual de sorprendido de ver a la qué hasta hace nada mujer de su hermano en brazos del qué sé podía considerar su peor enemigo. Sin embargo, como un acuerdo casi tácito, pude ver como ambos habían cambiado intencionalmente de tema.

-Escucha, Hermione, -comenzó uno de ellos, nosotros queremos saber ¿Por qué dejaste a Ron? No entendemos porque…. Mira, mi hermano está… Pero la explicación qué comenzaba a dar fue cortada por su hermano.

-Hermano, creo qué lo mejor es qué Harry este aquí, después de todo, también ha estado buscándola y creo que sería prudente qué….

-No. Harry Potter no merece estar aquí. –corto de tajo Hermione con cierta furia en su voz, misma qué me sorprendió. De un momento a otro, ella cambio su semblante. Ahora había aún más tristeza, aún podía ver lo doloroso qué había sido para ella qué el imbécil del cara rajada no la hubiese reconocido, de alguna manera debajo de toda esa frialdad qué mostraba, ella se estaba quebrando poco a poco. Sin embargo y gracias a ese repentino ataque de furia, logro qué los gemelos no le avisaran al imbécil de san Potter.

Nuevamente, me sorprendió, no entendía como es qué ella podía confiar en ellos. Era como si… era algo simplemente inentendible para mí, después de todo ellos eran hermanos de aquel qué tanto daño le había hecho. _"Si quieren saber, si quieren en verdad enterarse de todo lo qué me hizo su hermano no le avisaran a nadie qué estoy aquí. Por lo menos no hasta qué hayan escuchado toda la historia. No hasta qué sepan porque…."_

En ese instante Hermione sé quebró y sé refugio en mis brazos, todo fue por mero instintito, pude observar de lejos como Scorpius sé levantaba del lugar en el qué estaba, sin embargo con una mirada le advertí qué no sé acercara, al tiempo ella se aferraba a mi pecho, permitiéndole llorar y desahogarse. Cuando estuvo más calmada, prosiguió.

_-Perdón por llorar. Les decía qué necesito qué me escuchen por favor. Después de escucharme, ustedes podrán tomar su decisión y sea cual sea la aceptare. Lo prometo. Pero por favor, escúchenme hasta el final._

De alguna manera, esas palabras me dolieron, no esperaba eso de ella, pero yo no podía ir contra sus deseos. Si ella quería confiar en ellos yo también debía hacerlo, después de todo ellos eran quienes la habían reconocido y si no mal recordaba el hechizo decía qué solo aquel qué estuviera dispuesto a saber la verdad y solo quien fuese su verdadero amigo podría reconocerla. Pero era tan malditamente difícil aceptar eso. Y más lo era el escuchar cada palabra qué decía, tan llena de dolor, tan llena de sufrimiento, que no pude evitarle.

"_Es bueno sentir qué al menos, para alguien qué formo parte de tu pasado eres y fuiste importante. Por lo menos lo suficiente como para no olvidarte._

_-¿Por dónde comenzar? Lo crean o no es una buena pregunta. Hay tantas cosas qué necesitan saber, y tan poco tiempo para explicarlas._

_Sé qué ambos deben tener muchas dudas. Probablemente, su primera pregunta, más allá de ¿Dónde he estado? Es ¿Por qué estoy con Draco Malfoy? ¿Acaso me equivoco?"_

Claro qué ella no sé equivocaba. Después de eso, ella comenzó a narrarles parte de su historia con Weasley y cada palabra, cada sentimiento qué ahora era narrado con furia y dolor, se incrustaba poco a poco en mi pecho causándome un gran dolor. ¿Cómo era posible qué el idiota de Weasley la hubiese dejado? ¡El tenía todo lo qué yo deseaba! ¿Cómo era posible qué la hubiese engañado? ¿Cosas de trabajo? Eran mentiras, ¡Probablemente, el muy imbécil, cada vez qué inventaba qué debía quedarse por asuntos de trabajo lo hacía para revolcarse con cualquier zorra! ¡Y ella! ¡Mi ángel no merecía sufrir así por su culpa! ¡Ese maldito imbécil pagaría con sangre cada una de sus lágrimas! ¡Muy pronto sé arrepentiría incluso de haber nacido!

Sin embargo, lo qué más dolor me causo, fue saber con cuanta ilusión esperaba al hijo de ese idiota. Fue saber como ella lo adoraba, lo idolatraba. Fue saber cómo él era el hombre perfecto para ella y yo estaba muy lejos de serlo. Yo y mi actitud egoísta de quererla solo para mí.

Pero tendría paciencia, no sé de donde la sacaría, pero la tendría. Ella era lo único qué hacía falta para complementar mi mundo y si ella, pese a todo quería al hijo de ese imbécil, yo también lo querría, porque después de todo, también era parte de ella. Parte de su ser y gracias a él, ella estaba indirectamente a mi lado. Y, aún más, era yo quien estaba disfrutando de ver los cambios en su cuerpo, era yo quien estaba compartiendo con ella cada segundo en el qué estaba creciendo esa pequeña vida. Continúe escuchando sus palabras y está vez, no pude sino alegrarme. Al escuchar el cariño con el qué hablaba de mí, de mis padres, de mi hijo y de mis amigos, no pude sino sentirme orgulloso, poco a poco me estaba ganando su cariño. ¡Nos consideraba parte importante de su mundo! ¡Nos consideraba su familia! Y eso seriamos para ella, Pero aún así, tendría cosas qué arreglar con los gemelos para confirmar lo qué ella les decía, aunque claro, sin qué ella lo supiera, después de todo, necesitaba saber qué les había dicho la maldita comadreja para qué ni siquiera Potter la reconociera.

**D&H**

Todo comenzó después de qué salí de la oficina de su hermano. No sabía a dónde ir, ni a quién recurrir. ¡Tenía tanto miedo! Pensé en ir a la madriguera, pero sabía qué allí estaría Ron y sinceramente no sabía si podía confiar en su madre. ¿Quién me garantizaba qué no le ayudaría a su hermano a deshacerse de mi bebe? ¿Quién me aseguraba qué me creerían? Pensé en Harry, sin embargo estaba en una situación similar, después de todo, el estaba casado con Ginny y por tanto era parte de su familia y yo, yo simplemente era una extraña.

Por último, decidí dirigirme a casa de mis padres. Sabía qué sería extraño qué fuese con ellos. Después de todo, solamente los visitaba una vez al año. Solamente en Navidad. ¿Tienen idea de lo decepcionados qué sé sentirán cuando se enteren de todo? ¡Ellos no educaron a una cualquiera! ¡Ellos no educaron a una chica fácil! ¡Suficiente dolor les había causado cuando les dije qué viviría en unión libre con su hermano! Sin embargo, ellos eran mi única opción. No quería volver al departamento qué compartía con su hermano, pero desafortunadamente no los encontré. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, decidí pasar la noche allí. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentirme en un lugar seguro. En un lugar donde me sintiera protegida.

Mientras estaba allí, decidí quedarme a esperarlos. Tenía la necesidad de explicarles todo, e iba a esperar a qué ellos volvieran, sin embargo, algunas veces el destino nos tiene preparadas otras sorpresas.

Mientras estaba en ese lugar, recordé todos los momentos de alegría qué había tenido, por lo qué había tomado la decisión de qué mi hijo crecería en el mundo muggle y yo dejaría la magia para siempre. Si mi hijo era squib, mejor, no le hablaría de nuestro mundo si él no recibía su carta de Hogwarts.

Con esa nueva resolución, decidí qué lo más sensato era volver al ministerio y renunciar, pero me di cuenta qué mis padres no tenían polvos flú. Hacia tanto tiempo qué no los visitaba qué, no había dejado nada allí. Por lo qué decidí qué al día siguiente me dirigiría al callejón Diagón a comprar unos pocos, después de todo, esa sería mi última visita y quería despedirme del lugar y además, no podía aparecerme allí, no era seguro en mi estado de gravidez.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente antes de ir al callejón Diagón, decidí qué si me iba a quedar en casa de mis padres lo primero qué debía hacer era comprar la despensa, pues la noche anterior me di cuenta qué no había nada comestible para una mujer embarazada. Con esta resolución, salí al supermercado por la mañana. Por demás está decir qué hasta ese instante había estado intentando aplazar mi visita al callejón Diagón. Pero ese detalle es pasado. Incluso pude decir qué hasta ese instante me negaba a abandonar lo qué conocía. Por eso el aplazo. No sé qué me sucedió, por demás está decir qué no recuerdo nada, mientras estaba en el super, me desmaye, fue allí en donde me encontraron Cissy y Scorp y me llevaron a la mansión Malfoy de Londres muggle.

Mientras estuve allí, Lucius me invito a quedarme con ellos, por supuesto ellos aún no sabían qué yo estaba embarazada y aún no había visto a Draco. Fue allí donde comencé a conocer a los Malfoy. No la idea superficial qué todos en el mundo mágico tienen, por supuesto, conocí su vida familiar y parte de su historia. Conviví y viví –o mejor dicho-, vivo feliz con ellos. Ellos me mostraron el valor de una familia. Han sido maravillosos conmigo. Y no solamente ellos, sino Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Daphne. ¡Si, convivo con serpientes! ¡Las mismas a las qué todos han despreciado por creerlas ruines! ¡Cuando el único qué ha sido ruin conmigo ha sido su hermano! ¡Y el muy sínico todavía se atreve a aparecerse como el gran héroe de guerra cuando no es más qué un imbécil de doble moral qué siempre ha odiado a todo lo qué yo represento! Mi origen del cual no me avergüenzo.

Cuando sé enteraron de mi historia, tanto Draco como el resto decidieron apoyarme, por supuesto, supe qué su hermano me ha buscado pero ¿Para qué quiere encontrarme? ¿Para lograr lo qué no hizo hace ya unos meses? ¿Para lograr qué ahora si aborte a mi bebe?

Eso es algo qué yo no voy a permitir. Por supuesto, hay muchas cosas más qué contarles, pero lo único qué les diré es qué no permitiré y estoy segura qué mi nueva familia tampoco permitirá qué su hermano sé me acerque.

¿Por qué el cambio? Porque incluso en personas qué no conozco sé han decidido a apoyarme cuando sé han enterado de la bajeza qué intento hacer su hermano conmigo. Porque aún sin conocerme, la persona qué realmente tiene estas características, me ha prestado su personalidad para qué su hermano no me encuentre.

¿No sé dan cuenta del daño qué me ha hecho? ¿Tienen acaso la más mínima idea de lo qué sé sufre cuando la persona en la qué más confiabas, a la qué tanto amabas te destroza por dentro? ¿Tienen idea de lo qué me dolió qué su hermano considerara a mi bebe una basura, un estorbo? ¿Se dan cuenta del impacto qué causo en mi qué su hermano me pidiera abortar a mi hijo? ¡No!. ¡Ustedes no tienen idea de lo qué eso duele! Y ahora me dicen qué me ha estado buscando

¡Me rehusó a siquiera cruzar una palabra con él! ¡No tiene derecho a vernos! ¡Ni mi hijo ni yo lo necesitamos! –dijo Hermione con el llanto y la rabia contenidos y con los ojos totalmente acuosos, refugiándose en el pecho de Draco y abrazando al pequeñito qué sé aferraba a ella y le decía "Te quiero" a modo de consuelo.

Draco, al verla en ese estado no permitió siquiera qué los gemelos sé acercaran a ella. Esos malditos Weasley no le causarían más daño del qué ya le habían hecho. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto en llegar? ¿Qué entretenía tanto a su madre y amigas?

Sentía la rabia bullir en su interior. Sabía qué debía mantenerse calmado por ella. Pero simplemente no podía.

Por su parte, los gemelos no daban crédito a lo qué Hermione les narraba, ni mucho menos a lo qué veían. No era posible qué ella dijera la verdad ¿Ron en verdad odiaba a los muggles? Eso no podía ser. Si su hermanito estaba totalmente destrozado con la partida de Hermione. Y aún estaba la duda ¿Por qué Hermione no quería qué Harry sé acercara a ella? ¿Qué tenía qué ver Harry en todo eso? Después de todo Harry era su mejor amigo. No podía preferir a un montón de serpientes qué a los qué hasta hace poco habían sido sus mejores amigos. Sabían qué parte de lo qué Hermione les decía era verdad, pero aún así, ¿Por qué no ver a Harry? ¿Por Ginny? Pero, de ser así, ¿Por qué hablaba entonces con ellos? De pronto, al verla así, tan desconsolada, tan dolida algo hizo clic en la mente de los gemelos.

-¿Has visto a Harry, verdad Hermione?

-Si, y no tienen idea cuanto duele qué tu mejor amigo no te haya reconocido. No tienen idea del dolor qué causa qué aquel al qué apoyaste en todo y contra todos no sea capaz de confiar en ti de la misma forma.

Hoy lo vi. Mientras comíamos Harry paso a mi lado y ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada. Si el realmente estuviese tan preocupado como juraba, ¡Me hubiese reconocido! ¡Ustedes lo hicieron! Pero el…

Todo el dolor de Hermione fue cortado con la aparición de Pansy y Narcissa. Al verlas, Hermione corrió a refugiarse a sus brazos, dejando a los gemelos aún más anonadados. ¿En verdad las serpientes se habian convertido en su familia? ¿En verdad la estaban tratando bien y no era solo un juego para volver a estar en lo más alto de la sociedad magica? Lo cierto es que tenian muchas dudas y la aparición de Hermione los dejaba con más preguntas que respuestas.

Observaban su manera de desenvolverse con ellos. Por un instante casi sintieron envidia. Hermione nunca había sido así de abierta con ellos. De no haberlo visto probablemente no lo creerian. El dolor en su voz, pero sobre todo el llanto que derramaba era tan honesto, tan sincero que dolia como si fuera propio. Pero más allá de eso, lo realmente sorprendente era ver a Hermione Granger llorando así con tanta confianza en brazos de sus enemigos. Esa imagen dolia, porque aunque no quisieran aceptarlo, por más dificil de creer que fuese verdad, ella simplemente no mentía y Ronald habia jugado muy bien sus cartas por años y los había engañado. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaba Ron con la vuelta de Hermione a su vida? ¿Por qué su hermano no la dejaba y simplemente le permitía ser feliz? ¿Por qué el odio?

Por su parte, Draco no perdía de vista a los gemelos. Después de todo, si ellos la habían descubierto era por algo y quizás ellos podrían ayudarle a armar el resto del rompecabezas. Ya sabía qué Potter no la había reconocido pero ¿Por qué no reconocer a tu mejor amiga? Si, después de todo el sabía qué el inútil de san Potter la había estado buscando.

Apenas reaccionaron, los gemelos quisieron acercarse a Hermione, pero el sequito de serpientes qué la rodeaba no sé los permitió. Con un rápido movimiento, Draco se puso frente a ellas y sé alejo, no sin antes, dejar una pequeña nota a los gemelos….

* * *

Uff. Me quedo bastante larguito. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué les pareció el encuentro con los gemelos?

¿Cómo creen que reaccionen los gemelos? ¿Qué contendrá la nota?

Pd. Los invito a qué lean mi otro Dramione "Entre dos mundos" La verdad casi nadie comenta esa historia.

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Me hacen el día cada vez que los leo. Al igual que sus alertas.**

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un hola yo te leo es genial para la moral de esta pseudo escritora, que se divierte imaginando a sus personajes favoritos en esas situaciones.

Por otro lado ¿Vieron el cambio que dio Emma? Personalmente no me gusto pero bueno. Es su imagen.

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	22. Nuevos aliados

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**CAPITULO XXI**

**NUEVOS ALIADOS**

* * *

Hermione lloraba totalmente quebrada en los brazos de Draco Malfoy y su pequeño hijo. El rubio mayor sé sentía tan mal de verla así, tan dolida, tan lastimada. ¿Era acaso realmente posible qué las personas qué más ames sean las qué más te hieran?-Sé preguntaba. De no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos apostaría por qué no sería así. Sin embargo ella le estaba demostrando todo lo contrario. ¡Jamás! Ni siquiera en sus más terribles pesadillas había imaginado tenerla así, llorando y sufriendo entre sus brazos, y menos aún por culpa de "sus amigos". Pero eso ya no le parecía extraño. Ya había aprendido a no sorprenderse por sus diversos cambios. Ella no era predecible. Ella jamás sé comportaba de la manera qué el pudiera esperar y aunque le gustaba, -de hecho lo admiraba- en ese momento lo sentía como una autentica maldición.

Mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para calmarla, para asegurarle qué todo estaría bien, llegaron su madre y Pansy.

Sé extraño de no ver allí a la vieja directora, sin embargo supuso qué era parte del plan. Después de todo, ella no les había revelado qué estaba en el castillo y aún no sentía la suficiente confianza como para revelarles su verdadero paradero. Era preferible qué los gemelos creyeran qué sé encontraba en Malfoy Mannor o algo así.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, pues en ese momento Hermione sé separo de sus brazos y corrió hacia los de su madre, quien la recibió y comenzó a susurrarle frases consoladoras, su madre, la misma qué los observaba y, -aunque a simple vista, mantenía inexpresivo su rostro-, nadie mejor qué Draco para saber qué sé encontraba muy molesta. Supuso qué le esperaría una tremenda reprimenda –pese a su edad- por permitir qué Hermione llegara a ese estado, pues incluso él sabía qué esos cambios tan abruptos eran muy dañinos para ella y para el bebe. Y de sobra sabía con cuanto cariño su familia y amigos esperaban ya con ansias y llenos de amor a ese pequeño.

Draco giro nuevamente su atención hacia los gemelos. Estaban tan perplejos, y es qué no era para menos, -deducía Draco- qué cualquiera sé daría cuenta del impacto qué había causado en ellos el enterarse de la verdadera cara de su hermanito, y muy probablemente, el ver a la qué había sido su mejor amiga, de esa forma. Ellos debían estar asimilando aún toda la información qué ella les había proporcionado, pues no era sencillo, aún con las pruebas en la mano, aceptar qué alguien a quien creías conocer no es como pensabas….

Pero eso no era suficiente. Nadie podría asegurarle como actuarían a futuro los pelirrojos. Si bien la duda algunas veces es una buena consejera, el no quería arriesgarse a qué, en un ataque de lo qué él denominaba "solidaridad familiar" le contaran a la imbécil comadreja en donde se encontraba Hermione. Sinceramente no quería ver su mansión nuevamente llena de aurores y más aún cuando ahora estaba seguro de qué el pelirrojo ya había movido algunos hilos y no les darían oportunidad de defenderse o explicarse y sé llevarían a la castaña de su lado- y eso era algo qué juraba por Merlín no permitiría. Nadie alejaría a su castaña de su lado.

Gracias a qué los estaba analizando, se dio cuenta en el momento en el qué salieron de su estupefacción. Por lo qué inmediatamente, en un acto instintivo y gracias a los reflejos adquiridos por los años de practicar quidditch logro interponerse entre los gemelos, su madre y su castaña, evitando así qué ellos se acercaran a ella más de lo necesario.

-¡Es hora de irnos, Draco! –Ordeno con voz fría –aunque algo alterada, perceptible en el timbre de su voz- Narcissa Malfoy. Al tiempo qué le daba una mirada realmente significativa a su "pequeño" hijo, y una muy cálida a su pequeño nieto. Creo qué suficiente daño le han hecho ya a nuestra Hermione. –esto último, diciéndolo hacia los nuevamente estupefactos pelirrojos.

-Tranquila, querida –dijo con voz dulce Narcissa. Volveremos a casa y esto no será más qué una pesadilla de la qué pronto despertaras.

-Cla…ro Cissy. –dijo temblorosa la castaña. Es hora de volver a casa. Y sé apoyo, aún más en Pansy, mientras Scorpius se aferraba a sus faldas.

Esas palabras de mi madre, bastaron para hacerme tomar una decisión. Si teníamos qué volver al castillo, debía asegurarme de qué la duda qué había logrado sembrar en los gemelos, se convirtiera en una certeza, por lo qué rápidamente y antes de seguir a mi madre, deje una pequeña nota en su mesa.

**D&H**

Mientras viajábamos rumbo al castillo, absolutamente nadie comento nada. Hermione parecía haberse sumido en un estado semi catatónico, lo único qué nos daba pruebas fehacientes de qué aún vivía eran sus ligeras lagrimas, mismas qué cada vez qué veía sé clavaban como un hondo puñal sobre mi corazón.

Scorpius, de una manera irreconocible, sé había subido al coche y no había hecho comentario alguno. Era casi como si percibiera la extraña e inquietante atmosfera qué sé había instaurado a nuestro alrededor.

Mientras mi madre analizaba cada detalle, Hermione se afianzaba más entre los brazos de Pansy, como si estos fuesen lo único qué le permitiese anclarse a la realidad. Y en un acto poco conocido en Pansy, está le devolvía el abrazo.

Me sentía tan impotente. Era tan doloroso ver así a Hermione, tanto qué por primera vez repare en realizar un verdadero avada kedavra. Aunque esa era mi menor preocupación a estas alturas, pues si Hermione no lograba contenerse, perdería al bebe y por ende sé sumergiría, ahora sí, en el verdadero dolor.

Pero, aún así, había algo qué no lograba entender. La leona fuerte qué yo conocía aún estaba allí, frente a mis ojos, pero había ocurrido algo, y no entendía bien qué era. ¿Qué había quebrado así la voluntad y la fuerza de Hermione? Sabía de antemano qué no era el imbécil de Weasel, pero si algo qué tenía qué ver con ellos.

Mientras viajábamos, me dedique a rememorar lo qué hasta hace pocas horas había sido el mejor día de mi vida. De pronto, sin previo aviso, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

"_**El dolor de saber qué por lo menos para alguien en tu pasado fuiste lo suficientemente importante como para recordarte"**_

El imbécil del cara rajada había sido quien había logrado qué la leona, la mujer fuerte y valiente qué había mostrado Hermione hasta hace días sé fuese a pique.

No era algo qué yo entendiera completamente, pues siempre había estado solo. Había aprendido a no confiar en nada ni en nadie, el pasado de mi familia me había enseñado qué confiar en alguien resultaba algunas veces algo catastrófico, como había ocurrido con mis padres. Sabía qué una mala decisión desencadena otra, era lo qué los muggles llamaban "efecto dómino". Por eso había aprendido a estar solo, sin embargo ella no era así.

Mi valiente leona necesitaba del cariño y de la protección de los seres qué más amaba. Ella había estado rodeada siempre de gente qué la escuchaba y le daba palabras de aliento cuando las necesitaba, ella tenía un hombro en donde llorar, ella sabía lo qué era recibir una caricia limpia y sincera, sin segundas intenciones, porque te aceptaban por lo qué eras, no por lo qué tenias. Y el qué Potter no la hubiese reconocido, pese a qué ella había sido _"lo que él había necesitado y cuando lo había necesitado"_, simplemente la termino de quebrar, y no estaba seguro de poder juntar esos pedazos y componerlos.

Aunque aún tenía una leve, una muy pequeña, casi ínfima esperanza de recomponerlos con su ayuda, por primera vez desee qué mi enemigo estuviera aquí con una buena explicación para ella y una disculpa sincera. Porque tampoco podía ser tan egoísta, pues me constaba qué Potter la había estado buscando desesperadamente. Y eso era lo que más me desconcertaba ¿Qué había dicho o hecho el imbécil de Ronald Weasley para qué Potty no reconociera a su mejor amiga? Solo esperaba qué los gemelos pudieran darme una respuesta satisfactoria, ellos eran la clave, muy a mi pesar, para comprender como había actuado el maldito zanahorio y poder ayudar a mi castaña a estar cerca de las personas qué tanto anhelaba.

Mi tormento parecía alargarse, y cada nueva idea qué tenía parecía tan inverosímil como la anterior, sin embargo, la voz de mi madre me volvió a la realidad, sacándome de ese extraño foso en el qué comenzaba a sumirme.

**D&H**

En cuanto llegamos al castillo y después de dejar un poco más tranquila en su habitación en compañía de Scorpius y Pansy la primera pregunta de mi madre fue ¿Por qué permitiste que los Weasley la llevaran a ese lugar?

-Lo lamento, madre. No me di cuenta en qué momento se percataron de nuestra presencia en Hogsmade. –Fue mi respuesta.

Mi madre me observo detenidamente, como esperando descubrir algún engaño o algo similar. Después de analizarme me dijo con voz preocupada.

– ¿Qué haremos si ellos hablan? Weasley podría encontrarla, y en el estado en el que se encuentra no es muy recomendable. Solo hace falta verla, hijo. Ha venido muy alterada desde que salimos de donde se encontraban. Aun peor, ella realmente estaba mal cuando la encontramos, sus lagrimas eran tan sinceras, tan dolorosas, hasta pareciera que cualquiera que la viera, hubiese creído que había recibido una maldición imperdonable, un cruciatus. Pero lo peor de todo no es solo lo que le afecta física, emocional y psicológicamente a ella, sino también al bebe, Draco. Podría perderlo y eso no lo soportaría.

-Lo sé, madre. Y estoy preocupado. En el estado en el que Hermione se encuentra no es recomendable siquiera moverla de aquí. Aun mas, madre, aun me pregunto ¿Cómo es que logro salir de allí aun en pie? Lo de Weasley le afecto más de lo que nosotros suponemos. Aunque ella es fuerte e intentara, en cuanto sé recobre, hacernos creer qué no pasa nada y qué ese encuentro no la ha afectado.

-Entiendo todo a la perfección, Draco. Y me preocupa mucho. Ella está guardando muchos sentimientos para sí misma y es probable qué estos la afecten. ¿Qué haremos Draco? Ella me recuerda tanto a mi misma cuando perdí a tu padre, está tan dolida, tan quebrada, qué no sé si será capaz de sobrellevar todo lo qué aún nos falta por vivir, yo lo hice, logre salir adelante porque afortunadamente tu padre encontró una forma de volver a mí y me devolvió la alegría y las ganas de vivir. Pero ¿Qué sé la devolverá a Hermione? ¿Quién puede devolverle la alegría y las ganas de vivir?

-Yo lo hare madre. Te prometo qué encontrare la manera y tu historia y la de mi padre no sé repetirá. Pero antes, debes prometerme qué confiaras en mí. Hare lo qué sea necesario para qué ella esté bien y a nuestro lado. Ahora, tranquilízate. Todo estará bien, te lo juro.

-Te creo, Draco.

**D&H**

La tarde había comenzado a caer en el castillo y Draco subió hacia la torre de astronomía a reflexionar todo lo qué les había sucedido ese día, y para encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar con los gemelos, para lograr convencerlos de la verdad. Cosas tan simples como un anochecer le hacían recordar qué todo estaría bien.

Al parecer Hermione aún no despertaba, suponía qué la poción qué le había suministrado madame Pomfrey había conseguido el efecto deseado. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a hacer un recuento verdadero de lo qué había sido su tarde en el castillo.

Había estado buscando a Pansy, sin resultado efectivo alguno, pues quería saber el motivo de haber designado a Hermione precisamente su habitación, pero parecía haberlo intuido y sé había escondido de él. Después de una infructuosa búsqueda, decidió qué ya era tiempo de esperar a qué ella misma apareciera, por lo qué hizo lo qué debió hacer desde el inicio, enviarle una lechuza a su padre informándole de todo lo sucedido y pidiendo su consejo. También, les envió una lechuza a Theo y a Blaise. Ellos también debían estar enterados de lo sucedido por si sé presentaba alguna eventualidad.

Aún no conseguía aclarar del todo sus pensamientos, había pedido el permiso de la directora para subir a su despacho, pues sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien en quien confiara plenamente y Severus Snape era la persona indicada para ello. Su padrino siempre había sido su guía y confiaba plenamente en el. Aunque tenía claro qué la pintura solo era un mero recuerdo, solo una pequeña parte de él, sentía la necesidad de qué alguien le dijera qué todo estaría bien.

**Flashback**

No sé qué hacer, Severus.

¿Qué ha sucedido, Draco?

Draco le narro todo lo qué habían pasado en Hogsmade, era lo más sensato, desde su punto de vista. También compartió las conclusiones a las qué había llegado, con ciertas reservas.

Durante ese tiempo, Severus Snape lo escucho, como quien escucha un verdadero problema con interés.

-Deberías confiar en ellos, Draco. Después de todo y tal y como tú lo has dicho, ellos han sido quienes han reconocido a la señorita Granger y por si no lo has notado, ellos pueden ser quienes te ayuden a desenmascarar al falso señor Weasley.

Piénsalo, Draco, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo qué el pelirrojo ha ido esparciendo por allí acerca de Hermione y su relación y ellos son los únicos qué te pueden contar la verdad. Además, su reacción me hace creer qué su preocupación va más allá. Pues según ellos, la señorita Granger había abortado a su bebe y temo confirmarte qué es solo la punta del iceberg, pues cuando Potter estuvo aquí, estaba muy alterado y no escuchaba a nada ni a nadie.

Eres Slytherin, Draco, eres astuto, tienes todo el rompecabezas, solo hace falta unir las piezas, debes lograrlo antes de qué ella resulte más afectada. Antes de qué la lastimen más de lo qué ya lo han hecho.

Pero ¿Cómo confiar en ellos, Severus? Después de todo, es su familia.

Es el riesgo qué debes correr, Draco. Las personas suelen sorprendernos.

-Gracias, Severus.

**Fin del flashback**

Tan sumergido iba en sus cavilaciones, tan lleno de dudas, de miedos, qué no sé percato del lugar al qué sé dirigía, pues aunque en efecto iba a la torre de astronomía, por algún extraño motivo, subió más allá, sin embargo, al llegar a la punta de la torre, encontró a aquella qué tanto amaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes, castaña? Pregunto al salir de su asombro, aunque sé sintió imbécil de inmediato por aquella pregunta qué no precisaba respuesta, ya qué solo hacía falta ver sus ojos tristes para saber lo mal qué estaba.

Estoy mejor, ¡Gracias por no dejarme sola, Draco! –Fue su respuesta, misma qué término mientras se apoyaba en su cuerpo y él la recibía, rodeando su espalda de modo protector con sus brazos.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, Hermione. Yo estaré para ti, siempre qué tú lo desees. No te dejare. Eres alguien muy importante en mi vida. No lo olvides nunca, por favor. Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? No sé supone qué deberías estar descansando después de este agotador día.

Hermione observo extrañada. Era extraño qué él, su peor enemigo, estuviera allí, cuidándola y protegiéndola. Un cálido sentimiento rodeo su cuerpo y en un ataque de sinceridad le respondió:

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, Draco. Me gusta observar el crepúsculo. Es mi parte favorita del día. Ves los matices qué tiene el día. Como cambia pasa de un hermoso azul, qué sé torna en un tono añil y justo cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse, adquiere unos bellos tonos rojizos y naranjas parecidos al fuego crepitante, para después extinguirse y volverse en un intenso azul nocturno y dar pasó a un cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-Tienes una linda forma de ver el crepúsculo, Hermione. Aunque para mí, es como el infinito, el alfa y el omega, lo qué nos recuerda un cabio constante. –Respondió a su vez Draco. El crepúsculo me recuerda el cambio y el renacer. Porque mientras se extingue, cuando creemos qué todo sé ha vuelto tristeza y oscuridad, la luna con su infinito manto estelar cubre todo y parece qué su luz nos da esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.

-Tienes razón. Aunque no lo había visto de esa manera.

A Draco sé le antojo muy corto el tiempo qué había pasado en compañía de la castaña en esos momentos de felicidad. Pues solo sé dio cuenta de qué había comenzado a refrescar cuando la castaña tembló ligeramente en sus brazos, por lo qué sé quito su capa y la envolvió con ella.

La observo detenidamente, como quien contempla a una diosa. Grabo cada uno de sus gestos y de sus manías. Fingió ver a otro lado cuando ella sé envolvió más en su capa y deseo ser él quien la envolviera así, pero sabía qué su corazón aún estaba muy dañado, como aceptar a alguien en el. Pero el tiempo apremiaba y comenzaba a acercarse irremediablemente la hora en la qué vería a los gemelos.

-Es hora de volver a la cama, castaña.

-Pero he estado todo el día allí, Draco, no pienso volver a recostarme.

-¿Por favor….?

-Odio cuando haces eso, Draco.

-¿Hacer qué, Hermione?

-Olvídalo.

-Por favor, Hermione, es por tu bien. Además no queremos qué todos los habitantes de este castillo sufran un ataque de pánico cuando se den cuenta qué no estás en tu cama ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón. Aunque, -dijo con una leve sonrisa ella- Solo volveré si tú me acompañas.

-¿Tan indispensable te es mi compañía? –Bromeo él.

-Por supuesto, -repuso ella con una sonrisa.

-El estar rodeada de serpientes te está convirtiendo en una, ¿Lo sabías?

-No, aún soy una valiente Gryffindor.

Él le devolvió la mirada inquisitivo.

-Por supuesto, castaña, -no podía dejar de llamarla así, aunque ya no lo fuera- por eso escogiste un dormitorio Slytherin.

-Eran los más cómodos, -Respondió ella a su vez.

-Por supuesto, sobre todo la habitación qué has cogido…

-Ha sido idea de Pansy. Ambos sonrieron y enmudecieron, pues habían llegado a las mazmorras.

Y tal y como lo habían supuesto, su mejor amiga y su madre estaban a punto de un colapso nervioso cuando se habían dado cuenta qué ella no estaba, sé echaba de ver, pues solo con verla corrieron a abrazarla, aunque Draco perfectamente sé dio cuenta qué le esperaría una tanda de preguntas qué omitieron nomas de verla regresar con él. Pues incluso les cambio el semblante.

-La encontré vagando por el castillo y decidí devolver a la princesa a su torre. –Dijo Draco en su defensa.

-Cobarde. –Susurro Hermione.

-Instinto de supervivencia –Respondió él.

Draco se despidió entonces, para dirigirse nuevamente a Hogsmade, aunque la castaña creyó qué era para pasar la noche nuevamente, y no para lo que realmente se fraguaba a su alrededor.

**D&H**

Había acudido a las tres escobas, aunque era un lugar ruidoso, no quería alejarse mucho del castillo por si ella lo necesitaba. Así qué prefería un poco de ruido a estar lejos de ella. Solo esperaba qué los Weasley acudieran a la cita qué el unilateralmente había pactado.

Eran las 21:00 horas cuando arribo a las tres escobas, le pidió a madame Rosmerta una mesa alejada del bullicio y le informo qué esperaba a alguien, qué debía llegar a las 21:15. Madame Rosmerta lo miro con desconfianza, sin embargo no comento absolutamente nada y lo llevo a una habitación muy particular, con los quince minutos qué aún tenían, le hizo saber qué Harry Potter había estado allí y qué había visto de su brazo a Hermione Granger, por supuesto, le dijo qué no le había dicho nada a Harry Potter, sin embargo, si le pidió una explicación. También le conto sobre qué Aberforth, el hermano de Dumbledore les había visto y también había reconocido a la chica, y qué ambos, por su silencio, merecían una explicación y una buena razón para no delatarlos con Harry Potter, misma qué Draco se comprometió a dar al terminar su reunión, aunque sintió qué toda la situación sé le estaba yendo de las manos.

Exactamente, a las 9:15 de la noche, madame Rosmerta había conducido a los hermanos Weasley a la misma habitación en la qué había dejado a Draco reflexionando. Aunque no lo externo, Draco sintió qué el alma le volvía al cuerpo en cuanto llegaron los gemelos Weasley, para el era importante saber todo lo qué había sucedido y ellos eran los únicos qué podrían aclararlo. Nada más al salir madame Rosmerta, el les indico qué sé sentaran.

**D&H**

Aquí nos tienes, Malfoy.

-Gracias por venir. Supongo que tal y como les pedí no le han contado a nadie sobre nuestro encuentro ¿cierto?

-No lo hicimos por ti, si esa es tu pregunta. –Respondió Fred.

-Lo se. Y de cualquier manera lo agradezco.

-Queremos respuestas. –Dijo con tono algo furioso George.

¿Por qué esta Hermione contigo? ¿Eres el padre del bebe? –aunque al preguntarlo, se atraganto Fred. ¿Por qué es morena? ¿Por qué esta con ustedes?

-Tranquilo, Fred. –Lo detuvo George, quien conservaba más el temple.

Una vez que hubo tranquilizado a su gemelo Fred, George volvió su mirada a Draco. –Queremos respuestas y no engaños. Queremos saber toda la verdad, cualquiera que esta sea. –Aseguro con un tono severo.

-Las tendrán. Aunque no sé si lo que les voy a contar sea parte de su agrado. Descubrirán que su hermano no es nada de lo que les ha hecho creer todo este tiempo. –Respondió Draco aun dudoso. Aunque el mismo estaba consciente de que era algo que no podría postergar.

Antes de contarles cualquier cosa, necesito que me acompañen a un lugar. Comprenderán que no es seguro hablar aquí, en Hogsmade. Además, necesito mostrarles que lo que les estoy diciendo es verdad. Odio decirlo, pero necesito que ustedes mismos confirmen que no miento y que ella necesita toda la ayuda y protección posible.

Los gemelos asintieron, su búsqueda por la verdad los estaba llevando por caminos que jamás habrían sospechado. Siguieron a Malfoy hasta la parte trasera del bar cabeza de puerco. El frio no auguraba nada bueno, sobre todo, porque las gélidas ventiscas que se habían apoderado de la claridad del pequeño pueblo presagiaban grandes cambios.

Tomaron un pequeño traslador y les sorprendió aparecer en el mundo muggle.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Malfoy?

Este es el lugar donde todo comenzó.

Los gemelos siguieron a Draco. No sabían que les sorprendía más. Estar en el mundo muggle, o que Draco se moviera tan bien en el.

Draco los condujo hasta unas oficinas y se adentraron en ellas.

Los gemelos no articularon palabras, sospechaban que no era necesario, por lo que se abocaron a seguirlo. Dentro del edificio, subieron en un pequeño elevador y se dirigieron a la última planta de este. En cuanto llegaron al lugar, Draco les pidió seguirlo por un pasadizo que se abrió con una combinación similar a la que entraban a Diagon Alley.

Entraron en una habitación exquisitamente adornada, con suelos de madera y paredes de mármol, adornada por bellos cuadros y otras reliquias. Sin embargo, Draco no presto atención a ello, por el contrario, siguió con su labor.

Se detuvo casi en el centro de la sala. De ella abrió un compartimento que mostraba un par de aparatos muggles, según dedujeron los gemelos.

Antes de mostrarles, debo informarles que si los he hecho hacer ese recorrido es por seguridad. No quería que nadie supiera que estamos en las oficinas de las empresas Malfoy. Hemos pasado del mundo muggle al mundo mágico. La primera oficina en la que entramos, es la razón por la que su hermano ha iniciado todo esto.

Hace ya algunos meses, descubrí el embarazo de Hermione, lo hice después de que ella llego aquí para contarle a su hermano lo que todos sabemos…

Draco comenzó a narrarles todo lo que había sucedido a partir de que la castaña había salido de las oficinas de la corporación Malfoy, después de que su hermano le había pedido abortar.

Por supuesto, los gemelos no cabían de asombro, al descubrir que lo que el rubio les estaba diciendo era verdad, pues cada hecho estaba acompañado por su respectiva prueba. Les mostro la investigación que había hecho Zabini, el registro de la llamada a la clínica muggle y la conversación con el Doctor que supuestamente llevaría a cabo el aborto en Hermione, cada lio en el que había estado enredado el pelirrojo –o bueno, casi todos-, pues el folder mostraba a cada chica que había abortado a cada uno de sus hijos. Les conto de su cambio y todo lo que habían pasado para que este se diera.

Por último, siguiendo los consejos de su padrino, decidió confesarles lo que ya habían comenzado a llevar a cabo, les conto el verdadero motivo de porque el zanahorio quería encontrar tan desesperadamente a Hermione. Su maldito ascenso.

Al final, después de cada irrefutable prueba, los gemelos preguntaron

¿Cómo pudo engañarnos durante tanto tiempo?

-Era ya un mentiroso consumado, -les respondió Draco. Para su hermano, lo único que importa es estar sobre los demás, perdón por decirlo de esta manera, pero su hermano siempre ha sido un segundón en todo. Siempre ha estado a la sombra de los demás y creyó que era el momento de "brillar". Aunque claro, para él la guerra solo ha sido un peldaño más. Supongo que no le importo fingir durante tanto tiempo que la quería. Y la vedad no entiendo porque si ella es una mujer única, maravillosa.

Al final, pese a todos sus sentimientos encontrados, uno de los gemelos saco fuerzas para preguntar aquello que tanto lo atormentaba desde el principio.

¿Por qué la ayudas, Malfoy? Ella es solo la persona a la que más has molestado y humillado durante toda su vida….

Como respuesta Draco les dijo:

-Supongo que mis motivos no son importantes. Por ahora, lo único que debe preocuparnos es el hecho de alejar a su hermano de la castaña. El realmente puede dañarla y yo no sé de qué sería capaz si él se atreviera a tocarla o a volverla a mirar. Suficiente daño le ha hecho y no voy a permitir que vuelva a herirla.

Solo díganme ¿Están con ella, o con su hermano?

Fred y George se miraron alternadamente.

-Por supuesto, estamos con ella. –Respondieron al unisonó sin titubeo alguno.

-Entonces, necesito que me cuenten la parte de la historia que no conozco. ¿Qué ha contado su hermano como para que San Potter no haya reconocido a su mejor amiga?

Fue así, como con la luna como testigo en lo alto de una oficina en la que apenas se colaban unos rayos de sol, tres hombres realizaban un juramento inquebrantable, y se formaba una nueva alianza. Fue así como una gélida noche, dio inicio la verdadera venganza.

La unión de antiguos amigos y viejos enemigos con un fin común….

**D&H**

Draco volvió a las tres escobas con los pelirrojos, por supuesto nadie sé había dado cuenta de su desaparición, sin embargo al salir los pelirrojos de la habitación, sé dio cuenta qué aún tenía un asunto pendiente, pues allí ya lo esperaban Aberforth y Madame.

Explicarles a ellos fue algo más sencillo, pero no por ello menos sorprendente. Al parecer, el pelirrojo no era una persona confiable desde sus años en Hogwarts, por extraño qué pareciese, todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar a favor del rubio y la castaña, pues madame le explico qué en una de sus tantas andanzas, ella había descubierto la verdadera cara de Ronald Weasley y el odio qué le tenía a Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger.

Por su parte Aberforth le dijo qué el tenía motivos personales para odiar a Ronald Weasley, los cuales por supuesto no compartió, sin embargo, si hizo algo qué no esperaban, confesar qué no era el único al parecer qué ya odiaba al imbécil de Weasley, pero qué el ser un héroe de guerra imposibilitaba prácticamente el tocarlo. Vaya sorpresa, muchos odiaban al supuesto "héroe". –Pensó con satisfacción.

Sobre las 2:00 a.m. Draco salió de las tres escobas, y sé apareció cerca de Hogwarts, aún rondaba en su cabeza lo qué madame le había confesado después de qué Aberforth sé fuera.

Madame había ayudado a la verdadera Daniella Parkinson a escapar de Ronald Weasley. El muy imbécil había conseguido enamorar a una de las mayores herederas del mundo mágico y el imbécil ni por enterado. Daniella Parkinson había sido su amante y le había hecho lo mismo qué a su castaña. Ahora entendía porque ella acepto sin más apenas al mencionar el nombre del pelirrojo ayudarles. Debía hablar con ella. Porque al parecer el no la conocía como Daniella, ni mucho menos, con el apellido Parkinson.

* * *

Pd. Los invito a qué lean mi otro Dramione "Entre dos mundos" La verdad casi nadie comenta esa historia.

Esto es un regalo de **Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo 2011. Muero de ganas de decirlo ¡Nos leemos el próximo año!**

Lo siento chicas, he estado algo liada, y no he podido sentarme a escribir, sin embargo, mientras comenzaba el siguiente capitulo me vino a la mente esos dos personajes y no pude evitar escribir de ellos. Espero qué les guste

Otra cosita, por favor déjenme su e-mail para responder los reviews anónimos déjenlo de la siguiente forma yazmingrimaldo arroba Hotmail punto com para poder responderles y qué aparezca (por cierto, ese es mi e-mail por si alguien quiere agregarme, aunque pueden tomarlo de mi profile)

¿Qué les han parecido las modificaciones?

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Me hacen el día cada vez que los leo. Al igual que sus alertas. Y mil gracias por regalarme los reviews qué les pedi el capi anterior. Sois tan lindas y lindos **(nunca se sabe si algún chico lee)

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un hola yo te leo es genial para la moral de esta pseudo escritora, que se divierte imaginando a sus personajes favoritos en esas situaciones.

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	23. Dudas, sentimientos y conversaciones

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

**DUDAS, SENTIMIENTOS Y CONVERSACIONES **

La primera vuelta al castillo de aquella mañana tenía a Draco muy nervioso. Después de lo qué había platicado con Aberforth y con madame Rosmerta no creía qué nada pudiera volver a ser igual aún y cuando la su castaña perdonara al pelirrojo y sinceramente no era qué el deseara qué lo perdonara, pero sabía de antemano qué la naturaleza de Hermione no era precisamente la de odiar a nadie.

Había hablado con Blaise y Theo –aunque solo por chimenea, para acordar un lugar de encuentro- y eso, a decir verdad lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Quién iba a pensar qué el acercarse a la castaña le traería tan desagradables descubrimientos?

Después de todo, el siempre había visto al tan famoso trío dorado de Gryffindor como una sola entidad, aún más, hasta cierto punto, en algún momento llego a tener envidia de San Potter y la comadreja por poder estar cerca de ella y por poder estar cuidarla y protegerla como él deseaba hacerlo, -aunque ese sentimiento no fue siempre el mismo, en realidad había comenzado en el sexto grado-, pero por supuesto, jamás podría, aún más, el jamás sé hubiese podido acercar a ella y charlar como dos conocidos civilizadamente como lo hacía ahora. Pero los giros del destino solían ser extraños e incomprensibles, y ahora era él quien la cuidaba y la protegía y del famoso trío dorado solo quedaba un recuerdo vago.

Por supuesto, era obvio qué él, ese maldito zanahorio no podría acercarse a ella después de qué lo exhibieran tan públicamente, pero eso en realidad no garantizaba nada. Quizás aceptara qué San Potter lo hiciera y puede ser qué incluso la pequeña Weasley, pero intentaría alejar a todos aquellos qué alguna vez le hicieron tanto daño a su castaña. Eso le trajo un nítido y cercano recuerdo. Sus últimos insultos, ¡Merlín! Como deseaba tener algún hechizo o algún instrumento mágico qué fuese capaz de borrar todos sus insultos y altanerías. El también la había dañado tanto y por tanto tiempo…. Sé sentía tan impotente.

Otra cosa qué no olvidaba era la mueca de indignación y tristeza qué había coloreado el rostro de su castaña al avisarle qué partiría la noche anterior. Sabía qué debía hacerlo y no tenía opción, no si quería qué ella estuviera a salvo y protegida, pero tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo o si le perdonaría su partida. Por ello, mientras volvía a Hogwarts la noche anterior desistió de ello y volvió a Hogsmade, y al parecer su madre lo conocía tan bien qué ya lo esperaba con una habitación reservada en el pueblo.

La mañana había llegado, aunque no por ello era el cálido verano qué sé esperaba. El cielo más bien estaba teñido de un gris intenso y tormentoso, tanto como el miedo qué lo embargaba y temía expresar. Por primera vez, en sus 27 años de vida, Draco Malfoy se encontraba verdaderamente nervioso ¿Estaría Hermione realmente contenta de verlo? ¿Acaso podría ella llegar a enamorarse de alguien como él?

Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta rodando por su mente. Se alegro internamente de que su querida madre lo hubiese acompañado hasta una de las posadas de Hogsmade, no le apetecía estar en soledad y torturarse a sí mismo, por lo qué, sin, más remedio, se dirigió a esa vieja habitación ampliada con un engorgio para hacerla más grande y cómoda.

**D&H**

-¿Qué sucede cariño? –Le pregunto una Narcissa algo preocupada. Luces triste ¿Algo te preocupa?

Draco giro su rostro levemente hacia su madre. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Parecía que su mirada era capaz de traspasarlo. Sus profundos ojos azules parecían leer su alma como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

-No sucede nada, madre. Es solo que estoy algo preocupado ¿No crees que estoy forzando a Hermione a hacer algo que ella no desea pero que no puede rechazar? Tengo miedo, madre, porque, si conozco lo suficiente a esa bruja, lo hace solo por agradecimiento y tengo miedo qué esté a nuestro lado porque….

Draco no pudo terminar su frase. De hecho su madre no lo permitió.

Narcissa Malfoy Black, una aparente fría mujer por fuera, comprendía y amaba a su hijo y lo aceptaba con todos sus defectos y todas sus virtudes. Conocía cada gesto de Draco como si fuese el suyo propio, por lo qué lo llamo para qué sé sentase a su lado.

La mirada de Narcissa Malfoy no reflejaba frialdad alguna, por el contrario, sus profundos ojos azules sé habían tornado cristalinos, casi como un zafiro qué acaba de pulirse. Tomo a Draco entre sus brazos como si fuese un pequeñito, de esos qué apenas pueden andar, y comenzó a hacerle pequeñas muestras de cariño tomando su cabello y acariciándolo suavemente.

-Escúchame muy atentamente, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, Hermione Granger no suele hacer cosas por obligación, es una poderosa bruja con un enorme temple y carácter capaz de tomar decisiones por si misma y sin sentirse obligada a hacer algo por nada ni por nadie. Es una mujer qué ha sabido salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades y no sé ha dejado vencer, y no lo hará ahora, por supuesto, no negare qué suele ser una mujer compasiva y apasionada qué sé deja llevar por sus sentimientos algunas veces, pero por supuesto, siempre sabe elegir.

Aunque su cuerpo y su mente ahora son ligeramente frágiles, aún es capaz de salir adelante por sí misma y sin la ayuda de nadie. Ten eso siempre presente. No por nada ha pasado lo qué ha vivido y salido adelante. Observa bien al famoso trió dorado y dime qué es lo que ves, pero analiza por separado, no cometas el error de verlos como una sola entidad:

-Ya sabemos qué Weasley siempre ha actuado por conveniencia y por estar en el lugar y momento acertados. Quizás eso fue lo qué nos falto en aquella época. Estar en el momento apropiado con Potter. Velo como lo veo Draco. Si nosotros, o en realidad tu hubieses estado cerca de Potter aquel día en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, es probable qué hubieses congeniado con él desde el principio y no hubiese sucedido lo qué, en realidad es pasado….

-Pero madre….

-Por favor Draco, no te ciegues y utiliza tus capacidades para ver más allá y piensa, pero sobre todo analiza lo qué te digo.

En resumidas cuentas, Weasley es como Pettigrew es de esa clase de personas qué anhelan el poder y harían cualquier cosa por tenerlo, pero sin embargo son tan insignificantes y con tan poco brillo qué poco o nada pueden hacer para obtenerlo y por ello necesitan de verdaderos astros de luz para robarles un poco de su brillo. Velo ahora, después de la guerra, no es más qué un simple bufón con complejo de héroe qué tiene la necesidad de ser admirado por cualquiera. Sinceramente Draco, el siempre ha sido un segundón en todo y para todo. No por nada Molly Weasley siempre lo trato diferente. En esa familia ha habido de todo: premios anuales –como Charlie, Percy y Bill- grandes administradores de carácter afable como Fred y George, pero capaces de observar más allá, capitanes de su equipo de quidditch y hasta cierto punto personas alabadas por su gran destreza como Ginebra y nuevamente Charlie. El solo ha sido un error en la naturaleza cuyo único acierto ha sido congraciarse con Harry Potter desde el principio. Piénsalo, Draco, ¿No fuiste acaso tú mismo quien me conto en su quinto curso qué Ronald Weasley había dejado de alguna manera al señor Potter y a nuestra Hermione cuando era a él a quien buscaban las señoritas para llenarlo de atenciones?

Eso no lo hace un amigo, Draco. Incluso nosotros las serpientes jamás abandonamos a aquellos qué han ido a nuestra casa y qué por supuesto, sé han ganado un lugar en ella, como Severus, qué aunque en su época no era del todo bien visto por ser mestizo, incluso nosotros, los Malfoy lo respetábamos. Somos una familia y las familias sé cuidan entre sí, Draco. Aunado al hecho de qué ustedes han crecido prácticamente juntos, pues al final del día, hemos cimentado lazos entre nosotros, mismos qué sé han ido haciendo más fuertes con uniones matrimoniales qué aunque suelen ser ventajosas a la vista del resto, para nosotros siempre hay algo más. Es por eso qué pocas veces estas uniones llegan a disolverse o a fallar, porque existe un verdadero cariño entre nosotros y por ello también es muy difícil qué un extraño, por muy rico qué sea, e incluso sangre pura qué tenga, llegue a formar parte de nuestro circulo o salga de él.

Draco observaba a su madre. Su gesto no sé había detenido y sé sentía como si fuese otra vez un pequeño de cinco años al qué su mamá le explicaba el orden de las cosas y el las aceptaba. Era cierto cada palabra qué ella decía. Aún entre las serpientes existía esa extraña complicidad qué la daba los siglos de uniones de unas familias con otras. Pero también pensó en lo cierto qué era el respeto qué solían manifestar en privado por algunos miembros de otras casas –aunque fuesen Gryffindor- y entre ellos siempre había estado ese respeto hacia Charlie Weasley, el invencible capitán de quidditch e increíble dragonolista.

Su madre siguió con su discurso, está vez fue el turno de Potter. En realidad, de él no había mucho qué decir, pues él había tenido la fortuna. –o la desgracia, según sé vea- de volverse famoso por haber sobrevivido a una imperdonable hasta ahora el único conocido de ello.

Según su madre, a Harry Potter le había afectado más haber crecido entre muggles qué entre magos. Su madre era partidaria de la opinión de qué, de haberle permitido crecer en el mundo al qué realmente pertenecía, Harry Potter no hubiese sido un chico tan inseguro y tan falto de cariño, mismo qué lo llevo a caer en brazos de un terrible enemigo. Porque eso era Ronald Weasley. Un enemigo qué poco a poco lo había dañado con sus hirientes comentarios o su doble careta. Aún lo hacía, pues había separado a Potter de su mejor amiga y quizás la única qué había confiado en el más allá de ser el elegido o el famoso niño qué vivió. Lo había separado de la única qué lo apoyo incondicionalmente y qué creyó en él cuando nadie más lo hacía, porque

Harry Potter era un chico inseguro qué necesitaba escuchar qué todo iría bien y qué no perdería a nadie más en una guerra qué el no inicio y qué tuvo la desventura de encontrarse en medio de ella. Aunque sé sorprendió mucho más cuando escucho de los labios de su madre decir qué de haber estado ella en el lugar de Lily Potter ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Dar la vida por su hijo sin importar las consecuencias.

Fue en ese instante qué Draco se sintió afortunado e incluso sintió pena y algo parecido a la compasión por su acérrimo enemigo Harry Potter. Sinceramente, no sé imaginaba vivir en un mundo en el qué su madre no existiera. El no concebía un mundo en el qué su madre no le mostrase su apoyo o un mundo en el qué ella no lo defendiera de la furia –algunas veces merecida- de su padre. No sé imaginaba lo difícil qué podía ser llegar a vivir en un mundo en el qué su madre no lo levantara de pequeño y lo felicitara por haber logrado dominar un nuevo idioma, o uno en el qué no lo recibiera con una sonrisa en navidad tras su vuelta del colegio. Si, después de todo, el si había sido un hombre afortunado, aún y cuando pues sabía qué aún y con sus 27 años a cuestas y muy probablemente hasta el resto de sus días, siempre necesitaría de su madre.

Cavilo y supuso qué quizás si Potter hubiese crecido en su mundo, no hubiese tenido que soportar los constantes maltratos de aquellos muggles tan detestables qué decían ser su familia. No era como si…. Draco detuvo el hilar de sus pensamientos cuando su madre llego a ella.

-Hermione es una chica lista, Draco y no dudo qué quizás haya heredado la magia qué corre por sus venas de alguna de las familias más ancestrales de nuestra sociedad. El poder qué ella tiene está fuera de lo común y tampoco es qué tenga mucho ver el hecho de qué siempre estudiara o su mente privilegiada. Es cierto, Draco qué ella creció rodeada de muggles, pero también es cierto que nuestra sociedad siempre se ha caracterizado por el rechazo a los squibs, abandonándoles en orfanatorios muggles o con familias de ese tipo, pero por ahora no es un tema qué debamos discutir.

Sabemos de antemano qué Hermione siempre fue distinta, por llamarlo de alguna manera, aún siendo una simple muggle. Tú y yo sabemos, así como todos aquellos cercanos al señor tenebroso qué Hermione Granger aprendió a ser autosuficiente desde muy pequeña. Al ser la hija única de un matrimonio de hijos únicos podríamos haber esperado de ella qué fuese una pequeña caprichosa y mimada, sin embargo eso dista mucho de su realidad.

Sabemos qué nunca conoció a sus abuelos, pues ellos murieron cuando era muy pequeña y solo quedan antiguas fotografías, algunas incluso poco visibles. Sabemos qué creció de guardería en guardería –como suelen llamar los muggles a sus primeras escuelas-, y qué al final del día ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sin la compañía de los magníficos Doctores Granger.

Aunque ellos siempre la quisieron, también es cierto qué no había sido una pequeña planeada y qué William y Beth Granger anhelaban viajar, pero Hermione de alguna manera los anclo en un puerto seguro por lo menos para ella.

De su etapa de colegio sabemos qué aunque era una alumna destacada también era algo así como una marginada social debido a su gran capacidad. Sabemos qué ella supero siendo muy pequeña la etapa en la qué todas las niñas creen ser unas princesas para abrirse a la realidad, por muy cruda qué está fuera siendo una infante, y no como lo hace la mayoría –aún siendo magos y brujas respetables- de creer en el tan famoso príncipe azul qué te rescatara de la torre o de ser el caballero de brillante armadura en tu caso.

No, Draco, ella dejo eso atrás a sus siete años, cuando comprendió qué estaba a punto de perder a su madre por una enfermedad degenerativa a la qué los muggles no habían encontrado solución, pero si nosotros los magos. Nunca olvides qué fue Albus Dumbledore quien le llevo el remedio preparado por el propio Snape, cuando fueron ellos quienes descubrieron el potencial de la señorita Granger. No te engañes, Draco queriendo pensar qué ella nos necesita, porque somos nosotros quienes la necesitamos a ella, aunque por ahora no lo parezca.

Draco jamás había escuchado hablar así a su madre. El sabía lo inteligente y lo astuta qué ella era, pero jamás había imaginado qué ella hubiese llegado a conclusiones similares a las suyas. Creía qué su madre sabía más de lo qué decía, pero sabía qué no debía presionarla, qué en algún momento ella compartiría con él los secretos qué tan celosamente guardaba.

**D&H**

El ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de su madre le abrió a Draco una nueva perspectiva. No la qué él deseaba, quizás, pero si le dio la esperanza de creer qué en algún momento quizás el podría volverse tan importante para ella como ella lo era para él.

Termino de arreglarse y sé despidió de su madre después de tomar juntos un ligero desayuno, pues una lechuza de su padre le informaba qué debía volver a la brevedad al ministerio, al parecer los gemelos Weasley eran muy madrugadores y sé habían encargado de una muy temprana visita al ministerio con el objeto de hablar con él, aunque disfrazando su realidad hablando sobre la venta de nuevos productos.

Draco se despidió de su madre, la misma qué le recordó qué la sorpresa de Hermione aún estaba pendiente. Eran finales de julio y una semana antes del 1 de septiembre debían estar de vuelta en la mansión Malfoy con todo preparado para enfrentar al pelirrojo y sacarlo de la vida de Hermione e incluirlo en la vida de Daniella Parkinson.

Draco respondió con una sonrisa y un "Daphne sé está encargando de los últimos detalles, madre". Lo qué había tranquilizado a Narcissa Malfoy, además del hecho de que su hijo le había prometido enviar a un elfo para qué le informara de los avances.

Para obviar tiempos, había decidido aparecerse cerca de Hogwarts, Minerva le había dicho qué un carruaje la esperaría cerca para entrar al castillo, aunque claro ese carruaje esperaba a Draco Malfoy también, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

**D&H**

La mañana había caído con un gris tormentoso sobre Hogwarts, sin embargo una pequeña fuente de calor estaba cerca de Hermione ayudándola a descansar y mantenerse cómoda y calientita, además de su chimenea encendida, -gracias a los elfos- por supuesto.

El pequeño cuerpo de Scorpius Malfoy yacía al lado de la castaña, aferrándose a su vientre y a su calor. Hermione sonrió al contemplar al pequeñito qué sé aferraba a ella. El era tan frágil. No alcanzaba a comprender el hecho de qué su madre no estuviera a su lado, sobre todo con lo fácil qué era llegar a querer a aquel pequeño.

No había preguntado absolutamente nada sobre la madre del pequeño. De ante mano sabía qué debía ser Astoria, pues el niño llamaba tía a Daphne, aunque también lo hacía con Pansy, sin embargo, años atrás recordó la foto en primera plana del profeta donde se anunciaba el compromiso de Draco con la menor de las Greengrass.

-¿Qué habría pasado? Sé había cuestionado muchas veces, sin obtener respuesta alguna satisfactoria a su curiosidad. Se había planteado tantas hipótesis, una más descabellada qué la anterior, tanto como el hecho de haber pensado siquiera qué Astoria lo había dejado por otro, lo cual era una locura, pues nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a Draco Malfoy, no solo por su porte y galanura, sino también por su dinero. Además estaba Scorpius, y suponía qué ella no abandonaría así como así a su pequeño, pero al final del día no sé había atrevido siquiera a mencionar una sola palabra o a preguntar por ella, pues disfrutaba de los momentos de soledad qué compartía con Draco y no deseaba arruinarlos. Después de todo, el hablaría con ella y quizás sé lo contaría algún día, cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo, aunque no sabía si ella estaría lista para escucharlo, pues estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ese nuevo Draco Malfoy al qué pocos conocían.

Había estado confinada a aquella cama por más de dos días seguidos, o bueno, en realidad apenas era el segundo día. No es que se quejara, se sentía bien estar tan mimada y consentida, pero le hacía falta algo. Necesitaba sentirse libre y según había leído en los libros muggles, el ejercicio y las caminatas no excesivas eran saludables para ella y para el bebe.

Pero ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era Draco y Scorpius. Era la segunda noche que Draco salía del castillo y también era la segunda noche que inexplicablemente Scorpius terminaba en su cama aferrado a ella, y vamos, no es que le molestara, pero suponía que a Draco, aunque no lo externara si lo hacía.

-Es hora de despertar dormilón.

-Cinco minutos más, mami –respondió el chiquillo como autómata aferrándose a sus faldas.

Hermione sintió una calidez recorrer su cuerpo y un sentimiento crecer dentro de su corazón. Ese cinco minutos más mami, había llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón, porque Scorpius no tenía malicia y no lo había hecho con una doble intención. Sabía qué era lo qué sentía su corazón, el corazón de un niño qué necesitaba protección y cariño de una madre y qué ella, aunque perdiera su corazón y sufriera en el intento, sé lo daría. Porque ella sabía qué aunque Lucius y Narcissa la aceptaran, incluso ahora la ayudaran, Draco jamás sé enamoraría de alguien tan insignificante como ella. Después de todo, incluso un insulso como Ronald Weasley había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Acaricio con ternura los pequeños mechones de cabello rubio qué caían sobre la frente de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Solo cinco minutos más, mi pequeño –susurro con ternura Hermione al oído del chiquillo deposito un beso en su frente al tiempo qué en los labios del pequeñín sé dibujaba una sonrisa.

El haberle dado cinco minutos al pequeño no significaba qué los tuviera para ella, por lo qué sé levanto y comenzó a desemperezarse y fue al baño contiguo acompañada por su neceser para bañarse y un poco para arreglarse.

Sé ducho en poco menos de 10 minutos. Un hechizo calentó el agua a su gusto, mientras ella se relajaba con la música del Ipod qué llevaba consigo. Moonlight soul de Beethoven sé había convertido en su relajante personal, así como los inciensos de sándalo, la canela y la vainilla, qué formaban parte de su baño.

Sé vistió rápidamente, aunque no por ello dejo de admirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero qué había en aquella habitación. Podía ver poco a poco los cambios físicos obligados por la maternidad, pero también era capaz de apreciar la parte de ella qué aún conservaba. En esos momentos no sé sentía Daniella, sino Hermione y le gustaba tomar esos cinco minutos extras para hablar con su pequeña vida.

-Hola bebe. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy emocionada, dentro de unos días el cambio estará completo. La próxima luna llena la profesora McGonagall sellara el hechizo, pues todos los cambios qué debíamos hacer sé han hecho bebe, pero tengo algo de miedo.

Me pregunto ¿Reconocerás mis brazos aún con otra cara y con otra voz? ¿Te sentirás seguro y protegido a mi lado? Tengo tanto miedo a fallarte. Quiero qué te sientas tranquilo, yo siempre voy a velar por ti, porque eres un pedacito de mi, eres todo aquello que más amo, aunque tu padre no estará a tu lado para verte crecer. Te amo tanto bebe. Espero tu llegada a este mundo sin demora, aunque con el tiempo necesario para qué crezcas sano y fuerte y te desarrolles. Estoy intentando crear un mundo mejor para ti, quiero qué crezcas sintiéndote amado y deseado. Para mí, siempre serás mi bebe.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo serás? ¿Tendrás la carita redonda o afilada? ¿Serás un pequeñito o una nenita? ¿Tus ojos como son? ¿Tu cabello? ¿Te parecerás a mi o a tus abuelos? Hay tantos misterios por descubrir de ti. Estoy ansiosa por conocerte, aunque sé qué este es ya mi cuarto mes de embarazo y qué la ecografía es segura hasta el quinto mes.

En este mundo tan loco y tan cambiante he intentado tomar las mejores decisiones para tu bienestar. He aceptado la ayuda de personas qué ni en mis más locos desvaríos hubiese creído. Justo ahora estamos dentro de su territorio.

Nos encontramos en un lugar seguro, el más seguro del mundo mágico: Hogwarts. Pero estamos en el ala más segura del castillo, la misma en la qué aunque investigaran jamás buscarían, pues nos encontramos en las mazmorras, en la casa de Salazar Slytherin. ¿Crees en las ironías, bebe? Porque está es una de ellas. Tu padre y yo fuimos a Gryffindor y jamás nos planteamos pisar siquiera está casa, la misma en la qué ahora estamos y me siento tan feliz.

Te amo bebe.

Hermione salió del baño. Aún tenía a un pequeño demonio al cual despertar. Levantar a Scorpius por la mañana era toda una odisea, aunque después era un torbellino de energía qué no paraba en todo el día.

-Mi cielo, es hora de levantarse pequeño. –Dijo suavemente Hermione removiendo al rubiecito de su cama.

-Pero yo no quiero despertar. La cama es calientita y cómoda a tu lado.

-También es un placer levantarse a tu lado, mi amor, pero es hora de tomar el desayuno y darle los buenos días a los habitantes de este castillo. Además, preocuparas a tu abuela cuando sé de cuenta qué has desaparecido de tu habitación por segunda vez esta semana.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, pequeño, es hora de levantarse y prometo qué si lo haces te recompensare. ¿Qué deseas desayunar, mi cielo?

-¿En serio desayunare lo qué desee?

-Por supuesto, mi amor. Solo tienes qué pedirlo y le diremos a los elfos qué por favor lo preparen. ¿Te agrada la idea?

-Sí.

Entonces arriba.

Justo cuando Hermione estaba terminando de peinar al pequeño Pansy entro por la puerta acompañada de Narcissa. No es qué necesitaran un hechizo localizador o el mapa del merodeador del qué tanto habían escuchado para saber qué Scorpius estaría con Hermione.

Ambas sé sorprendieron. No era fácil vestir a Scorpius y al parecer Hermione había logrado lo imposible sin la ayuda de los elfos.

En cuanto Scorpius vio entrar a su abuela y a su tía, corrió hacía sus brazos para darles un abrazo y unos ¡Buenos días! Para volver al lado de Hermione a qué terminara de arreglarlo.

Hermione solo les dirigió una sonrisa y continúo ensimismada en su labor. No quería ver a Narcissa a los ojos, presentía qué ella podía adivinar de sus sentimientos sin decirlo. Mientras qué Pansy era tan perspicaz qué con tan solo un indicio sería capaz de armar el rompecabezas.

Sin embargo no pudo postergar más aquel fatídico encuentro de miradas. Cuando levanto la cabeza sus ahora obsidianas ojos se encontraron con los zafiros de Narcissa y sus símiles en Pansy. Nadie dijo nada, solo un "Es hora de desayunar" para bajar al comedor.

Scorpius había tomado su mano y en un arranque no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Ha vuelto Draco al castillo? Aunque de inmediato sé callo al tiempo qué sé sonrojaba.

Pansy y Narcissa fingieron no ver el sonrojo y fue la segunda quien respondió:

-Ha enviado una lechuza. Al parecer Lucius necesitaba de su ayuda en el ministerio y ha partido de Hogsmade casi al despuntar el alba.

Un deje de tristeza recorrió el rostro de Hermione. Pero lo recompuso con una media sonrisa.

-Está bien, supongo qué lo veré en unos días.

-Más pronto de lo qué imaginas, querida.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Lucius? Desde qué salí del ministerio aquella mañana no lo he vuelto a ver y me parece extraño. Creí qué nos alcanzaría a la brevedad posible. Aunque sea el jefe debe descansar. Lo necesita –afirmo la ahora morocha.

-Es lo qué le he venido diciendo, querida, -dijo Narcissa restándole importancia. Pero insiste en qué tomara vacaciones en un periodo muy especial y no quiere desperdiciar un día de no ser necesario. Por cierto, como estabas dormida, tome la carta qué traía un mensaje para ti. Espero qué no te molestes.

-Por supuesto qué no. Gracias por la molestia.

Llegaron al comedor y un magnifico desayuno estaba servido. Los elfos habían preparado tortitas de plátano con cajeta y mermelada para Scorpius, mientras qué el resto tomaría un desayuno estilo americano para no descompensar la dieta de la castaña.

**D&H**

Cissy había tenido qué partir nuevamente ni bien leída una carta de Daphne en donde le pedía volver, aunque claro el verdadero motivo era algo muy especial. Planear el encuentro con Daniella Parkinson. No era qué quisieran excluir a Pansy de ello, pero después de lo qué Draco había contado, aunque muy someramente, sospechaban qué no les gustaría lo qué iban a descubrir.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Pansy había sacado a Hermione con el pretexto de enseñarle el estadio de quidditch a Scorpius, y claro, mientras este montaba su escoba, Hermione era interrogada por Pansy, aunque Hermione estaba más comunicativa de lo normal.

-¿Y, bien? –pregunto Pansy al tiempo qué veían a Scorpius sobrevolar sobre los aros persiguiendo la famosa snitch dorada.

-No sucede nada Pansy.

-No te creo, Hermione. Eres una pésima mentirosa. Además, recuerda qué si algo sabemos detectar los Slytherin son las mentiras.

-Pero yo no miento.

-Pero algo ocultas, querida.

Pansy, si te cuento ¿prometes no decirle nada a Draco?

-Por la memoria de Salazar.

Veras, Pansy, me está sucediendo algo realmente extraño. En realidad no sé como explicarlo, ni por donde empezar.

-Por qué no lo haces por el principio.

-Es complicado. Veras, es qué yo jamás me hubiese imaginado.

-No te entiendo. ¿Con quién o qué tiene qué ver y por qué no puedes comenzar? ¿Qué es tan complicado?

Tiene qué ver con todo lo qué ha sucedido en mi vida durante los últimos meses.

Si sigue diciendo que es explicado hace apenas unos meses ello estaría con ustedes lo tiraría verlo o poco menos en realidad no lo sé.

Nunca me imaginé ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños o pesadillas según se quiera ver que ustedes me darían la mano o qué siquiera no lo sé pueden ayudarían. Sí, esa es la palabra correcta.

Siempre me había imaginado mi vida al lado de Ron si yo sé que para todos era algo lógico, algo que su sucedería inevitable como estaba demostrado hasta hace muy poco tiempo -dijo la castaña. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que el no hubiera traicionado de esa manera. Jamás imaginé que él pues esa clase de persona. No me malentienda Pansy es sólo que el tiempo me había demostrado que ustedes deberían ser los malos después de todo ustedes serán los mortífero Coss aquellos que habían atacado a otros seres y cielos había defendido el había estado siempre mi lado si yo sé que había tenido errores, y sé que me había hecho sufrir antes al elegir Lavender el lugar de mi. Pero se suponía que éramos adolescentes y que en la adolescencia cometas errores por ello lo perdone.

Después de que el señor tenebroso fuese derrotado mientras estábamos en el gran comedor celebrando la victoria intempestivamente Ron sé acerco a mi y me alzo en brazos y medio de aquel bullicio me besó ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí? Para mí aquello fue como sueño hecho realidad lo que por años había esperado, y justo ahora al final de la guerra era cuando lo recibía. Me sentí dichosa y no lo busquen explicación alguna.

Soy estúpida, lo sé. ¿Sabes? Jamás me pidió ser su novia. Ese estúpido beso fue para mi el inicio de nuestra relación.

Durante años esa fue mi mundo color de rosa vivir en el mundo que tanto deseaba crear. Pero el tiempo, el tiempo me demostró que estaba equivocada.

Ronald jamás me quiso para el y simplemente el asegurarse una victoria y siquiera poco menos que eso. Cuando él me propuso vivir con él es que ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo todo sucedió tan rápido que creyó nunca analicé nada y sólo me comporte como un estúpida adolescente.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione.

-Tranquila, Pansy, estoy bien. Supongo qué necesito contarle a alguien todo lo qué me atormenta, todo lo qué me confunde. Perdón por decirlo de está manera tan desordenada, pero creo qué aún no me hago una completa idea de qué esto sea real.

-Te escucho.

Habían pasado ya cerca de dos años de relación cuando Ron propuso vivir con él. Sinceramente yo estaba encantada y acepté.

Incluso elegir el lugar donde viviríamos o una discusión Ronald quería quedarse en el mundo mágico, sin embargo yo insistía en que debíamos vivir en el mundo muggle, honestamente lo extrañaba. Extrañar estar cerca de mis padres pues como sabrás durante la Guerra les borre la memoria y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con ellos.

Termina por ganar aquella discusión y fue así que llegue vivirán mundo muggle, muy cerca del caldero chorreante, pues él no quería alejarse del todo de este mundo. Y yo quería que lo hiciera.

Así pasaron cerca de dos años de utópica felicidad. Por supuesto tenía sus salidas, cosas pendientes por el trabajo y no iba a ser yo quien se lo prohibiera después de todo ella me había dado gusto al venir a vivir a mi mundo.

Jamás lo cuestione. Ahora sé que fui ilusa se que el engaño no tengo pruebas pero no las necesita después de lo que me dijo y de lo que me obligaba a ser aportar a nuestro hijo...

El día que me desperté en casa de los Malfoy mi primera reacción fue querer huir. Estar en casa de mi enemigo y si se suponía que la persona la que más confiaba me había traicionado que me podía esperar de los que fuese en mis peores enemigos.

Sin embargo la calidez de Narcissa influyó de manera determinante para quedarme su casa y por supuesto mi pequeño de ojos grises.

No vi a Draco en cerca de tres semanas el volvió una noche y esa noche me dejó muy confundida.

Estaba preparada para sus insultos y para sus ataques incluso llegué a pensar que castigaría Scorpius y que yo tendré que interponerme entre ellos, pues no pensaba permitir que lastimar a ese niño. De ser preciso saldría inmediatamente de Malfoy Mannor.

Pero nada sucedió como esperaba incluso ahora siento sus brazos rodeando pues aquella noche no podía dormir y salir jardín y yo se quedó en sí conmigo acompañándome. No me abandonó, mi mérito como esperaba.

A lo largo de estos pocos meses he venido conociendo otra faceta de algo en lo que creo que soy afortunada no puedo decir que me he enamorado porque mi corazón es tiempo y, siendo honesta se que aunque Lucius y Narcissa me aceptan en su casa no es como si mejoran aceptar en su familia además Draco jamás se fijaría en alguien tan simple como yo.

Pansy miraba sin saber que decir a Hermione. Podía observar el velo de tristeza que cubrían sus ojos y por una vez experimentó compasión por alguien. No es que la castaña mereciera precisamente ese sentimiento pero su miedo, su inseguridad, su tristeza eso le hacía sentir compasión.

Esperaba que ella misma se recompusiera. Sabía que le estaba dando vueltas de lo que realmente quería preguntar pero no quería ser ella quien sacar el verdadero tema relucir. Le daría su tiempo y escucharía pacientemente todo lo que ella quisiera decir. Después de todo era como corresponder a lo que ella ya había hecho por ella apenas unos días antes.

Su conversación siguió girando alrededor de temas triviales y otros no tanto. Por supuesto, Pansy tuvo mucho cuidado de no mostrar ninguna expresión sobre todo cuando hablaba de Draco y lo que repentinamente sentía por él.

Después de que Hermione le relatara lo sucedido apenas la noche anterior supo que ahora sí ambos estaban en un camino de no retorno y que indudablemente, por lo menos ella comenzaba a sentirse enamorada de Draco.

Scorpius bajó de su escoba lo que les impidió continuar conversando sin embargo el pequeño se aferró a Hermione, como si su vida dependiera de ello al tiempo que ella decía que continuarían después. Pansy se sintió algo decepcionada estaba segura que le preguntaría sobre Astoria, y si ella le respondería. Ella despejaría todas sus dudas, pero sería después pues algo le decía, o mejor dicho a juzgar por lo observado lo más importante en esos instantes el Scorpius y nadie más.

**D&H**

Durante su vuelta al Castillo Scorpius habló sobre todo aquello que le gustaba acaparando por completo la atención de la castaña ahora pelinegra, que sonríe como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Minerva observaba como su alumna favorita por breves instantes volvía a ser ella misma. La chica de ojos soñadores y sonrisa sincera. Fue entonces cuando supo que los Malfoy habían llegado a llenar el vacío que otro había dejado. Fue entonces cuando supo, sin necesidad de palabras que ella estaría bien, pero sobre todo terminó por convencerse de que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella misma tuviera el valor de enfrentar a aquel que tanto la daño y dejar atrás el pasado y el engaño en el que vivió para vivir la verdadera felicidad y esperaba que el señor Malfoy también encontrará su camino, al lado de ella, tal y como lo había dicho horas antes en su despacho el retrato de Severus.

* * *

Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa de que hace mucho tiempo no actualizaba este fic. Mi vida ha sido un verdadero caos en los últimos meses y sinceramente no quiero aburrir con ello.

**Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Frans021. Gracias por estar allí**

Se que este es uno de mis mejores capítulos, en serio me esfuerzo por escribirlo, pero cada vez que tenía una idea en mente inevitablemente dado un giro de 360° y se convertían otra cosa.

Otra cosita, por favor déjenme su e-mail para responder los reviews anónimos déjenlo de la siguiente forma yazmingrimaldo arroba Hotmail punto com para poder responderles y qué aparezca (por cierto, ese es mi e-mail por si alguien quiere agregarme, aunque pueden tomarlo de mi profile)

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Me hacen el día cada vez que los leo. Al igual que sus alertas. Y mil gracias por regalarme los reviews qué les pedí el capi anterior. Sois tan lindas y lindos **(nunca se sabe si algún chico lee). Realmente no tengo palabras para agradecerles.

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un hola yo te leo es genial para la moral de esta pseudo escritora, que se divierte imaginando a sus personajes favoritos en esas situaciones.

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	24. De encuentros, nuevos descubrimientos,

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**DE ENCUENTROS, NUEVOS DESCUBRIMIENTOS, DECEPCIONES Y EXPLICACIONES**

En cuanto había recibido la carta por parte de su padre, Draco se había trasladado inmediatamente al ministerio de magia. No sabía si temer o no a lo que los gemelos Weasley le hubiesen podido contar a su padre. En un instante de preocupación le paso incluso por la mente que había sido un verdadero error haber confiado en ellos. Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Asumiría las consecuencias –buenas o malas– de haber confiado en esos dos. Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado y que por supuesto su padre entendiera sus razones para confiar en ellos. Después de todo, si algo fallaba, aún quedaba la opción de un oblivate o algo así. Lo cual, si lo pensaba detenidamente, sería una pena, pues perderían a un par de informantes de primera mano sobre los movimientos externos de la rastrera comadreja.

Draco había llegado al ministerio en donde su padre ya lo esperaba.

Había tomando una escala necesaria en su oficina, en el centro de Londres muggle, para llegar a Londres mágico y Diagón Alley, muy cerca de gringotts. De allí, se había transportado vía red flu para llegar directamente a la oficina de su padre en el ministerio.

Algunas veces y en momentos como ese, cuando se encontraba más nervioso, –mientras hacía ese recorrido- pensaba en lo absurdo que todo aquello se estaba tornando. Pues si bien desde que la guerra había terminado se habían vuelto más cuidadosos jamás habían llegado a ese extremo. El de hacer una innecesaria escala en el mundo muggle, para borrar su rastro anterior al pasar por la barrera separaba a los dos mundos. Porque, ¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy no entraba por la puerta principal del Ministerio?

Simple.

Desde que tenían que cuidar cada uno de sus movimientos para que el inútil de San Potter y la comadreja no supieran que Hermione estaba a su lado muy, muy embarazada del imbécil que decía amarla y solo le había causado un daño casi irremediable cuando le había pedido abortar. Aunque ¡Gracias a Merlín! De alguna manera ella había terminado al lado de él, que era quien en verdad la amaba. Porque sabía que él la amaba como a nadie en el mundo; lo cual era completamente ilógico lo después de lo que les había sucedido, e incluso mucho después de su manera de actuar con ella en el colegio. Ahora que lo pensaba; algunas veces su miedo a que la descubrieran a su lado sonaba más a paranoia que a cualquier otra cosa, pues ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría siquiera que Hermione estaba con él y su familia?

La respuesta era obvia. Nadie…. Excepto quizás…. Pero ella estaba perdida en alguna parte de América con su marido en un viaje de investigación o algo así en busca de una criatura inexistente, pero en la cual ellos creían fervientemente.

En los últimos meses, Draco se venía preguntando incluso ¿Cómo es que alguien a quien creíste odiar con todas tus fuerzas es capaz de en un segundo transformar tu vida en cuanto descubres lo que realmente significa para ti?

Esa era una de las tantas incógnitas que también habían venido circulando por la cabeza de Draco.

Amarla como él lo hacía arriesgando incluso a sus amigos, su libertad, su vida y su familia.

Su mente trabajaba elaborando complicados silogismos para justificar su manera de actuar y todos y cada uno de ellos le llevaban a la conclusión de que no era ilógico pensarlo. El bien sabía que la comunidad mágica no había olvidado ni por un según lo que había sucedido apenas unos pocos años atrás.

Y es que, aunque él y su familia conocían la verdad, nadie daría siquiera un mugroso knut por jurar que lo que decían era la verdad. Nadie excepto sus amigos. De hecho, –y no es que quisiera arriesgarse a comprobar su teoría- él tenía la certeza de que bastaría que el inútil pelirrojo diera con el paradero de la castaña y no valdría explicación alguna –y menos aún les permitirían defenderse- para que ese idiota con aspiraciones de chulo demostrara que ella estaba hechizada y que la estaban obligando a estar cerca de ellos o bien, en su defecto, simplemente le lanzaría un oblivate y la haría olvidar todo aquello que él le hizo y eso ¡Por Merlín que no lo permitiría! Tenía la firme convicción de tener a su lado a la castaña y no dejarla ir. O por lo menos no hasta que ella y ese precioso bebe estuvieran a salvo de cualquiera que los pudiera dañar. Además, claro está, que tampoco tenía el menor deseo por arruinar la carrera política de su padre, al cual bastante trabajo le había costado llegar a ser el brazo fuerte del líder en el mundo mágico.

Así que no.

No era absurdo ni mucho menos paranoico lo que hacía. Tenía una justificación y era solo por ellos y su seguridad. Su castaña y ese bebé al que ya amaba por formar parte de ella. Aunque su padre fuese un completo imbécil que jamás lo conocería.

Tomo una bocanada de aire. Era aún más absurdo, pero su cuerpo era una extraña maquina que odiaba viajar vía red flu –y por ello prefería su escoba- que solía avisarle antes de llegar a su destino para que tomase una bocanada de aire para no terminar devolviendo su desayuno o cualquier cosa que trajese en el estomago por el vértigo que le producía ese extraño tirón de cambio de lugar.

**D&H**

Unas llamas azulosas cubrieron la chimenea de la oficina del ahora Consejero del Primer Ministro de Magia. De entre ellas se formo la figura de un hombre rubio con mirada gris penetrante. Tanto como la del hombre que ahora dirigía (de cierta manera) a la comunidad mágica. A este no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. No le sorprendió ni su porte, ni la altivez o la arrogancia con la que lo miraba –algo innato en ellos- mientras se sacudía los rastros de polvo que había dejado el viaje.

-Padre. –Dijo Draco. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué me has mandado llamar? ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo inesperado? –Pregunto con un deje de ligera desesperación en su voz. A excepción claro de lo que ya has mandado vía lechuza.

Así es, Draco. ¡¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que fuiste capaz de lograr confiar en esos pelirrojos? De verdad Draco, solo espero que tu explicación sea algo verdaderamente convincente o realmente tengas una razón lo suficientemente irrefutable como para que no te lance un imperdonable por poner en peligro la vida de Hermione. –Cuestiono un muy enfadado Lucius Malfoy.

Por un breve instante, Draco sintió que hablaba con un verdadero desconocido. En otras circunstancias incluso se sentiría celoso, pues más parecía que su hija era Hermione Granger y no el. La fuerza con la que la defendía parecía inusitada, pues jamás había oído a su padre hablar con tanta vehemencia para defender a alguien. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, permitió que su padre desahogara su frustración y por fin respondió.

Lo lamento padre. Lamento no haberle informado antes de mi decisión de confiar en los gemelos Weasley.

Sin embargo, créeme que he analizado lo más fríamente que he podido la situación. A mí tampoco me da mucho gusto el haber tenido que depositar mi confianza en ellos, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Si me permites, padre, te explicare. Sin embargo, y pese a que mi comportamiento tiene una explicación perfectamente lógica, también te pido una disculpa por no haberte informado antes. Lamento haberte distraído de tus ocupaciones; pero sobre todo lamento haberte preocupado Pero fue una decisión de un minuto y me has enseñado a confiar en mi propio juicio y eso es lo que he hecho.

Así Draco le narro lo sucedido en Hogsmade y como incluso el inútil de San Potter no había podido reconocer a la que se supone era su mejor amiga, le narro la tristeza de los ojos de la castaña cuando se dio cuenta que el cara rajada no era ni por asomo su mejor amigo –aunque ella se empeñara en creer lo contrario, pues el no reconocerla había sido, por lo menos para él la prueba irrefutable de lo endeble de su amistad. Por un momento, mientras le narraba todo lo sucedido, una ola de furia invadió a Draco. Furia al no entender cómo es que el cara rajada ahora el famoso niño-hombre que sobrevivió no había reconocido a aquella que lo había apoyado en todo y contra todos. Aquella a la que no le había importado "su fama" y que había estado con él, en los buenos y en los malos momentos, siempre apoyándolo, siempre confiando en el. ¡¿Por qué él no había hecho lo mismo con ella? –se cuestionaba al tiempo que la furia abandonaba su cuerpo al narrarle la alegría que se asomo en sus ojos cuando los gemelos la reconocieron –aunque se reservo para sí el discurso que les había dado la castaña- además de que le aseguro no haber tomado la decisión a la ligera, revelándole incluso lo hablado con el retrato de Severus Snape que se encontraba en la oficina de la directora del colegio y que había sido por consejo de este que había decidido hablar con los gemelos Weasley de la verdad. Además de comentarle la conclusión a la que había llegado –la cual versaba sobre el cerrarle la boca a los gemelos contándoles parte de la verdad- y el hecho de tener informantes de primera mano para saber cada uno de los movimientos del inútil zanahorio. Por lo que, poco a poco la furia fue desapareciendo de los ojos de Lucius Malfoy.

Si, es verdad, Draco, Severus tiene razón. Aunque sigue sin gustarme que precisamente hayas tenido que confiar en alguien de esa familia. –Puntualizo Lucius con la molestia desvanecida.

También creo que tus conclusiones son acertadas. Pero aún así no puedo estar completamente seguro de que haya sido lo correcto haberles confiado nuestro secreto.

-Lo sé, padre. Sé que ningún pelirrojo merece parte de nuestra confianza, sin embargo tú me has enseñado una lección muy valiosa.

_Hay que tener a nuestros amigos cerca, pero hay que mantener más cerca aún a nuestros enemigos._

Si, es verdad, Draco. Hace tiempo que yo mismo aprendí esa lección y me alegra que no hayas hecho caso omiso a mis palabras.

Sin embargo, aún me queda una duda.

Lo cierto es que no creo que hayas permitido el ingreso a nuestras vidas a los pelirrojos a cambio de nada. La explicación que me has dado tiene toda la lógica del mundo y no podría refutarla, aún así, aún hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Qué obtuviste a cambio de hacerlos pasar por el mundo muggle y el mágico? ¿Qué obtuviste a cambio de dejarlos entrar en nuestras vidas? Pero sobre todo, ¿Qué obtuviste al hacerlos parte de nuestro recorrido secreto?

Si, Draco, no te sorprendas que sepa que has hecho el recorrido por el que se supone solamente tenemos acceso los Malfoy, porque no me voy a creer que los llevaste exclusivamente como medida de seguridad.

-Tienes razón, padre. No los lleve solamente por seguridad.

Aunque la verdad no preguntare como es que te enteraste de que ellos habían atravesado la barrera entre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Porque tampoco creeré que ellos te lo revelaron. Eres una persona con una astucia increíble y la verdad es que te admiro por ello, pero no me desviare del tema principal.

Lo cierto es que hacerlos atravesar la barrera mágica y el mundo muggle me dio el tiempo suficiente para lograr un hechizo que los hiciera callar. Fue una forma de asegurar dos cosas a la vez. Te explico.

La primera fue asegurarme de que con ese paso que daba sabrían que no estaba mintiendo, por lo que incluso antes de que algo sucediera o de que el conjuro no se pudiera realizar, me asegure de lograr que ellos me contaban lo que sabían sobre las mentiras del inútil zanahorio que tienen por hermano.

Eso lo logre incluso antes de que atravesaran la barrera, pues los cite en las tres escobas en el bar de madame Rosmerta para que ellos me ayudaran de alguna manera. Y bueno, aunque no es un tema a tratar en este instante, también descubrí cosas muy interesantes sobre las andanzas de Weasley de primera mano. Madame Rosmerta y Aberforth Dumbledore me han dado información muy valiosa; pero…. Vamos, el hecho realmente importante es que logre arrancarles la promesa de que investigarían todas aquellas mentiras que lograron que el inútil de San Potter no reconociera a su amiga, así como anticipar todos aquellos movimientos de Weasley para proteger a Hermione. El hecho de mostrarles parte de nuestra confianza nos garantiza que ellos no confiaran ahora ciegamente en lo que su hermano les diga.

De alguna manera, el haber visto a Hermione embarazada sembró una terrible duda en ellos acerca de lo realmente verosímil que podrían resultar mis palabras, por lo que eso me llevo al siguiente paso.

Lo más importante era ganarme su confianza, o por lo menos la suficiente para que ellos realmente dudaran de lo bondadoso y buena persona que es el pelirrojo. La duda simplemente no bastaba, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era confirmárselos.

Tú sabes mejor que nadie padre que en aquella oficina fue donde todo comenzó. Por lo que, es allí tenía las pruebas necesarias para demostrarles lo que a lo largo de estos años había venido haciendo su hermano. Allí les mostré las grabaciones en las que ese imbécil le pedía a Hermione abortar y la larga lista de mujeres que ya lo han hecho.

Si he de ser honesto padre, con esa pequeña revelación no solo quebrante la confianza que ellos le tenían, sino también les quite –como los muggles dicen- la venda de los ojos al mostrarles todo aquello de lo que su hermano es capaz. Con esa simple jugada me asegure a su vez de que no flaquearan y le contaran absolutamente toda la verdad al pelirrojo, ni mucho menos le contaran que Hermione sigue estando muy embarazada y a nuestro lado.

Pero tal y como dices, son familia y nunca hay que confiarse, por lo que, cómo te dije en un principio, también con hacerlos atravesar esa barrera he impuesto un conjuro en ellos que no les permitirá hablar de lo que saben.

Mientras ellos estuvieron en un estado semi catatónico al leer todas aquellas pruebas en contra de su hermano, y adjudicaban el hecho de sentir esos abruptos cambios y ese recorrer de extrañas sensaciones por su cuerpo me encargue de realizar un conjuro no verbal para que en cuanto intenten siquiera contarle a alguien sobre el paradero de Hermione se les cierre la garganta y no puedan respirar hasta que ellos mismos aseguren no dirán absolutamente nada. También sabrás que lo hice así, pues de otra manera ellos jamás me hubiesen permitido hechizarlos. –Señalo Draco.

No es un conjuro realmente efectivo, pues como sabes necesitas un lazo de sangre para que ello funcione realmente. –pero al menos servirá por un breve lapso. El cual espero sea suficiente para ganarnos por completo su confianza- reafirmo Draco, para después continuar con la explicación del conjuro.

Tú mismo lo has experimentado los efectos que provoca un verdadero conjuro sellado al querer hablar sobre lo que realmente ocurrió después de la primera guerra. Fue una de las pocas buenas enseñanzas que nos dejo aquel que se creyera un ser superior.

Lucius observaba a su hijo. Realmente lo había sorprendido. La verdad sea dicha de paso, no esperaba que Draco en poco menos de una tarde hubiese sido capaz de orquestar todo aquello. Sin embargo le estaba demostrando que la guerra que había vivido en carne propia lo había hecho madurar y ser un hombre desconfiado, pero que a su vez era capaz de mantener una careta que le permitiera ganarse la confianza de los demás diciendo verdades a medias.

El recuerdo de aquel que no debe ser nombrado llego a su mente. Ese maldito por poco había acabado con su familia, lo que el más amaba. Sabía que en gran medida era su culpa, pero no por ello asumía toda la responsabilidad. Sabía que el que Draco hubiese sido un chiquillo voluntarioso también había influido para acarrear por el mismo parte de sus desgracias, pero afortunadamente había logrado corregir el camino.

Volvió a observar a su hijo. Se había dado cuenta de que aún había algo que no le contaba, pero decidió no presionarlo. Sabía que Draco no funcionaba de esa manera, por lo que para darle un poco de confianza decidió ser él quien continuara con esa especie de charla.

-Los gemelos han estado aquí está mañana, Draco y me han sorprendido a mi también al asegurarme qué su hermano está completamente destrozado. Aunque me ahora entiendo porque me han asegurado qué no confían completamente en él. Draco, has hecho un excelente trabajo sembrando la duda en ellos.

Sin embargo, y pese a que han decidido confirmar sus sospechas, no he podido confiar en ellos del todo, pues como lo he puntualizado antes, son familia. Pero es interesante descubrir qué has levantado las protecciones necesarias como para evitar que alguien pueda descubrirnos. Vamos, incluso me han pedido la autorización para utilizar legalmente la poción veritaserum, pero yo mismo les he dicho qué sería muy poco prudente utilizarla, ya qué innecesariamente revelarían sus sospechas, aunque claro qué el veritaserum sería una gran opción. Pero solamente cuando tengamos las pruebas necesarias para llevarlo frente al Wizengamot. Antes seria una imprudencia.

Pero, siguiendo con sus avances en una sola noche, he de decir que admiro su rápida manera de pensar, pues aunque me propusieron darles esa autorización, lo cierto es que también ellos mismos ya habían pensado en qué no era una buena idea del todo, por lo que han tomado tu idea de poner cámaras y micrófonos en su casa, lo cual, aunque es bueno, también ha sido descartado, pues por ahora está viviendo con Potter. Aunque supongo que eso es algo que ya sabias. Así que dime, Draco ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

No podría engañarte, aunque quisiera ¿Verdad, padre? –cuestiono algo más serio Draco.

Eres mi único hijo, Draco. Y te conozco lo suficiente como para poder descifrar por lo menos tus gestos más importantes. No soy un experto como tu madre en lo que se refiere a desenmarañar emociones humanas, pero por lo menos entiendo lo más necesario en ti, así que dime ¿Qué te preocupa?

Daniella Parkinson, padre. Es ella quien me atormenta padre. La verdadera mujer de la cual ha tomado Hermione su nuevo nombre y apariencia.

Madame Rosmerta me ha llevado a un nuevo nivel de preocupación. Descubrí qué de alguna manera, la verdadera Daniella llego hasta Hogsmade y qué madame la encontró en un estado completamente depresivo. Incluso la ayudo.

Padre, no investigamos lo suficiente como para saber en quien se ha convertido Hermione, algo está ocultando Daniella y espero que sea algo bueno, pues al fin y al cabo, ya me había parecido muy sospechoso que aceptara sin cuestionar ayudarnos con lo qué le haríamos al pelirrojo. Pues a nosotros nos basto simplemente con saber que era la prima de Pansy para confiar en ella. Pero…. ¿Y si nos hemos equivocado? No puedo dejar de pensar en todas las catastróficas consecuencias de todo aquello.

Lucius observo a su hijo. El tenía razón ¿Y si ella hablaba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta Hogsmade? ¿Qué no se suponía ella estudiaba en Beuxbatons? ¿Qué escondía de su pasado? ¿Por qué literalmente sé ocultaba en el mundo muggle?

**D&H**

Dime, -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Hermione? Pues en realidad no lo sé, Pansy. Quiero descubrir el porqué de esa mirada tan profunda y tan triste. ¿Dónde está la madre de Scorpius? ¿Qué hay en el pasado de Draco? ¿Por qué es tan reticente en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo al hablar de ella? Y precisamente, ¿Por qué evita hablar de ella? ¿Acaso murió? ¿Tanto daño le causo? Es algo que no entiendo, Pan.

Si se supone que Draco tienen todo lo que cualquiera, quiero decir, cualquier mujer deseara, es guapo, muy atractivo, pero sobre todo es multimillonario y presupongo que al final del día eso es para lo que las han educado a ustedes con las señoritas de sociedad. Para ser la esposa perfecta de un multimillonario.

-¿Entiendes lo que estás preguntando, Hermione? ¿Sabes lo doloroso, lo difícil que es recordar algo como eso? No, no lo sabes Hermione. –Dijo con tristeza Pansy. Y Hermione estuvo a punto de detenerla, pues había visto el dolor que reflejaba su mirada perdida, y a su vez no la detuvo, pues ella parecía tan sumergida en sus recuerdos, que ni siquiera se percato de la mirada escéptica que ella le estaba dando. Por el contrario, pareció hundirse más en sus recuerdos y continúo hablando, evitando así que ella pudiera decir algo o sentirse si es posible aún más arrepentida de haber dicho aquello. Sin embargo la escucho, está vez, sin interrumpir.

**Te concedo un punto más que cierto –respondió Pansy con la mirada aún extraviada. A nosotros nos educan para entender las responsabilidades de carga con un apellido como el nuestro, lleno de tradiciones y viejas costumbres algunas absurdas e inverosímiles, pero al término del día las aceptamos por ser parte de lo que al final de cuentas somos. Pero también debes entender que gracias a eso, nuestra sociedad (la cual no creo que diste mucho de la sociedad muggle en la que tú has vivido, por lo menos en lo que ustedes llaman uniones aristocráticas) se han creado lazos entre las más antiguas familias sangre pura, y aunque muchos de nosotros no estuvimos completamente de acuerdo con las ideas de aquel loco que intento eliminarlos, también sabíamos lo peligroso que era y al final del día siempre buscamos nuestra propia supervivencia. Aunque no negare que hubo quien estuvo completamente de acuerdo con esas absurdas ideas de supremacía. Pero ese no es el punto, sino más bien el hecho de que si nuestros matrimonios, nuestras uniones han funcionado ha sido porque hemos aceptado de alguna manera que ese es nuestro destino. Además, de alguna manera, desde que somos muy pequeños aprendemos que las uniones de nuestros padres se dieron de esa forma y las aceptamos y no vemos nada extraño en realizar una similar porque simplemente venimos de una unión así y nuestros padres (por lo menos en la mayoría de los casos) se han tratado con respeto y han llegado incluso a amarse, por muy retrograda, e incluso retorcida que la idea suene, o quizás también, es que la mutua compañía se ha vuelto indispensable. **_**Quizás todo se reduce a ese hecho. A que desde niños aprendimos ese comportamiento y lo aceptamos. Vamos, incluso llegamos al punto de no verlo como una obligación, pues nuestros matrimonios comienzan con una amistad cultivada desde pequeños. Por eso, de alguna manera ya no lo vemos como una obligación y rara vez suelen fracasar nuestros matrimonios, pues se basan aunque suene absurdo, en la confianza y la amistad fomentada a lo largo de nuestras vidas. **_

Sin embargo castaña, no creo que sea a mí a quien le corresponda hablar de ese tema tan delicado. La vida de Draco. Aunque supongo que si me lo preguntas es porque es analizado todas tus opciones y de alguna manera has llegado a la conclusión de que soy yo quien debe aclarártelas, o quien puede aclarártelas.

No te voy a mentir, el día de ayer mientras veíamos a Scorp volar por los aires estaba más que dispuesta a contestar cualquiera de tus preguntas, por lo menos todas aquellas a las cuales tuviera yo una respuesta. Pero esta noche me he puesto a pensar que no soy yo quien desde responder tus dudas. No es a mí a quien le corresponde hablar del dolor, y mucho menos la vida de él.

Además, siendo honesta yo no conozco toda historia solamente una parte. Después de todo, debes saber tan bien como yo, que Draco siempre ha sido muy reservado y no es la clase de persona que precisamente cuente al mundo sus penas y sus sufrimientos.

Yo te puedo hablar de lo que tiene el exterior más no de lo que él siente, o sintió. Yo solamente fui una espectadora de su dolor e hice lo que me correspondía, pues después de todo, yo era su amiga y estuve allí para apoyarlo cuando él lo necesito. Para escucharlo cuando él lo necesito y ahora, de alguna manera, después de analizarlo siento que estoy traicionando parte de su confianza.

-Pero….

-No, no me interrumpas, Hermione. Por favor solo escúchame hasta el final. Lo que te voy a decir quizás te ayude a comprenderlo un poco más y puede que también te ayude a entender porque te ayudamos en parte. Porque has de saber que no lo hemos hecho por obligación, mucho menos por culpa del pasado que vivimos y que hemos aprendido a sobrellevar.

Esto es algo realmente difícil de contar, Hermione. No es nada sencillo recordar el dolor que mi mejor amigo vivió.

No. Astoria no murió, Hermione. Astoria abandono a Draco y a Scorpius cuando el tan solo era un bebe.

Hermione le dedico una mirada incrédula. No era posible que alguien abandonara a Draco, ¿o sí?

Te contare como comenzó todo.

Después de que ustedes declararan a favor de los Malfoy en la guerra ante el Wizengamot y de que ellos quedaran libres, sus padres habían decidido dejar a Draco ser feliz con quien el eligiera, mis padres habían pensado en algo similar, por lo que ambas familias habían convenido en deshacer el acuerdo matrimonial que habían hecho para nosotros. Porque, si, no debería sorprenderte que era yo, quien estaba destinada a ser la señora Malfoy desde que nací prácticamente, pues mis padres, y los padres de Draco siempre habían sido buenos amigos y además, crecimos juntos, era algo que aceptábamos. Pero la guerra lo cambio todo, afortunadamente para mi, pues mis padres y los suyos reflexionaron lo suficiente para dejarnos elegir a quien en verdad amasemos, aunque en ese tiempo, bueno, simplemente….

Draco y yo estábamos muy felices por ese hecho. Debes entender que tanto él como yo, sabíamos que no estábamos enamorados y que más bien nos veíamos como buenos amigos. Por lo que nos alegro que ese compromiso se hubiera roto.

Debes entender que él sabía que yo amaba a Blaise y Blaise a mí, por supuesto y que, además de ello, éramos amigos.

-Hermione la miro anonadada cuestionándose como podrían llevar una relación como esa. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien y estar con otra persona? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo tus padres, los seres que te aman y te protegen pueden obligarte a hacer algo tan retrograda como eso?

En fin, como Pansy afirmaba, a ellos los habían educado así y sabía que tal y como ella había dicho, incluso en e el mundo muggle existían esa clase de compromisos. Eran más bien costumbres aprendidas, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser algunas veces doloroso. Por lo que decidió seguir escuchando a Pansy.

…. Cuando se hacen este tipo de uniones, también se sella un doble compromiso. Debes entender que el lazo mágico que literalmente nos une solo se puede romper con la muerte o con el acuerdo de todos los implicados.

Pero, es un acuerdo doble. O bueno, cuádruple. Cuando se hacen estas uniones, se hacen por dos parejas. Generalmente se hacen al momento del nacimiento, o apenas unos meses después de eso, sin embargo, sucedió que en aquella época cuando nuestros padres habían querido sellar el compromiso, la familia Greengrass había comprometido ya a Daph con Theo. Así que nuestro compromiso no fue sellado sino hasta poco más de un año después de que naciéramos, pues nuestros padres, habían afirmado que serian los Greengrass quien debía unirse a la familia de Draco, o a la de Blaise. Además, estaba el hecho de que si bien los Greengrass respetaban las tradiciones, no estaban muy felices de comprometer a su hija, por lo que habían pactado que quizás si sus hijos no se amaban podrían romper el pacto ¿Me explico?

Ella asintió como mera autómata, pues la mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora elaborando conclusiones. Entonces ¿eso quería decir que Draco alguna vez había amado a Astoria? Supuso que sí. Porque si no, ¿El hubiera roto el compromiso? ¿Cierto? O tal vez solo lo había cumplido como una obligación. Después de todo, le había dado la libertad a Pansy para ser feliz con quien ella amaba.

-Pero sucedió algo que nos imaginábamos. Aunque claro, lo primero que te explico es solamente lo que mis padres y los de Draco nos han contado. Al poco tiempo de terminado nuestro compromiso, aparecieron los Greengrass reclamando lo que_ "por derecho y por contrato" _habían pactado. El matrimonio entre la menor de sus hijas y Draco Malfoy.

¿Entonces fue un matrimonio obligado? –Pregunto Hermione horrorizada.

-Así es. Aunque Lucius y Narcissa hicieron todo lo posible por evitarlo. Debes entender que Astoria siempre fue una niña mimada, acostumbrada a tener todo cuanto quería y en aquel momento su capricho tenía nombre y apellido. Draco Malfoy.

Ni Hermione ni Pansy pudieron seguir, pues en ese instante, Scorpius llego hasta donde se encontraban y se abrazo a Hermione al tiempo que decía "hambre", mientras tocaba con su pequeña mano su pancita.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que el tiempo mientras conversaban; pasaba volando. Hermione incluso se sentía extraña, pues con nadie, a excepción de Luna se había sentido así, como si el tiempo no pasara, ni siquiera con Ginny, quien se supone era su mejor amiga se sentía así, con esa naturalidad para contarse sus secretos.

Mientras volvían al castillo, con una mirada también le dio las gracias a Pansy, al tiempo que reflexionaba en lo cierto de las palabras de su amiga. Ella no tenía derecho a revelar los sentimientos de otra persona y ella tampoco tenía derecho a preguntarlos.

**D&H**

La comida era exquisita. Tanto Blaise como Theo habían llegado puntuales a su cita. Como a los Malfoy les apetecía un ambiente tranquilo y un tanto aislado del mundo para tratar tan espinoso tema habían elegido comer en una pequeña trattoria de comida italiana en el mundo muggle, en donde nadie cuestionara su reunión, pero sobre todo, donde nadie sospechara que aquello no fuese sino una reunión de viejos amigos.

Narcissa, Lucius y Draco se habían aparecido en un callejón apartado, pero cerca del pequeño lugar, por su parte, Theo y Daph llegaron en un cómodo automóvil nada ostentoso ni mucho menos, y en cuanto a Blaise, simplemente había llegado en un taxi.

Se saludaron como lo que eran, viejos amigos y grandes conocidos. Todos sabían porque estaban allí. Incluso Blaise se sentía un poco incomodo. No es que le gustase mucho la idea de ocultarle cosas a Pansy, pero sabía que Draco la había visto y de haber querido que estuviera presente el le habría pedido ir.

Las setas con ravioles, un poco de spaghetti a la boloñesa, unas rebanadas de pizza de salami con champiñones, una ensalada cesar y el pan de ajo habían sido las comidas seleccionadas por los comensales, acompañadas de un poco de vino de mesa de la casa. Pese a la cordialidad que reinaba en el ambiente también se podía sentir la tensión que había en el. Fue Blaise precisamente quien no soporto más el misterio y pregunto el motivo de la reunión.

-Es simple –respondió Draco. Ayer por la tarde, mientras Hermione y yo dábamos un paseo por Hogsmade San Potter no ha sido capaz de reconocer a Hermione.

Las diversas reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Había mucho por preguntar y casi ninguna obvia respuesta. Fue Daphne quien pregunto con un poco de histeria en la voz. ¿Cómo pudiste salir con ella si la transformación aún no ha sido completada? Aún faltan un par de semanas para la luna llena que es tan necesaria para terminar el conjuro, Draco.

-McGonagall ha sido quien lo ha sugerido. Tienes razón Daph. Yo también me horrorice al pensar en salir con ella, sin embargo, según McGonagall era necesario para saber en quien podíamos confiar y quien realmente era capaz de ver más allá.

-Pero Potter ha sido incapaz de reconocerla sin embargo, por tu expresión supongo que alguien la ha reconocido. –Apunto Theo acertadamente.

-Weasley. –Dijo Draco.

-Es imposible dragón. –Apresuradamente respondió Blaise, poco después de casi atragantarse con la copa de vino.

No, no lo es. –Respondió está vez Lucius Malfoy. Han sido los señores George y Fred Weasley quienes la han reconocido. Lo que me ha parecido sorprendente, pues es de quien menos lo he esperado. Además de Aberforth Dumbledore y madame Rosmerta.

-Suena ilógico. ¿Ha habido alguna falla al realizar los hechizos de cambio? –Pregunto nuevamente Daphne.

-No. No lo ha habido. –Respondió escuetamente Draco. Han sido las propias Minerva McGonagall, mi madre y Pansy quienes han realizado los cambios. Por lo que no hay margen de error. Además, Pansy la ha estado aleccionando sobre la manera de comportarse de una sangre pura como Daniella. Sin embargo, eso me ha dado pie a una sospecha que espero resulte incorrecta. Sé que quizás sea absurdo, pero creo que, debimos investigar primero los motivos de Daniella Parkinson para aceptar ayudarnos.

-Es algo tarde para eso, Draco. –Volvió a apuntar Theo. Creo que si diéramos una reversa a este plan, alteraríamos más ha Hermione y al bebe.

-Lo sé. Pero es que hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Daniella podría odiar a Weasley si ni siquiera lo conoce? Es imposible pero aún más, está el hecho de que madame Rosmerta la conoce. ¿Cómo pudo transitar de un país a otro sin ser detectada?

Todos lo miraban sin una clara respuesta y con muchas dudas.

-¿Podrías tratar de explicarte, Draco? –Pregunto Daphne.

Fue así como nuevamente volvió a narrar la aventura de lo que fue su visita a Hogsmade. También les conto lo que había sucedido por la noche cuando volvió al lugar.

En ese momento Blaise entendió porque Pansy no estaba allí. Hacía más de diez años que no veía a su prima y si bien había hablado con ella, el tampoco había entendido el motivo de ayudar sin más cuando le mencionaron el nombre de Ronald Weasley.

Theo por su parte reaccionaba igual que Lucius por la mañana. Fueron necesarias las explicaciones de Draco para hacerle entender que era lo más conveniente. Tener un informante de primera mano cerca del enemigo.

Sin otro punto más a tratar en aquella reunión, todos se despidieron. Avisaron del cambio de planes y decidieron que seria Theo, quien era capaz de mantener la cabeza más fría quien trataría con los gemelos Weasley, por su parte Blaise se comprometió a investigar más de la vida de Daniella Parkinson sin imaginar ni siquiera lo que iba a descubrir, y por último los Malfoy se encaminaron con rumbo a Hogwarts, a excepción de Lucius, quien debía seguir con su rutina de trabajo en el ministerio.

**D&H**

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando habían regresado a Hogwarts. Debido al frio la noche parecía llegar más pronto. Algo poco habitual en esa época del año.

Draco subió a la torre de astronomía. Le gustaba mirar las constelaciones y la puesta de sol desde esa altura. Era algo que había extrañado después de haber terminado el colegio, y si bien la torre de astronomía no traía los mejores recuerdos a su mente. El crepúsculo lograba traerle la paz que necesitaba para descansar.

Hermione por su parte lo esperaba. Sabía que el volvería. Después de que Scorpius se durmiera por el cansancio había decidido subir y pensar en los motivos de Draco para casarse con Astoria. Las palabras de Pansy no dejaban su mente. "Por contrato y por derecho".

Había recordado a Astoria. Su sonrisa de muñeca y su piel de porcelana. En comparación con ella, era una princesa. No era ilógico que Draco pudiera enamorarse de alguien como ella. En cambio, ella ya estaba tan rota, tan vacía. Vio el crepúsculo asomarse con su característica tonalidad grisácea. El cielo se había nublado intempestivamente y observo al cielo teñirse de un azul intenso, entonces sintió un ligero caminar. No hizo falta volver la vista. Era Draco.

-¿Me esperabas? –Pregunto.

-¿Debería? –Cuestiono ella.

No es correcto responder una pregunta con otra.

-Te fuiste sin avisar. –Dijo ella en un susurro. Creí que había hecho algo para que te enfadaras, Draco.

-No es eso, princesa –dijo el abrazándola, al tiempo que las hormonas del embarazo hacían su trabajo y ella había comenzado a llorar en sus brazos.

-Te extrañe.

-Yo también. Perdón por irme sin avisar. Pero necesitaba resolver unos pendientes en la oficina.

Y así, sin más palabras, más que su mutua compañía observaron caer el crepúsculo, mientras permanecía uno en los brazos del otro.

-Te quiero castaña –Susurro Draco a una adormilada Hermione.

-Yo también. –Respondía en estado casi inconsciente la ahora morocha, con una fugaz sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Niñas y niños (si hay alguno por allí) Por fin he vuelto. Lamento mis años de tardanza. Sin embargo no los aburriré con vagas explicaciones. Solamente, la que para mi es la mas importante. **POR FIN ME HE TITULADO. AL FIN SOY LICENCIADA EN DERECHO. **Pero, les he dejado un capítulo bastante largo.

Solamente les pido una mega disculpa y prometo intentar volver con el ritmo de las actualizaciones de la historia.

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Me hacen el día cada vez que los leo. Al igual que sus alertas. Y mil gracias por regalarme los reviews que les pedí el capi anterior. Sois tan lindas y lindos **(nunca se sabe si algún chico lee). Realmente no tengo palabras para agradecerles.

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un hola yo te leo es genial para la moral de esta pseudo escritora, que se divierte imaginando a sus personajes favoritos en esas situaciones.

Pasando a temas mas amenos ¿Ya estan listos para la ultima entrega de Harry Potter? Yo si.

Ayer estuve viendo un maraton de la saga y me movia entre cartoon netwok y la televisora local ¿Ustedes lo vieron? Casi queria llorar. Es despedirse de mas de una decada de Harry Potter. Con eso cerramos el ciclo que marco por lo menos a mi generacion. Haciendo memoria, recorde las veces que estuve formada en el cine esperando para un estreno o por un boleto. Tambien recorde la primera vez que lei a Harry y cosas asi.

Pero bueno, basta de sentimentalismos. Hasta siempre para mi querido Harry Potter.

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	25. Sobresaltos, sorpresas y miedos

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**SOBRESALTOS, SORPRESAS Y MIEDOS**

Miedo. ¿Qué es el miedo?

¿Es acaso aquella sensación que recorre tu cuerpo que baja como una corriente eléctrica o como un soplo de aire frio sobre tu columna vertebral? ¿O es acaso aquella sensación que te recorre y se clava en ti y te paraliza sin que puedas hacer nada por controlar su camino? ¿Por pararlo?

No. El miedo es esa sensación de pérdida de aquello que amas sin que puedas hacer algo para detenerlo. Sin que puedas hacer nada por evitar que alejen de ti lo que más ansias proteger, lo que más deseas tener a tu lado para aferrarte a la seguridad de que no lo alejaran y mucho más aún, de que nadie, mientras este a tu lado lo dañara. De que no te quitaran aquello que amas.

Eso es el miedo. La sensación de pérdida y vacío que recorre tu interior porque sabes que contra eso no se puede luchar, porque aunque por mucho tiempo lo has hecho, también es cierto que es algo que forma parte intangiblemente de ti. Aunque hay diversos grados de miedo o terror, en su caso. Y es que, aunque no le muestres al mundo la sensación calcinante que te recorre en el interior no entiendes como es que el inútil de San Potter está en tu casa pidiendo revisar tu chimenea ¡¿Qué jodidos está ocurriendo? ¡¿Los habían descubierto?–Se preguntaba Draco al tiempo que componía una máscara de frialdad y de superioridad ante el jefe de aurores. Harry James Potter Evans.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque te presentas así en mi casa Potter? ¿Por qué insistes en revisar mi chimenea? –Cuestiono Draco airado y con una mueca de superioridad en su rostro. Hasta donde recuerdo ni mi familia ni yo hemos infringido ley alguna. Esto no es más que un atropello. ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando Potter? Porque te aseguro que después de la última guerra un escuadrón de aurores estuvo en mi mansión confiscando cualquier objeto que pudiera ser parte de un ritual de artes oscuras. –Dijo con un deje de sarcasmo. Pero también, como un hecho irrefutable. Ya que así había sido.

Además Potter, no tienes una autorización firmada para allanar mi casa. ¿O sí? –Cuestiono. "Nuella Poena Sine Causa" ¿Lo sabes verdad, Potter? Es algo que los magos y los muggles saben. "No hay pena sin causa" Así que, te pregunto ¿Por qué estas en mi propiedad Potter?

-Escúchame bien, Malfoy. Al parecer alguien ha secuestrado a Hermione Granger –dijo Harry en un susurro pero con la suficiente convicción como para atraer el interés de Draco ¿Secuestro?

De lo que son capaces de inventar el zanahorio y él cara rajada. –Se dijo a si mismo Draco.

No te sigo Potter. ¿Yo que interés tendría en que tu amiga fuese secuestrada? No te sigo, en verdad, Potter. –Volvió a repetir Draco con un medio sarcasmo en la voz.

-En realidad Malfoy, no te buscamos a ti, sino a tu padre. Fue la última persona que vio a Hermione y necesitamos hablar con él. El departamento de aurores ha comenzado una investigación exhaustiva sobre el paradero de Hermione Granger.

-¿Y crees que mi padre está aquí, en la mansión? Por favor, Potter, -Te creía un poco más inteligente. El único motivo de que me hayas encontrado aquí y no en la oficina es el hecho de un resfriado, por lo cual no te será fácil deducir que mi padre está en el trabajo. Y si a eso le añades con un poco de lógica la hora a la que me has despertado, deducirás entonces que no tenemos ni la menor idea de lo que hablas, Potter.

Si he permitido que mis elfos de dieran el paso ha sido por simple respeto a tu bien ponderado **"Departamento de aurores"**. –Respondió sarcástico Draco. Pero dime Potter ¿Cómo es que quieres que mi padre sepa de su paradero? Que sea una de las últimas personas que la haya visto. ¡Oh! ¡Perdone, señor jefe de aurores, corrijo! Que mi padre sea la última persona que la vio no quiere decir absolutamente nada. Por lo que me comento, el solamente autorizo un periodo vacacional. Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que la han secuestrado "genio"? Y, si a ese detalle le sumamos que mi padre me lo comento hace bastante tiempo ya –dijo Draco- ¿Cómo es que no la habían buscado antes? **¿Acaso no debería estar con la comadreja? ¡Oh!, no. No me digas ¿Granger por fin se ha dado cuenta de que necesita un compañero y no otro hijo al cual criar y ha abandonado a la estúpida comadreja?** –Pregunto Draco en el tono más punzante que pudo.

-No estoy para tus estupideces Malfoy. –Respondió Harry Potter perdiendo los estribos. Necesito hablar con Lucius Malfoy ahora mismo. –Respondió un furioso moreno.

-Ya te lo he dicho, genio. Mi padre está cumpliendo con su trabajo. Si deseas localizarlo búscalo en el ministerio. Y trata de interrogarlo al menos con argumentos sólidos. Así que por favor retírate. –Enfatizo Draco

Harry apretó los puños en señal de frustración. Concediéndole la razón a Malfoy. Al parecer, absolutamente nadie en el ministerio sabía del embarazo de Hermione y después del titular publicado en el profeta esa misma mañana por Rita Skeeter Harry se había preocupado por su amigo. El titular rezaba según recordaba, al tiempo que recordaba su última noche:

**Flashback**

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana, Harry no había podido dormir. Su amigo Ron no aparecía por ningún lado. No es que temiera que algo le sucediese, pues sabía que Ron sabía defenderse en lo básico, pues habían entrado juntos a la escuela de aurores, aunque su gran amigo al final, había desistido de ella. Sino más bien, temía lo que su amigo pudiera haber hecho. Ron no era muy bueno ingiriendo alcohol y la depresión en la que se encontraba por el abandono de Hermione era visible a kilómetros de distancia, por lo que en cuanto había aparecido Harry había dado gracias a Merlín, que su amigo no hubiese pasado de una simple borrachera. Sin embargo su peor temor había sido confirmado.

Para poder espabilarse, luego de no haber podido dormir se había duchado y se había tomado una poción revitalizante para poder rendir al cien por ciento en su trabajo, pero aún quedaban algunas costumbres muggles en él como la de tomar café por la mañana mientras leía el diario. Claro que esa mañana se había encontrado con la bomba de noticia que suponía la separación de sus dos mejores amigos.

"_**FAMOSA ABOGADA DEL MUNDO MAGICO SORPRENDE AL SEPARARSE DE OTRO HEROE…."**_

Y así, con un discurso sobre cómo es que Hermione había abandonado a Ronald Weasley y una detallada "falsa" lista de corazones rotos y sobre la vida amorosa de Hermione, Rita Skeeter había lanzado el bombazo. Harry sabía de su fijación por meterse con su amiga desde que estaban en cuarto grado en el colegio, pero jamás imagino que alguien pudiera haber escrito una historia como esa. Una de un Ron completamente ebrio y preguntando por ella en un abandonado bar del callejón Knocknut. Seguramente debía estar convertida en su forma de escarabajo cuando obtuvo esa nota. (Se había auto convencido a si mismo Harry.) Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. Después de todo, tal y como recordaba, su amigo Ron había llegado en pésimas condiciones la noche anterior. ¿O acaso lo correcto sería decir durante el transcurso de esa noche? Pues prácticamente no había dormido en las últimas seis horas nocturnas, por supuesto. Su amigo Ron había ingerido demasiado whiskey de fuego y algunas otras bebidas embriagantes –según lo que había podido identificar Harry entre sus balbuceos y medias palabras, pues su amigo quería olvidar que Hermione lo había abandonado y que muy probablemente había abortado a su bebe. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo Harry se sentía completamente frustrado por esa situación. No entendía como Hermione había antepuesto el trabajo a la familia. Si ella siempre había dicho que deseaba tener un hijo. Pero no. Al parecer todo eran simples mentiras, simples engaños.

Por lo que, al apenas despuntar el alba (Harry se despertaba, por lo general a las 4:30 a.m.), después de apenas leído el titular del día del periódico, salió directo al Ministerio de Magia a organizar una cuadrilla para encontrar a su amiga. El acostumbraba llegar temprano a la oficina. Casi podría decirse que era la primera persona en cruzar por la puerta principal del ministerio, por lo que a nadie había extrañado su llegada tan temprano. Y si bien, había llegado temprano a su trabajo no lo había hecho sin antes haber hecho al profeta retractarse de su jugoso encabezado para cambiarlo por uno mucho más tentador: **"EL SECUESTRO DE UNA DE LAS ABOGADAS MÁS FAMOSAS DEL MUNDO MÁGICO"**. Y pese a que sabía que no era lo correcto, no pensó en nada más. Hermione llevaba ya dos meses desaparecida y no tenían pistas o mucho menos indicios de que está hubiese sido secuestrada, pero no podía encontrar una razón como para permitir que esa mujer siguiera manchando el nombre de su querida amiga. Aún cuando las palabras de Ron fuesen ciertas.

Ser el Jefe del Departamento de aurores le daba el privilegio de clasificar los asuntos que debían resolver y el de Hermione, lo había calificado de "Muy urgente". ¿Cómo lo había justificado? Simple. Como un secuestro. Incluso se había inventado una muy coherente y creativa excusa sobre el hecho de no haber denunciado antes la desaparición de la que suponía era una heroína del mundo mágico y está por demás decir, su mejor amiga. Porque, seamos sinceros, pese a la guerra y pese a toda la lucha, aún había grandes diferencias entre los magos y los elfos y Hermione hasta hace poco, por fin había logrado lo que tanto había ambicionado durante los años de colegio. Una reforma a la ley para proteger los derechos de los elfos. Logrando una parecida "LEY REGLAMENTARIA DE TRABAJO Y EQUIDAD PARA LAS CRIATURAS NO MÁGICAS Y LOS ELFOS DOMESTICOS" **LRTyEPCNMyED**

Ese había sido el detonante para que semanas antes de su partida, Hermione recibiera ciertas amenazas por parte de diversas familias de magos que aseguraban "No pagarían un sickle a los elfos domésticos por hacer el trabajo que les correspondía".

El reporte fue fácil de maquillar. Después de todo, había justificado con mayor credibilidad su historia al decir que si no se había reportado antes la desaparición de su amiga, Quien suponía era el más afectado de la situación que vivía se la dio. Argumentando que Ron sabía que ella pasaría un tiempo con sus padres en la Riviera Francesa, mismo paseo al que él no había asistido porque la carga de trabajo era muy pesada para él y sus vacaciones no serian sino hasta el periodo decembrino.

Entre tanto, mientras maquillaba el informe, era que le había surgido esa idea en la cabeza. Y también, había organizado la búsqueda sobre las últimas cinco personas que la vieron ese día. Porque era probable que quizás alguna supiera algo de ella. Pero su sorpresa y desconcierto fueron grandes cuando (lo que había pensado era una absurda teoría) al pasar de los nombres en la lista se dio cuenta que en ellas figuraba el nombre de Lucius Malfoy. Harry ni siquiera lo había pensado. Simplemente actuó con mero impulso y con su cuadrilla de aurores armados con pociones y varitas se presento en Malfoy Mannor para investigar a Lucius Malfoy. Después de todo, en el momento en el que lo había pensado había tenido toda la lógica del mundo. –Se decía a si mismo recordando. Pues él había sido un ex-mortífago, de los más cercanos al que no debía ser nombrado y uno de los más fervientes defensores de la preservación de la sangre pura y los ideales de que solamente un mago o bruja debía ser hijo de uno de ellos, y que los hijos de muggles no debían ser aceptados en la sociedad mágica, "Por ser ladrones de dicho poder". Pues eso es lo último que había sabido de ellos. Aunque claro existían atenuantes para no permitir que la familia fuera a la cárcel, no sería justo, pues habían sido torturados psicológicamente al estar prácticamente secuestrados en su mansión. Eso y el detalle de Narcissa Malfoy al no delatar que estaba vivo o el que el mismo Draco Malfoy se negara a identificarlos cuando fueron llevados a su mansión. O, como el hecho de que el no lograba comprender porque Malfoy había desviado el fuego maldito en aquella sala perdida en Hogwarts cuando iba hacía ellos.

Era por eso que ahora se daba cuenta de su error. El maldito hurón tenía toda la razón. No tenía ningún argumento sólido para sospechar de él. De hecho, cuando había ido a investigar a casa de sus padres, ellos le habían asegurado que Hermione no había escrito y que ellos la despidieron en el ministerio pues al parecer ella aseguraba que tenía una misión muy importante y que estaría incomunicada con ellos por algún tiempo.

-¿Por qué Hermione había huido de esa manera? ¿Por qué no había confiado en él o en Ginny? ¿Habría recibido alguna amenaza? ¿Algo que pusiera en peligro su vida o la de Ron, o incluso la del bebé? ¿Realmente le habría dicho esas palabras a Ron porque era lo que sentía? ¿O lo había hecho en un intento de protegerlos a los tres? ¿Por eso había desaparecido sin dejar rastros? Si así era ¿En quién podría haber confiado como para huir? ¿Y si estaba en el mundo muggle con otra personalidad? Pues su varita no había mostrado rastros mágicos en los últimos tiempos, y esa podría ser una medida para evitar ser rastreada. Incluso, temiendo que algo le hubiese sucedido a su varita, había enviado una investigación a los lugares en donde había fabricantes de varitas para saber si su amiga había adquirido una nueva.

La cabeza de Harry daba mil vueltas intentando encajar el puzle con las pocas piezas que tenía de un complicado rompecabezas. El creía conocer a su amiga, pero dados los hechos estaba demostrado que no era así ni de cerca.

Con las palabras de Malfoy girando en su mente, decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era ir a recabar más datos, volvió a la oficina, encargándole a Justin seguir con la investigación acerca de las últimas personas que la habían visto. Necesitaba pensar objetivamente y había comprendido que si el continuaba con las pesquisas, no iba a darle ningún resultado.

**Fin del flashback**

Camino a la oficina, se encontró con Lavender Brown. Probablemente si Greyback no le hubiese dejado esa cicatriz seria una mujer muy guapa. No es que no lo siguiera siendo. De hecho Harry casi estaba seguro que se había sometido a cirugías plásticas en el mundo muggle, y casi no quedaba nada de la horrible cicatriz. Quizás solo era que el la había visto con el daño hecho y no podía sacarse esa imagen que le había dejado el verla casi muerta a manos de Greyback en la batalla final en el castillo, de la mente.

-Hola Lavender –dijo Harry.

-¿Es cierto, Harry? ¿Han secuestrado a Hermione? –pregunto la rubia en cuanto había reconocido al héroe.

-Así es lavender. Y lo peor es que no tenemos ninguna pista clara acerca de su paradero. He estado investigando por algún tiempo y parece que simplemente ha desaparecido.

-¿Por qué no tomas un café conmigo y me cuentas, Harry? Quizás te podría ayudar.

Harry observo a Lavender. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de que eran las 11:00 a.m. la hora del desayuno de oficinas, por lo que le sonrió un poco a Lav y decidió que no perdía nada. Y además, realmente necesitaba ese café. Y puede que quizás le viniera bien desahogarse con alguien, además de Ginny y Ron. La expedición en la mansión Malfoy había resultado realmente frustrante y desgastante.

Llegaron al callejón Diagón y fueron a la nevería. De Florence Forcueste Ninguno de los dos había mencionado ninguna palabra desde que se habían encontrado y él había accedido a tomar un café con ella.

-¿Qué ha sucedido realmente, Harry? –pregunto Lavender en el tono más suave que pudo. En ella ya no quedaba esa presunción que solía tener en el colegio, ni rastro de aquella vocecita chillona a la que le gustaba cotillear acerca de los demás. Harry pudo notar una verdadera preocupación en su voz.

Harry simplemente suspiro ahogando un grito de frustración. ¿Qué había sucedido? Era una muy buena pregunta a la cual no encontraba respuesta. Por suerte, una mesera se acerco a ellos para que hicieran sus pedidos, evitando así que tuviera que responderle a Lav.

Harry pidió un café irlandés. El mismo que llevaba de base un poco whiskey. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba armarse del suficiente valor como para contarle a Lavender lo que iba a contarle y puede que con el alcohol encima, no parecieran tan descabelladas las ideas que le cruzaban por la mente. Lavender se limito, por su parte, a pedir un café con helado y un trozo de tarta de calabaza.

-¿Por qué estas así, Harry? ¿Realmente ha ocurrido algo muy malo, verdad? No recuerdo haber visto esa cara tuya antes. Solo cuando, tu sabes….

No sé qué hacer, Lav. Tengo miedo de no volver a ver a Hermione. –Soltó de repente Harry, casi ignorando la pregunta de Lavender.

-No entiendo, Harry. Supongo que si como dices, ella ha sido secuestrada, ya debieron pedir algún rescate ¿O me equivoco, Harry? –Pregunto muy perspicaz la pequeña y menuda rubia.

No Lav. Desafortunadamente no sabemos que le ha sucedido a Hermione –respondió Harry con la mirada perdida en su café, al tiempo que por primera vez en dos meses desde que supo de la desaparición de Hermione lloraba.

Lavender lo observo. Con el tiempo se había vuelto buena escuchando. Además, al final había estudiado psicología. Era una carrera que le había ayudado a superar sus propios traumas después de la guerra y había sido introducida en el mundo mágico con mucho éxito.

-Tranquilo, Harry. ¿Por qué no me cuentas todo desde el principio? No soy muy buena dando consejos, pero se escuchar, Harry. Y yo creo que eso es lo que necesitas alguien que te escuche y puede, si lo deseas, al final te daré mi opinión.

Harry tomo su mano y dijo con verdadero agradecimiento. Gracias, Lav. Realmente necesito alguien que me escuche. –Dijo honestamente Harry. Y fue así que Harry comenzó a contarle lo sucedido con su amiga Lavender de a poco fue perdiendo el color.

Lavender conocía mejor que nadie a Ron Weasley. Desde que había sido internada en San Mungo, después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Después de su terrible encuentro con el hombre lobo pensó que quizás estaría sola, que nadie querría verla con el rostro desfigurado, pero lo cierto es que Ron Weasley se había comportado como jamás espero, estando al lado de ella, apoyándola en absolutamente todo, y ella había creído que quizás, aún la amaba, pero su decepción fue grande, cuando al final conoció al verdadero Ron Weasley. Era ambicioso y malo. Pero sabía que nadie le creería. Sobre todo, cuando mostraba esa cara con esa estúpida sonrisa haciéndoles creer a todos que estaba enamorado de la castaña hasta los huesos. Además había hecho algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Aunque era algo con lo que tenía que vivir. Por siempre.

¿Acaso había intentado obligar a Hermione a hacer lo mismo que a ella?

-Escucha, Harry ¿Realmente crees que Hermione haría algo como lo que Ron ha dicho? -Pregunto en el tono más suave que había podido. Conteniendo las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Es decir, no lo sé, Harry. Simplemente yo recuerdo a una Hermione deseosa de una gran familia, porque ella era hija única y no creo que su trabajo en el ministerio le haya quitado esa idea.

-¿Por qué no aparece entonces Lav? Si como lo hemos dicho ha sido un secuestro, entonces ya nos hubieran pedido rescate, pero no ha sido así Lavender. Hermione simplemente desapareció y no hemos podido localizarla, ni en el mundo mágico, ni en el muggle. ¿Por qué Lav? ¿Por qué razón se iría?

-No lo sé, Harry. –Dijo Lavender con un leve susurro en su voz y tomando las manos de Harry entre las suyas. Pero simplemente no concibo la idea que aseguras. Hermione simplemente no pudo haber abortado a su hijo. Recuerda Harry, que en toda historia de pareja siempre hay dos versiones y hasta que no escuches los motivos de ella, no deberías hacer conjeturas.

Harry –pregunto una nerviosa Lavender al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos la de Harry ¿Has… Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Ron te este mintiendo?

-No lo creo. –Respondió tajante Harry. Ron no mentiría en algo como eso. Además, está completamente destrozado. Si pudieras verlo te darías cuenta de que no miento. Ron está mal, la necesita y necesita a su hijo.

Lavender evito mirarlo a los ojos. Conocía lo bien que se le daba engatusar a Ron Weasley. Suprimió unas pocas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y se cuestiono porque ese día precisamente había tenido que escoger para ir al mundo mágico. Ella podía moverse entre Londres mágico y Londres muggle a placer y dado su carrera, y realmente prefería atender a sus pacientes muggles, que a los pocos pacientes mágicos que tenía. Pero ese día era especial….

Escucha Harry –dijo en un hilillo de voz, no quiero que te molestes. Sé que conoces a Ron hace mucho tiempo y es por eso que se que confías en él, pero también conoces a Hermione en ese mismo tiempo y no quiero remover viejas heridas, Harry, pero deberías pensar en los motivos de Hermione, después de todo, ella ha sido la única que jamás te ha dado la espalda. ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido durante el torneo de los tres magos en el cuarto grado del colegio?...

Harry la miro sin comprender, pero Lavender no se detuvo.

…Deberías otorgarle el beneficio de la duda como ella lo hizo contigo Harry. No deberías juzgarla hasta que no la encuentres y no la escuches. Muy probablemente te sorprendas.

Harry estaba atónito ¿Por qué Lavender le decía algo como eso? Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues inmediatamente después de lo que le había dicho, Lavender se había levantado y no se dio cuenta que rumbo había tomado. Lo único que Harry tenía seguro en ese momento es que eran muchas las personas que desconfiaban de su amigo y le instaban a hacer lo mismo. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando lo veía sufrir por la pérdida de Hermione?

Harry volvió a la oficina con pocos ánimos. Necesitaba una pista, una señal, lo que fuera para dar con el paradero de su amiga y completar ese rompecabezas en el que se había convertido su huida. Porque para saber las verdaderas razones, tendría que encontrar el origen. Y el origen era ella.

**D&H**

Apenas había salido Potter de su mansión, Draco Malfoy se había dirigido al ministerio. Olvidándose de los síntomas del fuerte resfriado que había cogido, en lo único que pensaba era en pedirle a su padre que pidiera una limpieza de su chimenea que fuera capaz de borrar todos los lugares a los que se había trasladado. No estaba demás esa precaución.

Había tomado una ducha rápida y el elfo le había ayudado a vestirse. No era que necesitara ayuda para hacerlo, más bien pensaba en cada valioso segundo que ganaría si se le adelantaba a Potter.

Había llegado vía red flu. No le había avisado de su inminente llegada a su padre. Lo que tenía que decirle era tan importante como para correr el riesgo de que alguien los descubriera. En esos instantes no estaba actuando como un Malfoy. Sino como un hombre enamorado que quería evitar que dañaran a la mujer que amaba y que la alejaran de su lado.

Lucius Malfoy se molesto por la intempestiva llegada. Toda la mañana había estado clasificando unos documentos que necesitaban estar completamente en regla. Ni siquiera había leído el profeta, como era su costumbre. Sin embargo, al ver el miedo dibujado en el rostro de su hijo se abstuvo de reprenderlo por su mañana de trabajo pérdida.

Apenas se recupero de la llegada, Draco hablo.

-Perdone, padre. Hay algo importante. Potter ha estado está mañana en Malfoy Mannor indagando sobre "El Secuestro" de Hermione Granger y eres uno de los principales implicados. Potter vendrá a interrogarte y a revisar tu chimenea. –Soltó de golpe y en una sola bocanada de aire.

Al instante, Lucius Malfoy comprendió el estado de nerviosismo y pánico que dominaba el cuerpo de su hijo, el cual, debería estar descansando después de las altas temperaturas que había mostrado la noche anterior. Síntomas inequívocos de una alta fiebre y un muy probable resfrió.

Lucius Malfoy cuadro el mentón al escuchar las palabras de su hijo. Y su mirada se torno gris acero. Llena de odio y venganza. Pero también, la misma que le daba a procesar los planes más brillantes para vencer a sus oponentes. Era una mirada que creaba miedo, incertidumbre, pero a la vez respeto y verdadera convicción en cualquiera que pudiera verla.

-Draco –dijo con voz gruesa. Toma asiento, por favor. Hacía algún tiempo que había esperado que Potter actuara de esa manera. Recuerda las estrategias Draco. Necesitas ir siempre adelante en su manera de pensar. –Decía calmadamente Lucius Malfoy. No puedes permitir que las emociones dominen tu cuerpo y manejen tu mente, que controlen tus acciones. No se trata de ser un Malfoy Draco. Se trata de pensar fríamente. Calculadoramente. Necesitas prever resultados. Hijo mío, nuestras acciones siempre tienen consecuencias. Positivas o negativas. Pero sobre ello nosotros tenemos control. Si aprendes a dominar tus impulsos, comenzaras a dominar lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Debes analizar los datos que tus enemigos tengan para convertirlas en tus ventajas. Te aseguro que si tuvieran alguna acusación solida no me estarían buscando. Hace tiempo que me hubiesen detenido. Debes saber que al no perder la cabeza, serás capaz de encontrar los puntos débiles y hacer dudar al mundo. Draco. Debes aprender a no perder la cabeza. No Draco. No cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí. –Comenzó a recitar el patriarca Malfoy.

-¿Dices que Potter ha estado en la mansión? –Cuestiono Lucius.

Si lo piensas, no es descabellado el que haya estado allí. Lo verdaderamente importante de que el señor Potter estuviera allí, estiba en el hecho de lo que ha investigado. Pero, si no te tranquilizas, no serás capaz de contarme todo, así que por favor, Draco, intenta calmarte y cuéntame lo que ha sucedido.

-Perdone, padre. ¿Ha leído está mañana el profeta?

-No. Temo que he estado bastante ocupado y no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, Draco. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta del desastre que había causado al ver tantos papeles a su alrededor, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de disculpa a su padre y que el había correspondido con un gesto que expresaba restarle importancia a lo sucedido. ¿Quieres explicarme lo que ha sucedido, hijo? –Dijo en su lugar.

-Creo que primero debería leer el profeta, padre. Allí está la explicación más lógica.

Lucius se dirigió a su escritorio. Aún no podía entender las palabras de Draco. ¿Secuestro a Hermione? Vio los papeles completamente desordenados y mentalmente se lamento por la mañana de trabajo perdida. Pero dejo de pensar en ello en cuanto leyó el titular del profeta.

La sangre se le helo. ¿Cómo era posible que Potter hubiese llegado a la conclusión de un secuestro? Pero sobre todo, ¿Cómo es que él había terminado implicado? La comadreja no era inteligente, o por lo menos no tanto como para haber llegado a esa conclusión. Potter, probablemente habría podido encontrar algún indicio, pero solamente era eso. Indicios, nada que los culpara directamente. Hermione Granger trabajaba para él, era cierto, pero porque era la directora del Departamento de Regulación de La Ley Mágica, y su trato se reducía a palabras pronunciadas con perfecta cortesía y educación y limitada exclusivamente a temas laborales o autorizaciones. Cualquiera podía atestiguar ese hecho. Entonces, si así era –se cuestiono el patriarca Malfoy ¿Por qué Potter había llegado a esa conclusión? Nadie en el ministerio los había visto charlar por más de cinco minutos seguidos a no ser que fuesen temas de trabajo, así que técnicamente estaba descartado que él la hubiera secuestrado. ¿Entonces como?

Volvió su mirada a Draco, quien ya se encontraba mucho más tranquilo. Aunque aún permanecía en el ese miedo que solamente él era capaz de notar. O quizás su mirada angustiada y el color más pálido de su piel simplemente se debieran a que la fiebre volvía.

–¿Qué ha sucedido, Draco? –cuestiono como única pregunta.

Fue así que Draco comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido aquella mañana en la mansión. No había necesitado que su padre cuestionara otra cosa. Él sabía que se refería al asunto del allanamiento a Malfoy Mannor, y mientras escuchaba la historia relatada por su hijo, interiormente Lucius daba gracias, pues el actuar impulsivo de Potter le había dado la ventaja de saber que ahora era uno de los principales sospechosos y le había dado tiempo también, de crear una coartada perfecta. Aunque no por las causas que su hijo había comenzado a sospechar, sino porque tal y como él lo había predicho, habían indicios de su culpabilidad. Pero el ser una de las últimas personas en verlo, no lo culpaba de su desaparición. Inmediatamente su mente viajo a la mañana en que la señorita Granger se había despedido de sus padres en su oficina. Tendría que manejar ese asunto con mucho cuidado, ya que Draco había viajado con ella. Una suerte que unas semanas después de su partida, el hubiese hecho limpieza en su chimenea. Pero el punto no era ese, sino más bien, ¿Cómo justificaría que Hermione Granger hubiese salido de su oficina con dirección a España, más específicamente a Gibraltar? ¿Cómo? Porque si de algo estaba seguro Lucius, era que no iba a negar que Hermione Granger había utilizado su chimenea y que, efectivamente lo había hecho con su autorización y que, además, el le había firmado el permiso vacacional por más de dos meses. El negar el hecho era completamente estúpido e innecesario. Su mente comenzó a maquinar la idea. El mismo había tenido que estarse moviendo a Gibraltar, pero había logrado dejar los asuntos resueltos. Era simple. Pensó. Hermione había dicho que había tenido que hacer una diligencia urgente en aquel país y lo urgente era la investigación para poder adecuar la "LEY REGLAMENTARIA DE TRABAJO Y EQUIDAD PARA LAS CRIATURAS NO MÁGICAS Y LOS ELFOS DOMESTICOS" **LRTyEPCNMyED **buscando mejoras y una buena equidad entre ambos países. Si, pensó con más detenimiento, Hermione había tenido que hacer esa investigación durante un mes y medio y tendría dos meses más de descanso debido a que se le debían periodos vacacionales atrasados. Lucius sonrió con satisfacción. Su coartada había sido completada y Potter no tendría por qué dudar de su palabra, ya que, aunque revisara su chimenea, la encontraría limpia. Salvo por sus viajes a Gibraltar, los cuales justificarían los informes "Que Hermione le había entregado en sus visitas", pero a la cual no había visto en las dos últimas semanas. Además, no había acudido a convenciones ni ninguna otra persona la había visto, porque su trabajo requería de discreción y precisión. No querían que las negociaciones –si es que en un futuro las hubiera-. Se viesen afectadas por una burda intromisión entre las leyes de un país y otro. Por lo que Hermione tenía la misión de investigar los puntos débiles de su ley y darle argumentos y bases solidas para poder debatir y lograr un acuerdo que favoreciera a ambas naciones con la aplicación de esa ley. Y si a esa situación le sumaba el tiempo que Hermione llevaba desaparecida….

En aquel momento, padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando tanto como Draco como Lucius, como si hubiesen estado conectados, pensaron en el mismo suceso. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Hermione? Realmente no sería sencillo para ella asimilar algo como lo publicado en el profeta.

Sin mediar palabras, con una simple mirada, tanto Draco como Lucius entendieron. El primero se despidió, prometiendo mantenerlo al tanto de lo que sucediera o si había alguna complicación, lo cual esperaba que no sucediera. Pudiera ser que con un poco de suerte, Hermione se hubiese levantado tarde, debido a los profundos sueños que tenía, o quizás, abusando de esa suerte, que no hubiese tenido oportunidad de leer lo publicado en el profeta. Pudiera ser que la directora, quizás su madre o Pansy hubiesen evitado que ella tomara el periódico entre sus manos esa mañana. Realmente esperaba que eso hubiese sucedido. Así, por lo menos, él seria quien le diera tan desagradable noticia y podría estar pendiente de su situación.

Antes de marcharse con dirección al castillo, Draco acudiría a San Mungo. Necesitaba un medimago cualificado para poder controlar cualquier inconveniente que pudiera alterar a Hermione en su estado, o alterar al bebe. Sabía que ella no le perdonaría que algo malo le pasara a ese pequeño ser. Por suerte sus amigos tenían contactos en aquel hospital mágico, que no abrirían la boca o dirían algo sobre el paradero de Hermione Granger. Y con otro poco, el medimago ni siquiera la reconocería debido al hechizo.

Acababa de coger un puñado de polvos flu para dirigirse a su nuevo destino, cuando en ese momento, los gemelos Weasley hicieron su acto de presencia, con las caras absolutamente pálidas de la impresión y sin una respuesta conveniente.

Casi había salido por la chimenea, pero los gemelos lo detuvieron. Necesitaban respuestas y armar un plan de contingencia. Después de todo, los cuatro caballeros estaban completamente implicados en la desaparición de la castaña.

Habían comenzado a discutir un plan de contingencia, cuando un bello halcón atravesó la oficina de Lucius Malfoy. En él había una carta de su bella esposa, las palabras arrebujadas delataban que se habían escrito a toda prisa y unos leves manchones de tinta auguraban que al tiempo de ser escritos habían estado llorando. Todos los presentes perdieron el color cuando leyeron las palabras allí escritas.

Draco se despidió apresuradamente, nuevamente de su padre y de los gemelos Weasley que comenzaban a asimilar la situación. Eran apenas las 9:00 de la mañana y ya había sido un día muy estresante y lleno de sobresaltos. ¿Cómo sobreviviría al resto del día? –Se pregunto. Con ese último pensamiento, se dirigió hacía San Mungo. Arrojando los polvos flu sobre la chimenea.

* * *

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Me hacen el día cada vez que los leo. Al igual que sus alertas. **

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario.

La verdad originalmente se llamaba Un dia a lo muggle... Pero si no lo paraba alli, no se cuando iba a publicarlo. Por eso el cambio de titulo.

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	26. Petición

Hola chicos. Se que la mayoría esperaba una actualización. Trabajo en ello. Algunos de ustedes ya saben las varias razones por las que no he actualizado pero, antes de actualizar, y debido a los múltiples rumores que existen sobre la eliminación de varios fanfics es que es esta petición. Quería enterarlos de la situación y unirme al grupo de chicas que esta tratando de evitar y en su caso cambiar la situación por la que la pagina que nos ha dado tantas alegrías cambie. Sin mas, solo prometiendo actualizar a la brevedad posible les dejo esta carta petición:

**Bueno chicos es lamentable lo que está ocurriendo… yo he leído cantidades de fanfic los cuales son realmente maravillosos y extraordinariamente largos… y la verdad es que no me gustaría que fueran borrados, es algo que no tendría perdón alguno. Nosotros los autores siempre ponemos nuestro corazón en lo que escribimos y no creo que se gusto que los eliminen solo porque tenga mucha violencia o lemon explicito. Yo creo que hay gustos para todos y eso se puede ver reflejado en los reviews y si hay mil reviews en una historia que contenga violencia extrema o escenas sexuales fuertes los van a borrar…? y si lo hicieran ¿qué pasa con esas personas que siguen esa historia o que la siguieron y que las tienen en sus pagina como sus favoritas…? ¿Qué ocurre con los autores y su dedicación en su obra? Hay mi sinceramente no me gustaría que ocurriera eso, no me gustaría que una de mis historias fuera borrada por algo tan estúpido… realmente creo que dejaría de escribir… y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y Vuelvan un solo de un foro entre China y Este a Todos Los Que conozcan ya es de Todos Que va uno Mismo Pasar ya, gracias por Pasar.**

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! No se puede acabar con un fic 100.000 + la palabra sólo porque tiene un limón en un capítulo que está a sólo 1000 palabras. Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los Administradores de this page à partir del Día 4 de Junio van una serie clave de fics en Donde haya limones o Violencia grafica. Nariz Que es Lo Que piensan ustedes, Pero por mi petición de parte que me PARECE estupido. Hay Maravillosos fic Que en solitario TIENEN UNOS dos limones en ELLOS, el pecado embargo de la trama es asombrosa. No se pueden BORRAR las naciones unidas Fic de Que POSEE Mas de 100.000 words solo porqué 'haya algun dia de Que Otro Capitulo conteniendo Lemmon de Que Juntos no llegan a Las 5000 Palabras. Es Por Eso que les Pido La peticion de Que lean debajo y fírmenla Y postéenla in SUS FICS. Con suerte si HACEMOS Suficiente Ruido Las Cosas Vuelvan una Normalidad de Los Ángeles. Gracias.

Saludos a Quien administre this page.

Yo, junto estafadores mas MUCHOS, los hemos ESTADO Y Subiendo Escribiendo Historias en la ESTE Anos sito por bulerías, Pero AHORA DAMOS CUENTA nep De que algunos de Que De Los Fic hemos Llegado a Amar Corren El Riesgo de SER eliminados por el pecado de La Oportunidad de rectificar incluso Nuestros Errores.

Para algunos, significa ESTO La Perdida Permanente de Una Historia. Si bien No Tengo Nada que viola Creo SUS Términos de USO, personajes de heno Que seran incapaces de Recuperar Su fic en Su forma original, Esto Es Algo Que Me PARECE servicios CASI UNA Digno de Acción legal, ya que Qué MIENTRAS NO Podemos reclamar la Propiedad de Personaje de la ONU, las Historias NUESTRAS hijo y destruirlas Simplemente es inexcusable algoritmo.

Es Muy Sencillo Anadir Simplemente sin clasificación MA, Con Filtros adicionales o incluso de las Naciones Unidas sencilla Requisito párr Que Haya UNA suscripcion Gratuita to read los fic Que here sí publicano, y Reducir los odiosos Comentarios Anónimos y Mensajes y una Vez Los Ángeles. Asi Que Tengo Que Preguntar, ¿Por qué tal Juan de la Cosa, en Todo Este Tiempo, no se agrego en sí?

Si estan Preocupados ACERCA de la falsificación de las Naciones Unidas Registro, sin Tengan apropiado descargo de responsabilidad, 'entonces' no se You can Haber Disputa, ustedes avisaron que había anteriormente en Los Pasos y Los Padres pueden Control de Contratistas una Hijos SUS, SI ESO ES Su Máxima Preocupación. Más de Si Es Un Punto de Vista personal o deseo, Por Favor, Por Lo Menos de sable déjenles a la Gente y denles La Oportunidad de Guardar serie clave de Una Historia Que ustedes consideran Ofensiva. La rule De personajes en Las in this site hijo cordiales CUANDO Se Trata De Estás Peticiones.

Si bien el sable No Puedo Con Certeza SI ESTA carta Llegara un Oídos los de aquellos Que estan dispuesto un Ayudar, Tal Vez ESTO mar PREPARACIÓN DE LA Algo mas grande Por Venir, Por Favor Que entiendan una camioneta ESTAR Perdiendo la ONU GRAN NUMERO de Escritores, y Por Lo Tanto SUS Ingresos Por Falta de Lectores, SI NO SE Toman las Medidas necesarias párrafo arreglar this Situación.

Para aquellos Que esten de acuerdo Con ESTO, Por Favor sientanse Libres de Firmar y enviar carta al this servidor de soporte, Tal Vez podamos Llegar A Algún acuerdo en Este Sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, ésto no es de las Naciones Unidas Capítulo Nuevo, Pero Como ya sabeis, los Moderadores de cientos pretenden BORRAR fics De PORQUE Entran en la Categoría MA, siendo ESTA COMO calificación Relativa Muy Poco. Por favor, Que Este Manifiesto Vuele Por Toda La page A lo largo de los fandoms, asi podremos Salvar organismos europeos de normalización Maravillosos fics Que Tanto Nos gustan.

Los Administradores estan eliminando Historias Con los limones y Violencia Extrema (Lo ultimo You can servicios Bastante ambiguo Por Desgracia) y baneando un Autores SUS. ¿Y Por Qué? Pues PORQUE EN EL 2002 El quitaron Valoración MA, la Gente publico ESTAS Cosas En El M y Ahora PARECE Más Sencillo Eliminar Autores Que Volver a V. conjugación El Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos Lo Bastante molestos volvera Todo a la Normalidad.

Si Estás de acuerdo Con ESTO QUIERES Que Fanfiction y vuelva al estilo de Normalidad, Por Favor, Te Lo suplico, Copia y pega ESTO o escribe de las Naciones Unidas Mensaje similares y ANADE Tu nombre al estilo de Lista Siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato la Hostia Venom

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Gran Vampiro-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenidad Potter Luna

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Anges80

Yuuki Kuchiki

Serena Princesita Hale


	27. De miedos, casi perdidas irremediables I

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XXV**

**DE MIEDOS, VERDADES Y CASI PÉRDIDAS IRREMEDIABLES I**

Apenas apareció en San Mungo, le sorprendió que todos cuchichearan sobre la estupidez tan grande como aquella que se escuchaba más fuerte en sus oídos. "Pobre Ron Weasley, debe estar devastado…." U otras como "Gracias a Merlín, un sangre pura como el no merecía ensuciarse mezclándose con gente como esa… por muy heroína de guerra que fuera", también escucho comentarios despectivos hacia Hermione que hicieron que hirviera su sangre. Algunos tan punzocortantes que se clavaban en su alma como "Se lo merecía, mira que creer que esos estúpidos elfos y nosotros los magos somos de igual categoría". Realmente parecía que la guerra no había pasado nunca. Se resigno a creer que quizás era parte de la naturaleza humana el siempre estar en desacuerdo o en buscar el poder por encima de los demás. Y vaya si él lo sabía de primera mano. Él había sido criado en ese mundo en el cual las apariencias lo son todo. Ese mundo donde le enseñan que el valor del mundo se mide en cuestión de cuanto tienes es cuanto vales. Suspiro.

Llego al consultorio de la sanadora Sanders, por un instante se quebró momentáneamente. Justo en ese lugar pensó en las palabras de su madre en aquel pergamino. Un escalofrío tremendo desde su cabello, hasta recorrer su columna vertebral ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Cómo se encontraría él bebe? Se preocupaba de sobremanera por aquel pequeño ser. Nadie como él conocía a **su **castaña. El miedo, su acompañante fiel a últimas fechas volvió a recorrerlo.

De alguna manera se negaba a aceptarlo. Era difícil, por no decir imposible para el aceptarlo en voz alta; sin embargo tenía la certeza de que si ella hasta ese momento no se había derrumbado por la traición de esa rata pelirroja que se hacía llamar héroe de guerra, mejor amigo de San Potty, Jefe del bien ponderado departamento de aurores y sobre todo, EX PAREJA DE SU CASTAÑA era el causante de su sufrimiento. Justo por eso quería retorcer su cuello hasta dejarlo inconsciente, para después con un enervarte levantarlo y seguir torturándolo, pero… se arrepentía porque a la vez ese imbécil integral era el que le había dado su motor de vida el sabia era precisamente por ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de su vientre y ahora era su esperanza para un nuevo amanecer. Y dolía. Dolía porque él la amaba como jamás nadie pudiera haberlo imaginado. Pero, volvía al inicio y no se engañaba. Ese pequeño ser era lo que hacía que ella se levantara cada día. El sabía perfectamente que su apoyo, el de sus amigos y el de su familia ayudaban, pero también tenia claro que las cicatrices, los malos recuerdos estaban allí y que era posible que sin ese pequeño ser ella no hubiese querido seguir viviendo. Es más, apostaba la pureza de su linaje (y no es que le esto último le importara en demasía) a que sin ese bebe ella podría haberse suicidado por la traición de la comadreja.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Él, el ex príncipe de Slytherin, niño mimado y a la vista del mundo el ser mas frio, ególatra y sin sentimientos que el mundo pudiese conocer…. ¿Cómo lo sabía? –Se sentía idiota hablando consigo mismo y en tercera persona. Pero algunas veces ayudaba. El conocía de primera mano ese sentimiento de vacío y perdida. Lo entendía a la perfección, después de todo, jamás se había sentido tan perdido, tan vacío y sin ganas de vivir, -tembló ligeramente y quiso derramar una lágrima al evocar sus memorias. Ni siquiera en aquel sexto curso en su estadía en Hogwarts cuando debía matar al viejo chiflado, que aquella vez cuando Astoria lo había abandonado y su motor de vida había, su única salvación y su salvavidas a la cordura y la realidad (y no se debía precisamente al gran amor que el pudiera profesarle a Astoria, pues su matrimonio había sido concertado desde niños) había sido su hijo. Su pequeño Scorpius.

Se maldijo interiormente por no haberle escrito una lechuza a su madre para evitar que aquella mañana Hermione leyera el periódico. Se maldijo interiormente por actuar así, impulsivamente. Se suponía que el la conocía, que él la amaba más que nada en el mundo y sobre todo, lo que más le dolía era el hecho de no haber sabido protegerla, justo cuando él le había jurado que nadie volvería a dañarla como lo había hecho Weasley. Pero, el miedo, mal consejero y acompañante se había apoderado de su cuerpo no le permitieron actuar con la racionalidad que lo caracterizaba, con la frialdad que un Malfoy pensaba, con, en una palabra, ser simplemente el , apegado a sus costumbres y a sus principios de vida, el miedo no le había permitido pensar antes de actuar, pues a lo único que el verdaderamente temía era al hecho de perderla. A que Potter fuese capaz de apartarla de su lado ahora que estaba tan cerca de él. Ahora que por lo menos tenia el consuelo de saberla a su lado y que, hasta cierto punto, aceptara su amistad, su compañía. Ahora que podía ver en sus ojos la alegría y el fuego que siempre la caracterizaron y que hicieron que él se enamorara de ella. A tener cerca de el su carácter determinante, acompañado de sus sonrisas sinceras y otras un tanto sarcásticas. Todo. Absolutamente todo de ella. Ahora que simplemente él era su cómplice…. ¿Cómo permitir que la alejaran de su lado? ¿Cómo permitir que le arrebataran su trozo de felicidad? ¿Cómo?

Por un momento se pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si Potter la alejara de su lado? ¿Le creería el imbécil del cara rajada? Si la alejaba de el ¿La protegería para que nadie más la dañara? ¿Permitiría que Weasley…? ¿Confiaría en ella tal y como él lo estaba haciendo? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas, nulas respuestas. Su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones, el miedo, la desesperación y la duda eran los principales sentimientos que podía sentir.

Llego al consultorio de la sanadora Sanders. Había pasado sin siquiera anunciarse, su desesperación podía percibirse, más no así en su porte. Esa elegancia innata y la manera de perfilar su rostro con esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

La sanadora Sanders se encuentra en labor. –Le dijo la secretaria entrando casi tras el. Al parecer una bruja esta tenido complicaciones en el embarazo, quizás pueda ser un adelantado parto. Sin embargo esta por salir. Treinta minutos, quizás menos –dijo con ojos encandilados hacia Malfoy, quien ni siquiera prestaba atención a la coqueta recepcionista.

-Necesito al sanador más cualificado de -este hospital después de Sanders, en su misma área –ordeno en voz fría a la recepcionista.

Ella lo observo de hito en hito. No cuestiono nada. La mirada que Draco Malfoy le dirigía era aun más fría y penetrante. No admitía duda o contra replica alguna. La secretaria prácticamente contesto como autómata.

-El sanador Gómez y el sanador Ramos acaban de llegar a este hospital. Vienen de la Universidad de España, son los expertos en el área ginecológica. Les ofrecieron trabajo en el Hospital de Especialidades de España, el mejor en su clase, pero ellos rechazaron la oferta por venir a Londres. También el Hospital de Especialidades de Paris les ofreció una plaza que rechazaron, como vera señor Malfoy, vienen con las mejores recomendaciones. –Respondió temblorosa, casi con miedo y olvidándose del coqueteo.

-Llámelos –dijo él después de escuchar parte de la perorata de la mujer.

La coqueta recepcionista marco por el interfono. Una de las ventajas que había traído esa guerra era la integración de algunos aparatos muggles muy útiles. Entre esos los teléfonos y los intercomunicadores.

-Solo el sanador Ramos está disponible señor Malfoy. Vendrá aquí en 10 minutos. O puede ir directamente a su consultorio. Esta en el siguiente pasillo. Es la tercera puerta de izquierda a derecha –dijo ella.

-Gracias –Respondió el ácidamente. Lo último que Hermione tenía era tiempo y ahora tendría que consultar con otro sanador. Bufo y maldijo a Merlín en cada uno de los idiomas que conocía. Pero debía calmarse. Su cerebro parecía reconectarse por momentos. El estado de pánico no sería bueno para tratar con calma aquel espinoso asunto. Si quería tener al medimago de su parte debía iniciar por convencerlo de que Hermione estaba bien. Que era necesario que callara su más grande secreto. Aunque aun tenía la esperanza de que no la reconociera. Pero no podía arriesgarse, el cambio aun estaba incompleto. Y en su desesperación paso por alto el hecho de que Hermione era británica y que existían muy pocas posibilidades de que el medimago la reconociera.

Draco Malfoy se dirigió por aquellos pasillos, en lo que pudieron ser minutos o segundos recorrió el camino, aunque a él le parecieron interminables, tanto como los pasillos que más bien parecían haberse convertido en un laberinto hasta que no llego a su un par de veces. Aun estaba fuera de si. Parecía estar viendo todo a través de un cristal. Estaba actuando como un mero autómata programado. Apenas entro al lugar se dedico a examinarlo de manera rápida; a simple vista era un consultorio como cualquier otro. Un escritorio con una silla alta para detonar la superioridad jerárquica de quien te atendía y un par de sillas bajas. Aunque lo analizo a groso modo, pues en realidad se enfocaba en buscar al sanador.

Apenas logro enfocar su atención en algo que no fuese su miedo se percato del hecho que frente a él podía apreciarse a un doctor de complexión media. Se veía sorprendido. No mucho en realidad, quizás solo fue la reacción inicial, supongo que cualquier sanador gineco-obstetra necesariamente espera por su paciente mujer y suponía que no muchos varones preguntaban por sus hijos. Y que si lo hacían, la gran mayoría de las veces era acompañando a las futuras madres.

-¿Sanador Ramos? –cuestione simplemente.

El asintió.

Y en un segundo tomo la decisión. No tenía tiempo para más. La vida de Hermione y la del bebe estaban en juego. Pensó en explicarle, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra. Necesitaba actuar. Saco su varita del pantalón y dirigió al hombre un conjuro.

-¡IMPERIO! Fue simple, claro y preciso, ya se disculparía después (aunque un Malfoy jamás se disculpaba) con el sanador. Le dio un par de ordenes y el sanador salió tras él, ordenándole a la mujer del mostrador principal cancelara el resto de sus citas.

Con pasos rápidos volvió a desandar el camino. Justo hasta la entrada de las chimeneas. La mansión Malfoy seria nuevamente su centro. Aparecería en Hogsmade y de allí lo más cerca posible de las inmediaciones del colegio…. Solo esperaba que Merlín se compadeciera un poco de el y que a su hermosa castaña no le hubiese sucedido nada. O, por lo menos nada que no se pudiera controlar.

**D&H**

Aquella mañana había sido muy similar y a la vez muy distinta a todo aquello a lo que se había venido habituando en los últimos meses de embarazo. Su mañana clásica consistía en despertarse y como siempre devolver su aun inexistente desayuno sobre el váter más cercano. Lo cierto es que de alguna manera el estar de alguna manera habituada a esa rutina se estaba volviendo algo más bien incomodo. –Esos eran sus pensamientos.

Regreso a la cama. Como todos los días algún elfo, por más de que ella se opusiese le llevaría algo para merendar antes de tomar un baño y bajar a desayunar como correspondía. Como siempre alguna de las pequeñas criaturas le preguntaría si esa mañana tenía un antojo y lo llevaría de inmediato a sus manos.

Era una vida fácil y cómoda. No era como si no agradeciera tenerla ahora, pero realmente extrañaba su casa y su rutina.

Limpiar ella misma su casa (jamás lo hubiese creído posible) e incluso el simple hecho de alistarse después de despertar para ir al supermercado o saludar a sus vecinos. Claro que lo extrañaba. Pero, ante todo, estaba la seguridad de su bebe. Incluso antes que la de ella misma. Porque tenia la certeza que si de alguna manera no se hubiese encontrado con los Malfoy en esos instantes probablemente estaría completamente perdida. Embarazada y sola. Ya que sus padres no contaban. Los amaba. Si, y mucho. Tanto o más que ellos a ella. Pero sabía que aunque un nieto hubiese sido signo de dicha y de anhelo en sus circunstancias no lo era. Derramo una lágrima sin darse cuenta, pues le dolió enfrentarse a la dura realidad que eran las palabras de su padre. Él siempre le había dicho que Ronald no le convenía, que no era alguien correcto para ella. Su padre siempre solía decirle que una pareja correcta es aquella que te apoya y con la que puedes compartir tus planes a futuro y llegar a un acuerdo común.

Con Ron jamás había sido así. Ron era cerrazónico y solía perder los estribos a la menor provocación. Así como también, era intolerante. Lo que no le gustaba lo hacía, pero aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para recriminárselo. ¿Siempre había sido de esa forma? –Se cuestiono mentalmente. Y la respuesta llego a ella como vendaval, arrasando cualquier lógica, justificación y sentido común. Sí. –Se dijo desanimada. Era solo que ella siempre había pensado que podía cambiarlo, pero justo en ese instante se daba cuenta de que esperar que el cambiara era una simple quimera. Ron siempre necesitaría a alguien que le hiciera creer que él era el mago más poderoso del planeta. Que él era un héroe y que, de alguna manera todo lo que él decía estaba correcto.

Dio un suspiro dejando salir poco a poco el aire dándose cuenta de que ella estaba muy lejos de ser esa mujer. Había pretendido serlo, se había engañado y dolía saber que ella había estado dispuesta a cualquier sacrificio por estar a su lado. Se había auto convencido de que él la amaba y por esa razón había cedido al hecho de vivir en el mundo muggle, pero si analizaba las cosas con razón y fría lógica como la sinapsis de sus neuronas lo hacían justo en ese instante sus ideales se rompían de poco en poco. Ron no había cedido a vivir en el mundo muggle por simple apoyo o por amor, como se decía así misma. Lo había hecho porque simplemente no soportaba ser el segundo en nada. El mundo mágico tenía un héroe y era su amigo. Era Harry, nunca el. El simplemente había sido la persona más egoísta que había estado en el momento y lugar indicados. Se había vuelto amigo de Harry por las razones equivocadas y como lo aceptaba ahora, siempre le había dado la espalda a la menor señal de problemas. Si Harry lo había elegido sobre Malfoy en aquella ocasión había sido simplemente por su pasado y porque de alguna manera se había identificado con el. Por eso Harry no se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a Draco. Las casualidades y la buena fortuna habían llevado a Ron a estar del lado ganador. Nunca habían sido sus ideales, ni mucho menos. Trato de no pensar, pero fue en vano, las ideas, las imágenes, todo, absolutamente todo llegaba como fragmentos de una película a su memoria. Se levanto nuevamente de la cama sin muchos ánimos. Las nauseas eran parte de su rutina matutina y por ello se acercó a al váter sin dejar de pensar en todo y en nada. Un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Al ver el reloj de su muñeca se dio cuenta que no eran más de las 5:00 a.m. por lo que regreso a la enorme cama adoselada digna de una reina. Estando en las mazmorras era difícil saber la hora a ciencia cierta ya que la luz no llegaba hasta el fondo del lago negro. Por lo que la noche podía confundirse perfectamente con el día. Aunque la vista era maravillosa.

Aun así, el estar allí, si bien en cualquier otra época hubiese sido lo peor que pudiese suceder e incluso sentirse total y completamente incomoda, justo en ese instante no era así. Sentía una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Como si ese fuese el lugar al que realmente perteneciera.

Pensando en esa sensación volvió a caer profundamente dormida. Después de todo, faltaban un par de horas para que los pocos habitantes que había en el castillo despertaran. Además esa pequeña cabecita rubia que dormía a su costado era una buena razón para volver a la enorme cama.

Justo a las 07:00 en punto de la mañana sus ascos volvieron. Se preparo mentalmente para el nuevo día. El aroma de un te con jazmín y un toque de canela le anunciaban el inicio del nuevo y refrescante día. A su lado, mientras ella volvía a acomodarse sobre la cama el pequeño elfo sostenía la bandeja.

-¿Podrías ayudarme un poco, por favor? –Le dijo a la criatura. Me gustaría volver a la cama. Quiero tomar el desayuno allí y quizás leer un poco. Tal vez el profeta es una buena opción. Hoy no me siento muy bien. –Le dijo al elfo. Solo prepárame un no año, por favor.

El pequeño elfo desapareció después de las peticiones de Hermione. Lo hizo sin mostrar ninguna reverencia, pues sabia que a la castaña no le agradaban esas muestras de servilismo, -como ella las llamaba.

Preparo la enorme tina con un poco de sales y esencia de vainilla, después de colocar una poción relajante sobre el agua tibia. Al tiempo que otro de los elfos de la cocina aparecía con un desayuno sencillo consistente en huevos con beicon, tostadas con mermelada y un poco de zumo de calabaza y un te de anís de estrella para Hermione. Omitió el café ya que el medimago lo había prohibido por ser dañino para él bebe.

Scorpius despertó al sentir el hueco en su cama. Se había acostumbrado a sentir el calor de Hermione. A su corta edad Scorpius sabía que ella no era su mami. Pero le gustaba esa sensación que le daba cuando ella lo llenaba de besos y le daba de comer. Simplemente pensaba dentro de su pequeño mundo que era así como debía sentirse una mami. Además, su padre y abuelos le habían dicho que quizás, si él se comportaba y lograban que ella quisiera a su papi ella podría ser su mami y él bebe que ella tenia dentro de su pancita podría ser su hermanito. Y pensaba seriamente que quizás ella seria una fantástica mami. De esas que te curan todos los dolores con un beso mágico o como ya lo hacia cada noche, le leía uno de los tantos cuentos de Beddle el Bardo antes de dormir. Y el seria un buen hermanito. Aunque aun tenia dudas sobre como se debía cuidar a un bebe o sobre como comportarse como un hermano grande. Pero sabía que su padre resolvería sus dudas cuando se las preguntara.

Vio aparecer al elfo. Con una seña le pidió que se acercara y le pidió "Por Favor", tal y como Hermione le había enseñado al elfo que trajera su ropa para que Hermione lo cambiara. La criatura obedeció al instante y después de hacer la cama trajo lo que el pequeño amo Scorpius le pedía.

* * *

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Me hacen el día cada vez que los leo. Al igual que sus alertas. **

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario.

A TODOS USTEDES, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR AUN ESTAR TRAS LA PANTALLA LEYENDOME. CREANME NO HA SIDO UN AÑO FACIL Y ME HAN SUCEDIDO MILES DE COSAS. PERO, AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA Y FELIZ DE RETOMAR ESTA HISTORIA.

GRACIAS, LES DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO ESPECIALMENTE A SETSUNA HALLIWELL WITHLOCK, SALMA DEL GRUPO DE FANS DE ROCIO MERCADO (ILWEN MALFOY), SALESIA, CARIÑO TAMBIEN VA POR TI QUE SIEMPRE SABES SACARME UNA SONRISA Y TODOS AQUELLOS QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO ESTUVIERON ALLI. LOS QUIERO.

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	28. De miedos casi perdidas irremediables II

**AMOR AL CAER EL CREPÚSCULO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

NOTA DE AUTOR: ESTE CAPITULO TRANSCURRE LA MISMA MAÑANA QUE HARRY VA EN BUSCA DE LUCIUS MALFOY, Y DRACO LE CONTESTA QUE NI EL NI SU PADRE HAN VISTO A HERMIONE SINO HASTA EL ULTIMO DÍA QUE TOMO SUS VACACIONES Y HASTA ANTES DE LA CARTA DE NARCISA A DRACO DONDE LE INFORMA EL ESTADO DE LA CASTAÑA.

**CAPITULO XXV**

**DE MIEDOS, VERDADES Y CASI PÉRDIDAS IRREMEDIABLES II**

Hermione se acomodó sobre la tina. La sensación de calor poco a poco la iba sumiendo en un agradable adormecimiento tranquilizador. Mitigando la sensación de frio que cubría las mazmorras.

Se sumergió un poco más en el agua. Pensando en todo y en nada. Anudo su cabello y coloco un gorro plástico sobre el para evitar que se mojara. Pensó en lo increíble que era tener un cabello tan manejable y sedoso. Aunque extrañaba sus rizos y su cabello castaño.

Dibujo la línea de su vientre. Su tripa ya estaba crecida, pero aun así, sabía que tendría que cuidarse y mucho. Su embarazo era riesgoso. En realidad, todos los embarazos en sus circunstancias podrían ser riesgosos, el estrés, la depresión y el rechazo que había vivido al inicio de su embarazo aunado a la sensación de abandono por el distanciamiento con sus padres, le estaban pasando cada vez una factura más alta por muy arropada y protegida que estuviera por los Slytherin; o al menos, todos y cada uno de los riesgos a los que tanto temía podían afectarle al bebe. Quiso hacerse a la idea de que todo estaba en su cabeza, sus miedos e inseguridades; eso le había explicado la doctora Sanders, su ginecóloga en uno de sus últimos chequeos, cuando él bebe no se había dejado observar a través de la ecografía.

A su mente acudió el recuerdo de su primera ecografía, cuando contaba con apenas dos meses de gestación y el cual había sido su primer, de muchos avances de su relación con los Malfoy en cuanto a confianza y seguridad; pues a palabras de Cissy, no servía para ver ni el sexo, ni la carita de su bebe, pues aún se estaría formando; sino más bien, para checar como iba evolucionando la formación de sus órganos. Pues ahora ya tendría forma y sería importante checar que sus pulsaciones y su ritmo cardiaco fuesen buenos. Recordó con un poco de vértigo el hecho de haber pensado ¿Se podía hacer eso? En una ecografía normal no se podría. De hecho, la sensación de los escalofríos volvieron a su cuerpo, -a pesar de ser consciente de que era únicamente un recuerdo-, tuvo un poco de miedo, como aquel día, pues había leído en los libros muggles que no era sano para él bebe hacer una ecografía sino hasta el sexto mes de embarazo. Narcisa de inmediato calmo sus dudas, asegurándole que no habría peligro alguno, mismo que le confirmo la doctora Sanders. Según le manifestó ella sus dudas. Su ginecóloga le conto que ella era una bruja mestiza. Y que si bien era cierta su teoría acerca de lo dañino que puede ser para un feto en estado de gestación una ecografía, los magos tenían algo que los muggles no.

-Tienes razón, Hermione. –Le dijo la doctora Sanders quien conocía el funcionamiento de los instrumentos, sin embargo con la unión del mundo muggle y el mágico, después de la segunda guerra y con inversionistas como los Malfoy, se han logrado grandes avances en las diversas áreas de servicio. La medicina es una de esas áreas de inversión e invirtiendo un poco en investigación de pociones y la inclusión de aparatos como el que permitía realizar las ecografías sin daño bilateral sobre el feto. A cualquier bruja que venga a realizarse este estudio se le da una poción que minimiza el daño, -recordando su explicación. Por supuesto, al ser nueva tecnología y nuevos proyectos era algo carísimo, pero tal y como lo había mencionado la doctora Sanders y después, tal y como se lo habían confirmado Lucius y Narcisa, ellos eran los pioneros en ese invento, por lo que, luego entonces, no había costado un solo galeón para ellos. Incluso mencionaron algo como una donación del equipo al hospital San Mungo, con lo que Hermione se sintió más tranquila.

Hermione recordó que se había tomado la noticia con un poco de miedo. Todo era tan nuevo. No es que desconfiara de doctora Emilia Sanders e incluso en los Malfoy, pero le gustaba conocer el suelo que pisaba. Había sido ella quien en una biblioteca encontraba siempre las respuestas que buscaba en sus amados libros. Ellos la hacían sentir segura, a salvo. Había pensado, luego de la charla con la ginecóloga, comprar libros al respecto, pero cayó en cuenta de que no estaba sola durante el embarazo. Narcisa y Lucius habían estado con ella, incluso antes de que ellos mismos la obligaran a acudir a consulta con Sanders. El saber que tendría a alguien a su lado, ayudándola y con experiencia en ese aspecto le ayudo un poco. Río internamente. ¿Quién diría que la mágica experiencia del primer embarazo la viviría rodeada de inverosímiles personas? o, mejor dicho, de inverosímiles serpientes.

No era que no agradeciera el hecho de tener compañía, pero recordando su infancia y puede que inclusive su época de adolescencia y pre-madurez siempre había visualizado una familia con Ron, arropada y consentida en la madriguera por Molly Weasley y el resto de los pelirrojos y sin embargo, de alguna manera, no se sentía extraña en el lugar que ahora habitaba, ni con las personas con las que convivía.

Era extraño como se sentía parte de esa familia. Siempre había sabido que lo Slytherin eran distintos. Durante sus años de colegio los había observado y si bien los Gryffindor eran valientes y tenían lazos, nada se les podría comparar al de los Slytherin.

Rememoro cada inicio de ciclo escolar. Había algo, como una especie de patrón. Siempre había sido así, era algo así como un instinto de protección y conservación.

En el momento que el sombrero seleccionador gritaba ¡Slytherin!, la mesa de las serpientes pronto volteaba a conocer a su nuevo integrante, no eran tan efusivos como las demás casas, aplaudían, cierto, pero lo hacían con un toque de elegancia y hasta con aburrimiento. Siempre había atraído su atención como en un imperceptible gesto daban su asentimiento y se reacomodaban, abriendo un espacio entre su cerrado grupo, en el cual parecía no tener cabida nadie más, para darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la casa.

Le sorprendía también como el nuevo integrante de la casa de Salazar cambiaba de alguna manera su postura. Parecía que los pequeños se alzaban y erguían un poco más sobre sí mismos. Jamás corrían a su mesa, como el resto de las casas, siempre se dirigían a ella caminando. Siempre sintiéndose superiores. Dirigiendo una mirada despectiva hacia el lugar. Mismo lugar en las diversas mesas que observaba al pequeño de once años con cierto resentimiento.

Los Slytherin se protegían. En los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en el campo de quidditch. Básicamente en cualquier área del castillo. Incluso, le sorprendía de sobremanera, y –ahora que lo analizaba con frialdad-, el hecho de que los Slytherin jamás obtenían notas bajas, pues ella misma había comprobado de primera mano las veces que los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año ayudaban a los pequeños Slytherin con sus tareas curriculares. Daba lo mismo que fuese pociones o vuelo, transformaciones o herbología. Un Slytherin siempre hacia sus horas libres de tutor con los pequeños en la biblioteca. Eso sí, siempre en la mesa más alejada y escondida a la vista de cualquier curioso. Aunque no para ella, que si bien lo había pasado durante siete, casi ocho años de estudio, siempre los vio apoyándose mutuamente, sin alardes ni presunciones.

Pensó en la reputación que precedía a la casa de las serpientes. Siempre, incluso ello misma se había formado ese juicio. El que hacía que las demás casas vieran a los nuevos integrantes como un mago oscuro en potencia.

En cuanto eran seleccionados con los colores verde y plata daba la impresión de que los pequeños cambiaban su sonrisa por una mueca burlona. Pero ahora que había crecido ¿Cómo culparlos por ello? Era un mecanismo de autoprotección. Formar parte de Slytherin era sinónimo de poder. Las familias de linaje mágico más antiguo estaban allí. Ellos tenían otra perspectiva. Otra forma de ver la vida y era válido. No podían envidiarse de alguna manera nada entre ellos. Porque habían crecido juntos. Se conocían de toda la vida. En las aburridas fiestas del ministerio y otros eventos.

Sintió el agua un poco fría. Había olvidado ponerle un hechizo de calentamiento permanente por lo que salió de la bañera con la imagen mental de un Draco de once años altivo dirigiéndose a su mesa sintiéndose el Rey del mundo. Al tiempo que detenía sus divagaciones y pensaba ciertamente que quizás, solo quizás, le estaba afectando estar en la casa de Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido una especie de rey entre las serpientes. Y vaya que lo era. No por su apellido, ni mucho menos por su rancio abolengo. Lo era por el mismo.

Mientras secaba su ahora sedoso cabello obscuro frente al espejo se sorprendió al recordar como Draco Malfoy había sido capaz de seguir en pie después de la guerra; y de cómo, en pocos años había logrado volver a incrementar su fortuna, después de que el ministerio casi dejara a los Malfoy en la ruina. Ellos habían sabido levantarse y no rendirse. Esa tenacidad era la que los caracterizaba. No solamente a él, sino a su grupo de amigos. Theo, Luna, Daphne, Blaise, e incluso a Pansy, Crabble o Goyle. Era tan fácil etiquetarlos, pero solo conociéndoles es que se daba cuenta cuan fácil podía distinguírseles a cada uno una característica diferente. Theo, aunque taciturno era un observador. Un estratega. Luna con esa vivaz imaginación empeñada a creer hasta el final con un corazón puro. Daphne algo inverosímil de creer, mimada, por supuesto, pero inteligente y sagaz, era capaz de complementar a la perfección a Theo. Blaise, el payaso y bromista, pero tenaz y con un increíble olfato para los negocios. Pansy, egocentrista, pero esa clase de persona en la que podías confiar para llegar a donde quisieras hasta el final, pues te apoyaba sin importar las consecuencias; ella era de esa clase de amigos a la que le puedes contar que habias matado a alguien y ella te ayudaría a esconder el arma homicida. Crabble y Goyle, con su fuerza podían parecer unos gorilas sin cerebro, algo así como matones a sueldo, sin embargo tenían un corazón noble y la astucia para saber de qué lado estar, o qué camino tomar. Eso los había salvado de muchos líos e incluso su astucia había ayudado a Malfoy a evitar un inversionista en banca rota en su compañía. Y Draco. Simplemente no podría describirlo. Quizás solo como una mezcla de todos sus amigos, con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Incluido, además, esa risa sarcástica y sentido del humor de los gemelos Weasley. Aunque eso era algo que estaba descubriendo poco a poco.

Puede que la mayoría de los sangre pura fuesen millonarios niños mimados en su mayoría, y ¡Vaya que Malfoy, en su época de colegio había sido un mimado, caprichoso y egocéntrico niño rico sangre pura! Pero había entendido que solo mostraba lo que al mundo le interesaba conocer. Puesto que a solas –y ahora que se daba cuenta-, junto a su grupo de amigos, dejaba caer esa careta y se comportaba como cualquier otro chico de su edad, aunque al mundo le daba una cara distinta. Comportándose a contrario sensu, frente al mundo, como el siguiente heredero de una dinastía. Con sus responsabilidades y la carga que representaba su apellido. Después de todo, Draco era un Malfoy. Pero también era un Black y si había algo que levantaba a esas antiguas familias era el orgullo. Eran capaces de defender sus ideales a cualquier costo. Sirius Black e incluso Bellatrix Lestrange fueron en su época la prueba viviente, y en consecuencia con su muerte, defendiendo lo que creían hasta el final, de ello. Ella lo había comprobado de primera mano. Ellos habían pagado por sus errores, y después de estar hundidos en el fango, se habían levantado. Aunque en un inicio nadie diese un galeón por ellos. Sobre todo por los Malfoy, quienes habían sobrevivido a dos guerras

Lucius ahora era la mano derecha del ministro en turno, mientras que Draco, por lo que ahora sabia, se había convertido en un magnate de negocios en ambos mundos con tiempo para convivir con su hijo. Admiraba su tenacidad. Porque incluso Narcisa Malfoy había cambiado el aspecto de su mansión, por lo que se pudo dar cuenta, aunque fuesen unos pocos segundos, dándole vida nuevamente a aquel lugar y siendo el pilar sobre el cual se habían apoyado tanto Lucius, pero sobre todo Draco e incluso **su** pequeño Scorpius.

Riéndose de sus pensamientos tan inverosímiles, sobre todo del adjetivo posesivo que le había dado a "**su**" Scorpius y de cómo su mente procesaba la información que obtenía día a día, alguna sin ilación -pues vagaba de un pensamiento a otro-, se sintió mejor. Como parte de algo, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué.

Colocándose un albornoz sobre la ropa se dirigió nuevamente hasta su cama.

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Scorpius, al igual que ella se encontraba en albornoz con la ropa dispuesta sobre la cama.

-Hermione, ¿Me ayudarías a vestir? ¿Por favor? –pidió el pequeñito con cierto matiz de súplica y sus gemas grises resplandeciendo.

Ante eso, la ahora pelinegra no pudo negarse. Al notarlo, Scorpius subió a la enorme cama. Los doseles habían sido levantados, por lo que el pequeño parecía estar sobre la cama del rey inmensa, en comparación con su tamaño.

En cuanto estuvo vestido, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto. Ella se había quitado el albornoz, antes de cambiarlo dejando ver que aún se encontraba en pijama, por lo que el pequeño se despidió, prometiendo dejarla descansar.

El hambre hizo mella en ella con un ligero rugir de tripas, al tiempo que un elfo aparecía con su desayuno. Dándole las gracias a la criatura se dispuso a desayunar. Apenas había probado un poco de beicon y jugo cuando tomo el periódico. Aunque le extraño el hecho que apenas si había pedido cuando el elfo apareció con el sustancioso desayuno. Aunque no le dio mayor importancia.

Le desagradaban de sobremanera las malas noticias. Pero un encabezado la sorprendió. Pues era el tipo de anuncio, en la manera que estaba redactado en la que lo encontrarías en un tabloide muggle. "EL SECUESTRO DE UNA DE LAS ABOGADAS MÁS FAMOSAS DEL MUNDO MÁGICO." Por Rita Skeeter.

Realmente no tenía intención alguna de leerlo, por lo que cambio de página yendo directamente a la hoja donde se encontraban los crucigramas, mismos que habían sido omitidos en esa emisión, por lo que, volvió al inicio del periódico, sin embargo, apenas leyó el encabezado completo y vio su foto al costado, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado.

**D&H**

Habían pasado cerca de cinco meses desde que Hermione había desaparecido. Ron se encontraba realmente desquiciado. ¿Cómo es que ella había podido escaparse con la maldita carga que se supone era el mocoso, o mejor dicho, la pequeña larva que se suponía era su hijo? ¿Cómo podía haber embarazado a una maldita sangre sucia? Ya de por si era mucho el tener que lidiar con ese esperpento día a día de su vida, como para sumarle una maldita carga más. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que fingir? Un mago sangre pura como el liado con el maldito mestizo de Potter que se autoproclamaba el salvador de las causas perdidas y su hermano y asimismo, de esa asquerosa sangre sucia. Merlín, ¿En que había pensado cuando le había salvado la vida?

Cierto. En realidad no había pensado en absolutamente nada. Se había dejado guiar por el instinto. Y esas, eran las malditas jodidas consecuencias. Media vida teniendo que soportar a ese par de imbéciles a los que llamaba "amigo" y "novia"

La pudorosa señorita Hermione Granger no se había aparecido por casa de sus padres. A estas alturas, con el hechizo bien ejecutado que había ejercido en esos asquerosos muggles le habrían dado las respuestas que buscaba.

¿Pudorosa? –se corrigió. Más bien mojigata frígida. Eso era lo que Hermione Granger era. Ya de por si era un suplicio acostarse con ella. Tener que contaminarse con sus gérmenes muggles y de paso tener que fingirle amor. Era asqueroso.

Pero el mocoso o mocosa era su pase a un mejor puesto. ¿Por qué había obligado a Lavender a abortar? Por lo menos ella era sangre pura. Por lo menos su hijo seria hijo de una bruja y con suerte seria guapo, o preciosa. Lavender lo era y si a eso le sumaban sus ojos azules... Pero bueno, los errores se pagaban caros. Aunque claro, ¿Cómo podría convivir con una marcada como ella día a día? ¿Y si sus hijos heredaban la licantropía? Mejor ni pensarlo. Había sido lo correcto deshacerse de ese mocoso.

Pensó en sus ansias de poder. Si no podía ocupar un puesto importante en el mundo mágico, ya que allí se encontraba el ceguetas cuatro ojos de su cuñado Harry Potter con su complejo de héroe salvo todo, lo ocuparía entre los asquerosos muggles. Afortunadamente y gracias a Merlín, los jefes habían anunciado que se irían de viaje hasta nuevo aviso y luego entonces se reanudarían las elecciones en el nuevo cargo.

Aunado al hecho de que según lo que había logrado investigar, esa corporación la dirigían algunos viejos Slytherin, no era Malfoy y compañía, como lo había supuesto en un principio, pero por lo menos era algo. Los Slytherin odiaban a los sangre sucia y a los muggles por lo que era seguro que sería el, en el momento que hablara con los Slytherin a cargo, quien obtendría el puesto. Jugaría como siempre y por supuesto el papel que más le conviniese. Ya fuese su verdadero rostro, lo cual sería una verdadera liberación, o como hasta ahora, el del novio abandonado por su novia y con el miedo de perder a su hijo.

Pensando en la larva estorbosa llego a su mente una imagen mental. Esperaba que niño o niña fuese pelirrojo. Odiaba el cabello castaño de su madre. ¡Merlín! Esperaba por lo menos que no heredara el nido que tenía por cabello la asquerosa sangre sucia.

Se sentó en el butacón de cuero. Comenzó a soñar con su nuevo y bien ganado –desde su punto de vista- nuevo puesto. Sintió la satisfacción recorrer su cuerpo al imaginarse a cargo de un grupo de ineptos muggles. Con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios los imagino siendo sus conejillos de indias para perfeccionar sus imperdonables, cruciatus para verlos retorcerse del dolor,-pensó relamiéndose los labios-, un imperio para poder tenerlos bajo su más absoluto poder y control y pudiera ser que incluso un Avada Kedavra a distancia. Pero, y aunque no se trataba de una imperdonable, un bien ejecutado oblivate sobre los muggles. Así, como siempre, se aseguraba de que jamás habría nadie que pudiera delatar sus acciones. Pensó en Lockhart. Ese loco egocentrista no era tan imbécil, después de todo. Ya que había sido él, quien le había enseñado a ejecutarlo.

Sin embargo, su risa murió en los labios al recordar que su hermanita hoy tenia consulta en San Mungo. Al parecer a últimas fechas Ginny no se había venido sintiendo bien. Esperaba en nombre de Voldemort que su hermanita no estuviera embarazada nuevamente. Corrección, esperaba que él bebe que esperaba Ginny por alguna milagrosa fórmula mágica perdiera a esa criatura. Tener que soportar a otro Potter sería un verdadero infierno. Sobre todo porque no había querido salir de casa de los señores Potter desde que estos le habían ofrecido asilo. Ya que a su vez, era el lugar más seguro para enterarse luego entonces, donde se había metido la maldita rata de biblioteca con la larva que tanto necesitaba. Aunado al hecho de que así podía divertirse y justificar su borrachera diciendo que extrañaba esa y a su hijo. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Cuando la sangre sucia apareciera todos creerían lo que le dijera. Que había sido ella quien lo había abandonado, llevándose consigo a su "querido hijo" y nadie creería, sobre todo al no haber pruebas, que él había intentado que se deshiciera de la maldita larva. Tendría que hablar con su viejo amigo de la clínica muggle. Así de paso tampoco lo relacionarían con un intento de aborto. Pensó nuevamente en Ginny y en como ella había podido liarse con Potter, quien cuando menos era un mestizo.

Recomponiendo su aspecto al de un hermano sumamente preocupado se arremango las mangas de la camisa, desaliño un poco su aspecto y con voz fuerte, clara y precisa, echando polvos flu a la chimenea grito "San Mungo" como destino, no sin antes checar el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. Apenas eran cerca de las 08:00 de la mañana y ya tenía que cumplir con las molestas obligaciones de un buen hermano mayor. Pensó, para continuar con su farsa de buen hermano, comprarle un par de chunches y varitas de regaliz a su hermana e incluso en pasar por la tienda de los gemelos, hacía meses que no los veía y quizás comer con su madre, quien seguramente le prepararía, como siempre lo que el deseara comer tratando de levantarle el ánimo y asegurando que Hermione no debería haber desaparecido. Menos aún, con su hijo. Recordando que su hermanita tenia consulta con la doctora ¿Emma? ¿Edna? ¿Elena? Algo asi ¿Sanders?, si ella. Pero perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al sentir el tirón de la chimenea, apareciendo en el hospital San Mungo, minutos después. Con la idea fija luego entonces, de ir a Hogsmade pasar a HoneyDucks, emborracharse en la taberna de madame Rosmerta y por supuesto, de visitar el resto del pueblo e ir a ver a los gemelos.

Tal y como lo había pensado, Ginny estaba fuera de la consulta de la ginecóloga. –Mentalmente se golpeó por su descuido- se suponía que él no tenía idea de donde era el área de ginecología y él se había encaminado directamente al lugar. Vio a Ginny, sentada en un butacón de cuero negro. ¿Cómo te sientes, hermanita? –cuestiono nomas al llegar con una media sonrisa.

-Cansada, respondió ella. ¿Has leído el profeta? –cuestiono ella.

-No, Ginny. Tengo miedo que algún día de estos me encuentre con la noticia de que Hermione y mi hijo fueron encontrados muertos. –Respondió a su vez con sus ojos azules acuosos.

Ginny le contemplo y sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta. Pero se alegró que su hermano fuese tan despistado. Así por lo menos podría aclararle la situación. No le gustaba verlo sufrir. Y todo por culpa de Hermione. Comenzaba a odiarla. E internamente se alegraba de que hubiese desaparecido. Ojala y jamás apareciera. –Pensó.

-Ron ¿Podemos platicar en otro lado? Necesito contarte algo. –le dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro, Gin. –Respondió alegrándose de salir de ese lugar.

-¿Podemos hacer desaparición conjunta?

Ron le devolvió la mirada extrañado. Es peligroso en tu estado –dijo el convenientemente, sin ganas de quitarle la idea en la cabeza. Creí que iríamos a la cafetería del hospital. Además, tu doctora….

-Mi doctora está en un parto desde hace un par de horas y no tiene hora de salida. Y la desaparición es el método más práctico. Odio la red flú.

-Está bien, Ginny, accedió, tomando su mano.

-Necesito un baño. –Dijo. Odio el maldito embarazo. –Le confió en voz baja y Ron sonrió con complicidad.

-Regresare a la sala de espera, dijo al tiempo en que pasaban por el ala de caridad del hospital. Ginny observo el lugar con repugnancia al igual que Ron. Magos vestidos con ropas de segunda mano y algunos malolientes. Ambos hermanos se miraron mientras Ron con un gesto despótico en su rostro apartaba a una pequeña de no más de cinco años que se había acercado a ellos reconociéndoles.

-¡Odio a esa gentuza y sus ropas de segunda! –Dijo Ron mientras sacudía su capa por el lugar que la nena la había tomado.

-Y que lo digas –Respondió con un gesto similar Ginny. ¡Soy yo la que tengo que soportar cuando a Harry le da por venir a hacer caridad y todo el mundo se me acerca y toca con sus manos y ropas viejas! Ron puso cara de circunstancia ante ese hecho. Comprendía a Ginny, pues Hermione, esa insoportable sangre sucia era igual. Aunado al hecho de sus estúpidos elfos domésticos, sin embargo no llego a decir nada, pues un grito desesperado de su hermana lo interrumpió. ¡Espera, Ron! ¡No quiero que esa gente se me acerque nuevamente! Mejor, acompáñame al sanitario y en cuanto salga de allí, nos desaparecemos.-Articulo Ginny algo desesperada haciendo ademanes.

Apenas habían doblado un recóndito, cuando por el otro extremo, a la recepción entraba un exasperado Draco Malfoy reclamando algo a una enfermera…

**D&H**

Espera, Topsy, -pidió con su sensible voz infantil el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy. Quiero llevarle una sorpresa a Hermione antes de ir con la abuela.

-Lo que el señorito Malfoy ordene –respondió a su vez la criatura.

Scorpius repaso mentalmente el desayuno de Hermione. Todo estaba listo. Había escuchado, la tarde anterior comentar a su abuela y a la tía Pansy que la tía Daphne había estado decorando una habitación en casa para Hermione y él bebe.

No había sentido celos del bebe, por supuesto, ya que su abuela le había explicado cuando Hermione llego que el nuevo bebe no venía a reemplazarlo, sino a complementar su felicidad y él se había propuesto ser un buen hermano mayor, para que quizás, con el tiempo Hermione lo quisiera y no lo abandonara como lo había hecho su mami Astoria.

Le había pedido a uno de los elfos que le llevara por favor algo muy especial de su cuarto de Malfoy Manor. Era una sencilla sonaja de plata montada sobre un delicado y antiguo relicario. La sonaja era capaz de entonar melodías hermosas según decía su abuela de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo. Tintinear cuando el era feliz o reproducir twinkle twinkle little star cuando deseaba dormir. La habían creado los duendes con cabellos de hadas. Eso la hacía especial y era su manera de demostrarle a Hermione cuanto la quería y también al bebe.

Era muy cálido despertar en sus brazos. Había sido una noche particularmente feliz después de que ella asustara con su nana y sus cálidos brazos a los dementores que amenazaban con llevarse parte de su alma.

Sin embargo, fue imposible seguir, pues la abuela había salido por el corredor a buscarlo. No se veía molesta, por supuesto, pero se había dado cuenta del hecho que el había salido nuevamente de la habitación.

-Scorpius –llamo la abuela.

Simplemente le mire. Vi en su rostro formarse una sonrisa y entonces corri a sus brazos.

-Hermione me cambio, abuela. Aunque encarno una ceja, me di cuenta que no estaba molesta, por lo que luego entonces sonreí, al tiempo que ella me cargaba en sus brazos y yo escondía la sonaja.

-¿Le quieres, verdad Scorpius?

-Creo que ella sería una gran mamá. Ella no me dejaría como lo hizo mami. –Respondí.

-Vamos, pequeño. Hora del desayuno. Hay que ver si Hermione ha tomado el suyo. Además, Minerva me ha pedido darle una poción.

-Claro, abuela.

Así, sin más, caminamos a la habitación.

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando escuche el grito de la abuela. Después solo vi un borrón, mi abuela había salido de la habitación buscando desesperadamente una lechuza. Traía un papel en sus manos. Una carta, probablemente.

Mi mundo se dobló. Allí estaba ella. Tirada. Semi inconsciente. –Mami, no te vayas, suplique. Aunque un Malfoy jamás ruega o suplica. No me dejes tu también. Aferrándome a sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

¡NO! -Las palabras murieron. Mi abuela salio corriendo. Esperaba que papá pudiera hacer algo. La tía Pansy entro y me abrazo. -¿No morirá, verdad?

Mi tía me observo. Con sus hermosos ojos parecía una muñeca rota, sin embargo tomo sus manos entre las mías y dijo:

-Ella es fuerte, Scorpius. Nada malo le sucedera. Debemos salir, probablemente tu abuela ya ha llamado a tu padre y a los médicos. Descuida. Ella no te abandonara como...

Corrí a su lado y la abrace. Ella era especial. Podía sentirlo. Ella nos complementaba. Mi padre y yo eramos un equipo y estoy seguro que con ella a nuestro lado nos volveríamos a ser invencibles.

Tome la mano de Hermione y coloque la sonaja. Las estrellas eran luz y eso era ella en la vida de mi familia.

Sali de la habitación de mano de tía Pansy, pensando que eso, al igual que otros niños me molestaran por no tener mamá, también pasaría.

* * *

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Me hacen el día cada vez que los leo. Al igual que sus alertas.**

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**.

**Lleva una especial dedicatoria a Salma, del grupo de Fans de Rocío Mercado, Ilwen Malfoy.**

**Para Setsuna, que me hizo ver un par de errores y me ayudo a corregirlos. PS. Gracias por los días que pasamos juntas. Fue divertido. Con todo y carreras, deberes, sustos, alegrias incluido.**

**Ahora, ¿Que me dicen de los hermanitos Weasley? ¿Que opinan?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
